A Journey To Mobius
by IvanTheHedgehog
Summary: Ivan never expected this to happen to such an event was beyond his imagination. He always thought he would have a simply boring summer, but went to another planet called Mobius as a hedgehog in his new life. Now he must return home, follow Ivan on his Journey to Mobius and all the scenarios he encounters! The character Ivan is a first person. Just letting you know.
1. Chapter 1

A Journey to Mobius

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Sonic. I only own my OCs**.

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

(Ivan's POV)

It all started on a hot summer day in the year of 2014. I was coming back from getting some nice fresh air while I'm riding my bike. After about an hour of bike riding, I decided to visit my uncle since I have time to visit him before I head home. I rode my bike down to my uncle house when I went inside, and strangely, I didn't see my uncle anywhere.

"Uncle Josh, are you home?" No response. _'Hmm, he must be in the basement working on a new project.' _Oh right, did I mention my uncle is a scientist? He's a bit deranged and eccentric, but I wouldn't say that he's a mad scientist.

I went down the stairs to my uncle's lab. Seriously, this guy could be the next Leonardo da Vinci; he has sketches of machines literally EVERYWHERE. Along with the abundance of sketches, there are several contraptions that I can't even understand. I find some of his creations to be rather interesting. There's the machine that creates a ball of electricity, a simple volcano structure that reacts with baking soda, or so I thought. The volcano structure was filled with ACTUAL lava; how he was able to contain lava inside the structure without it collapsing in on itself is beyond my comprehension. I have to admit, I found that to be pretty damn awesome. I continued walking through the basement, and I saw two rather large chambers; one was empty and the other one had a small hedgehog in it.

'_I wonder why that hedgehog is in there'_ Letting the curiosity getting the better of me, I stepped inside the empty chamber to inspect it. Suddenly, the entrance closed automatically.

"Wha-what the?! Help! Uncle where are you?! HELP!" I'm panicking at this point and I start to fear for my life. I hear footsteps in the shadows. It was my uncle.

"Ah thank god you're here. Can you get me out of here" My uncle began to cackle.

"Ah Ivan, I knew you might come to visit today, so I decided to surprise you. So, what do you think of your personal chamber?" My uncle sneered.

"Your surprise sucks uncle, now please get me out of here." I pleaded.

"Silence! I was doing some tests for my new fusing machine that I had built recently. I just need one more key component. My calculations tell me that I need a human sized specimen for this machine to work." He looked at me as if he was scanning me.

After he was finished looking at me, he grinned. "Hmm, you seem to be the perfect size for this experiment."

"Did you ever think of going inside the chamber yourself? I mean, we're about the same height and weight." My uncle shook his head in exasperation.

"Because I can't turn on the machine from the inside you fool! Seriously, I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were this stupid. Now then, shall we begin our test?" My uncle went over to the control panel that was connected to the two pods. I see him push a few buttons, and then a big red button pops up.

'_That is so fucking cliché.' _I say to myself. He pushed the red button as he cackled like a madman. I start to hyperventilate as I hear the deep hum of the machine coming to life. The noise gets louder and louder and a bright light shines at the top of the chamber. The light gets brighter and brighter and I'm thinking that I'm about to die, but then there was…nothing. It was as if the machine broke down. I sigh in relief, but then a searing pain shoots throughout my entire body and I collapse. As I writhed in agony, some sort of wormhole appeared in the center of the chamber and began to suck everything in the basement like a vacuum. Eventually, I'm sucked into the portal and when I go through it, I'm in the sky; roughly 1,500 feet above the ground. At this point, I didn't think there was anything I could gain from screaming or being afraid. I knew I wouldn't survive this fall. When I see the ground becoming more visible as I plummet, I see that my hands changed. It looked like there was…was it fur? I disregarded it as a hallucination and looked up, and then, all I saw was darkness.

**A/N: So, what did you think? If you want more, leave a review and I'll get started on the next chapter. Thanks for reading the first chapter of A Journey to Mobias!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to Mobius

**A/N: Oh my god I am so sorry that I took so long to update! I was on vacation and I got caught up in all the fun. There's also the whole thing with school starting, and that didn't give me any time to finish this. I am really, really sorry. I promise to have a steadier update pattern. Either way, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

(Ivan's POV)

After what seemed to have been hours of agonizing torture in my dreams, I start to regain consciousness.

Wait a minute…

I'm alive?!

I shot up into a sitting position and I had a splitting headache.

"Ugh my head..." I groaned. When the pain died down, I noticed that I was on a bed; a bed isn't a place you normally wake up at after falling from the sky. Hell, falling from the sky isn't normal either! I look around and the room I'm in looks very similar to a hospital. I try to get out of the bed, but my whole body was aching in response to my sudden movement.

"Oh, you're awake." I heard a woman say.

"Hey, take it easy there, buddy." She offered me a bottle of water. "Here, I brought you some water."

"Oh thanks" I reached out to her to take the bottle of water, but then I saw my hands. _'Nonononono NO this CAN'T BE REAL!'_ I ask the mysterious woman for a mirror, and she hands me one.

"SWEET MOTHER TERESA ON THE HOOD OF A MERCEDES BENZ!" **(A/N: If you get the reference, you're awesome.)** I shrieked and jumped back. I didn't even care that I felt like I was being dipped into a pool of lava when I did that; the shock of seeing what I had become was far greater than the pain. I apprehensively look at the mirror again, and I look like a cross between a human and a hedgehog. I stare at the mirror quizzically for a few moments, and then I remember how I ended up like this. My uncle experimented on me, and it worked! I became a hedgehog. However, I didn't believe it; I didn't WANT to believe it. I went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face, thinking that this was nothing but a dream. That didn't work. I tried pinching myself, and that didn't work either. I've come to the conclusion that I am not dreaming and that all of this is real.

Well shit…

"What…What's happened to me?" I ask the woman with a shaky voice. I look up at her and see that her face is beet red. I raise an eyebrow at her, but then I see her eyes trail down.

I wasn't wearing any clothes.

My face could very much pass for a tomato at the realization. I quickly grabbed a blanket and covered myself with it. After I cover myself up, I look at the woman and look her up and down. She has emerald eyes, short pink hair, and a cute red dress. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Um…sorry about that. If you don't mind me asking, how long I was out?" I ask.

She clears her throat, clearly still recovering from seeing me in my birthday suit. "You were out for quite a long time, buddy. About a week or so, give or take a few hours."

"Wait, how did you find me in the first place?"

"Okay, where do I begin? I believe it started around noon. I was reading a book from the Hunger Games series, but then I hear a rather girlish scream not that far from where I live." My face reddens in anger when she says that my scream was feminine.

"I look outside the window and I saw you falling from the sky. I also saw…some sort of portal close as you fell. I ran outside toward you as fast as my legs could take me, but I didn't make it in time before you landed. When you landed, there was a HUGE-" She spread out her arms for emphasis. "explosion. With an explosion like that, I thought you were dead. Surprisingly, when I checked for a pulse, I felt one. After I checked for a pulse, I noticed that you were…well…" She didn't continue, as she was too flustered to continue what she was saying.

"Naked…" I finished. I motioned her to continue.

"Well that and your head is stuck to the ground, it took me a while to pull you out, then I took you back to my house to patch you up, and you're lucky that you didn't suffer from any permanent and serious damage. I'm amazed that you didn't even break a bone. All you got were some small scratches, bruises, and a slight concussion."

I look at my reflection in the mirror, eyeing the bandages around my head. "Yeah I didn't notice the bandages around my head. Can I take them off?"

"Sure, let me help you with that." She pulled over a stool for me to sit on and slowly removed the bandage. I look at the mirror as she's removing the bandages. Since she was taking her sweet time, my mind wandered away from what was going on. When I saw that the bandages were almost completely off of my head, I begin to wonder whether my hair would be the way it was before or spiky. When the bandages were off, I saw that my hair was short and spiky. My bangs were slicked back, unlike back when they were over my forehead.

"Damn, I look good." I flash one of those cheesy salesmen smiles and I hear the girl laugh at my antics.

Amy suddenly gasped. "Oh sorry, where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Amy Rose. And before you ask where you are, you are in Mobius."

I held my hand out for her to shake. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Amy. My name is Ivan. Also, Mobius?"

Amy grabbed a hold of my hand and shook it. "It's our planet's name." Then, I began to think about why my uncle created his little contraption in the first place. Thinking about it gave me a serious headache, so I just dropped it.

I saw Amy's face redden once more. "Um…We should probably get you some clothes."

I just chuckled and rubbed the back of my head. "Thiiiiiis just got awkward…"

Amy started to twiddle her thumbs. "I was planning on going to the mall today to see if there were any clothes I liked, and since you clearly have no clothes, maybe you could tag along. Are you up for it?"

"Sure I'll go with you! However, what are we going to do about the no clothing situation? Should I just bring the blanket? I don't want to walk around in my boxers."

"I guess that'll have to do. Granted, it'll still be weird, but honestly, we shouldn't give a crap about what people think, right? You're in need of clothes and I can see you want them _now_." I widened my eyes when she cursed a little. How could someone who looks so innocent have a foul mouth like that?

Amy put on her shoes and grabbed her bag. "Come on let's go!" I smirked and put on some boots she had lying around. They looked rather feminine, but I didn't care. I rather walk with these boots rather than walking barefoot .


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N For those people who recently read my first try in this chapter I'm terribly sorry that I screwed the pooch, but I manage to fix my grammar. I wasn't really 100% awake. Again I'm sorry and I hope this fix the problem and hope this won't happen again.**

Chapter 3: Going Shopping

Amy and I headed out to the mall to buy me some clothes. It took us about ten minutes to walk from here to the mall. Strangely I'm walking with a rose haired girl who is going to help me to get some clothes; it feels weird when you barely know this person.

When we get close to the mall, I immediately stop Amy before we step foot into the entrance.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I'm not going in there like this."

"Well what are we going to do about it? You can deal with it, right? She questioned me.

"I'm not stepping another foot Amy, unless you can find a way inside without anyone noticing me."

Amy sighs at me and points to the tree at my right. "Fine, just wait over there by that tree. I'll think of something."

I walked to the tree just as Amy told me and now I'm just sitting down waiting for her to save me from embarrassing myself. I look up to the sky seeing the clouds floating by. I still can't believe that I'm in another world; this has to be a dream that I can't wake up, but…did my uncle know this would happen or just a malfunction? But if he knew about it, he might have left something like a tracker or some sort…no, he couldn't have known the result.

_'Am I really stuck here? My boring summer into a bizarre place where animals are like me back on earth?'_

As I waited, Amy starts searching a way into the mall but I refused her plans to get me inside. As she walks around the mall she thinks how did I ever get here?

_'I wonder how he got to our planet. He might have been somewhere else, but where? I should probably ask him once I finish helping him getting inside. I only agreed to him, because I don't want him following me and people thinking that he's stalking me like a pervert.'_

But then, she suddenly finds a large duffle bag large enough to carry a size of a person's body.

"Hmm, this gives me an idea."

She brings out an evil grin to her face. She grabs the bag and walks her way back to the tree where she wanted me to wait. I see her walking by with that duffle bag. I'm feeling confused about why she's bringing a duffle bag; instead I thought she would show me an air vent to one of the clothing shops or at least give me a jacket instead of a blanket. So I ask her what she's planning.

"Amy, do you have a plan to get me inside the mall?"

"Mm-hmm" She tossed the duffle bag to me.

"Get in."

"What?"

"I said get in. You want to get in the mall without anyone seeing you naked? Well this is your chance."

"No, no-I'm not getting in the bag beside this won't hold a person."

She's starting to get a bit angry. She's just helping a friend who is now picky of saving his embarrassment. She told me one more time.

"Get in!" She yelled.

"…No!" i turned my head to the opposite direction.

She glares at me for a couple a seconds and she's starting to calm down.

"Ok. You don't have to get in? That's fine."

"Good. Go-good to hear it."

"Instead…"

"Wait what are you doi-"

Amy grabbed and forced me into the bag and god the bag reeks, whoever it belongs to, is that this guy might have been working out for hours until his muscle rips himself apart. I'm starting to struggle out of the bag like a dog refusing a bath, but now Amy starts kicking me to the bag.

"Why are kicking me!?"

"You won't stay still! So just get in the bag!"

"Oh god there's a wet towel! Dear god it's sticky! I felt it upon my hand and it won't come off, at that moment I was going to puke from the smell, but i manage to stopped it before it could get worse.

"Well, then it's your own fault!"

She gave me one last kick and I finally went into the bag. I curled into a ball, and she zipped the bag close. The smell is like sweating crap; I bet this haven't been clean for weeks, maybe a month.

"So how is it Ivan?"

"This SUCKS! Get me out of here!"

"Quit squirming! Just hold still and you'll make it."

Amy picks up the bag and can barely carry me to the entrance. Amy struggles her way to the mall, feeling like she's carrying a heavy object. About six minutes, Amy manages to carry me to the clothing shop. She then drops the bag and I pop out like I'm a jack in the box, with little breath.

"HUUUFFF! Huff huff huff finally! I'm free!"

"Jeez your heavy, what have you been eating Ivan?"

"Doesn't matter. What only matters that I made it. Now where can get some cloths?"

"Over there- oh and here, you need this to buy your cloths."

"Huh? Rings?"

"This is what we use to buy. Once you get what you're looking for, meet me in the food court. Just head left and then straight, you can't miss it."

"Alright, see you there."

Amy hands me a jar with floating rings. It says that the jar is carrying 500 rings. I'm surprise it has no weight into it. 500 rings, I mean wow, carrying this much can break your back, glad this thing keeps my back safe. I went to the pants sections and I see some selections of jeans, shorts, ripped pants and other kinds. I'm just standing here almost naked, making a choice for a pair of pants.

_'What will I pick? Skinny jeans? Nah too tight. Ripped jeans? No.'_

"Hmmm…I'll choose…this one."

I chose the casual jeans, it fits well and comfortable. Now I went to the shirt sections and I already decide what I want to wear and that is a blue stripe T-shirt. I went ahead and grab myself some socks, and went to find some shoes. I see a lot of kinds of shoes. They look like Nike, Jays, and even sketchers. I look for the shoes that I would like and I found a DC shoe with a blue and white color mix.

"Oh, I might look good in these. Okay, now where is the dressing room?"

I got what I need to be fully dressed. I ask one of the employees of where is the dressing room; He pointed to the rooms that there in the back, I thanked him and went inside to try out the cloths. I see a mirror and went a little closer to check myself in this hedgehog form. I look at my ears and kind of mess around with it, just to make sure there real.

_'I can't believe I'm a hedgehog. Well at least I'm alive'_

I start putting on my pants and it fits perfectly, a simple size 28. Next is my shirt, no surprise there; It fits me as well, then I continue getting dress. I come out of the door and look at the mirror and I really like my style, just plain casual. Oh and you may be wondering what i did to Amy's boots, well lets just say I left her boots in the bag. That's for kicking me into the bag.

"Hmm...like the looks. Alright '_Time to find Amy. I think I need to find her somewhere in the food court, Ok turn left then straight ahead.'_

I went ahead to the food court, but while I'm walking I'm starting to feel like I'm just walking casually, the same way i did back on earth. I look around and seeing people shopping, hanging out or just walking. I found the food court and man the smell is all over the place, they smell delicious.

*Smell* "Whoa, that smell- *Gulp* so hungry. I hope I can get a bite, but I better find Amy first, then I'll eat"

I look all over and I can't seem to find her; either there is a second food court or that Amy ditched me. Until I hear a familiar voice from behind.

"Ivan."

"Huh? Hey Amy- whoa! What did you buy?!"

I found her holding six shopping bags from different shops. I guess even when I'm in Mobius, the girls have their egos of buying a bunch of cloths when they're shopping.

"Oh, I found these really nice cloths. Heh heh, I'm sorry I couldn't pick one, so I bought them all. I hope you got what you need."

"Yeah, I got what I need. And I'm hungry, do want to grab a bite?

"Sure, how much do you have to spare?

"Let me check." I grab the jar and it says 500 rings. Wait-that can't be right?

"500 rings?"

"Umm...Ivan did you buy your clothes?"

"You don't think anyone would notice that I accidentally stole these cloths, right?"

Then I hear a siren going off across the hallway. I turn and see a robot cop coming towards me. I got a bad feeling about it, I mean I never been stopped by a cop before.

"Hold it right there! You have stolen multiple properties from the mall. You have two choices. Either you pay your cost of the stolen items or you're under arrest. Make your choice."

I was frozen and I couldn't say a word, if I don't answer I'm going to jail. Until Amy step in and help me.

"I'll pay him." I snapped out of my fear and turned to Amy.

"What!? Amy-you don't have to do this." The robot turns to Amy, willing to listens her offer.

"Very well miss. Here is the amount the thief owes"

"Thief?" I glare to that robot calling me a thief. I'm not a thief.

The amount I owe is 165 rings. Amy hands the jar to the Robocop and I see the rings flowing to the next jar into the robot. Then the light turns greens. I guessed that means I'm good.

"Thank you ma'am, please enjoy you time at the mall. Have a nice day."

"Thanks." The robot returns patrolling the mall making sure the mall is safe.

I sigh for relief, and I'm a bit surprised that Amy helped me. Amy turns to me and I starting to feel this is the moment that I have to repay her for helping, but instead…

"Alright let's go home, I'm feeling hungry." She calmly said.

"So…what are we going to eat?"

"Oh um…hmm…I can cook some pies."

I become surprise that she can cook, I thought she have parents with her, but it seems that house where I woke up, seems to be her own house. I agreed to her that I would like some pie, but only a little; I can't eat a lot of pie, because I get stomachache easily when it comes to eating pies."

As we walk our way home, Amy have been asking me questions about where was I from before I end up here. I told her that I'm at planet Earth and my uncle used me as his fusion experiment on me turning me into a human cross made hedgehog and somehow it worked, but I don't know how it took me here.

"And that's how I got here, I guess.

"That's horrible. I can't believe he used you for his experiment."

"Yeah, but when I get back. I got some questions that need answers, right after I give him a beating."

"You could say that. The only problem is how are you going to get back to Earth; it has to be light years away."

"Well…um…" I have no idea of how am I going home at this rate. Even If I spent my entire life of going home, my return is inevitable. My ideas always backfired.

"Yeah I didn't think so, but Ivan, can you help me?"

"Um-yes."

"While I'm about to cook some pie, I need you to get me some ingredients."

"Like what?"

"You can go north from my house. There are trees carrying fresh fruits, you can pick which ingredients you want like apples, blueberry, whatever you can find."

"Ok Amy, I'll head there right now." And just before I dash to the woods Amy stopped me.

"Hold on! You should take this bag along the way, come back when the bag is full." She gives me the bag and I started to walk into the woods.

"Got it Amy, I'll be back."

I head into the woods to grab some ingredients; I wonder what fruits should I get?

**A/N Sorry I kept you guys waiting, but I'm already working on chapter 4, so no need to worry about me forgetting this again. Leave the comments about the story and like Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here's some updates: Thanksgiving is close and I hope you guys will have a great time with your friends and families as well eating some turkey. I'm also going to have fun with my school break which means i am free from my schedule and i'll be working all the way to finish Season 1 of Journey To Mobius by the end of next week. I'm really excited! **

Chapter 4: Close Calls

I entered the woods to get some ingredients, so Amy can cook up some pies. I did feel nervous about entering it at first, but hey-it's still day time, so there's nothing to worry about it. As I am walking through the forest, I feel a nice breeze of the wind and the warm sunlight from above.

'_Wow, this is peaceful. I wonder what kind of pies I get to eat' _*Stomach growling_* 'No-no, don't think about it. I'll just get hungrier. I better find some ingredients fast.' _

I didn't realize that I went too deep into the woods and I happen to stumble upon an old temple. I also see something big up there. I'd easily become curious and start climbing to the top. When I got to the top of the temple, I was shocked that I found a giant green emerald. I just been thinking that if I ever cash this jewelry to some bank or a luxury jewelry shop-I mean think of how much of cash-I mean rings I can get? I'll be a freaking billionaire.

"Whoa! Look at the size of it, but what's it doing here in the open?"

I walk a little closer to get a good look at that emerald. It's so shiny and pure. I was about to place my hand until…

"Hey! What are doing with the Master Emerald!?"

I turned right and see a person who doesn't look friendly at all. This can't be good. He is a red furred echidna, with large fists that can clobber some faces.

"Master Emerald?" I question confusingly.

"Don't act stupid! I know you want the power of this emerald, I won't let you have it!"

"Whoa whoa, I'm not looking for trouble I just-"

"I said shut up!" He'd charge and tries attack me, but I manage to dodge. I think this echidna is some sort of guardian of this emerald. Yep I'm in trouble now.

"Hold up, I told you I'm not looking for trouble. I didn't mean it."

"Liar!" he keeps attacking me with his powerful punches. I start running behind a rock, but I saw him carrying a large boulder and throws it to me. Without hesitation, I made a run for it. I look behind seeing that boulder he just threw making sure I got out of there safely. When I look back to my front, he quickly charged and finally punched me right in my gut. That punch was so powerful that I actually kneeled and almost threw up. Before he finished me off, I hear a voice in the air.

"Knuckles stop!" I look up and I see a flying fox using two tails as a helicopter. How is that even possible to fly with two tails without injuring it?

"Knuckles don't attack him! He didn't mean to steal the emerald."

"How would you know Tails!?" he ask angrily.

"Because I saw him with Amy, he was just getting fruits." The one name named Knuckles looks at me for a second and decides to let me leave peacefully…for now. "Tch...fine. I'll let this one go, but if he tries anything funny. I won't hesitate to crack his skull." That last sentence gives me shivers; I better not let him think of me stealing that emerald again.

Knuckles returns to guard the emerald and I'm just relieve that fox help me out. He lead me a hand to get up.

"Thanks. Was he always like this?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about him. He's not really that bad; it's just his pride wanting to protect that emerald. Say, I never get the chance to meet you. I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails and this is Knuckles; he's the guardian of the Master Emerald."

"Thanks again Tails. Hey, Amy might be done making pies. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah I'm starving, hey Knuckles. Do want to come along?"

I see Knuckles holding an apple, so I guess he's good.

"No thanks, beside I better not let the Master Emerald unguarded."

"Ok Knuckles. I'll be back to check on you, come on Ivan."

"Alright." We head our way back to Amy's house and I can smell the pies she making, it's making me hungrier each time I sniff those pies. Just before we get out of the woods, we were attacked. We took a dive to dodge whatever came out of nowhere I look at the ground and i see the grass is burned to ashes. A person is walking from the shades; he walks slowly out of the shades and we can now see him. He speaks to Tails.

"Now Tails. I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is my Chaos Emerald?"

"S-shadow!?" I look at Tails and he's frightened. I'm a little frighten too, how does he know him?

"Shadow? You know him Tails?"

"Yeah, that's Shadow The Hedgehog. He's the ultimate life form, a person like him you do not want to mess with." Ok now we're in trouble. Shadow is starting to angrily walk towards us.

"Where is it?"

"I told you before, I don't know."

"Then it looks like I have to make you remember." Shadow attacks quickly with a kick. Tails fight back and I am just lying there watching them fighting. I know if I join the fight, I'll just get in Tails way and end up dead. So I just stayed put, but Tails isn't doing well against Shadow by himself. Shadow then uses one of his special attack at Tails.

"Chaos Spear!"

"GAH!"

It did serious damage to Tails and he's on the ground helpless. I couldn't bear to see it and I see Shadow is going to do a finishing blow.

"If you don't tell me where my Chaos Emerald is, then I guess I'll put an end of-" I came out of nowhere and land a punch to his face, but that didn't do anything. Shadow then looks at me.

"That was a mistake." He kicks me out of his range and turns to Tails. "I'll deal with you later, after I finish your friend."

"Shadow…no." Tails slightly fainted. Shadow quickly attacks me about a couple of kicks, I couldn't counter his attacks and because my vision is blurry of each hit he lands, I'm losing to balance my feet. I fell to the ground and look up to Shadow.

"Hmph, you're weaker than I thought. It's a shame that you'll end up dead like this." I was scared to dead, so close my eyes shut waiting for my death to happen. For a moment, nothing is happening. I slightly open my eyes to see whats the hold up and he was just…gone. I see Tails waking up and quickly runs to me.

"Ivan are you ok?!" I try to get up and cough a little blood; I'm badly injured that I couldn't get up on my own.

"I think so. *cough*"

"I don't know what happen, but were lucky of getting out of this one. Grab my hand, were close to Amy's house."

I grab his hands and walk our way out of the woods to Amy's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Awkward moment

About ten minutes of walking through the woods, we manage to get to Amy's house. As we enter the house, Amy sees us pretty bruised up and she quickly rush to us.

"Ivan! Tails! Are you alright!? She said panicky.

"Shadow attacked us. Ivan manages to save me."

"How bad are your injuries?"

"I'm fine, but Ivan is badly injured."

"Ok, I'll go get the first aid kit." Tails carried me to the couch where I can rest. It's painful trying to sit with all the bruises, but luckily this injury isn't too serious for a hospital. Amy got her kit and checks my wounds; she first started to clean my wounds and then wraps my right arm with bandages. Next she begins to tap my forehead to clean my wounds. While Amy is cleaning my wounds, she asks Tails of what happened back at the forest.

"Tails, what happened back there?"

"Well…first it all started that Ivan ran into Knuckles and he was attacked."

"Don't tell me, he did to protect the Master Emerald?"

"You got it." He'd laughs a little.

"That's Knuckles alright. What happens after that?"

"We were heading our way back to your house, but then Shadow attacked us. He was after the Chaos Emerald."

"Did he get it?"

"No, he didn't know that I left it back at my house. We were beaten and for a moment, I thought he was going to kill Ivan, but he…suddenly vanished."

Amy has a surprised suppression of her face of what Shadow did. "Really? I never see Shadow showing mercy to his enemies."

While they were talking, I'm starting to feel dizzy, but I don't know why. I look at Amy and something triggers me. My cheeks are starting to turn reddish and I'm seeing a sparkle red color background. I must be seeing thing, but I can't think straight with all the dizziness. And my god I did something really stupid, I kissed Amy's cheek and her eyes widen. When she felt my lips to her left cheek, she quickly backed away from me and her cheek is starting to glow red as well.

"I-Ivan! W-what are you doing!?" Tails looks at me and Amy; then he looks at the kit. What he found is a bottle of ether and seven cotton ball; I think he sees the problem.

"Tails, why is Ivan acting weird?"

"I see the problem Amy, you overused the medicine. You've been distracted over what we're talking about and you didn't notice that you gave him too many doses of ether. It causes a person to act weird and almost feel like a drunken person."

I rushed in and I start to hug and tickle her. She is laughing a lot, but also she's pushing me away.

"Hug me!"

"Quit it Ivan! Ha-ha-ha that tickles!" She broke free of my hug and she start to get away from me. I quickly get up and start chasing her around the house.

"Get away! Tails help me!" Tails is just sitting there laughing at her being chased. I'm starting to catch up to Amy and she's freaking out.

"Why aren't you helping me!?"

"Ha-ha-ha I'm sorry-I just can't, this is just too funny! Ha-ha-ha"

About a half an hour passed and the effect worn off. We were at the table getting ready to eat some pie and I'm there with a couple extra bandages.

"Sorry for hitting you with my hammer Ivan."

"No…it's fine. _'That really hurts.'_

"So what kind of pie are we having Amy?" Tails ask nicely.

"Since Shadow ruined Ivan's search for ingredients, I decided I should cook some cinnamon pies." She brings out three plates of pies and the smell…it's overwhelming.

"That smells so good."

"*Sniff* Oh man, I can't wait to have a bite with that-ow-ow." I hold my head trying to stop the headache.

"I guess you overdid it Amy."

"Heh-heh I guess I did." Amy grabs a knife and cut a piece of pie. Then Amy sit next to me, place a fork to the pie and then…

"Say ahh." I suddenly turned red a little that she's going to feed me. I forced myself to forget the feeling I'm having right now and open my mouth.

"Ahh *Gulp*" I give it a couple of chews and I love it. "Wow, it's delicious."

"Aw thanks. I'm glad someone appreciates my cooking."

"Hey sorry I tried to hug you. That wasn't me acting this way."

"No, I should be the one apologizing you. I did overuse the ether on you.

"Let it just be water under the bridge. It's fine."

We smiled and continue to eat our delicious pies. After we finish eating our pie, we feel satisfied over the sweet taste of cinnamon. I lick the remaining cinnamon cream on my fingers, just to taste it one last time. I have been thinking…why I couldn't help Tails? I wasn't strong enough to help him out.

"Ivan, is something wrong?"

"It's…it's nothing, I was just thinking that…did I really help Tails?" Tails stopped me for a moment and he explains to me.

"Ivan, you did save me from Shadow. If you didn't come to help me, we would've been dead."

"Yeah, but I didn't stand a chance against him." I was being hard to myself that I can't do anything.

"I can train you to defend yourself." As he offered me to train, I look up to him and accept it.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome. When do we start training?"

"We'll start tomorrow morning at my house."

I got excited that I'm going to train with Tails. "Alright Tails."

"I better go guys. See you guys tomorrow." Tails leaves Amy's house and then flies away with his tails spinning. I'm still surprise that he can fly with his tails.

Twenty minutes have passed and it's now night time. I stretch my arms and yawn after what happened today; I fell from the sky, I found myself in this planet with my birthday suit, I escaped my death…twice. I don't know if this may be the last time this would happen to me. I ask Amy of where I'm going to sleep.

"Hey Amy, where should I sleep"

"Um…I guess you can sleep in my room."

"Wait-you mean…we're sharing your bed."

"Well yeah, is there something wrong about it?" I quickly blushed, because I never really shared a bed with someone and I'm mostly a light sleeper. I smack my cheeks to get rid of my blushing and answer my question.

"N-no it's fine- really, I'm comfortable with it."

"Do you know where it is Ivan?"

"Um…is it the bed I woke up after falling form the portal?"

"You got it. I'm going for a shower I'll meet you there soon."

"A-alright Amy." I went upstairs to Amy's room and I see a nice view at the window, seeing the forest and the moon in the middle. I look at Amy's desk and I can't believe what I just found.

"Wait- is that…my phone?" I pick up the cellphone and take a good look at it just to make sure.

"It is my phone!" I got all excited that I have one of my belongings with me. It's my Samsung Galaxy S5. I turn on my phone and it somehow to be fully charged, but I don't care, all that matter is that I got my phone back. I hear the water running and my mind's telling me is that Amy is now taking a shower. I go to my music app and listen to some music.

Seven minutes have passed and I see Amy walking up wearing a white dress pajama. I quickly sit up and yanked my earphones out of my ears.

"H-hey you're done."

"Yeah, are you finished listening to your music?"

"Yeah…I am. *Yawn* Goodnight." I lie back on the bed and slightly close my eyes. Amy went to bed next to my right and she reply back to me.

"Goodnight Ivan." The lights were off and we were about to sleep. For a moment I been thinking to myself, for this day is pretty crazy. I turned and I see Amy sleeping peacefully, I look at her for a moment and I smile. I honestly don't know why, but I can't think right now over tiresome. I turn back and slowly fall asleep for the rest of the night.

Morning has come; the sun is slowly rising, showing the light upon the beautiful forest to Amy's house. I felt a warm feeling both front and behind me. The sunlight made open my eyes and I turned to get the light away from my eyes, but what I didn't know is that my nose is about a half-inch away from Amy's. We both open our eyes and we just spring up like we just scared each other without even trying. We were blushing like crazy and as we try to talk, we keep stuttering.

"Go-good morning A-Amy."

"M-morning Ivan."

"Uhh-we should y-you know."

"Ye-yeah, Tails house."

We quickly get out of bed like this is a military drill. We grab our cloths, get dressed and we head out to Tails place to train.

**A/N Hope you enjoy the chapter. Chapter 6 will come very soon-actually tonight it'll be publish so hang on for awhile. Like, Favorite and Subscribe. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Training In The Virtual World.

After what happened yesterday, I'm determined to learn how to defend myself with Tail's help. We arrived at Tail's house and I see many mechanics he just invented, it almost feels like disavow back on earth with all of my uncle's inventions. I walk to the next room and I see Tails working on something.

"Hey Tails."

"Ivan, you're just in time."

"What are you working on?"

"It's a machine I built. This could take us into the machine where we could train without using our own strength. I got all excited over what he said and I question him with a more sensible term that I can understand.

"Woah-woah-woah you mean to tell me, that this machine of yours can take us into some kind of virtual world?"

"That is correct."

"That's awesome!" I started jumping like a five year old. I've been a big gamer when I was really young, sometimes I wish I can go into a video game and experience it. Now I can.

"Aw Tails, always finding things his way."

"Hey Amy, I'm glad you came too. I'm going to need your help."

"Ok, what do you want me to do?"

"It's simple really. All you have to is just do some controlling to the machine I just built.

"Tails, you know I'm not really much a tech-person. I won't be able to do this."

"That's where I built an automatic control system installment into the machine. So all you have to do is turn on the system and let it do the rest."

"You really planned this after all Tails. You always surprised me." Amy patted Tail's head. I was taking a look to the machine and I see some goggles, I was wondering what is for.

"Hey Tails, do we put this on when we're about to head into the virtual world?"

"Yep, we have to wear these, otherwise it won't work. Let's get started." I took a seat and strapped on to the goggles rigged into the machine. It almost feels like I'm a beta tester for a prototype gaming device. I am set to be transport into the gaming world; to me it feels like it.

"Are you ready Ivan?"

"Ready as I ever be. Let's do this."

Tails set coordinates and started the count down. "Oh Ivan, one more thing, once your being transfer you'll feel a pinch in your brain."

"Wait wha-" My vision just went into a hyperspace speed. I lost control of my body and I'm seeing numbers pasting by rapidly. Then my body is starting to turn into numbers. For a second or two, I woke up and then a felt a headache.

"Argh…my head, did…did it work? I look around and I'm seeing numbers turning into platforms. I'm just speechless just seeing all of this. "This…is…awesome!"

"Ivan. Ivan-are you there?" I hear an echo into the sky. It's Tails voice.

"Tails? Where are you?"

"We're at the real world. So how's the view?"

"This is awesome Tails!"

"Let's get started Ivan. Let's test your endurance, see if you can make it to the goal at the far end. I look and see numbers creating a path to the goal, but I have do some jumping; now it's a free running test.

"This could be fun. I stretch my legs so I won't have any trouble of running through the course. Tails set the count down and I place my position.

"3…2…1 go!" I made a quick start and stat jumping the plat forms to the next. I'm doing pretty well, until a there's a wall I have to run to. Without hesitation of stopping, I jump to do a wall-run, but sadly I slipped and fell. For a moment I thought I would fall into an infinite height, but I transport it back to the beginning.

"Again Ivan." I continue running to the goal, but I keep failing the wall-running part. After so many fails I finally passed the wall-running part. Next is the climbing test. I quickly climb up and made it to the goal. A screen pop out and it shows me the result. My results are embarrassing I had twenty-two attempts and a total of 31:48.6. Amy and Tails were relieved that I finally passed the test.

"Aw man, was I that bad?"

"To be honest, yes you took forever with it. I guess we'll work on it, after were done with the training.

"Ok what's next?"

"Let's work on your combat."

"Alright, time for a brawl. Who am I fighting?"

"You'll be fighting against a combat bot." I see the numbers are forming into a person size figure and it completes transformation, now I see a robot ready for action.

"Alright Ivan, this battle will determine your strength and skills you can either defeat it by a knock-out or throw it out the field."

"That sounds easy enough."

"He doesn't know who he's up against." Amy laughed a little. She joined in to watch the match to see how this would turn out.

"And begin!" The match had started. I quickly charge in with a punch, but it grabbed my hand and tossed me over. I almost went out of the field, but I quickly recovered.

"Ok…I wasn't ready for that. How about this!" I did a jump kick, but it simply dodged it. Now it's just intimating me, it's not even trying to attack me. After all the attacks I tried, I couldn't land a hit on that robot. After thirty minutes, the robot disappeared.

"What."

"Looks like you ran out of time Ivan."

"Wait, you never told about tell me that there's a time limit." I was getting the hang of the robot's dodging-then again I was exhausted.

"Sorry about that, but I think we should do one more match."

"Ok, so who am I fighting next?" I look up and see the numbers coming down, but this time the number's colors are orange. When it finished transforming, I was in shock.

"Your opponent is me." Tails have entered the virtual world and now I'm going to battle him. This is going to be difficult.

**A/N that took longer than I expected. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will come tomorrow.**

**Like Favorite and Subscribe.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ivan vs. Tails

I can't believe my next opponent is Tails, there's no way I can win this. We're about to start the battle, but Tails have a stage for us.

"Hey Amy, set the coordinates to the ARK."

"You go it Tails." She set the coordinates and pressed the button to activate. The numbers have scattered and recreated the stage into space. I look at the ground and for a moment I thought I would fall from space, but gladly it's not really space.

"Hey Amy, activate the automatic system." Amy activated the system and then the numbers are forming the platforms, weapons and power-up items. It almost feels like 'Smash Bros'.

"So Tails, are the rules same?"

"Yep, win by a knock-out or knock them out of boundary."

"Alright then, bring it on Tails."

Amy is getting a little excited seeing a battle between me and Tails, until her stomach growled a bit. She ran to the kitchen and quickly grabbed a yogurt and then ran back to see the starting match. The count-down is starting.

"3…2…1…Start!" I rush in to make the first strike, but Tails jumped into the air and begins to hover.

"Aw come on, I can't fly!" That's not fair when Tails have the advantage. I look around to see if there's anything that I can hit him, but no luck. I jump to the next floor and what I didn't notice is that I'm in space-so if I'm in space, I can jump higher without anything trouble with gravity. I can use this as my advantage. I jump to platform to platform and begin pursuing Tails. He's flying away from me, I don't know what he's planning, but I better get him back down or he'll win for sure.

"Get back here!" I leap in and grabbed one of his tails.

"Gotcha!" I was expecting for us to fall back to the ground, but I forgot were in space. We're just floating and Tails start his attacks by hitting my face with his tails multiple times.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-quit it!" I then grab his tail again and throw him from my distant, until he picks up a plasma canon and fires it.

"Oh crap!" I dodged them quickly and then land on the platform to find a weapon for my own. I keep on looking and then I found a golden cane, just by looking at it made me think I've seen it before. It's not just an ordinary cane; this is also for combat as well.

"This will do." I look around to find Tails and I see him. He's about to fire his plasma canon at me. With quick thinking, I thought to myself if I hit the cane to the ground it should do something that will give an opportunity.

"Hope this works." I hit the cane and it created a large smoke screen. Tails lost sight of me and begin to search of where am I hiding.

"A smoke screen huh? Not bad Ivan, now what will you do? _'If my theory is right, he should appear right about…' _He quickly turned and fired his canon, but no one is in that position.

"What!? _'He's not here?'_"

"Hey Tails over here!" I came up from the bottom, he aims at me, but I used my cane to snatch away out of his hand and then uppercut him with my left arm. Amy is on edge from her seat and got excited as well she'd overestimated me.

"Ivan got him; he's really serious in this battle. What will happen now? I can't tell who would win this battle."

We land in a different platform and begin a little chat.

"No bad Ivan...I underestimate you, you've improved a bit."

"Yeah the fight with Shadow, that's a little different."

"Heh, you're right about that, he's beyond in our level."

"Shall we continue?"

"Let's go." And the battle continues. We charge at each other and I start swing my cane, but Tails manage to knock the cane out of my hands and did a spin attack. I try holding on to that attack and then I see an item that might help me in this battle. So I rolled back and rushed for the item. What I found is that it looks like the same jar that carries rings, but I look and see a fire symbol. I break the jar and fire just appeared on my hands, and yet my hands aren't even burning. I swing my right hand around and shot out a fireball. I got all excited and decided to scare Tails.

"Hey Tails, guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm on fire! And I feel like cooking a fox."

"Uh-oh." Tails make a run for it. I start swinging my arms throwing a lot of fire at him. I couldn't get a hit, because I can't stop laughing over Tails dodging my attacks. Tails went back hitting me with tails and this is clearly annoying me with that same attack, but I saw something that will help me win the match. With the right moment I create a firewall to Tails to distract him, I reach in to grab the cane and then I slip his leg, forcing him to trip. I place my foot on him to declare that I won the match. I give him a hand to help him get up.

"Looks I win this battle." I chuckled a little.

"Alright, I guess I'll let you win this match, but next time I won't hold back."

"I'll be looking forward."

"Hey Amy, send us back to the real world. I think we should call it a day."

"I'm on it Tails." She pressed the green button and we returned back to the real world. I open my eyes and took my goggles off. The strange part is that I felt tired, I don't know why.

"*Yawn* Hey Tails, why am I sleepy?"

"It's-*Yawn* the side effects when we return from the virtual world, don't worry about, it'll wear off when we get enough sleep. You did a good start, but you're still on a long way to go."

"Actually Tails, I want to train Ivan tomorrow. I think I know what training he is going to need to handle if he's in a real fight." Tails has an expression look on his face that he knows what training she is going to take me.

"Wait you mean…you're going to use that training? Amy I don't know if he can handle it."

"I'm sure he can handle it. All he needs is some rest. _'I'll train him just the way that my master did._'"

We head our way back to Amy's house and I didn't even stop by to grab a snack at the fridge, I just went upstairs and fell asleep. I'm just too tired to eat. Amy looks at me and she smiled.

"Better rest Ivan, training starts in the morning."

**A/N Hope you guys are enjoying the story and Thanksgiving is tomorrow. I'll published the next Chapter later. For now I'm taking a break.**

**Like Favorite and Subscribe.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Amy's Torturous Training

Its nine-forty in the morning, it's a quiet morning and I wake up. I rub my eyes to see more clearly, but what I notice is that Amy is not around.

"Huh…Amy is not around. Maybe she in the living room." I get out of bed and went downstairs to see if she's there, but she's not around. I'm starting feel a little worry, but I see her outside…as well of breakfast. I came outside and Amy just cooked some pancakes and the smell is making my stomach growl loudly. Amy heard my stomach growling and then turns.

"Took you long enough, you're forty minutes late."

"Huh…late? Late for what?" I had my confuse expression on my face that I don't what's talking about.

"Your training Ivan, I'm going to train you."

"Wait you're training me?"

"Of course I'm training you- now let's get started." I stop her before we begin our training.

"Hold on shouldn't we eat first, cause I'm starving here."

"Oh yeah; about that…it's part of your training." And again I become confused.

"What do mean 'part of my training'?"

"*Sigh* It means you have to train with an empty stomach."

"What! I can train with an empty stomach!"

"This training will help you increase your strength and hold out your hunger for a little longer. I promise once your training is over, I'll make you something nice, but double the amount." Normally I would just quit and be lazy for the rest of the day, but that offer is not bad at all. I should be done with her training in no time- I mean come on there's no way she can be a fighter as well right?

A hammer appeared and she tossed it to me. I catch it, but the weird thing is that arms quickly fell, I can't lift the hammer it's so heavy. "Jesus Amy, how heavy is this thing!?"

"Oh not much…I think it weight's about a quarter of a ton, I think." I got all frustrated that she can carry this and I can't. This is embarrassing.

"How can you pick it up without even breaking a sweat!?" I yelled at her angrily.

"Because I've been training on how wield this powerful weapon. And now I can carry with only two fingers."

_'Show off.'_ I give her the grumpy look.

"Now, shall we start the training?"

"Let's get this over with; I'm getting hungrier by the minute."

"Let's start with some stretches." She showed me some stretching techniques, but…her stances…it's embarrassing, it makes me look like an idiot. I felt like I'm one those people who is performing a dance that lead to embarrassment. My cheeks are on fire, because I can't stand it if Amy is serious about this training, or she's just torturing me for her entertainment.

The warm-up is finally over, I can't take this training and it's making me I want to throw in the towel, but I know I can beat this. I can do this!

"Here hold this Ivan." She hand me two hoses. Wonder what have to do with these.

"What's this?"

"This next training is to see if you can hold these until the water runs out."

"You can't be serious." Something tells me, that I have to hold on to them until my arms literally died. "So…how long will that take."

"Well… I did this training before, but I forgot how long did it last."

_'Please let this be quick.'_ I thought of myself getting out of this training quickly as possible. The water had started and both the hoses are running. I stretch my arms to begin this training. With my empty stomach, I won't last if I don't get any food. I look at Amy and she's eating her delicious pancakes while reading the Hunger Games.

"Come on Amy. Just let me have a bite…please."

"Sorry Ivan, I have to teach you just the way my master did." I look down feeling upset and I feel like I want to know Amy's master, just to pass the time.

"By the way, who is your master anyway?"

Amy looks at me, feeling a bit surprised that I want to know more about her master.

"Really, no one has ever asked me to tell who my master is."

"Well why not; I would like a story from your past."

"Ok then, my master's name is Piko. I met him a long a time ago, he taught me how to defend myself using the hammer."

"Question, does it have a name with that hammer?"

"It's called the Piko-Piko hammer." I chuckle a little, that he name it after his own. I ask her more questions about her past.

"How did you manage to carry that thing?"

"The training wasn't easy. I have to do some embarrassing training." I answered her question of the embarrassing training she's talking about.

"You mean the warm-up?"

"Yep, I have to do the same thing that you just did. I manage to wield the hammer and it's powerful." Two hours have past my stomach is getting worse, I want food really bad. My arms are killing me, I'm getting tired of standing still, and even my legs are shaking.

Then I see something coming, I'm freaking out that the danger is coming to me. A mocking jay is flying to me and lands on my head. Now he's pecking my fore-head. The pain, I can't move at all.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow" About a moment, the pain

Stops. I open my eyes and I see Tails holding the jay and let fly away.

"Tails."

"Hey Ivan."

"Why didn't you stop Amy's training? I can't take this. I'm either going to die from or exhaustion."

Instead of helping me, he's poking my fore-head where the jay is pecked me.

"Oww-stop it that hurts!"

"So how are holding up?"

"I hate it! I can't hold on any longer." Another hour has passed and the water finally stopped, the torture has ended it.

"Yes finally!" I drop the hoses and wobble to a tree to wake them up by hitting them.

"So the water have stopped, this took longer than I expected. How do you feel?"

"I can't feel my everything."

"That's great. When you have pain, you have gain. Now let's see the final result." She tossed me the hammer. I catch her hammer, but I was complaining about my pain.

"Look Amy, I know you're trying to help me, but this training isn't working. I don't think I can carry this hammer with this weight and-" Amy interrupted me.

"Ivan…look."

"Huh?" I look down and I'm holding the hammer with little trouble. I became happy, that I can carry this large hammer that is twice the size of my head.

"I don't feel the weigh. This is sweet! I start swinging the hammer and I did a 360 spin attack. Amy was about to warn me, but she's too late. Turns out, if I did a 360 swing the hammer creates a tornado. Sadly it's a small one and not even dangerous.

"Swweet, but I would choose a different weapon."

"Well the one thing is that your training is complete."

"Does this mean I can finally eat?"

"Yeah, I'll cook you something nice, but first…" Amy covered her nose "you need a shower."

"Huh?" I sniff my armpit and they been sweating ever since the training.

"Aww gross!"

"Don't worry; I'll take care of that" Out of nowhere she just pick a hose that is three times the size of a regular hose and she has her devilish smile with her. I freaked out that she's aiming at me.

"Oooh crap!" She turned on the hose and it looks like she just summoned a tsunami and I'm right in front of it. She then switched it into soap mode and fired pink water at me. I got some of them in my mouth.

"It's in my mouth!" Amy turns back into water mode and fires it again. It cleaned out all the soap off of me. After she finished washing me, I'm freezing to death.

"A-Amy I n-need a towel."

"I have something better than a towel." She then picks up her hammer and ready her attack. I had a really bad feeling about it. I would rather take a towel.

"Oh god no-no-noooo!" She swung her hammer creating a large tornado. I'm flying all over the tornado, that it's making me sick. Too bad I can't puke with an empty stomach for three hours. The tornado spits me out like I'm its chewed gum.

"Argh that's hurts!" Amy can't stop laughing.

"Ha-ha-ha-oh my, now that's funny!"

"Alright you had your fun, can I eat now? I can't hold on any longer."

"Ok drama queen." As she laugh her way back to her house. I just can stop blushing over the embarrassment. I finally got something to eat; she cooked some homemade food and man it is worth it. I'm never going to train like that again.

It's late at night, Amy and I went to bed. In the forest, a small green portal has appeared. Two people came and they look like they're searching something…or someone.

"You think this is the place?"

"Yes, this is the timeline. We have to wait until morning. If I'm right he should arrive in the forest around morning. Once we find him…we'll kill him…to save our future.

**A/N Today's Thanksgiving everybody hope you guys will enjoy the foods and spending time with your family. **

**Like Favorite Subscribe and Happy Thanksgiving!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Power Within

It's a late morning; the sun is up and high. Amy is up and wide awake. As for me, I'm still asleep over yesterday's training. The doorbell rings and Amy went to see who is at the door. She opens and it's Tails who come to visit her.

"Oh hi Tails."

"Hey Amy, is Ivan here?"

"Yeah, but he's asleep." Tails chuckled a bit, because he knew I would still be sleeping.

"I thought so. I came here to see if Ivan is doing well, because the machine may be taking effect to him."

"Effect? Is it bad Tails?"

"It's not a problem, he just needs to wake up and do some simple exercise. Just to wear off his headache effect."

"Should we wake him up?"

"Our best way to wake him up; is a good scare and I come up with a plan to do it." Tails bring out a blueprint of Amy's rooms where her furniture and accessories are placed. He then draws a trip line close to the window that is now had to be open to succeed the prank. With his calculation completed, the chance for waking me up and falling out of the window is a ninety-seven percent chance for me to jump out of bed and then trip out of the window. He really takes his whole planning thing seriously.

Amy and Tails creep upstairs to her room and there I was; sleeping like a bear. Tails grab an air hour and carefully place it near me and then place a trip-wired close to the window.

"Ok Amy, when Ivan turns his face towards the air horn, it'll be the right time to use it and he'll leap out of bed and then trips to the window."

"Heh-heh, I can't wait to see the look on his face. Let's do it."

"Hold on Amy, we have to wait until Ivan turns." I yawn loudly and then smack my lips a couple of times. I then turn and my face is really close to the horn. Tails press the horn and the loud honk sounded me off. I quickly spring back and then my leg stepped on the tripwire causing me to fall out of the window and land it head first to the ground.

They couldn't stop laughing of not only Tails plan has work, but I'd land it head first, what could be a funnier way then your friend getting hurt in a funny way. I look up and I got all mad.

"Oooww that hurt you guys!"

"Rise and shine Ivan, how's the prank?" She gave me a grinned look on her face trying to temp me more.

"Not cool guys. Anyway what's for breakfast?"I tried to cool down, but Tails brings me the bad news.

"Well, Ivan do you remember the side effect to the machine that I talked about. Well…for now you have to skip breakfast and do some walking to get rid of the side effect."

"Are you serious? *Sigh* Fine…I'll go for a walk. _'Good thing this is my hobby'_." Before I take my leave, I forgot my most important item to bring. "Hey Amy, can you drop my phone to me?"

Amy drops my phone out of the window. I quickly catch my phone and head my way to the forest. Now you may think that I should just take the sidewalk, but when I'm listening to my music, I need a specific environment to fit in the songs as I walk; it makes feel like I'm in some music video or something. I don't why, but I like to think about it.

An hour has passed and I'm walking around the forest feeling calm and relax as listen to a music that fits the environment. Then suddenly the two people who arrived from the portal spotted me. They decided to observe me as I walk. They stayed in the shadow so I won't see them.

"So you finally arrived, an evil spirit who wanders and destroys all life. Ivan… your life ends here." He makes a fist and tightly closes it.

"He's vulnerable now." A girl summons a fire spear and aims at me. Then my phone changes to the next song and this is one of my favorite songs, 'A Lazy Song by Bruno Mars'.

"Oh I haven't heard from that forever!" I then start singing to the song. "Today I don't feel like doing anything. I just wanna lay in my bed. Don't feel like picking up my phone-" She then throws the spear at me, but she missed as I lean to my left feeling the beat.

"What!? How can he dodge it?" I didn't see the spear; because I had my eyes closed for a moment that spear flew past by me. She becomes slightly confuse that I look like a complete idiot that I'm singing in the middle of the forest and I'm about to be assassinate by these guys.

"Something doesn't seem right."

"What do mean?"

"I can't sense his evil presence. I don't know why, the last time I was about to recognized his power."

"Maybe something triggered him, but we can't take this chance. We have to kill him to save this world and the future." His hands begin to glow into a neon green color and lift a boulder. He targeted me and throws it, but I crouch and leaned back. I didn't hear the boulder, because my music is in full blast.

"Oh, yes I said it. I said it. I said cause I can!"

"You're kidding me? He didn't even-" He had a surprised look on his face that I'm wide open to be crushed, but he screwed it up. I'm almost done singing the song and then his partner got all mad and walks a little closer to get a better shot. She then throws the spear one more time before I finish the next part of the lyric.

"And let everything hang loose! Yeah,yeah, yeah,yeah,ye-WAAAH!" I quickly lean back and see the flaming spear's heat close to my face. I look at the person who threw it and yelled at her.

"Whoa watch it, you could've killed me!"

"That's exactly what I'm doing."

"Wait what? You're going to kill me!?" Aww come on! I've been here for three days and now I'm about to be killed!? What did I do wrong?"

_'What does he mean, he just got here?' _As she thinks of what I just said, his partner shows up.

"Don't worry about it Blaze."

"Silver." I look and see a purple female cat and a gray male hedgehog. I don't know what's going on. The person name Silver speaks to me.

"Ivan, I will destroy you to prevent the destruction that you will cause in the future. Without your powers, you won't be a problem once I end your life." I didn't understand what he's trying to say- I mean what does he mean about the cause I will make in the future and how do they know my name?

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, what are you talking about? How do you guys know my name?" That Blaze girl is giving me the look. She then went to Silver.

"Silver, I'm not sure if there's anything in him, but it's worth checking it to make sure." Silver took a second to think the situation and decide to do a little search.

"I'll check." Silver lift his hand and begin to glows; he checks my aura and sees that my aura is blue. He becomes surprised. "It can't be."

"What is it Silver?"

"He's different. His aura's blue and I don't sense even a small amount of evil in him; not only that, his power is lock."

"So now what?" I am far from lost of what I am seeing here.

"What are you guys talking about? What does this have to do with me? Are you guys even listening?" I overheard what Silver said.

"We'll force it out."

"Force it out?" I'm becoming even more worry than I am before. They turned and are about to attack.

"Ivan, you have something that you never knew you had it all along. A power that you haven't yet to unleash."

"Power, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you have to unleash your power. Otherwise, we'll force it out." Silver throws some boulders at me; I ran and get to cover behind to one of the trees. Blaze then burned the tree.

"He's not attacking; he's still in his defense."

"Then let's see if he can defend this!" Silver lifted twelve Boulders and Blaze's fire spears, I can't count of how many she just summoned. I took a few steps back knowing that I have zero chance of dodge all of them. When they attack, I closed my eyes and throw my hands in front then suddenly, I just shot a shockwave reflecting it back to them. I look at my hands and I see lighting.

"Whoa…" Silver looks at me and sees my lightning hands.

"So you finally released it." But there's something that Silver's wasn't expecting. _'Wait…his lighting…it's blue. This doesn't add up, it's supposed to be red.'_

I hear a thunder noise and I look that there's a storm coming. The clouds darken the sky, blocking the sun entirely and my lightning is going out of control. Then within an instant, I felt incredible pain, thunders are striking me down where I stand. Not only that, it's also destroying the forest striking at random directions and causing a wildfire.

"What's going on Silver?"

"His power is unstable, we have to leave now!"

"What about him?" Silver looks at me and I'm in unbelievable pain, the lighting is constantly striking me and I can't stop it. If this keeps up I won't survive. Silver finally made a choice.

"Blaze, try to put out as many fire as you can. I'll try to hold out Ivan's lightning." Blaze went in and absorbs the fire out of the trees. Silver comes to me and creates a force field to repel my lightning. They were having trouble of handling this problem; Blaze can barely stop the fire and Silver's force field is being countered by my lighting.

"Silver, I don't know how long we can take his attacks. He's destroying everything."

"We have to stop this we can't afford this loss. Just hold on. _'His lightning…it's out of control; I don't know how much longer I can hold.'_" But then help comes in the way. A tornado came out of nowhere, taking out the fire.

"Amy!? What are you doing here?" Tails also came to help and send out a bot to help Silver's force field. Then the last lightning strikes me and ended the storm. The clouds have disappeared and returns back normal. Everyone went to check on me if I made it.

"Ivan! Are you alright?" I stood up to make Amy not worrying about me.

"*Huff* *Huff* Ye-yeah I'm f-fin-" I fell to the ground and lost conscious.

"Ivan!"

"Quick, we have to get him to my place! Silver, help me carry him." Tails and Silver carries me to Tail's house where I can get medical attention.

**A/N Hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

**Like Favorite Subscribe and again Happy Thanksgiving everybody!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry I didn't finish this chapter last week, I've been busy with school as usual. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 10: Recovering My Injuries

A day had gone by and I return back to conscious. I place my head and noticed that I'm wrapped in bandages once again. Just how many times do I have to end up in a bed wrapped in bandages?

"Argh, my head…where am I?" I look around and I'm in Tail's house, I can tell with all the mechanics in his room. Of course I would make a wild guess. I tried to remember what happened during my walk; I did remembered that two people were trying to kill me, but for what?

_'Who are these guys, and how do they know my name?'_

"Oh good, you're awake Ivan." Tails suddenly comes to check on me, if I'm recovering well.

"Tails, what happened?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I can't really think right now, I felt like I've been hit by lighting or something." I could've more than an idiot, that I can't remember that part. "Ivan…you had been struck by lightning. I don't see any brain damage, but my sensors are detecting some sort of power source. If I'm a gambler, I'd say you might have electrical energy in you."

Now that I think about it, I did get struck by lightning. How the hell did I survived that!? Then again I did survived falling from the sky and from what Tails said that I have some kind of electric power source; if I'm thinking correctly, I have lightning powers.

"You're kidding Tails? You mean to tell me that I have lighting powers?" As I quickly stood up over excitement, I'm probably overthinking that this may be true. I see Amy walking up to the door, but then two more people came along as well.

"So you woke up, took you long enough."

"You…" It's Silver and Blaze. They came to visit me? After what they tried to do! There better be some explanations about this, because I'm not going to forgive them, after trying to kill me in the first place. I got out of bed, but I quickly started to collapsed thanks to my painful headache. Tails caught me and putted me back to bed.

"Ivan, you need more rest. Clearly you can't stand up." I know I hate this, but I have get back and rest a little longer. Tails is introducing to them. I don't need this right now.

"Well, Ivan this is Silver and this is Blaze." He thinks I would get over after yesterday. He doesn't know what happened. Then Silver walks to Amy and ask her.

"Amy, we need to talk to you. Meet us outside."

"Um, ok Silver. I'll be right back Ivan." I begin to wonder what they're going to tell Amy. Probably what happened yesterday and trying to fill her with lies; when I'm able to stand, I got some question to ask them.

"Ivan, the good news is that you'll be better tonight. I'm amazed that you survived two deadly attempts. First you fell from the sky and now, you just survived being struck by lightning multiple times. He gave me a smile; I guess luck is with me.

Outside of Tail's house, Amy, Blaze and Silver walk to the bench where they can start their conversation.

"Hey guys, why are you here, I thought you were back home in the future." Silver answer her, but with a reason.

"We came back, because…this world is in danger."

"What do you mean this world is in danger?" Silver points out to the window, where Tails and I are talking. What does he have to do with me?

"Ivan. I don't understand Silver."

"You know him?" Silver becomes surprised that she knows me. He began questioning her. "Where did you find him?"

"I found him somewhere in the woods. I took him in to patch him up a couple days ago."

"Fell from the sky?" Blaze joined in the conversation.

"Yeah Blaze, he came out of the portal." Silver ask her of where I came from.

"Did he ever tell you where he was from?"

"Yes, he's from earth." Silver keeps getting more frustrated that I came from Earth. It's about a couple light years away to get here in Mobius, but with me coming out the portal, that's an answer for that.

"But Silver, this doesn't add up. Why do you think Ivan is the reason that our world is in danger?"

"Ivan has to die, because he killed everyone in our world Amy." She became shock after what Silver said. She didn't believe it, she's knows that I would never do it, but the look on Silver's eyes. It's true, I destroyed Mobius. Amy sat on the bench and about was to cry. Even if it's true, she refused to believe.

"No…Ivan wouldn't do it."

"Not yet, but he will unleash his power and kill everyone." Blaze begins to tell what happened at their future.

"In our world Amy; He unleashed his powers, but I don't what triggered it. Plus, Ivan didn't even meet you."

"In your world, I never met Ivan?" Blaze nodded and continues telling her what happened.

"He just appeared out of nowhere. He first started small, he start destroying small villages. From what Silver and I investigated, the victims who we killed somehow they have a hole in their chest from where their heart is. Others died from fighting him. About a couple of days, we found him Metropolis. We didn't stand a chance against him." As Blaze got all angry that they failed trying to stop me.

"How did you manage to escape?" Blaze and Silver looked down for a moment. Silver answer her question.

"Our friends…even you, bought us some time to go back in time while you and others are holding off Ivan, but…Tails was the first killed." Amy's tears begins to run that her close friend died by my hands. She looks at the window and sees Tails all happy, she's now worried about him.

"Tails…did anyone survived Silver?"

"I don't know. All I can say is that they may not survive, even with the Chaos Emeralds, he's just too strong. That's why we must end Ivan's life. Amy took some time to thought about it, before she would make an answer. Then she came up with an answer.

"No…"

"Amy you must listen. He's going to destroy us if we don't end him"

"He hasn't done anything yet. He almost got himself killed when Shadow came after Tails. He saved his life, by risking his own." Silver is surprised and almost believe her.

"He saved Tails from Shadow?"

"He did. Silver, this isn't the answer and you haven't even checked of what triggered Ivan to become evil. Please give him time." Silver couldn't decide what to do, he knows that I'm in bed resting and he can kill me right now, but I'm different. My powers hasn't unleashed yet, the other me never met Amy, did the opposite of saving Tails and lastly he saw my lightning blue, but not red. He finally decides to let me live for a while longer.

"*Sigh*Ok Amy, I'll let him live." Before Silver and Blaze leaves, he almost forgot to tell Amy something. "One thing, if Ivan asks no matter what Amy, do not tell him. We'll come by tomorrow to check if anything change. Amy smiles for relief.

"I will…and thank you guys." Suddenly an explosion appeared in Tail's room. They quickly rush in and see Tails laughing on the floor.

"Tails are you ok?"

"Yeah, heh-heh-heh. How about try asking Ivan. Amy looks up and sees me, except my face is all black and smoky. She covers her mouth, so I won't see her laughing. "Ivan, heh-heh what happened?"

"Oh nothing much, except I blew my face up with my new powers and quit laughing!" They continue laughing and Silver smiled…just a bit.

Hours have passed and it's night time. I'm now fully recovered and ready to head back to Amy's house. Before I leave, I ask Tails a question.

"Hey Tails, I almost forgot, can we train with that virtual world machine we just use? I want to try out my new powers."

"Yeah Ivan, we'll train tomorrow." I left Tail's house and I see Amy sitting on the bench.

"Amy? What are you doing here? I thought you went back home." Amy stood and twiddles her thumbs a bit.

"Well…I was waiting to see if you're feeling better."

"Yeah, I feel much better. Let's head back to your house." We walk our way back and I notice that Amy is looking sad. I ask her.

"Um Amy…are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh-uh yeah, I-I'm fine." She hesitated and I ask her again.

"Is something bothering you?" Amy is starting to get nervous by the minute. She then remembered of what Silver just said to her. _''No matter what Amy, do not tell him.'_ She tries to think of something quick otherwise I'll notice something suspicious. She came up with something and tells me.

"Well…after what happened yesterday, I thought you might now survive. So I was worried that you won't make it. I blushed that she's worry about me. I covered my right cheek, so she won't see it, now that is glowing bright red. Amy looks down and I did something to cheer her up.

"Amy…" She turns and without hesitation I hug her. I didn't even think this idea, it's just a coincident that I hugged her, but I just rolled with it. "It's ok Amy, I recovered. Hell even a couple of lightning bolts didn't kill me, but that's not the point. All it matters that I'm still alive. You don't have to worry about it; nothing is going to happen to me Amy." She's starting to cry happily and hugs me back. I felt her warm arms wrapped around me tightly, making my cheeks glow even redder than a tomato.

"Thanks for the hug Ivan, *Sniff* I feel better." She sees my cheeks glowing red and comes closer as if I'm having fever. "Are you ok Ivan? Your cheeks are red."

"N-no it's just-uh a warm night, a-a really warm night. Let's go home, I'm tired." I begin to walk quickly as I can, so I can go to sleep or it's going to get more awkward. She smiles and giggles at me as I'm quickly walk my way to her house.

_'Oh Ivan, are you always that predicable?'_

**_A/N Hope you enjoy it and I can't wait for winter break, because I got all day to make new chapters for you guys._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N Winter break is finally here! Unless you have one more week to go, hang on for a little longer. I got all day working on this story, I might finish the first serious to this story. Oh one more thing, One thousand viewers...i just don't know what to say, but thank you everyone for reading this story, i wish i can do something in return. If you have any ideas like cross-over or something leave a comment and i'll check it out and decide which is the best for me and to you everybody to enjoy.**_

Chapter 11: An Evil Within

Around nine I head my ways to Tail's house to test out my new powers. Amy is also wanting to come along to watch my training.

"Say Ivan, I didn't get to know what powers you have."

"Tails told me that I have lightning powers. I can't wait to use this." I got all hype, so we hurried to Tail's place. We went inside and see him getting ready his virtual world machine.

"Hey Tails."

"Hey guys. You ready Ivan?"

"Oh I'm pump." I jump on the chair and wear the goggles as Tails is starting the system. I haven't been so excited for a long time. Tails is about to send me to the virtual world. "Ready?" "Let's do it." He press the button and the numbers began to run passed me like the last time. Once I appear to the virtual word that same headache appeared again, but I know it's a quick pain.

I look up and ask Tails. "Alright Tails, I'm in, so what's my training?"

"The training is the same, except now you can use your new powers."

"Awesome." He spawned a couple of dummies in the distant. I focus and my hands are showing lightning, I carefully aimed to one of the dummies and fired a bolt, but instead a bolt has a massive amount of energy and blew up all the dummies. Glad I'm in a safe distant; otherwise this attack will hurt like hell.

"Ok, I overdid it. Phew…why am I tired? I only shot one bolt."

"You're just getting started Ivan."

"Wow, this is Ivan's new power?" Someone from behind answered her question.

"Yes, but he's still in a long way to go." Amy turns and sees Blaze and Silver.

"Blaze and Silver, you guys are here too?" She's surprised that they decided to come to check on me to make sure if something happens.

"We told you that we're going to check Ivan. It seems that he's already at his limit." Back at the virtual world, I became exhausted and trying to think a way to get my energy back. After a minute, I come up an idea; if I can shoot lightning, then maybe I can get some lightning. I look up and talk to Tails.

"Hey Tails, can spawn something that carries electricity?" Tails spawn a generator fill with electricity.

"Here you go Ivan."

"Thanks man." I focus my energy and lightning is flowing out of the generator to my hands. Once I drain all the power to the generator, I feel much better. I guess now I'm a walking battery, but this battery can leech out other batteries. I'm probably going to abuse the hell out of this ability.

"Ah, now I'm better. Hey Tai- huh?" I see couple of sparks about three inches from my hands and I can barely see some sort of sharp object. I focus my energy to see if I can make it more visible. I closed my eyes shut and focus an object to wield.

"What is he doing?" Silver took a closer look to the screen. Tails doesn't have a clue of what I'm trying to do. About a moment passed I hear the lightning sparking, I open my eyes and my face is priceless. I just summon a freaking sword made out of lightning! Everyone was shocked that I can do that.

"Is that…a sword?" Amy is speechless right now. Silver was also speechless, but to him something isn't right.

_'Impossible, he summoned an element weapon? This can't right, the more I came to see that hedgehog he has something that the other Ivan doesn't. He never learned that or fought us with it. Either way, he's getting stronger by the minute. I'm starting to feel this won't take long to happen.'_

I took a good look at the sword; it's a common broadsword, where the knights use it in battle. Something gave me an idea "Hey Tails, remember the bot that I couldn't beat, I want you to send it here."

"I don't think you're ready for it, but alright." I see the numbers spawning the bot. Once it's complete, I feel more confident of beating it.

"We meet again, my rival." I smiled as I'm getting ready for my rematch. Tails placed a count down. Once it hit zero, I rushed in and start swinging my sword. It dodged my attack and kicked me at out close range.

"So you're finally going to fight me serious now? _'Hang on; I can summon a sword, so maybe I can…'_ I focus to change the form and I summon an axe. _'I knew it.'_ The weight is extremely light; I guess the training with Amy was worth it. I charge and swing my axe to its legs, but it jumped and kicked me in the face.

"Ow my face!" I got up and try to think a strategy to hit it. _'Wait…I got it, maybe one isn't enough to beat it.' _I stood up and summon my sword again. I charge to the bot and once I swing my sword, it did what I wanted to do. Out of nowhere another sword has summoned from my left hand and I finally hit it. _'Then two will do it.' _I continue hitting it and then I shockwave it up to the sky. Tails stood up that I finally hit the bot and did some combos.

"No way, he hit it!"

_'He can now summon more than one weapon, plus he has different selection of melee weapons. Ivan has the upper vantage.' _Silver gives a serious look thinking that I could be more dangerous than the last.

I shoot a lightning rod and pull it down, then finish it with one slash and cut it in half. I did the pose that I sheath my sword and then the bot explodes from behind. Yep…cool guys don't look at explosions.

"No way…he…he beat it." Tails was surprised that it lost the battle. I finally got my revenge. My stomach begins to growl, looks my training here is done.

"Hey Tails, I'm done with this training. Send me back to the real world." Tails blurred out over his loss.

"Huh? Oh right, hang on Ivan." Tails press the return button, but it's not working. "What?" He keeps pressing it, but it's not bringing me back.

"What's wrong Tails? Why isn't it working?"

"I don't know Amy, this never happened before." Tails called me to tell me the problem. "Ivan, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"I can't get you back to your conscious; I think there's a bit of technical difficulty. You might want to wait it out while I repair this."

"Alright Tails, but make it quick, I'm starving." Then suddenly the numbers are beginning to turn red and dark. I hear a feminine robotic voice; I think that female voice from portal. "I believe I can't let you escape trespasser. You will perish in this world."

"What...uh Tails, anytime now." I'm freaking out that the numbers are forming something, something big. At this rate I'll be in a problem. Tails took a look at the screen and sees the problem; he found a virus in the machine. "Oh no, this is bad." Everyone is starting to worry.

"What's wrong?"

"We have a virus Amy. That's a Code Red."

"Code Red, is it deadly?"

"Very. It takes over the machine and then controls it, but there's the good news and the bad news." Amy chose the good news if it eases her mind that is.

"What's the good news?"

"The good news is that we have a personal firewall, but…" Amy interrupt's him to finish his sentence.

"And that's where's the bad news comes in?"

"Right…our firewall is Ivan." The news shocked her.

"What! Why Ivan!?"

"Normally, the Code Red virus can sneak around an original firewall, but whenever there's a living system like Ivan. It's the best shield, but it can also be the weakest if that person won't keep it's guard up or…it'll delete you from the system and you're body will no longer be control, in other word, Ivan will die."

"What, can you stop it?"

"I need time to hack it, but it has to be distracted or it'll detect me and make things worse." Tails calls me to tell about the plan to stop virus.

"Ivan, are you there."

"Tails, are you getting me out? I don't like this one bit."

"I'm sorry Ivan, I can't get you out now."

"What why?"

"We have a virus, but I need you to keep it busy while I hack it."

"I think it already has my attention."

"What's its doing?" I took a look and dear god it's spawning an army of bandits.

"It's building an army, there's no way I can hold them off."

"Ivan, I just need a couple of minutes to get rid of it. You're the only one who's blocking the virus path from controlling the system. If you let it pass it'll erase you." That's more than enough to convince me to fight them.

"Alright I'll do it! You better be quick about this." I summon a new weapon that can take on those bandits. It's a dual swords with electric chains wrapped around my arms. Yeah you might know what weapon is that. _'Thank you God of War.' _The virus completed spawning its army and they begin charging like maniacs. I charge into the stampede.

Tails quickly connects his laptop and begins hacking. Everyone else is watching the screen seeing if I can get out there alive. I let go of my swords and grab the chains and start spinning around, slicing multiple bandits. They were easy to take them out; none of them manage to get close to me. I switch to my spear and make myself a bandit kabob. I switch to my dual swords and then slashing them one by one. These guys don't even stand a chance.

Tails is half way done hacking and I'm just a badass beating the crap out of them. Amy and the others were relieved that I'm doing fine, actually more than fine.

"Is that all you got? Come on, who's next?"

"Impressive, but you will be deleted in this world one way or another. Perhaps this would suit you." The virus begins to spawn something. I was too busy killing these annoying bandits, until I feel the ground shaking. I turn and see a giant one-armed bandit holding a giant pipe, coming straight at me.

"Holy crap, what the hell is that!?" I just make a run for it; this guy is fifteen feet tall, just how the hell I'm going to fight that!?

"Come here you little rat!"

"You can talk!?" he swings his pipe at me, but I rolled out of the way. Instead of hitting me he attacked his own team. This gives me an idea. I shoot some bolts at him to get him angry.

"I'm gonna crush you like a cockroach!"

"That's scary." I slide under him and then jump on to his back. I grab hold of his head and start shocking it. My lightning isn't doing any good, his think skull is protecting some of the volts, but it's still doing what I want it to do. He's attacking his own team and I'm having too much fun riding him.

"Whoo!"

Amy went back to Tails if he's almost done.

"Tails, are you finish yet?"

"I'm at least seventy-five percent done; a couple more and the virus will be gone."

Once it's done clearing out most of the bandits, I finish it off with a lightning rod into his tiny brain; hey I need to make a clean kill. I thought it was over, but I was ambushed by a couple of midget bandits. Are you kidding me! One took a stab to my left shoulder and another grab hold of my neck so the bandits would get me. I shockwave them, but I'm running out of energy.

_'Damn…I'm losing my strength…I'm not sure if I can hold out much longer.' _I fell to my knees over exhaustion. Amy had enough of watching, she's now more than worry. She sat on the chair and wears the goggles.

"Amy what are you doing?"

"I have to help Ivan; he's not going to make it. Get me in Tails." Tails tries to talk Amy out of this

"Amy that's suicide, I can't let you in at this rate."

"If I help Ivan, you have more than enough time to stop Code Red. Please…get me in." Tails hate this idea, but she has a point. He sighed and activates the goggles to send her.

"Amy… I hope you know what you're doing."

"I am Tails." He pressed the button and Amy is transport to the virtual world. I look at the bandits charging to me, I knew…this is where I'll be brutally murdered by an army of bandits with hatchets. Then I see pink numbers in front of me spawning someone. When it's complete, Amy spawned and swings her hammer to bring out her tornado.

"Amy, what are you doing here?"

"Saving your life, that's what I'm doing." She picks me up and checks my wounds. It's bleeding pretty bad, but not fatal.

"How bad is it?"

"I'm no doctor, but you should be fine." I just remembered that I can regain my strength if I absorb something with electricity.

"Tails, send me a generator quickly!"

"Right." He quickly spawned the generator and I absorbed it. The chilling to the electric recovered most of my stamina and it even stopped the bleeding. I guess it does more than recharging.

"Oh my god, I need that."

"Now that you're better, let's take them down."

"Now that's more like, you and me back to back."

"Totally, I always want to fight by your side for once." I look at her and smiled

"Well, you got your wish, now let's finish this." We charge in to fight the bandits as a team. Amy took half of the group while I take the other. She smashed a lot of bandits in mid-air or to the ground. I continue slashing and shocking them.

Code Red summoned those giant bandits, but Amy and I just come up with the same idea. She swings her hammer bringing out a massive tornado. When it carried them along the newly summoned ones were caught in the wind, I shoot an energy bolt that I used the last time with a big bang.

"Whoo!"

"That was amazing!" Our celebration came short when more are coming this way. "There's too many of them Ivan."

"Hang on let me try something new." I summon a scythe and charge my energy; the blade grew bigger and turned into a dual blade. I swing the heavy scythe and release a large electric slash and created a gap between them. Silver and Blaze are watching the whole thing. Blaze becomes quite surprise that Amy and I work as a team, but Silver…he's more concerned about me.

_'He released an energy slash. How can he do it in one try? Amy, you better watch out.'_

I fell to the ground that I use almost all of my energy and then out of nowhere, I've been dogpiled by the bandits, they also got Amy. They achieve their victory of our capture.

"Tails how much longer? Get them out!" Tails is frustrated that things got worst.

"Five more minutes, I'm almost done!" He's typing fast as he can. The bandits we're looking at Amy and they were laughing.

"Well, well, well, we got a cutie here. What do you say we have some fun with her boys? They all cheered loudly as he's touching her face softly. One bandit asked him a question.

"Hey, what do we do with the spiky one? The bandit immediately gives an idea and I hated it.

"Put him in the cross like the rest of them!" Another bandit gives an idea.

"No, Burn him!" Then another gives an idea.

"Oh, how about let's roast him into some steak and then eat him!" The group cheers, they're going to turn me into food!

"I love that idea, we deserve it guys. Now, how about you give us some sugar cutie." They're taking Amy away while I'm stuck underneath, but I felt something somewhere in my chest…I felt something…that is not me. I slowly trying to get up and I become extremely angry every second.

"Get…your…hands…off…of…AMY!" My powers broke free from the pile and bandits are flying everywhere. But something isn't right, my aura appears and it's pure red. Blaze becomes shocked; she can now sense the power she was looking for.

"Silver…" He immediately comes to my body and grabs hold of my neck.

"Silver what are you doing?"

"It's finally happening!"

"What are you talking about?"

"This is what Ivan is capable of and I'm going to end him!" His hand glows green ready to kill me, but Tails stopped him.

"Silver don't, if you kill Ivan, then you'll kill Amy, letting the virus into the machine to create a bomb capable to destroy thirty acres in this area."

"What, how did you found out?"

"While I was hacking, I found some of Code Red's plans; It wants to create a system bomb fusing with the uranium battery. With it, it'll kill about a quarter million near Metropolis." Silver knows that he can kill me right here and now, but along sacrificing himself and a quarter million people. Silver couldn't think. Blaze comes to him and lays her hand on his shoulder.

"Silver…don't be like him in our future." He finally calms down, relax his fist, released my neck and was about to leave Tail's house.

"Where you're going?" Silver didn't answer and left. Blaze followed Sliver.

"I know you want to end the pain as much as I want to, but the risk was too high. If were gone this world will be doom with another evil. You must think before you act."

"…I understand, I'll…try to be more careful. _'Consider yourself lucky Ivan'_"

Tails look over to the screen and see me brutally killing the bandits. He felt terrified seeing me doing this.

"Ivan…what happened in there?"

I smash my way through group, Red summoned another giant, but I done a Kalema and use his heart as a weapon. I hit one of the bandits face causing it to explode blood all over. I smiled seeing the blood flying. The bandit who's carrying Amy is looking for me. He's never been afraid like this.

"Whe-where did he go?" he turns and I jabbed him straight to the heart. Amy's witnessing me killing someone this close to her. She sees me first as a nice guy, but now…she fears me. She clearly sees me with pure black sclera and evil red iris on my left eye. My left side of my head has pure white fur, but it's only at the frontal lobe. The dying bandit still can talk after a jab to the heart, he use his dying breath as his last words.

"W-who…are….you…?" I gave him an evil laugh, but my voice sound hollowed.

"Heh-heh-heh…you want to know who I am? I have…..no name!" I released a dark power draining his life energy until he is nothing left but a wrinkle corpse. I pull something out of him, it's a ball glowing red. I look at it a little and slowly open my mouth then eat it.

Amy looks at the body and has a hole where I jabbed him. She remembered that Silver found victims who have holes in their chest, but they don't know why there are hole in them. Now she sees it; that was a soul. The remaining bandits charges at me. I slowly turn and give them a devilish smile and then vanished.

"What the-" They turn and I'm in the middle of them. I just stood there for a moment.

"…Preys…all of you…are my preys…and…" I raise my arms and charge my energy then, I finish my sentence. "I'll feast your souls!" I unleash a nova field of electricity, but it's leeching their life energy in great pain. There were so many screams in agony.

Amy runs up to me and hug me from behind, thinking it would stop me killing them slowly, but it also starts draining her life energy too.

"Ivan, stop…" A small amount of her life energy had taken away from her and she fell. The last word I hear before she lands is. "…Please…" I hear a heartbeat and then my eye and fur from my left side of the lobe have disappeared.

I return to be myself, but then I look around and see corpse everywhere. I never felt afraid and I look at my hands full of blood. I was shaking. Then I see Amy on the ground. I run up to her and I'm worried.

"Amy…no,no,no,no,no, please don't do this. Tails! Tails!" I turn her over and start compressing her, trying to save her. "Come on Amy, stay with me." I lower my head and I don't hear a heartbeat. I was devastated. I yelled Tails again if he's here.

"Tail!"

"Ivan?" He finally responds.

"I need your help, Amy is out cold."

"I got a defibrillator, hang on." He lifted Amy's shirt and attach the heart monitor, it's on zero. "Oh god..._'Calm down, she may have couple of seconds, I can still save her.'_" He place a pace maker on her heart area, then activate the charge, but it didn't work.

I come up an idea that since I have electricity powers, I can be a defibrillator, I charge my power and shock her, but it didn't work. I was losing hope.

"It's not working Tails!"

"Ivan I got a plan, we charge her at the same time that should bring her back."

"You think so?"

"We won't know until we try." Tails activate the charge and I charge my energy.

"On three. One…two…three!" We shock her at the same and she rises with a couple of coughs. I couldn't hold my tears any longer "Amy!" I hug her tightly and my tears are pouring for bringing her back to life.

"We did it…we brought her back!" Tails celebrated as well. Amy looks at me for a moment; she thinks that this is dream.

"Ivan…is that you?"

"Yeah Amy…it's really me." I sniffed a lot and dry my tears, so I don't look like a baby. Then Tails send us back to the real world, we open our eyes and I help Tails to get Amy to a bed, where she can rest. While we're taking her to Tail's room, I feel an odd chill in my left arm, I look at it and for a moment I saw a red aura fading away.

"What the-" I fell, but I grab on the edge of the table to get back up.

"Ivan, you should also get some rest." I didn't listen to Tails and continue helping Amy to the room.

"I'll rest once Amy is ok." We got her to bed.

"Thanks guys."

"Get some rest Amy, I'm gonna take a nap. My head's killing me." I feel exhausted and walk my way to the couch to rest.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: An Unknown Person

Hours have passed since the incident. I awaken from my sleep, but I'm standing in the middle of a pitch black room. The only thing that is visible is the floor. Each time I step a white wave appears, like the water makes whenever we make contact.

"Where am I?" I try remembering to what has happened that day.

"That's right, I was training for my new powers, but then…a virus came." I then hear a hollow laughter and then it speaks to me.

"I'm surprised that your head can still think after what happened." It startled me and looked around to find that person talking to me.

""Who are you, and where are you?"

"Calm down there, I'm a friend…for now."

"What do you mean, for now? If you're looking for a fight, then you'll regret." I summon my sword and guarded myself, whenever he tries to attacks me.

"Before we get to that part, I have some questions for you." I accept his offer to ask me a few questions.

"I'm listening…"

"First question, do you remember who attacked you during your training?" I answer his question without hesitation.

"There was a virus in the machine and Tails was going to hack it while I hold it off."

"Anything else happened?" I remember few more things that happened and then answer him.

"I almost died, but Amy managed to save me. We fought them like a team, but there were too many of them and caught us."

"Good. Good we're on track, now last question. What happened after that?" That question, I don't remember the last part when the bandits captured us.

"I…I don't know, I must've blacked out." He chuckle a little.

"But I do…oh I know that very clearly."

"What do you mean you know it?"

"Because I was there, when the event happen, you got all angry…..and I murdered every last one of them. Oh their screams satisfies me, their souls are weak and yet pretty tasty…but that girl oh I-" I stopped him finishing his sentence and question him to the girl, who I think he mention.

"Wait, you mean Amy?"

"Ah, yes Amy…oh her soul was delicate, but I only got a very bit taste of it. You somehow recognize her and then manage to come back to your senses. Oh talking about her wants me to have dinner with her beautiful…beautiful soul to eat." It angered me and I start shooting everywhere that I may think he could be hiding.

"Show yourself! Lift a finger on her and I'll rip you apart!"

"Yes…be angry. That gives us both powers, that what makes us dangerous, that's what we intend to kill for the fun of it. Would Amy be appreciated?" I stopped and remembered, that I could've killed Amy if I hadn't snap out of my anger, but there is something I want to ask him.

"_'Amy…'_ Ok. I answered some of your question, now hear mine. Who are you? And how do you know my name?" he started laughing.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, well I knew your going to ask me that. I honestly don't really have one, but I can make it up though, but that can wait. And well…your name, I know you since the very beginning."

"Then show yourself!"

"Alright then, hope your eyes are quick." I hear lightning noises, he was right in front of me this whole time. I can see his eyes are glowing red and a red lightning sword, he then charge at me with a scream. I woke up from the nightmare.

"What…it was…just a dream?" I didn't manage to see who he is, he was too quick. Tails came to check on me.

"Ivan, are you okay? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine Tails, just…a bad nap." I slowly get out of the couch and walk out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting fresh air….and away from Amy." I shut the door and walk to the woods so no one may find me while I'm gone.

**A/N Yeah this may be a short one, but i still hope you're enjoying the story. Next chapter will be tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Alone

I walk my way towards to the woods where I can get somewhere quiet. I'm trying to calm down after a nightmare I just had, just by thinking about it makes me worry.

_'Was it just a dream?' _I remembered what that person said to me.

_'Yes…be angry. That gives us both powers, that what makes us dangerous, that's what we intend to kill for the fun of it. Would Amy be appreciated?' _I try to calm down, but I'm too worried if something happens again.

_'Could he be right?' _

Back at Tails place, Silver and Blaze returns. Silver looked around trying to find me, but I'm not there.

"Tails, where's Ivan?"

"He said he's going to get fresh air." Silver now knows that things just got worse.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"What's the matter?"

"Blaze sensed him that he may appear again. If he goes somewhere that has people around, this could go bad." Tails quickly grab his gears and made his way out. He also tells a quick plan to find me.

"You and I are going in air and Blaze will find him on ground." Before they leave, Amy came out of the room.

"Wait, I'm coming too."

"No Amy, you need to stay here. You're not recovered yet."

"I can help Ivan, he'll listen to me." She has a point there; she did stop me from killing those bandits. Tails let her in.

"Ok, Blaze, you and Amy will be searching on foot while Silver and I will search in the air." They head out and start searching.

In the woods, I felt a chest pain and hear a familiar voice.

"You look like hell Ivan." I startled and found him under the tree, but the shades are shadowing him, I can only see his red eyes.

"You…"

"What's with the look? What, you see a ghost?"

"You can't be real, you were just a dream."

"Oh I'm real alright, just not complete."

"Complete, what do you mean?"

"What I meant is that, I am alive, but I'm missing something; the ingredient that I need to be fully alive."

"And that is…" He summoned his sword, cut the branches and threw it in the air creating a shadow in the middle. Then he charges at me. I manage to react fast enough to block his attack. He finished his sentence to what he needs to be truly alive.

"-your soul!" I swing back at him, but then he ducked and uppercut me, then returns under the trees.

"Ok, that was a real punch, but why my soul? You can have anyone else's soul."

"You…you have my other soul to take over your body, once I kill you and obtain your soul, I will be reborn as a new person, a person who can show despair to this world." I switch to my dual swords and throw it at him, but then he jumps over and shoots some of the volts. I quickly shoot some of the volts to hit them.

While Tails and Silver are searching, they heard thundering sounds coming from the northeast.

"Is that…"

"Yeah, it's Ivan."

"Who is he fighting, there is a red lightning colliding to the blue one. They let the question slide and contacted Amy and Blaze. Finding me is their priority.

"Amy, do you hear any thunder sounds nearby?"

"Yeah, I can hear them. Do you think it's Ivan?"

"From the looks of it yeah and I think he's fighting someone with red lightning powers."

"A red lightning power, alright we on our way there." Amy and Blaze make their way where the noises are coming from so they'll find me and the person I'm fighting, but Blaze is feeling concern of what Tails has said.

_'Ivan's blue lightning and it's conflicting a red lightning. It doesn't make sense; I'm feeling both of his auras at once. There must be a missing piece to it.' _

Back at the fight I was being intimated by the shaded figure and why won't he show himself? I switch to my axe and swing it at him, but then his made contact to my torso and shockwave me to the tree. He was laughing that he was playing around.

"Is that all you got, my god you're weak."

"Shut up!" I summon my scythe and charge at him angrily, but he's easily leaning to where I would swing my scythe to dodge my attacks. I then shoot a lightning rod and caught him.

"Get over here!" I pull him so I can finish him off, but he shockwave from behind to increase his speed and then kneed me to the face.

"That was fun, now it's my turn." He shoots his red lightning rod and pierced my right shoulder. He then pulls me towards him and uppercuts me. "Not done yet." He again shoots the rod and pulls me down and then kneed me to the guts. The impact made me spit out of blood a bit. Before he shockwaves me he said something to me.

"You're pathetic."

"GAH!" I flew and crash to the tree, the impact forced the tree to fall. Amy and Blaze head the shockwave and the tree. They found me beaten up.

"Ivan, are you ok?" Amy picks me up and Blaze shoots some of her fire at him, but deflected it.

"Who are you?" He took a look at Amy, observing her and can easily sense her soul. He licks his lips, wanting to have her soul.

"Pink one…" Amy looks at the shaded person. She remembers the eyes, those demonized eyes. She's starting to sense fear over her. "I remember you…I tasted your soul when you made contact with Ivan…Amy." She's now frightened to death that this person knows her name.

"You're lucky that I can't truly kill you Ivan, but once I'm free from your cage, I'll take your soul and until then, have a goodbye gift." He swings his sword, bringing out a large energy slash towards us. I quickly get in front of Amy and block the slash, but it's too powerful to deflect it. I thought to myself that I wasn't be able to defeat the person in my nightmare, but I look at Amy as she is behind me, I know that if I fail, the slash would kill me along with Amy and Blaze. The determination made me stand up and summon up my own energy slash to push it back. Blaze sense my energy and it surprises her.

"Incredible. His power…it's actually increasing."

"RAAARGH!" I use my energy to push it back and then exploded. Once the smoke vanished, I'm still standing tall and the shadow suddenly vanished. Amy looked happy that I pulled it off; she was going to come closer. When I turned around just a bit, her expression turned to somehow frightened. She sees my left frontal lobe white and the red eye came back, for a second it's disappearing. I took a look at her to see if she's alright, then I collapse.

"Ivan!" Tails and Silver made it in time to find us.

"Blaze what happened?" Blaze was just as shock as Amy is. "Blaze!" She snapped out of her shock.

"Silver?"

"What happened?" Blaze doesn't know what exactly happened.

"I don't know, he was fighting someone with the same powers he possesses. I couldn't see him; he was always in the shades preventing us to see him."

"Damn it. _'There's another who have Ivan's powers And I she sense two of him. This can't be right, what are we missing?'_"

Tails carried me back to his house and Blaze takes Amy home, where she can calm down after all this happened this afternoon.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Three more days until Christmas, I'm really exciting to spend time with my family and I hope you guys will also have a good time with your friends and families. Enjoy the chapter and the next will come tomorrow as usual.**

Chapter 14: A Freak Accident

It's a late morning around eleven. I got out of bed with only a bandage to my shoulder.

_'I should really stop ending up into a med bed.'_ I walk out the room and then hear a drilling sound from the ground. I could feel a weak vibrate under my feet. I guess Tails must be building something. I look around if there's a way down, I went outside if this is the kind of house that has a door to the basement and my theory was right. I went down and the drilling sounded louder than up top. I found Tails building two chambers that looks almost like the same as my uncle's experiments.

"Hey Tails."

"Morning Ivan, how are you feeling?" I look at my shoulder to see how bad my wounds are, but I'm fine.

"I'm okay, what are you building?"

"Oh, I happen to building a new machine that someone hired me to build it." He gets paid?

"Ok, but what are you building exactly?"

"A cloning machine, it says here on the blueprint." He points it at the crafting table; I took a look to see what it needs to be ready. I sort of got the image of it, but I just don't want things to be more complicated for myself.

"Where's Amy?"

"She left about an hour ago, she came down here to check on you and then my invention; plus she's also going to be cooking us some lunch. She'll be back soon with the food. Oh, and I'm glad you're here, because I just finished building it. All I need is some electrical power to the system; can you use your powers to charge it?" I summon my electricity to make sure if I can use it well. I see sparks at my hand and I agree to help.

"Sure, I can help." I come over and see the power core, it looks dead without power. I use my finger and send some of the volts to it. Tails is checking the battery gauge and is filling up.

"Is it charge yet?"

"Almost, could use more volts." I send extra volts and the battery quickly charged up, guess my lighting is pretty powerful.

"Alright Ivan, thanks for helping me."

"Can it really copy someone?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure." I think he's over confident about this. So I decided to test his theory.

"Okay then, let's test it." I gave him a smile.

"Okay, I'll be the test subject."

"Huh…" I think he lost it. He's going to test himself to a cloning machine that he just finished? "Uh-ok where should I control the machine?" He shows me the controls to activate it. He told me to turn one handle, press the green button then the yellow. Once I do that, I have to wait for the charge, once it's complete; I just have to pull the level. This is going to be a cake walk.

"Alright Ivan, do you know how to do it?"

"Uh-huh…'_Which color buttons do I press again? I think it'll come back…I hope.'_" Tails pluck a hair out and insert it the chamber. He enters the left side and closes. He gives me a thumbs up that I should do the controlling. I look at the controls and remember the first step.

"Ok, turn this handle, now which color buttons I should press? I look at the buttons and I remember that I have to press two colored buttons, but there are four colors: Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow. So now I'm in a guessing situation. "Umm…maybe…this one." I pressed the green button. Now I did an eenie meenie miney mo, thinking that I could press the right one.

"Eenie meenie miney mo catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let-me-go." I pressed the yellow button and the light starts blinking. Guess I pulled it off. The screen said "Charged" and I pulled the level. It's operating exactly what Tails planned it; guess he's smarter than I thought. That is until an alarm tripped and said error; I freaked out and see the chamber is on smoke. Tails is having trouble breathing and I quickly summon a lighting fire axe to break the glass. Tails then quickly turns it off, but it won't do it. He knows that it's working, so he lets it finish processing.

I walk to the other chamber where the clone will appear. I can see the shadow from the smoke and got all hyped. The chamber opens and the smokes spread out. It stood there for a moment, but then the clone fell on me.

"Whoa!" It fell on top of me and I broke its fall, but…I felt something weird. I look at it and it'd looks fluffier than Tails fur. I scan the clone like a computer searching every file that it may be carrying a virus or tow. The tails are twice as fluffy, the hair looks longer and last my hands felt a bump…actually two bumps. I start squishing them and it felt weird yet…soft. It took me a whole five seconds and then I finally react.

"HOLY CRAP IT'S A GIRL!" I tried crawling out, but I only got her head to my lower chest. Tails also has the same reaction.

"How!?"

"I don't know I did what you said." He glares at me and ask me if I did get them right.

"What is step one?"

"Turn the level."

"Two?"

"I pressed green then yellow and pulled the switch when the screen said charge."

"Huh…you got them right, but how did this happen? There must be an error." He took a look at the controls and everything is stable. He then remember something that there is something in the chamber that cause it. He looks at the chamber where I broke it. Then he found a piece of hair lying on the floor.

"Is that it?" He had that "Bruh" face.

"What is it?"

"I found the 'error'. Apparently the machine picked up another DNA sample and fused it with my own"

"And…who's DNA is that hair?"

"…It's Amy's." I blushed and come to my conclusions.

"So…you're saying…that I just touch Amy's…" I look at the clone and my head is steaming and my face gone full-on red. I look at my hands, I can't believe it. I need explanations.

"How did Amy's hair got in the chamber?" Tails looked down bringing shame to himself.

"I should've seen it coming. I guess I should start where I was almost finished."

-One hour before-

Amy came out of the room where I was resting, she head down to the basement where Tails was almost done with the cloning machine.

"Hi Tails."

"Hey, so how's Ivan?"

"He's recovering and very sleepy. Whacha make it Tails?" She comes closer to see Tails putting the parts together.

"I'm making a cloning machine; I'm just finishing this part and then I need a power electrical charge. I could use Ivan's help, but he's still resting."

"So these chambers should create a clone when activated?"

"Yep, the one on the left is where the test subject should be in and the right brings out the clone." Amy's curiosity brings her to one of the chambers to take a look.

"Wow Tails, it's pretty big. So are you doing this for yourself or someone ask you a favor?"

"Actually, a person hired me to build it. I'm not sure what's it for, but I think it may come in handy."

"Really, I wonder how much rings can you buy a cloning machine?" She scratches her back hair and that where her single hair fell off. Then Tail's stomach started to growl loudly.

"Man I'm hungry."

"Don't you have any snacks?"

"That's why I need the rings for groceries, and maybe a few blueprints to build with the spare money." He chuckle shyly.

"Ok, I'll go cook something for you and maybe for Ivan when he wakes up."

"Thanks Amy, you're the best."

"I know. I'll be back soon." She leaves the house and makes her way back to her house to start cooking.

-Now-

"That's how it happens."

"Wow, that was unexpected- wait what time is it?" We look at the clock and it's twelve. An hour passed and we know that Amy will come back with the food, but with this I can't handle explaining her! I give a thought of how she's going to react when she sees me like this.

_'You used Tail's DNA_ and fused it with mine, just to have a copy of us?! You perverted creep!' Then smash me with her Piko hammer.

"Oh god she's coming!" I freak out while an unconscious mix of Tails and Amy clone on top of me. The storm has come when we hear the doorbell.

"Tails, I'm here with your lunch."

"Oh god she's here! What do we do?" Tails quickly got a plan.

"Ivan, there's a back door, carry the clone and go upstairs, while I distract Amy."

"Ok, I'm on it." I carry her and my god she's light as a pillow. I went outside and make a turn to the back door. Tails makes his way to the door and greets her.

"Heeeyy Amy, how's it going?"

"Um…fine." With a confused tilted head.

"Oh, that's great, that's great. It's a beautiful afternoon don't you think?" Amy turns and looks to the sky.

"Yeah it is nice though." Tails pick off a perfect time for her to turn, because I made my way to the stairs carrying the clone with me. Tails looks back and see me going up, he sighed for relief that I made it safe and can let Amy in.

"Why don't you come in Amy?"

"Thanks, I made some sweet lunches for you. Is Ivan awake?"

"Not yet."

"Wow, he's still asleep? He must be really beaten after yesterday."

"Yeah he is."

Amy walks in to the house and makes her way to the kitchen to serve lunch.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N One: Sorry it's late, I've been doing some Christmas shopping and two, Merry Christmas everybody! I decided i would create a cross-over story before Christmas Day, but right now i need to rest a little. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 15: Cake or Death?

I manage to get upstairs without Amy seeing me. I place her into her bed, for a moment I look at her and she look likes Amy when she's sleeping. I also notice that I didn't cover her so that I won't feel embarrassed just by looking at her. I quickly and carefully covered her. She did a cute feminine yawn and turned over. I smile and make my way downstairs to follow the delicious smell.

I see Tails coming to me that he wanted me to inform that I have to look tired when I walk in to the kitchen. I went to the bathroom and try to mess up my hair, but I'm only making a better style.

"Great, now how am I going to convince Amy with this hair style? I shake my head to return my normal spiky hair. I try to think of how can screw my hair, then I had an idea. I try focusing my energy and my hand becomes a magnet to my left side of my hair and becomes puffy.

"Perfect, now I'm ready to act." I stroll my way to the kitchen and I start with a fake yawn.

"Oh, hey guys." Giving them another fake yawn, sometimes I take the acting too serious.

"Took you long enough sleepy head and your hair, is soo puffy." She giggled as I fixed my hair. I took a seat and look at the basket, I wonder what she cooked.

"Hope you two are hungry guys. She opens her bag and she has a fresh made cake for us. I looked down upset, because I'm allergic to any food that uses eggs as ingredients, especially cake. Amy noticed my face expression.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well…it's great that you cook us something sweet, but…I'm allergic to food that has eggs." I just hope that I didn't upset her that she went all the trouble to cook us some food. She then suddenly giggles.

"It's okay, I made one cake that doesn't need any eggs." I look up and smile at her, until Tails is pointing up, I guess he's telling that I have to go upstairs to check the clone. I quickly made an act that I have to go bathroom.

"Uh, I'll be right back. Gotta go to the bathroom." I quickly walk upstairs and head to the spare room. I see the clone still sleeping. It's a good progress that is until she's slowly waking up. Her eyes open and sees me standing there.

"Oh…hi Ivan." As she's yawning happily.

"Wait, you know me?"

"Of course I do. Why would I forget your name?" I couldn't talk, because I keep stuttering that she's awake and knows who I am. She then stretches her arms and I quickly look away, because the blanket is no longer covering her breasts.

"What's wrong Ivan? Wait, why's my voice is different? She looks at the mirror. I turn and she sees herself, I quickly covered her mouth so she won't scream. I calm her down so I can explain to her what happened to her.

"Why am I a girl?"

"Well…"

-Three minutes of explaining-

"That's how it happens. So Tails explained to me that you been fussed with his DNA along with Amy's."

"Interesting, I'm going downstairs to talk to the real me. I stopped her from going there.

"Hold on Amy's here, if you walk down there, we're both dead." She already decides to agree with me.

"Okay, I think it's for the best. In the meantime can you bring something to eat?" I know that I have to do it otherwise, I'm dead meat. I sighed and head downstairs.

_'Oh, that's just great! How am I going to pull this trick on Amy? Ok calm down, I can make a plan, just need time.'_ I return to my seat. The cake is on my plate and my stomach growls to its smell. I pick up a fork and try to pick it up, but then I begin shaking. Amy sees me having trouble to pick up a cake. Can this get more embarrassing?

"Let me help." She takes my fork and picks it up. "Say ahh."

"Wha-" My cheeks turned red, I never been fed by someone before, I honestly don't know what to do. She's starting to look upset that I'm taking too long to open my mouth. I'm just keeping make things worse.

"Ahh…" I open my mouth and she fed me a piece of cake. I give it a couple of chews and the taste is delicious and I don't feel any allergic reactions like itchiness, pink eyed and other reactions. Without eggs her cooking is amazing.

"Wow, it's delicious Amy."

"Thanks." I almost forgot that I have to bring something for the clone to eat. I grab another piece of cake and walk outside.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to eat the rest of it outside, it…feels right." Amy's really confused about me acting weird today.

"Umm…okay. _'Did he hit his head or something?'_' I walk around back and found a window; I summon my lightning rod and make my way to the window. I open the door and I see the clone doing some sort of analyzing to the research. I see a drawing body of herself checking the height, weight, those sort of things.

"What are you doing, I'm analyzing myself. It seems that I have my I.Q, my two tails and my figure. For Amy's part of DNA I have her body, the emerald eyes, and the female voice and body." She already solved her status. I hand her a piece of cake and ask her a few questions.

"So…now that you're here and all, what do we do?"

"I'll come up with something, but then again, with the real me helping, we could solve our problems quicker."

"True. Now there is a question I wanted to ask."

"And the question is?"

"What should we call you?" She stopped eating for a moment and begins thinking.

"Huh…that's a good question, any suggestion?" I join her thinking, trying to come up with a name that comes close to Tails name.

_'Hmm…maybe I'll call her Taylor? No not close enough.' _The clone comes up with a name.

"How about Talia?" I look at her and smiled.

"That's perfect!"

Downstairs Tails and Amy are finishing it up there cake. Amy picks up her necklace and becomes upset. Tails recognize it that someone important gave it to her.

"Amy…I know you miss him as much as I do, but I know he'll come back. We know him for so long." Amy denied Tails.

"Tails…it's almost two years..." she begins to cry, she'd try to keep the tears in. but she couldn't hold it. "-he's not coming back." She stood up and ran out of the door. I look at the window and I see her running. The one thing that worried me is that she's running pretty fast.

"I'm going to check on Tails." I head downstairs and want to know what happened. "What happened Tails? I saw Amy running fast."

"She's upset of something."

"Of what?" Tails looks down and doesn't want to tell me.

"Ivan, it's best if you let this one slide, because it's too complicated to deal with."

"I'm going after Amy." I run my way back to Amy's house to find out what's the problem. Tails walks to the drawer and picks up a photo of him and someone next to him.

"When…when will you come home…brother." He then drops a tear.

I went inside Amy's house and make my way upstairs to her room. I open the door and she's in her bed sobbing tears, to be honest I don't what can I do. I always think to myself when a girl is upset of something should I comfort her or give her space? I'm already in her room, so I try to comfort her.

"Amy what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone." With tears all over her eyes, I tried to ask her again, but then she picks up her hammer and creates a tornado to kick me out of her room. I made my mistake. I wish I can help her, but now I can't. I walk to the couch and rest. I can hear her soft crying upstairs, to me it sound very personal to her.

_'What happened Amy? If only you tell me, I could help you.'_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Merry Christmas everyone, i hope you had a blast and i have a present for you. I published a cross of my story and Fairy Tail (To those who are fans can check this out) I did two chapters and i hope you enjoy them.**

Chapter 16: A Simple Walk

I woke up around nine and decided to check on Amy.

"Amy, are you awake?" I look around and she's not here. My stomach growled that I only ate a piece of cake yesterday. I went to the kitchen if there is anything to eat. I found a strawberry yogurt to eat; at least I can eat something a bit sweet.

I finish eating the yogurt and put on my shoes to head to Tail's house. When I walk out the door, I see Amy sitting on the tree's branch staring at the morning sun. I climb up and sit next to her.

"Morning, Ivan." She let out a sigh.

"Good morning." I look at the sun a little bit; it looks peaceful as always just like back on earth. I sometimes walk around and grab a soda while listening to music. I look back at her and I don't want to force her to tell me her problem from yesterday. I was going to talk about how the sun looks nice in the morning, but then she starts the conversation.

"Hey Ivan, I'm sorry about yesterday, you know the whole kicking you out of my room."

"Its fine, I think it was better to leave you be than making things worse." She looks down and I see her eyes starting to water some tears. I slowly come closer and hug her.

"Huh."

"I understand if you don't want any company, I'll just go for a walk a bit." Before I jump off the branch, Amy holds my shoulder where the lightning rod pierced it. And ask me.

"Why not I come along with you?" I blushed that she wants to join me for a walk. I accept her to join.

"S-sure, where do we go?"

"I know a place we should go, a city called Metropolis." She smiled me. I want to do some exploring to this world.

"Ok, then let's go." I jump off and then I look up waiting for Amy.

"Catch!" She jumped and I didn't hear her, but I manage to catch her. She laughed that I had my shy face on me. "That was a fun trust fall." We make our way to the city.

We had a forty minute walk to make it to the city and there are so many creature-like humans. I feel like I'm blending in to this world. It looks just as like New York City, the building's lights, traffics, and entertainments. We walk around stores seeing items for sale that we may be interested. I look around to find something to eat, because eating a small yogurt isn't going to satisfy my stomach.

"Hey Amy is there's a restaurant to eat, I'm starving."

"Well, there is a noodle shop over there. Plus…" Her stomach growled, telling me that she wants something to eat as well. "Let me guess you're hungry too?" I laugh a little that I'm not always the one who gets hungry.

"Let's just go." We make our way to the noodle shop. The chef hands us menus. I see very familiar foods back on earth, I even found my favorite food call Lo-Mein, it's also giving you the option to add either chicken or ham. My mouth is watering with all the smell coming in front of me. I quickly order the Lo-Mein with chicken and a nice refreshing soda. He quickly serves it to my plate and hands me the chopstick. I took a bite and I feel the beautiful taste of chicken fill with boiled soy sauce.

Amy ordered chicken noodles and a glass of water.

"Man this food is soo good. I should come here more often."

"You like Chinese food?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite kind of food." She nods at me as she giggles. "Hey, don't judge me." I return eating and then I hear some rock music to the screen and see an extremely buffed and pumped guy announcing something.

"Are you bored? Feel like fighting? Then come on over to the annual Tournament Ladder!" I stop eating and listen what that guy has to say.

"Tournament Ladder?"

"it's the year's competition, we actually have different kinds of events, but I wonder what's this year's event?" we continue to watch the screen.

"This year's tournament will now be a tag team tournament, pick your partner who you can trust to kick other teams *Beep*" He cursed, but it beep him out. "To enter, you need a team of two and there is one more thing to bring: A Chaos emerald or 250,000 rings."

"WHAT!"

"I know, that's Bull*Beep*! I hope you're one of the lucky seven who have a chaos emerald to compete. Sign up now!" He then ended with an air guitar sound and my god he needs lessons.

"What do you say Ivan, are you in?"

"Huh…" I quickly turned to her that she just wants me to team up with her.

"But we don't have a chaos emerald or the money to get in."

"Oh, I got it covered." She was carrying a light blue Chaos Emerald this whole time. I agree to compete with her. Before we leave the restaurant, the chef stopped us that we didn't pay the food. Amy slowly turns and smiles at me. I look at her and seen that smile before. She wants me to pay; I guess this is the return for helping me back at the mall. I sighed and hand the jar to the chef. The payment is complete and he hands us some fortune cookies.

"Thanks for the food." I open the cookie and read my fortune. "Fear is coming this way. What does that mean?"

Amy opens her and she reads it. "A shocking surprise is coming from above. Hmm that's strange." We make our way to the sign up station.

"Welcome to the Ladder tournament. How can I help you?"

"We would like to compete in the tournament." He hands us a clipboard to sign up.

"And how will you be entering?"

"With this." Amy shows him the emerald. I then suddenly become cold just by looking at the emerald.

"Ivan, are you okay? You look cold all of the sudden."

"No-no, I'm fi-fine." After the emerald is in the box, the cold suddenly stop freezing me. The employee hands us a holographic card with a number we have. Ours is number nine.

"Ok, you're in the tournament and the card can you supply you free cloths for the day, but it'll only give you one purchase, so make sure you have something awesome to wear when fighting your opponents tomorrow." Before we leave, he forgot to tell us one more thing.

"One more thing, you need to make an awesome entrance. We want our people to get all hype for the tournament."

"Alright thanks."

We head our back and I've been thinking of what happen when Amy was carrying the Chaos Emerald I felt like I'm freezing to death for a moment, but I didn't want to worry about. Amy yawned and was ready to go shopping tomorrow.

-One hour later-

I woke up and I'm in a middle of a blizzard, I can't feel my fingers and I was struggling my way out of the storm, but as I'm wandering aimlessly, my legs are turning into ice. I fell to my knees and I see a light and a shadow walking towards me. He faces his hand at me and I see ice charging its attack. Before he freezes me, he said to me.

"We'll meet again soon." I shot up sitting and having trouble to breathe from a nightmare. _'Another dream…or was it similar to the last.'_ I rub my eyes and then I see ice on my palm. This is not a dream; I got worried and make my way to Tail's house to help me. Before I leave, I see Amy is shivering a lot; I open the drawer and grabbed another blanket to cover her. Then I grab a piece of paper to let her know that I'll be in Tail's for a while.

_'I'll be back.'_ I ran outside and took a shortcut to the woods.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Sorry I didn't publish this chapter yesterday. I was on my break with my family, but i'm back and ready to get back to work. Enjoy the chapter and the next will come tomorrow as usual. **

Chapter: 17: Tail's Appointment

I made my way into the woods to get to Tail's house quickly. While I was running, I zone out over the dream. Who was that person and what does he meant 'We'll meet again'?

_'What was that dream? Doesn't matter I better get to Tails, he can help me out.' _I keep on running and then I hear a girl's voice.

"Hey wait up!" I turn to my left and I've been bumped by someone. I fell to the ground and feel weight on my chest. I open my eyes and I can barely see the person on top of me. The sunlight's ray is on my eyes and I can only see her long purple hair. She quickly stood up.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! Um, see ya. Hey wait up!" She then ran off with high speed, but before she vanish; I manage to see that on her hip, she has a holographic card. The same ones that Amy and I had, she's also in the tournament, and I'm guessing she's after her partner.

_'That was weird, and she's also in the tournament. I guess I'll meet her there soon, but what number does she have?' _I stop thinking about it, knowing that I'll soon meet her. I'll be able to remember her purple hair.

I made it out of the woods and make my way to Tail's house. I knock on the door and someone open, but it wasn't him.

"Hey Ivan."

"Talia, is that you?" I scan her ad it is here, but now she's wearing clothes. At least I won't feel embarrass around her anymore.

"Yeah it's me; guess you couldn't recognize me for a moment."

"Right, is Tails here?

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen eating pancakes that I cook."

"Wait, you can cook?" saying so confusedly.

"Well…yeah. Since I have some of Amy's DNA, I have her cooking skills. At least Tails can no longer call Amy for her food, now that I have her skills." We both laughed a little now that Tails have a personal chef. I went to the kitchen and I can smell Talia's delicious pancakes.

"Hey Tails."

"Oh, hey Ivan; What are you doing here?"

"Listen, I need your help."

"Ok, what's to seem the problem?"

"I need you to check on this." I show him my frozen palm. Tails got curious and finishes his meal.

"Ok, let's head to the med bay." We make our way to the med bay and I show him my hand. "Ok let's see." He's examining my frozen palm and couldn't tell how it caused it, so he'd ask me questions to see if he can figure out this problem.

"When did this happen?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with the Chaos Emerald that Amy was holding."

"Was it the light blue emerald?"

"Yeah, yesterday we entered a tournament and then she hands her emerald to the sign up booth. Suddenly I felt cold when I'm near it. I don't know why? And then I happen to have a dream when I was in the middle of a snowstorm. When I woke up my palm is frozen."

"That's odd. Hold on, I may have a theory."

"A theory?" I become confused of what he meant

"I have a chaos emerald of my own."

"You do? What color is it?"

"It's a red emerald maybe you could interact with it." He opens a security box and grabs a red glowing emerald. "If I'm right you might have an effect on you." He gives me the emerald and my hand is starting to feel warm and the ice is melting quickly. Tails and Talia were amazed that I'm somehow interacting with it. He scans me and it shows energy readings at my hands. The temperature is increasing over one hundred and one and it's still rising. I quickly put it right next to me to stop the temperature from increasing any further. I'm not going to toast my hands.

"I guess your theory is right Tails." I smiled at him for helping a friend out.

"No problem, but I want to do one more thing."

"Ok…which is?" He then strapped me with a heart monitor. "Uh Tails, what's with the heart monitor?"

"Since you now have powers, I want to see if your body can handle it. Sometimes people can take damage to themselves whenever they're overusing it.

"You got to be kidding?"

"Trust me Ivan, I seen people getting hurt by their own powers. You have to take precautions whenever you're in battle. You have limits, everyone has one." I know I would deny it, but Tails is right. I may have powers, but I'm not immortal.

He checks my heart rate and it's normal. My vitals are normal too. Now he wants to test me interacting with the emerald again. He hands me the emerald and my hands are starting to get warm very quickly. The machine detects of energy transportation to me my hands. They were amazed that the emerald is transferring energy signals to me.

"Wow, this is really cool. You can somehow interact with them, but it's weak. Still, this is amazing."

"I have to admit, this is pretty cool." I put the emerald back at the table and the scanner sense the energy instantly vanished. I ask Tails a question.

"Hey Tails, where did you get Talia's some cloths?"

"Oh those are mine; I have those for a ball one time."

"Oh that explains it. For a moment, I thought you went to a clothing shop and buy her some of those clothes." I chuckled just remembering what happened to me ever since I got here.

About Fifty minutes has passed I've been talking to Tails and Talia ever since I got here. Until I hear someone down in the hallway.

"Tails, are you home? It's me Amy." We freaked out that Amy is in the house. We quickly hide Talia into a closest, hoping that she won't find her. She found us and then greets us.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"We're feeling great Amy." I look at her and I see she's wearing her clothes for the tournament. She's wearing a pink and black strip battle suit. I was speechless of how awesome she looks, and then I hear a beeping sound. I look and the heart meter is still on and it's showing that my heart rate is increasing rapidly. I yanked them off before anyone would check my heart rate.

_'God that was close, hope no one sees it.' _

"So what have you been doing?"

"I'm just checking Ivan's vitals if they're normal and I found something interesting. Ivan can interact with the emeralds, but even though it's weak, he still can transport some kind of energy transportation."

"Really, I would like to see that, but right now Ivan and I have to go to the tournament."

"Oh crap, you have your clothes and I don't!" I look at the time and the tournament will start about a couple more hours. I know it's a lot of time, but I'm pretty picky when choosing clothes that would fit me in some kind of event like this.

"We can still get your clothes and make it in time, come on let's go." She grabbed my hand and we ran out the door. Tails signaled Talia that it's clear to come out.

"So, now that they're gone, what's next?" Tails looks at the emerald and then come up an idea.

"We're going to continue your test, but something a little different. Head to this location, I'll meet you there and tell you the next direction."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Making an Entrance

The sun is almost setting and the tournament will soon start. I quickly search for a shop that can give you awesome clothes when going to battle. I dashed to one of the employee and ask if he can help me.

"Quick! Where can I find the best quality sets of clothes when battling?" He points to one of best looking clothes. I rushed in and grab the one I set my eyes on. I try it out and I look ready to enter the tournament.

"I'll take it!"

"How will you be paying?" I show her the holographic card letting me have it for free.

"Thanks." I join up with Amy and meet up at the sign in booth where the other contestants are. The same person who gave us the cards tells us our next step.

"Good, you're here on time. Now, you know you have to make an entrance."

"I got it." Amy becomes concern if I did make up an entrance for us.

"You don't have an idea do you?" I laugh, because I did make up an entrance while we're running our way to the tournament.

"Yeah, here's the plan."

The tournament is now commencing. The teams are riding on the Trojan's wagons, but they're just waving to the audience. The commentator is watching this and he's not enjoying it at all. (The same guy that announce the tournament)

"Booring. Come on; is this how you make an entrance? This not Hungers Games people! I want you to impress me I want excitement, I want to see mind blowing entrances I want- wait what's this?" He leans forward and sees a lighting field on the Trojan's wagon.

"Ready…go!" Amy jumps out of the wagon by using her hammer and I shockwave up in the air doing a 720 spin, and land on the red carpet perfectly. "Time for a big finale." I unleash a lighting explosion from behind…as well destroying our wagon. Everyone here is in complete silent; I just made things awkward for the both of us. After a moment the commenter finally speaks.

"You just create a lighting nova field, jump out doing a 720 spin and perfectly land it. Not only that, you summon lighting from above to destroy the field along with the Trojan's wagon that happens to belongs to the museum." Now I feel really bad. I destroyed part of history. "That…was….AWESOME!"

"Huh?"

"That right there is called an entrance! Give it a round people!" People then claps and cheers for our performance. For a moment, I thought I would be shunned for that.

"Ok fighters, the rules are simple the numbers on your holographic cards is your elevator to take."

"Wait, elevator?"

"Oh no kid, not like those boring tiny spaced elevators to go. Our elevator is a battlefield for the fighters to compete and you move on to the next elevator to compete you're next opponents. If your team is the one last standing, will fight against the tag team champions for all seven Chaos Emeralds and a title for this year's ladder tournament."

"Before I end up talking more, let's start the tournament! Fighters get to your elevator and get ready for a fight!" We make our way to the elevator with our number. I look at the large screen and the announcer forgot something to tell us.

"Oh, I almost forgot the rules in this battle. To win your battles, you either win by knocking them off platform, defeat them, or when one is knock out and the other surrenders. Good luck out there and make us one hell of a night!" The door opens and the field is massive, I'm not sure how big it is, but probably half as big in a football field.

"Whoa, this place is huge! So who's going to be our opponents?" Then I hear a female voice.

"You're against us." I turn and see our opponents. One is a white hair female cat holding what it looks like a golden gauntlet. The other one is a black hair male wolf carrying a great sword. I might've gone against a powerful team at the beginning of the tournament.

"Are you two number nine?"

"Yeah…and I guess you might be…" I couldn't know what number did they have, but Amy helped me out.

"Number eleven?"

"That's right, now shall we start this match? I'm already bored." Her partner stopped her for jumping the gun too soon.

"Whoa, ok, let's not get a false start here. Sorry about her, she always wants to get things started too quickly."

"It's none of your concern about this. I'm only here for the emeralds and I know you're also been ordered to retrieve them."

"You mercenaries are always the same. Always keeping your eyes to the prize instead of the priorities or the kind of mercenaries who's looking for a fight, whether the pay is good or not." They were having an argument and I try to come up with a strategy. I see the girl who has a gauntlet and she could be a close range type of fighter and the wolf could be a long range, with his great sword it looks much taller than him, I guessed it may reach his opponent at least six or seven feet away from him. I ask Amy if she has any idea for this battle.

"Hey Amy, this is our chance to talk strategy while they're having an argument, got anything?"

"From the look of it, I think you would suit better fighting that wolf. With your lighting power and you equipping weapons, you have a better chance. I'll take on the mercenary. We'll switch out if one of us needs a breather."

"Alright Amy, sounds good." I stretch my arms and legs to get ready. The commenter came and announced the countdown of the fights.

"Alright fighters it's time for the first round. The clock is counting down in six, five,four,-" The audience are counting down with him. "three, two, one…fight!"

The battle has started and we can now begin our fight.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Great Wolf and the Lone Mercenary

We split up and go with Amy's plan. I charge in against the wolf, he kick the sword up to the air and caught it with one hand.

_'Ok, that's pretty cool.'_ I summon my sword and we clash our blades multiple times. I'm amazed that he can attack quickly with his great sword. He must've been training to wield such a heavy weapon. He then kicks me once he parried me.

"Not bad kid, not bad at all. Hey sorry to start our match without knowing each other's names. I'm Edson the fourth; one of the seven family's great warriors. A lot of people in public called me 'The Great Wolf'. Kind of have a nice ring into it, what's your name and story?" Since he told me his name and his story about himself, I should repay him by telling him my name, but I won't tell him where I'm really from.

"Names Ivan, I live here in Metropolis. I don't have much, but a simple life. So I decided to add some excitement for once." He smiles that he likes my attitude.

"That's interesting, thanks for the name and story. Shall we continue?"

"Let's go." I summon my dual swords and he becomes more interested in this fight.

"So, you can equip element weapons? I wonder what other weapons you will use against me?"

"You'll see, I got plenty of weapons I can use." I throw my swords and he knocked them on the ground. I pull them to hit his legs, but then he jumped out of there. I shoot electric bolts at him, but he deflected it.

"So you can shoot electric bolts as well huh? This is an interesting battle."

"I'm not done yet!" I summon my scythe and attack him. We clash at each other like our lives are on the line. At the moment when we clash again, I see an opening. I shockwave him it did some damage and range. He used his sword to stop himself from being push away from the shockwave. I notice his sword is in the ground and it's my chance to strike.

"Now!" I shoot a lightning rod and pull him away from the sword. I was going to shockwave him again, but I hesitated and dodge his attack. I remembered clearly, that the shadow figure did this to me once, but now I can be more careful when using this move.

That's some power back there, also a smart tactic getting me away from the sword." I feel extra confident for his complement. "But with or without my sword, I can still fight you, now with hand-to-hand combat." He did a fighting stance, readying for my attacks. I rush in and attack him, but grab my hand and flip me over.

"You can do better than that." I did a pop up and punch him but he simply countered. I keep attacking him, but he's too quick to hit. I kick him, but he grabbed my leg. I smiled and I used my other leg and hit him.

I broke out of his grip and I try the lightning rod again. I pull and knee him, then shockwave him once again. He flew at a great distance; I now have time to catch a breath and try to think of defeating him.

_'Man…this guy is tough. Not sure if I can beat him at this rate. I wonder how Amy's doing with her opponent right now.'_

-Amy's fight-

_'Wonder how's Ivan doing with that wolf?' _Amy is trouble fighting her opponent.

"Are you done yet? It'll make this quicker for the both of us." She's in a rush to get her hands on the emeralds. Amy stands up and summons her tornado, but the mercenary literally manage to deflect a powerful wind attack.

"Nice try, but you try that attack too many times." Amy is now worried about the situation. She turns to me and I'm barely an even match to Edson. Amy could go and tag out, but she decided to stay and fight her opponent a little longer. She rushed in to attack as well the mercenary charged and clashed their weapons.

"I'm surprised that hammer of yours can hold out against my gauntlet."

"Don't be, it's always strong enough to match anyone's weapons." The mercenary smiles and brake there clash.

"Then how about I try out a different kind of attack?" She charges once again and Amy blocked her attack but then the gauntlet did a similar attack as my shockwave. Amy flew, but recovers quickly back on her feet.

"What the? _'That looks like one of Ivan's attacks.'_ She's shocked after witnessing her move similar to mine.

"I guess your hammer couldn't stop that impact. It's also my counter against the tornado you just used a moment ago, my gauntlet can produce a wind impact powerful enough to stop another wind if the impact is stronger than the other." The gauntlet is now on smoke and charging its powers. _'Hm, charging already? Not a problem, she's not trouble. I won't be needing this much.'_

_"I have to make a plan quick.'_ She tries to think and come up an idea. She gets into her position. '_Ok; I hopes this works or I have to bring plan B'_ She summons her tornado one more time.

"Really, that again?" She catches her attack and smiles while she's at it. "Seriously I'm sick and tired of you using the same attack. You should really give-" She turns and sees that Amy managed to sneak around and swings her hammer from behind. With that attack, the tornado caught her.

"Yes!" Amy smiled for defeating her opponent, but her victory ended quickly. She looks up and the mercenary is going to use her gauntlet as her advantage. She punches the ground and the elevator shakes. Amy is now terrified, that she almost destroyed the elevator and taking all of us down. She was also close of beating her. She now can use her idea when it's not going well.

She quickly ran and came in the middle of my fight. She clashes her hammer between us, I was a little mad at Amy, ruining my battle.

"Amy, what are you doing?"

"It's time Ivan, let's switch out." I look at her and she's pretty beaten up, and a little frighten. I decided to go with her plans; she did say one of us can tag out whenever we need a breather. I sighed and roll with it.

"Alright, I'll fight Edson's partner then." I walk away giving them space to fight. Amy got curious of me knowing that wolf's name.

"Edson?"

"He meant me, I'm Edson. Before we start this fight, what's your name?" Amy becomes confused of her new opponent as well.

I walk to where the smoke is. The cat rises from the dust and she's pretty pissed at Amy.

"Where's that pink fur-ball!? Using a tornado to throw me?"

"Sorry, but it looks like you're against me now." The cat glares at me, that I'm now her new prey. We make eye-to-eye and I feel a rivalry between us. It almost like sparks coming in contact between our eyes. The cat then asked me.

"So, you're my new opponent?" As she tries to calm, I answer here question.

"Seems like it, but I think I'll be switching back to Edson soon."

"Don't tell me he gave you that whole 'what's your name, before we start fighting' thing?" She places a palm on her face for Edson's disappointment.

"Yeah…" I turn back and they seem to be talking, looks like he got Amy's name as well. Also, I'm curious to what's her name, now that I know her partner's. "So…what's your name?"

"Oh my god…" She then massage between her eyes over frustration. "You got to be kidding me."

"Well, why not; they're having a talk, so why not we should talk as well" she looks at me and sighs.

"Fine…it's Bullet."

"Umm…Bullet?" I tilt my head over confusion. "Is that really your name?"

"People call me that name, so it wouldn't matter if I tell them my real name." I'm getting a feeling that her real name could be embarrassing or she's just not a 'people' person.

Amy overhears my conversation and she's also confuse about her name as well.

"Her name is Bullet?" Edson answered back to Amy.

"Yeah, but no one knows her real name. They call here Bullet, because back then, I was in a battle with the drones. Until this women wearing a badge that belongs to the mercenaries who disappeared on a mission two years ago, and she wasn't in that mission. She got that name from my men when we saw here dodging the drones machine guns and defeating the drone's leader. Bullets flying everywhere and all over the place, and she didn't get a scratch. A lot of people said that this woman is a rumor of that day.

"Wait, I think I heard that name before. Wasn't she who took out an entire crew of bandits who attacked the southern city from here?

"That's right; she's quick when getting out of sight, before anyone could see her face. Now she's pretty famous for a mysterious mercenary cat."

"Then, this whole time I was…" She remembers her fight moments ago, that she was fighting a very powerful opponent and she was holding back. If she was serious in this fight, she wouldn't last five minutes with her. "Ok, I'm so glad I'd switched out." But at the same time she felt pretty bad that I'm now fighting her.

"Shall we get started miss?" He readied himself.

"Don't be a gentleman to me, ok. It's kinda creepy. "

-Ivan's Fight-

I wasn't fighting yet; I'm still talking to her. I then wager a bet on her.

"Ok how about this, if I win, you have to tell me your real name." The commentator appears and got all excited of what he is now seeing.

"What's this? A wager I hear! Ladies and gentlemen, Ivan has place a bet on his opponent! He asked her deal, but what will be his deal?"

"What he says, what will I get if I win?"

"Oh boy, what will it be his end of the deal if he loses?" he's very jumpy to see what will it be my end of the deal. I wasn't thinking, but I risk my identity. Only Amy and Tails knows half of my secret.

"…Then I'll give you my full name and where I'm REALLY from." The commentator cheers knowing this is an interesting one. Even I reached Bullet's curiosity.

"Where you're really from? Didn't you tell Edson?"

"Yeah…that was a lie." The commentator keeps getting more excited that I committed a lie in the battlefield.

"OOOHH, WHAT A TWIST! Which fighters will stand tall and learn the loser's secret? This is exciting! But will Bullet accept his bet?"

"Hmm…to be honest, you and I share the same thing; keeping secrets so that the enemies won't know our true identities. Plus, you've peak my interest; after I win I would like to be the first person to know who you REALLY are and where you come from. I accept your terms." The commentator is now more hype than ever.

"WE HAVE A WAGER MATCH! THIS NEVER HAPPEN BEFORE IN THE TOURNAMENT! I hope you're watching this, cause from the tension of these fighter's eyes, meaning this is going to be one hell of a fight and gets even more intense, that they're willing to place their true identities on the line, THIS IS *BEEP*ING AWESOME!"

_'Jeez, this guy is really getting people all hype up; even I'm hyped to see how this battle goes.'_

"Enough talk! Let's get started shall we?" She smiles as she ready herself.

"Bring it on Bullet, until I know your true name!" I summon my electricity in my hands, ready to summon a weapon. The commentator resets our timer to start the match once again, but now this will be a wager match between me and Bullet.

"3…2…1…Fight!" The battle has start once again and we charged in to clash our attacks.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Wagering Match

We clash our attacks and the ground crumbles underneath us once we collide. We smiled, knowing that we aren't holding back.

"So, your power is electricity? You might be more entertaining than the pink one."

"What about yours? Is it just a gauntlet that is painted gold? That's kinda sad."

"Painted gold, can a 'gold paint' gauntlet can do this?" she jumps in the air and punch the ground, creating a wave of crumbling rocks towards me. I shockwave up in the air and shoot electric bolts. She then uses her gauntlet to deflect my bolts; I guess that really is gold.

"Ok, I stand corrected." I look at her gauntlet and I think this could be her fighting style.

"I hope you have more attacks, or this would be disappointing." I summon my sword and charge at her surprisingly. She blocks it with her gauntlet and kicks me. I shockwave back to her, but she grabs me and throws me to the ground. I landed on my hands and shockwave to kick her. I manage to land a kick and she did a couple of backflips. She checks her chin and it has a little scratch on it.

"Tch, that kinda stings; _'It must be his lightning, instead of his foot landing that hit.'_" She quickly charge and attack me. I keep jumping back, avoiding her attacks until I hit a wall. I see her right punch missed hitting my face and punched through a wall. I almost lost my color after seeing that, one punch to the face and I'm dead.

_'Holy god, that's way too close!'_ I turn and see her left punch coming, with quick thinking, I shock wave to her left and shoots the lightning rod behind her.

"What the-" I pull her and back flip her from behind into the air and shockwave her to the ground. She crashed to the ground and caused a smoke around her. I landed and check the smoke if she's knocked out. She gets up from the dust and coughed a little. I see her spit outs blood and she chuckles a little. I just made this personal.

"Well, that's new. I didn't expect a kid would be much of a challenge. Also your power is really something, I give you that."

"Hey who are you calling me a kid!? I happen to be seventeen!" She looks a little surprise that I'm in that age.

"Seventeen? This keeps getting weirder. I'm also seventeen." I was shock that she's seventeen as well. At first she looks like she's in her early twenty's, because of her body looks mature.

"WHAT! You're seventeen too!?" I pointed at her and my arm is shaking.

"What's wrong with you? Of course I'm seventeen, is that a problem?" she glares at me angrily.

"Y-you look like you're in your twenties."

"Twenty!?" Saying it shockingly; "Do I look twenty to you? I'm not that old!"

"Uhh, twenty is not old." I give her a straight look.

"Then maybe you should explain why do I look twenty to you?" That question made me blush a little that I have to explain how she looks like she's twenty. I would answer, but I couldn't do it and made a lie.

"Well-uh i-it's uh, it's your tail." Bullet looks at her tail and become more confused than before.

"Why is my tail had anything to do with my age?" She got me there, I try to come up another lie quickly or this could get awkward. I got a good lie, but I just hope she can fell for it.

"Well- uh, your tail is pretty long and I heard that you can tell a cat's age, just by checking their tail's length." She lowers her guard a bit and thinks about it.

_'Can it be true? Do other people know about my age, just because of my tail? He could be right, but….'_ "True or not, you don't always check our tails. I'm not like one them who can see my age." She punched her knuckles and lighting is sparking on her gauntlet. She quickly rushed me, punched gut and landed combos. I fell, but I recovered. I try to get up, but she's already in range and spin kicks me in the face. I fell back to the ground.

"Are you done?" She stands there, waiting for me to get up again. I'm still on the ground having trouble to get up, her punches did a ton of damage.

_'Damn it…that hurts. I'm at my limit, now what?' _I hear some sparks at Bullet's gauntlet. The sounds gave me an idea. I get up and try to taunt her so she can punch me again. I started with a laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it. I was laughing just how your punches are weak." She felt for my taunt.

"What was that?"

"You heard me, your punches ain't shit. I fought others and they can throw better punches than yours." I then tilted my head and give her an innocent smile, just to piss her off even more. "Too bad, I was hoping for this battle to be fun, but…I see disappointment all over that face." I manage to enrage her and she quickly charge in to finish me off.

"Why you!"

_'Now!'_ I catch her fists and grab hold of it. After that I absorb the electricity out of her gauntlet.

"What are doing?"

"You gave me an advantage; I can regain my strength by absorbing electricity. I might even steal energy from my opponent."

"I can't be…" I completely drained her lighting and feel much better.

"Now I'll show you!" I shockwave her full blast and she flew far away from me. After my last attack, I felt a headache and start seeing visions. It's unclear, but I see myself using a new move.

_'Was that a vision, I just saw? And…I feel like I learn a new move.'_ I focus my energy and my hands turned into lightning. I observe it and I don't see skin, it's all blue volts sparking both in and out.

"Whoa…let's see what you can do." I run towards to Bullet and she sees me coming. She readied her attack and once I'm close, we collided our fists and we were both surprised that I hold out against her gauntlet.

"How…how is this possible that your fist can survive my punch? That hit could've exploded." Bullet looks at my fist and she sees my hands are different. "Lightning; your hands are now made of lightning?"

"I honestly don't know what happened, but I like it." We continue punching and the ground started shaking between us, our powers are now evenly match over each strike we make.

We broke off and charge our last attack.

"Just give up Ivan!"

"We'll see after this." We charge in and collide our punches full strength. At the same time we shockwave and caused a flash bang. When the light fades; Bullet is still standing, but I'm nowhere around.

"Where is he?" she looked around and can't seem to find me. For a moment, she hears my voice.

"Up here!" She looks up and she sees me holding my sword. Not only that, I'm charging my energy slash in mid-air. "Take this, lightning slash!" Bullet caught my sword and we were pushing to our limit. Bullet uses her last shockwave to break away my energy slash and then my sword disappeared. My time slowed down as I'm about to fall on Bullet.

I land on Bullet and my head landed somewhere soft. I lift my head and took some breaths, I look up and I see Bullet in front of me. She slaps me and I rolled a couple of feet away from her.

"Oww!" I get up and I see Bullet wrapped her arms around her torso. From the look on her face, I never see her angry and yet her cheeks are glowing red. For a moment, I remembered that I was on top of her and my face finally turns red. _'Oh…shit…'_ I look at her and she is angrier than ever, and as a bonus, I made her cheeks to glow red. Still…I'm a dead man.

"What…the…HELL!"

"N-no it was accident! I lost control of my powers and this happened!" No matter what I said, she's too angry to think about it. Then she instantly appeared in front of me and I manage roll out of the way. My eyes were close for a moment and I accidentally grab something. I open my eyes and I just grabbed Bullet's tail. I look at Bullet; she then lost her balance and fell to her knees.

"Huh? _'Is her tail is her weakness?'_" I grip a little harder and her cheeks are getting redder and weaker. It gave me an idea.

"Ok Bullet, I'll make a deal for ya, give up and I'll let you go."

"You…coward…"

"I'll I'm saying, is just you give up."

_'Damn it…I can't hold on any longer…'_ She looks at her gauntlet and has very little power left. _'Only…one shot…'_ She turns and shockwaves me. I flew to where Amy and Edson are fighting. While I'm flying, I see Edson's sword where I got him away from him. I turned my hands into lightning and grab his sword out of the ground.

-Amy's fight-

She's at her limit, as well Edson who is at his limit. Even though he was holding back, Amy is a challenger to Edson. Amy charges her tornado, but what she doesn't know is that she sees me coming at him with his sword. She smiles and lowers her guard a little.

"What's that smile Amy?" Amy points behind him.

"Why don't you turn and see."

"Hey Edson!" He turns and I swing his own sword at him. He jumps back and the blade was only an inch away from hitting him. Amy swings her hammer, bringing her tornado behind him and was caught in it. I hear someone coming from behind and Bullet then leaps and was about to punch me. I grab her fist and throw her to the tornado and it takes them to the edge, but then Bullet manage to get back to the ground and grabbed it.

"Amy what do we do?" I was freaking out, that Bullet still has energy to stop Amy's tornado. Amy came up an idea.

"Ivan, crouch and do a ball form!"

"What?"

"I said crouch and be a ball!" I quickly crouched and did a ball form.

"Ok, how is this going to-"

"Fore!" She swings her hammer at me, like a golf ball and I flew all the way to the tornado. I quickly get out of the ball form and got close to them. Before I finish them off, I said to them.

"Jackpot mother-!" I shockwave the tornado and threw them out of the battlefield. I fell with them, but I manage to grab on the edge. I look down and see them survive the fall. Now about me, I'm slipping.

"No,no,no,no I don't wanna fall!" I lost my grip and thought I would fall with them, but Amy managed to grab my hand.

"Hang on Ivan, I won't let you fall." She pulls me up and we were breathless after our battle.

"We…we won…I can't believe we beat them."

"Yeah…that…was a…tough battle…"

"Hey….thanks for saving me Amy….I owe you one….again."

The commentator arrives and he is hyped after seeing this match.

"That was AAWWESOOME!" We have our winner! The team of Amy and Ivan can move on to the second round!" But then he looks upset. "But atlas, I am also upset."

"Huh, upset of what? That match was awesome."

"Yeah it is, but the wager match; you didn't get your reward, you shockwave your reward out of the field." I didn't know that I just screwed myself. I won the match, but I didn't get Bullet's real name.

"God daammn iitt!" I yelled while I'm on my knees and looking in the air. "I was soo close! Damn it, damn it, damn it!" the commentator tries to cheer me up, but he is going too far.

"Well look at the bright side; at least you had your…'accident,' wink, wink."

"Oh hell no." Before he shows us the replay, I quickly grab Amy's hammer and throw it at the screen. just before the screen shows us, that I was about to land on Bullet, after she deflects my slash. I manage to break the screen, before Amy sees it.

"Ivan, what was that about!?" She looks at me and my face brightens my cheeks. "Uhh, Ivan, are you ok?"

"Let's just go to the elevator!" I quickly walk to the elevator, avoiding Amy's question and just go to the second round.

"What happened back there?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: A Lucky Break

We make our way to the next elevator, and I'm still disappointed about my bet going to waste. I was too excited with this match and I didn't know I fought a girl at that time. I hit my head on the wall for stupidity. Amy looks at me and tries to talk to me.

"Ivan, what happen between you and Bullet?" My voice cranked when I yelled no.

"No, its fine, I'm just upset for not getting her real name." I hit my head again, trying to forget everything back there.

"Hey Ivan…did you ever hit a girl before?" I stayed quiet for a moment and answer her question.

"Bullet is my first. I never had the guts to hit a girl before."

"And how does it make you feel?" Again, I stayed quiet for a moment.

"I…I don't know. I was focusing on winning the wager match, but…now thinking about it. I feel like a total asshole. _'And almost feel like a pervert.'_" I remember the accident and I my cheeks glowed red. I hit my head at the wall again. Amy places her hand on my shoulder. I turn and she looks upset.

"It's not your fault Ivan. I may be the one who should be blame; after all, I was the one who tag out."

"No Amy, it's not your fault, it just…happened; we manage to beat these guys. I saw you fighting Edson and he wasn't even trying to use his sword."

"Yeah, he thought it would be unfair fighting me with his weapon. Boy he has no idea that I was capable to be his challenger, I'm glad he held back just a bit." We laugh together, that all wells that ends well. I hold on my torso to where Bullet's attacks hit me back then. Amy found a first aid kid in the elevator for the people are advancing the next round.

"I found a heath kit. Where does it hurt?" I show here to where exactly hurts. On my right side of the torso, there is a large bruise, but at least there not broken, still it hurts. She asked me something that embarrassed me.

"Can you hold your shirt up while I place a pain relief cream on your injury?" I blushed and I refuse to let her help me. I already had enough embarrassments.

"I can do it by myself." I grab the kit and went away from her seeing me. I bite down my shirt and place the cream on my right torso. The cream is strong and stinging my injury. I'm feeling cold then it switches to hot. I hold out the stinging and wrap a bandage around me. My bandaging needs practice, but it'll do.

I walk my way back to Amy and I see her holding her left arm. I ask her if she's injured.

"Does your arm hurt?"

"No I'm fine, don't worry about. I just over did my last attack." She closes her eyes for a moment and then she felt chills on her arm. She opens her eyes and I was putting the cream and then wrap a bandage around her arm.

"There, that's for repaying you. Only one more and were even Amy." She smiles at me and punch my arm.

"Looks like you can be helpful after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ooh nothing." She looks away giggling

"Oh come on, tell me."

"It doesn't matter Ivan."

"Tell me Amy, what do you mean that I'm 'helpful'?"

The commentator interrupts us, that we're about to enter the next battlefield. I ran out of time, but I let this one go and focus our way to the top.

"Alright fighters, get ready for the next fight!"

We enter our next stage. We were glad that our next opponents are just regular fighters and they didn't stand a chance. After seven minutes, Amy knocked out her opponent and mine surrendered. The third round, I was really disappointed that our next opponents are technicians who are controlling drones to fight us. We split up and take out most of the airborne drones, so they won't shoot us anymore of those annoying blasters. Then they bring out their fighting drones, I remember these looking almost like Tail's training drones, but there not as strong from the one I fought. I summon my sword and slashes off its leg, then shockwave out of the arena. Amy smashes its head until its flat like a pancake. For the moment I thought these nerds are done using their toys, but they brought out yet another drone. Only this one is massive.

We look at each other and came up the same idea. She readied her hammer and I jump on it. She swings it into the air and I charge my energy slash. The giant drones then launches missiles at me. I freaked out that there are eight of them coming straight at me. I shockwave myself, so I should be able dodge each of these missiles. Amy helped me out by distracting the drone from locking on to me. After I see the last two missiles I shockwave one more time and did a barrel roll, passing between them. I slash through the drone and then exploded. They lost all their drones and they surrender. We cheered our victory as they walk away, even the commentator decided to join in.

"HA! Nneeerrdds!"

We make our way to the next elevator for the fourth round, but we come across with other elevators, where our rest of our opponents are.

"Whoa, what's going on?" The commentator shows up right after I questioned.

"Alright fighters, time to spice things up a bit. We are now here in the bonus round. In this room, there's a roulette for you to spin and see what type of fight you'll have in the next round. Whatever lands will be your kind of fight, but there are also mystery prizes that you may be lucky to land. Will you be the lucky ones? Let's start the spinning!" I see the first elevator enters the room. The people inside spin the wheel and it lands a tree symbol.

"Oh, the forest stage, my favorite! You and your opponent will now fight the stage that is now a forest. Oh and more thing, once you've spun and receive your reward. Your opponent will also add or cancel the stage and change up your kind of fights." I got excited if I get a good stage for me to fight my next opponents. Like a lightning stage where electricity is involve and I can get an instant victory.

The next elevator enters the room and spins the wheel. The wheel then landed a question mark.

"Congratulation, let's see what you got in the mystery wheel." Then it shows a red X. What does that mean? "Oh hohoho, aren't you lucky!" The elevator explodes and I startled. I see the elevator fell all the way to the ground. I became worried that they might've perished.

"Relax fighters; we design an emergency landing pad when someone landed the X. That means you are out of the tournament and the elevator takes you down with it. Check it out." He shows us the camera and I see them alive, but I took a better look and I see the purple hair girl. The same girl I met in the forest.

"Wait, I met her before!"

"Really, when?"

"She sort of ran into me while I was making my way to Tails house." Amy looks at her and she also seen her before. Before she says anything, the elevator then moves into the room. I look and see a giant wheel with symbols. I hold on the wheel to spin, but I took some breath, knowing this is a game of luck.

"Here goes nothing!" I spin the wheel and hoped for a good stage, but my hope becomes my despair; I land on the question mark and it spins again. I close my eyes thinking I would land the red X mark. Once I hear a click, I lead out a feminine scream. Over five seconds, I don't hear an explosion. I open my eyes and I see Amy holding a gold card.

"Uhh…why didn't we explode?"

"Oh Ivan, you always worry too much. Look what we landed." I look at the spinner and I land a gold ticket symbol. The commentator explains to me.

"No way; you got a gold ticket, if you make you way to that door and enter your golden ticket, see what you guys get." We walk to the door and it says 'Retrieve the ticket and you'll receive a golden break.'

"I think we have to…" Amy enters her ticket while I'm trying to figure how to do it, but the door opens. "Ok…we can do that." We enter the room and I am speechless. This room is an elevator lounge, where there's food and drinks are here. I honestly don't know what's going on, but this room looks amazing.

"Whoa…"

"Whoa indeed, your luck grants you access to skip two matches and make your way to the semi-final match." I jump over excitement that I can finally relax, until we rise to the top and fight the last team.

"This is awesome! Thank you lord for granting me this golden break!" I ran and jump on a luxury couch and grab a soda pop. Amy walks slowly and took a seat. I hand her an orange soda pop to cheer her up. She smiles and tries to open it.

"Let me help you." I turn my hands into electricity and open the cap. Amy took a look at my hands.

"When did you learn to do that Ivan?"

"Well…uh, I think is because I drained Bullet's gauntlet. Then I had a vision of me using that move. It's almost like I just learn to that instantly."

"Oh, so that what happened between you and Bullet? You stole her energy and she was angry, is that why you've been hiding from me?" I look at her that she thinks I've been acting weird from that.

"Yeah, you got me." She laughs at me that I've been acting weird this whole time, its best that she thinks she's right.

"Wow, you really are a strange one."

"Well excuse me." I give her a gloom glare. I then ask her something that I shouldn't ask, it just came out of nowhere.

"So…why are you crying, back at Tail's house? _'Oh shit, no!'_ She looks at me and becomes upset. I felt like a bad friend, reminding her that. She looks up and tells me.

"I guess…I can tell you what's been troubling me."

"_'Seriously?'_ Uh…yeah, I think it's best if you talk about it. Maybe it'll make you feel better."

"Well…the reason I was upset is that…I miss someone and I want to see him again." I answer her if he's a friend.

"Is he a friend of yours?" She stayed quiet for a second and then answers.

"…Yes, he is."

"What's his name?" she refuses to tell me his name.

"Sorry Ivan, saying his name is…pretty difficult he's been gone for so long." She's almost starting to water her eyes. Instead of me knowing his name, I ask her…

"Ok, well…where did you meet him for the first time?" She looks to me and then her cheeks blushing. I look at her and I blush my cheeks as well. Seeing her face expression like that makes feel...strange.

"Wow Ivan, I never thought you would be interested to know my past." I smile and try to convince her to tell me her story.

"Well why not? We're skipping two matches and about to fight the last team. Beside the elevator is slow and there's no TV. So come on and tell me." She took some time to think about it and decides to tell me her past.

"Ok, where should I start? I guess it all started a while ago, when I was ten. I was walking an abandon robot city to find-"I stopped her there.

"Whoa hold up, you were walking in an abandon city when you were ten?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Why would you go there anyway?"

"A fortune teller told me, that I'll find someone to meet. Someone to hold dear; I found that person who was thirteen; he is a blue hedgehog with the speed of light. I tried following him, but then I was kidnapped by a blue robot that'd looks like him. By that moment, I thought it was the end of me, but he came to recuse me. He risked his life to save me." She smiled, just remembering her part of her life.

"What happens next?" I was on edge of the couch.

"He defeated his robot-self and carried me out of the collapsing city. I was so afraid that the buildings are coming down. After the noises stopped, I open my eyes and he was gone. I then knew; that he was the one that the fortune teller told me to find."

"Wow…but don't worry Amy. I'm sure you'll get to see him again." She looks at me and smiles. She then hugs me.

"Thank you Ivan, I feel much better." I hug her back as I feel the warmth around her.

"No problem, at least I'm here to cheer you up."

"That…that was he always says to me, whenever I feel sad." I hear her tear drops. I don't know if I made her happy or sad. I let her go and she right in front of me, smiling and I feel glad that I cheered her up. What I didn't know, is that I'm face to a face with her. Before I say anything, the commentator appeared.

"Alright you guys, enough chit-chatting, you're up next!" I quickly stood up after he scared me during this moment.

"Jesus man, don't do that!"

"Yell at me later, you're close to the top." I look up and all I can see is the ceiling, but then the stage opens up and the floor carry us to the next stage. Once we're lifted to the next stage, we ready ourselves for our upcoming opponents.

"Ok Amy, ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." We waited for the door to open. Once it opens, I was having goose bumps, because now we're against the last team who may appear to be the strongest team in the tournament. When our opponents came out of their elevator, we couldn't believe who we are about to fight. I yell their names.

"TAIL'S AND KNUCKLES!?" Our last opponents are Tails and Knuckles. I fought them before, except Knuckles who I was almost beaten to death.

"You are in the tournament too?" Amy ask them. Then Knuckles start laughing at us.

"Are you serious? You and that weak hedgehog made it this far? This is too easy!" Tails corrected Knuckles.

"I wouldn't let your confident cloud you, both of them improved very much. I would be careful, now that we're against them." Knuckles keep on laughing and it's pretty much pissing me off.

"Really, even him? Last time I fought him, I only need one punch from this guy."

"Not this time Knuckles, I'll show you how much I improved once we start fighting." The commentator is just excited as ever, now that we know each other.

"Friend vs. Friend!? This is awesome! We never had a match who are friends to each other. This will really heat things up! They may be friends ladies and gentlemen, but there eyes are telling each other that they won't hold back, they're going to give everything they got! Let get this match started!" The crowd joined him counting down the timer.

"5…4…3…2…1…Fight!" The timer sets on zero and we charge in for one last battle to the top.

**A/N The year of 2014 is almost at it's end and it's about begin a new year. I'll publish the next chapter before the clock hits midnight. Come on guys we can get to 2,000 viewer before the year ends PLEASE! I'll see you guy tomorrow with the battle between Ivan/Amy Vs. Tails/Knuckles.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N YES 2,000 views and only two hours of spare before the year ends Thank you so much for reaching this far. I really i can't thank you enough! I wish i can do something in return, but the only thing i can do is Thank You and I'll continue my story. Enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 22: The Semi-Final &amp; The Surprising Return

We jump back, after we did our first clash. Amy and I come up with a plan to fight against them.

"Ivan, let's do the same plan at the beginning."

"I'll take on Knuckles; I'm going to need a little payback. We'll tag out if one of us is having trouble."

"So you remember. Hehe." I nodded at her.

"Let's win this."

"Right." We rush in to our opponents and start our fight. Knuckles knew that I would be his first opponent. He throws a punch, but I dodge it to counter, but he quickly throws another punch out of nowhere. I remember that impact and fell to my knees.

"You're still weak; one punch is all I need to beat you." He smiles over confidently. I led out a laugh while I'm down. He becomes curious. "What's so funny?"

"You know something; I'm different back at the temple. Sure, you did finish me with one punch."

"Yeah, so what; now look at you, already at the ground to where exactly I punched you again." I laugh at him again. "What's so funny about that huh?" he grips my shirt angrily.

"I'll tell you what's funny. You think it's the same thing right? But there's something different now."

"What's that supposes to mean?"

"It means…" I uppercut him once he's open. "I can fight you for real this time!" He gets up and looks at me that I'm now a different person.

"You…you're different, you're not the one back at the temple."

"Exactly, I'm now powerful enough to fight you." He then spits to the ground and smiles.

"That was a lucky shot, but next time you won't be lucky to hit me again." He charges at me and throw a punch, but I caught it. He looks at my hands and I see my arms made out lighting.

"Lighting?"

"That's not all…" I shockwave him and he crash into the wall. "I can do a lot of kinds attack to beat you Knuckles." He laughs a little, now that I can fight him seriously.

"I'm surprised that you learn something new, let's see if you CAN beat me!" We charge at each other and clash our fists once again.

-Amy's fight-

Amy and Tails are clashing each attack while they're talking.

"I wasn't expecting that I'm going against you Tails."

"So do I. We only fight each other during training, but now…" Amy continues his sentence

"We fight for real this time." She swings her hammer, but Tail begin flying and brings out his plasma canon. He fires at her, but Amy dodged and deflected some of them.

"Take this!" She summons her tornado at Tails, but then he brings out a small drone forming a shield.

"Nice try Amy." Tails led out a smile, but then Amy jumps into the tornado and grab him. She swings him to the ground. He was surprised that Amy uses her tornado as her advantage to get close to him.

"Surprised Tails?" She looks all confident and Tails brings out another drone, now it's creating a green shield. Amy looks at him and can see that this drone is healing his wounds. She quickly rushed in and destroyed the med drone, to stop Tails from healing. Tails then bring out a spring with a boxing glove at the end and swings at her.

She flies over a couple feet and recovered her balance. She tries to think, to how she can beat Tails.

_'Great, both of us improved, but Tails has his drones with him. I don't know how much of these he has left, but at this rate I'll have trouble with him.' _Tails interrupts her.

"Having trouble back there Amy?" She gets up and readies her attack.

"Nope, I'm just warming up." They charge at each other once again fighting.

-Ivan's fight-

Knuckles and I were fighting like rabid dogs, one punch after another. I shockwave him and then he suddenly digs to the ground.

"What? _'He's underground? Where could he be?_' I look around to find a hint of his trail, but when I turn he'd pops out and uppercuts me. I flew up and fell to the ground.

"Heh, you got stronger kid, but in the end, I still win. Now, I'll be on my way to help out Tails to get this battle over with." He took a couple of steps and then hears my voice.

"W-wait…"

"You're still up?!" he quickly turns and sees me standing up after that attack.

"I'm not done yet. I'm just getting started."

"Heh, look at you, that last attack probably didn't finish you, but you're at your limit. What will you do now?" I smile and answer his question.

"This!" I shot a lightning bolt and did some damage at him. He fell on his knees and had some of my volts around him.

"Grr…this power…"

"Not done yet!" I shoot a lightning rod, pull him and uppercuts him. I shot another lighting rod and pull him straight down. Before I finish him, Amy came between us.

"Amy?"

"Ivan, switch!"

"Oh come on, I'm almost beat Knuckles!" I look at my left and Tails is going to hit Amy. I turn my arms into electricity and block his tail attack.

"Sorry Tails, you're against me now!" I shockwave him out of range and charge at him. Tails recover and he is now in mid-air. I summon my chain swords and throw it at him. "Get over here!"

He easily dodged them and sent out an attack drone. Tails shoot his plasma canon at me and the drone shoots its laser. I run zig-zag multiple times, then shockwave up in the air and shot down his drone. Then Tails swings his boxing glove at me. I fell to the ground and Tails tried shooting me again. I roll out and quickly summon my sword and reflected them.

"Is that all Tails?" I felt confident that I beat him before and I do it again. He quickly swoops down and attacks me. I easily dodge his punch and kicks, that is until out of nowhere, the boxing glove uppercut me into the air and Tails swings me back to the ground.

"You were saying Ivan?" Tails is taunting me, then Amy comes in next to me.

"Ivan, let's do a team attack!" Knuckles showed up as well and he lifted Tails up on his shoulder. Amy knows that move. (If you ever played Sonic Heroes, then you know what they're about to do.)

Tails charges his attack and I sense electricity transporting to Knuckles.

"Amy, what's happening?"

"They're doing a team attack called Thunder Shoot. Ivan, curl into a ball and charge you attack."

"Got it." I curl up and charge my lighting, until I'm fully charged. Tails throws Knuckles and Amy swings her hammer at me. We collide our attacks and sparks are flying everywhere. There is a blue lighting ball rolling against the yellow lightning ball.

"Give up kid, you don't stand a chance!"

"Don't underestimate me!" I lead out an EMP blast canceling Knuckles attack and grab him to do a power bomb. "TAAKKE THIIIS!" once Knuckles lands on the ground, it caused an electric explosion. He's on the ground and he couldn't move, now that my lighting paralyzed him. The commentator arrives and announced that Knuckles is out.

"HOLY *BEEP* KNUCKLES IS DOWN! Tails is the last one standing!"

"Not for long!" I took my chance and shoot the lightning rod at him. I pull and then shockwave him back into the air, but that was a mistake. Tails flew back in the air and charge his plasma energy until its large enough to pretty much evaporates me. I look at the massive energy ball; I told myself, if I don't do something quick, I'm done. He fires the massive energy ball and I summon my sword to unleash my energy slash so I can cut through it. I clash my sword and the energy ball has massive power that it's weighting me _quickly_. I was almost at my limit;

_'Can't…hold…on…' _I then hear a heartbeat and something just gave me more power. I lead out a war cry and my energy has mix color of red and blue lightning, clearing a path through the energy ball. Tails was amazed that I pierce his energy ball.

Then he sees my left eye, half way to be red. I shockwave into the air and was about to finish this battle.

"You're finished!" I swing my sword and Tails manage to dodge my blade with only a centimeter away. Once I landed, I notice that my sword caught something. What it appears is that it's some sort of bandage.

"Is that a bandage? Was Tails already hurt, before he fought us?" I turn to Tails and the rest of the bandage fell off of his chest, then his chest fur suddenly went all puffy. He led out a scream.

"AAAAHHH" when I heard his scream, I recognized that scream before. And then it hit me.

"_'That scream…no.'_ TALIA!?" The commentator spits his energy drink and freaked out as well.

"NO *BEEP*ING WAY! TAILS A GIRL! TOTAL MIND FREAK!" Amy came along and was confused as well.

"What's going on? And why are chest is puffy Tails?" I knew that I have to tell her the truth.

"Well…Amy, you see…that's not…really Tails." Amy is more confuse than ever, we weren't fighting Tails this whole time.

"What! Then who are you!?" Talia sighed, now that her cover is blown.

"Guess I have to tell you." She unclips her bobby pin and led out her straight hair just as long as Amy's. "I'm Talia; it's nice to meet you Amy." Amy slowly turns to me and gives out a death glare.

"Ivan…how long have you been hiding?" I quickly answered her question, before things could get worse.

"Since yesterday, the experiment went wrong and made…this."

"Why, haven't you told me?" Talia answer her question, I'm glad I'm suffering here. Tails must be really happy seeing this, wherever he is.

"The reason we kept this from you, is because both Ivan and Tails think that you'll react when you see me like this."

"And how did that happened?"

"You drop a hair in the chamber, causing the experiment to fuse your DNA along with Tails. Now I'm a clone with both of your DNA." I ask Talia something.

"Hey Talia, if you were entering the tournament, then why can't you bring the real Tails with you?"

"He wants to test my combat Skill, either I have his or Amy's fighting style, so he took me into the tournament along with Knuckles as my partner. For my results, it seems that I have both of your fighting skills."

"You have Amy's skill? Since when did you use Amy's attacks?"

"After I swung you to the ground while we're fighting."

"Oh…" The door opens and we make our way to the final elevator. Amy is a little mad at me.

"Ivan…" I look at her and she smacks my head. "Don't lie to me again!"

"Oww!" I rub my head and it stings. I look at her and she got that out of her system. Now we're making our way to the final round. I never felt ready in my life, we have come so far and now it's time fight one last time for our goal.

When the door opens, a bright light shines across our eyes, almost like we took an elevator to heaven. We step out the door and we can see the entire crowd around us cheering for the grand night.

"Whoa…how many people are there? Hey!" I wave at them and they cheered me louder. I felt happy that people notices me. The commentator arrives at the top of the commentary table.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen; here are your winners! But this tournament is not over yet. We have one more team to beat and I'm talking about the tag team champions. If you can beat them you will take home your prizes: The titles as this year's Tag Team Champions, and all of the seven Chaos Emeralds!

I look at the Emerald and they look amazing from up here. I ask Amy a question.

"So are these are the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Yep, it's says that the Emeralds were used to defeat great evil who came to threaten our world. It also says that to whoever wields all seven Chaos Emeralds, will unlock unlimited power."

"Whoa…unlimited power…" I never felt excited that all seven of them are right in our reach. I hear someone's voice nearby.

"Hey guys!" We turn to our left and see Tails and the others at the first row, waving at us.

"Guys, hey!" I wave back at them.

"Good luck on your last match!"

"Alright Ivan and Amy, are you ready for the final battle? Because I am AND everyone is ready to see one…last…fight! It's time to meet your, opponents!" The door opens and the light is shining bright as the sun. Then someone blocks the light, I see a shadow figure walking slowly out of the door.

"Our first opponent is the half of the Tag Team Champion. He is dark; he's the cold blooded fighting living being…" When he walks out of the light, my heart skipped a heartbeat that I'm fighting someone extremely dangerous. "-the ultimate life form, Shadow The Hedgehog!" he looks at me with his cold dead eyes.

"So I'm fighting you? This is a disappointment. I was expecting someone powerful who can match my powers. Guess this will be a quick match."

"Shadow…" I grip my fist leading out some lightning. I look behind him and I see his partner.

"Your next opponent is the other half of the Tag Team Champion. He is fast, he is the blur, and he is the hero of Mobius…" When he steps out, Amy was in shock seeing her opponent. "-Sonic The Hedgehog!"

I look at Amy and she is in tears, her mouth was covered and tears are falling out of her eyes. I look at him and what Amy described me that her friend is a blue hair hedgehog. I tried talking to Amy.

"Amy, snap out of it!"

"No…it can't be…it's him…it's really him…" She couldn't stop crying. I know this is her dear friend. As much as I feel bad for her, I don't want her to fight him. At the same time, I want revenge on Shadow, but I can't choose who to fight.

Sonic and Shadow stood there watching us.

"I can't believe it…that's…Amy…"

"Why are you worry about the girl, is it because you've been gone for almost two years and never spoke to her ever since? Let it go faker. She's not the same as before." Sonic looks down and feels upset.

_'Amy…I'm sorry…I just…'_

Shadow slowly walks towards us. Amy is on her knees crying and I made my decision.

"Amy, you stay here, I'll fight the both of them." I know. That was a stupid call. Amy grabs my shoulder and gets up.

"No…you won't stand a chance against both of them without me. You take on Shadow, I'll handle Sonic." I stayed quiet and look at her eyes, she still has her tears, but her eyes tell me, that she has something personal to take care of.

"But…ok Amy…..if you're having trouble with him, remember to tag out. I promise I won't complain this time." I smile at her. She wipes her tears and brings out her hammer.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

**The year is at an end. And hello 2015! I hope you enjoy your year and the story so far, but there will be new chapters in the new year tomorrow. Thank You and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: A Desperate Battle

All of us gathered and the commentator explains the rules of this match.

"Alright fighters, the rules here are simple. To win the match, both opponents must be defeated or one is knocked out and the other surrenders. I hope this won't come to that, or this night will SUCK!"

_'Wow, this guy thinks that we'll give up…'_ I look at Shadow and keep my cool. The determination I have will help me push through my fear. _'-like hell I'm giving up this opportunity. I will win.'_

The timer starts counting down and the crowds once again, counts with him. I ready myself to fight against Shadow.

"3…2…1…Fight!" I charge into Shadow, but I slightly look back and Amy that she's not even moving to fight Sonic. I became worried, that I don't think she'll confront him. I look back and Shadow started off with a kick. With enough speed reaction, I block his attack.

"You finally block my attack, for once."

"Shadow…" I lead him an angry glare.

"What with that look, are you going to try to get revenge?"

"I got a question for you, but before I do that…" I shockwave him and summon my sword. "-I'm going to beat you!" Shadow observes me and sense a new power source within me.

"Hmph, so you have unlocked it, yet it's weak. You'll regret fighting me again."

"This time, it should be you who is going to regret." I charge in and swing my sword at him, but he easily counter attacked me. I resist his attack and keep on trying to land a hit. My desperation for defeating him is keeping me from flinching, but it's also not making me think. I switch to my axe and swing it, but he jump and land on my axe. I made the axe disappear and shockwave him. Then I shoot out my lighting rod to pull him, but instead he grabs it, just before it gets him. He pulls me up and spiral kick me back to the ground. He softly land and has that disappointed look on his face.

"How disappointing, you obtain a new power and you can barely use it against me."

"Shut up!" I summon my chain swords and throw both sides to tie him up. Once he's trapped, I charge in to attack, but he then he destroyed my chains and land combo attacks. I quickly block his last attack and gain distance. I was surprised at the moment.

_'What the- he…he destroyed my electric chains, but how?'_

"You seem surprised."

"Tch…"

"My brute strength alone can't destroy energy like yours, but with a more powerful energy can counter-or even destroy it. It's my inner Chaos that broke free of these chains. You powers are still weak."

"I told you to shut up!" I turn my hands into lighting and charge viciously at him into hand-to-hand combat.

-Amy's fight-

Amy just stood there doing nothing, people are either yelling at Amy to fight or they're just trying to figure out her problem of not fighting. Sonic walks slowly to her. They just stay quiet for the moment. Tails and the others are worrying about the two of them; they can't tell what they're about to say to each other. Then Sonic finally speaks to her.

"Ame's I…" She interrupts him.

"Don't call me by that name anymore." Sonic feels worry about her, but it seems that Amy can barely speaks to him. He's also curious about her being here competing.

"Amy, why are you here competing?"

"I was trying to clear my mind, but I never thought I get to see you here. Now it's…" Amy begins shedding her tears once more. "-It's a mistake, knowing that you would be the last to fight."

"Amy I-" She interrupts him again.

"It's been two years since you went missing. Where have you been? I lost hope, that there is no sign from you after the attack from that day!" Her tears are dropping like, it's starting to rain. Sonic tries to explain to Amy.

"Amy please, I-" Before he said anything else, she's already start attacking him. Sonic tries to explain again while he's dodging he hammer. "Let me explain!"

"You're too late to explain!" She continues to attack Sonic angrily "Why didn't you come back!? I thought I realized that after two years, you were really gone!"

"Amy, please!"

"SHUT UP!" She swings her hammer creating a tornado and caught him. She then jumps and hit him back into the ground, along with her tears following him. He turns into a ball and safely land on the ground. He looks up and Amy quickly crashing down to crush Sonic, but with his speed, he quickly ran out of her range. Her rage keeps her stamina up and keeps attacking. Sonic felt upset seeing her like this.

_'Amy…did I really hurt you that bad? I wish I could've been back sooner. I'm sorry, for hurting you Amy." _he kicks the hammer to where Amy's grip is, and it flew out right out of her hands. His kick is so powerful enough, it flew somewhere to the crowd. Sonic then lowers his guard, because he knows that Amy can't defend herself without her hammer.

"You remember the last time Amy? Just give up and be done with." She closes her fist tightly, she remembers that day. She fought him in the tournament one time, but surrenders, after Sonic dispatch her hammer. She told Sonic something.

"Do you honestly think it would be the same? You always avoid the situation that you can't handle on your own. You couldn't tell us where can find you, because you're always fighting alone and it always worries me. You…you…" Sonic took a step closer to Amy and out of nowhere, she literally land an uppercut at Sonic. "-you're never going to change!" Tails and the others stood up and they can't believe what they just saw.

"Did…Amy punched Sonic?" Tails is very surprised; he never sees her fight without her hammer. Sonic recovers from her uppercut. He was stunned that Amy punched him. He looks at her and sees that this is no longer the Amy she once knew. He blames himself, that he caused Amy to change herself.

_'I…can't believe it…Amy, this is my fault. I made you worried too long.'_

"I'll…I'll never FORGIVE YOU!" she once again charged at him and quickly did combos at him. Sonic quickly grabs her kick, but Amy counters and returns attacking. Sonic jumps back and turns into a ball to perform a spin attack. He swiftly rolls around Amy, where he is now creating a tornado to launch her into the air. Amy just stood there waiting.

"Take this!" Amy flew up into the air where she is now vulnerable. Sonic charges his attack and perform his homing attack. He targets at Amy and flew up to attack, but at the spit moment, Amy knee Sonic at the right angle of his ball form.

"GAH!" Amy then uses Sonic's own moves, she flip kicks him and came crashing down to the floor. The impact caused a large smoke screen. Once it vanished, Sonic is lying there. He slowly gets to his knee and Amy had where she want him to be. She was going to knock Sonic out, but she couldn't do it.

_'I…I…can't do it…' _She finally calms down and then walk away.

"Amy…wait…" Sonic is slowly getting up from that last attack. Amy stops at the moment, but she then refuse to look back and continue walking.

-Ivan's fight-

Shadow and I are evenly damage, I manage to land some attacks at him. I'm breathing heavily from using a lot of my power and strength. Shadow is not even losing his breath, from what I can see is that I need to keep fighting, I refused to lose to him again.

"Are you done hedgehog?"

"Done? I'm just getting started, how about I'll show something." I summon my sword again and charge my energy slash. My powers are showing him electricity aura as I'm charging my attack. He still has that look on his face and it quickly irritates. I lift my blade into the air and prepare to release it.

"Take this! Lighting slash!" I swing my sword and a massive amount of energy release, heading towards Shadow. He just stood there and from the moment it hits him, the lighting slash was…destroyed. I was in shock that he destroyed my strongest attack.

"What, n-no way…how did you?"

"It seems that you haven't witness my power clearly. Allow me to show you again." He lifts his hand and charge his energy. His yellow aura is showing and he shoots his special attack. "Chaos Spear!" I manage to dodge it, but I was afraid that he's holding back this whole time.

_'Holy…that speed, I barely see it coming.'_

"I told you. You'll regret fighting me again." He charges at me to hit me, but Amy came in and blocked his attack.

"You…" they jump back and I was in shock, I can't seem to move my legs. I was having the same fear that happened back at the forest. Amy snapped me out of my shock.

"Ivan!"

"Huh, Amy, what are you doing here?"

"We're switching, I'm done fighting Sonic. I'll let you take care of him." I was going to complain, but I promised her not to. I look down, that I'm still not powerful enough to match Shadow. Amy talked me out of this. She can tell on my face, that I want to stay and fight.

"I know you want to beat Shadow, but he's too powerful. We'll switch again and you'll get that chance." I look at her and she is right. I walk away and head towards to Sonic.

_'Be careful Amy.'_ I made my way to see Sonic. He's pretty beaten up, but he still can fight. Sonic looks at me and felt curious about me. I ask him if he is a friend to Amy.

"So are you Sonic, Amy's friend?"

"Yeah, I am. To be honest, I was expecting my best pal to be partnering up with her." I answer him, if he's mentioning someone I meet a while ago.

"You mean Tails?" Sonic was surprise that I know his closest friend.

"How do you know?"

"It's pretty complicated, a lot of things happened to me and it was crazy." I chuckle a little, but he's still curious.

"Just how long have you met them?"

"About a couple of days, like I said things went crazy for me."

"Crazy?"

"Again, it's complicated." I look at my hands and spark some lightning just for the fun of it.

"So what's your name?'

"Names Ivan. What about yours?"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm already bored and I want to see what you got." I summon my chain swords and ready myself.

"This should be fun. You might be strong as Shadow."

"Trust me, I'm stronger than he is." After what he said, I find it hard to believe.

_'You're kidding; from the look of him, Amy beat the hell out of him. At least I have a better chance to win.'_ "Alright Sonic, bring it!"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N I'm sorry for the wait, i got messages for people both reviews and personal messages. I've been busy setting up my new laptop and also got ****a lot of distraction. I'll upload the next tonight (Hopefully)**

Chapter 24: Over the Limit

Sonic and I rush in to attack, but I barely took two steps. Amy wasn't kidding about him being fast, but his speed is incredible. I was a little worry that i'm going to have trouble fighting with him. We jump back and clash our attacks again.

"Not bad kid." Saying so confidently.

"You too, but I'm not giving up so easily!" I throw my swords at him, but he appeared in front of me and land a kick. I quickly recover from his attack, but I look up and see him turning into a ball, coming crash down to me. I reacted and quickly rolled out of the way. I stand back up and shoot some of the bolts at him. I could hit him, because he's just too fast, it's almost like he's teleporting all over the place. Whenever he dodge, I see a blue blur every time he uses his speed. I shoot out a lightning rod to grab him, but he's too fast. He kick me again and I fell to the floor.

"Is that all Ivan? I heard you defeat Tails and Knuckles, so why are you holding back?" I look at him and quickly take my chance to hit him with my lightning rod, but damn it he can tell I was going to make a cheap shot.

"Come on man, are you even trying?" I turn my hands into lighting and charge at him. He easily blocks my attacks. After I punch him, he flip me over, but thats when I found an opening. I land on my feet and shockwave him, but when I turn and strike, he vanished.

"Huh…" I hear his voice from behind.

"I just told you, you're too slow." I turn and got kicked into the face. I stay at the ground for awhile, trying to catch my breath.

_'__Damn…he's too fast. How can I land a hit with that speed? Wait…'_ I did some thinking that i should be able to try out new attacks, just like the time I fought Bullet. I shockwave up into the air and did a thunder drop, Sonic quickly jumps into the air and did a homing attack. I focus my time and when he's close enough, I quickly summon a baseball bat and swing it at him, then I finally got him with the lighting rod.

"Got you!" I pull him down and uppercut him. He flew back, but then he turn into a ball and rolls towards me. I turn my hands into lightning and grab him as he's spinning rapidly. I grab hold him on my right hand and ran straight into a wall to ram him in. He stop spinning and did some damage. I fell back and took a sit on the floor. I'm having trouble breathing since his spin attack mostly made the air thin while I was holding him. I look up and he fell on the ground, he didn't move for a moment and I thought to myself…

_'__Did…did I beat him…?'_ For a moment I took a close look, but then Sonic quickly kicks me and I flew up into the air. He charge his spin attack and runs through me multiple time with incredible speed and end it with a flip kick. I crash on the ground and the commentator saw that.

"Oooh that's gonna leave a mark, is Ivan out of the tournament?" The smoke cleared and i'm slowly standing up. Sonic is standing tall after my last attack.

"That's what i'm looking forward from you. Not holding back." I stand up and I'm almost at my limit. I didn't care about it, I'm fighting a powerful opponent here, and I won't forgive myself if I lose.

"I'm…not giving up…not yet…" I summon my sword and charge at him.

"Heh, heh, now you're talking, bring it on!" Our fights continues.

-Amy's fight-

Amy and Shadow are in the middle of a fierce fight. They keep colliding each others attacks and barely landing each others hits. Their powers are evenly match in their current state. Shadow jumps into the air and shoots some of the Chaos Spears. Amy quickly dodge most of them and the last spear is at a lower altitude. She jumps on it to reach Shadow; she did a flip kick and even though Shadow blocks her attack, her kick added enough force to make Shadow fall quicker. Once Shadow lands, he then again shoots more Chaos Spear at her, she quickly dodge them and before she gets close, another spear appeared out of nowhere at least a foot away. Shadow slightly smiles that he got right where she wanted to, but then she suddenly disappear.

"What?" He then hears Amy's voice from behind.

"Behind you." He turns and Amy land combos and end it with a high kick, leaving him flying up and come back down. Amy quickly runs faster than Shadow flying away. She reach him and continue attacking in mid-air. The commentator is amaze seeing Amy beating Shadow.

"Look at that! Amy is seriously taking down Shadow! Will Shadow fall?" Tails and the other were also amazed that Shadow is about to be defeated by Amy. Shadow finally reacts and counter Amy, then begins attacking.

"Shadow is out of the ropes and fighting back, this is intense people!" Shadow flip kick her to the ground. Amy quickly recovers and lands safely to the ground. He lands and then speaks to her.

"I'm impress that your speed increase immensely. I'm guessing it's all thanks to Sonic." Amy is starting to get angry.

"Don't talk about him." Shadow isn't going to listen and keeps on talking.

"Is it because, you waited so long for him to return to you?"

"Shut up." He's still not listening.

"You were devestated that he didn't return after two years, you finally lost your hope. That's where I took you in, I trained you to become someone who can fight fill with hate and without hesitation. But you still have your pathetic friends. At least you damage the faker, but you still couldn't finish him.

"I said shut up!"

"Your eyes right now is filled with hate and…you finally gave up Sonic of returning home. Thinking…that he abandoned you." Amy finally snaps.

"SHUT UP!" She screams and unleashed her inner chaos. Her aura flows a dark pink color around her. Shadow was surprised that she can release her inner chaos, it causes to increase her attacks. He then unleash his inner chaos, flowing yellow aura. Amy walks slowly before she bother attacking him.

"I am the same me, Shadow. I have friends who help me to ease my pain, my sadness. I'm now more powerful with their help and yours as well. Now I'll return the favor." She disappear and reappear right in front of him and land a powerful kick, flying to a large distant.

"I'll show you how much stronger I grew!"

-Ivan's fight-

I'm on my knees trying to stand up, I'm at my limit and couldn't think any other attacks that might get to him.I'm running out of options and the strength to fight Sonic. Sonic stood there and going to ask me.

"That was a good fight, but you're at your limit. Sometimes you just gotta know when to give up." In my mind, I was surprised he would say that. I was also trying to come up an attack, but i used all my ideas and they won't work.

_'__Think Ivan, think, how did Sonic would go that fast? How did he obtain it?' _Then i remember the day when Blaze and Silver were trying to kill me. Once I unlock my powers, I thought to myself I was the one who caused a massive thunderstorm.

_'__Wait…I think could try that, but I need some distraction. If only Amy can help me out. Maybe I still have some ideas left.'_ Sonic is getting impatience.

"Are you going to give up, or keep going?"

I stand up with little energy left. I thought to myself that I must finish him with one move, or else I'll lose this match.

_'__Only one shot to this.'_ I summon two lighting rods, but this time I added more volts to be more active to be a homing didn't see that coming, right now they're following him. He jumps all over the rods and tries to get close, but I summon two swords and summon multiple energy slashes to back him away from me. Once he's far away and too busy trying to avoid both of my rods, I lift my hands and begin charging my last attack. The sky has been clouded and can hear thundering noises, Tails and the others looks up and they were surprised that i'm causing up a storm.

"The clouds…what's going on Tails?" Knuckles was confuse to why is the sky has darken. Tails answered him, he knows what I'm planning to do.

"This is not good, he's willing risk himself to win this match. He's trying to do the attack where Ivan unlocked his powers back at the forest. Not only that, he lost control and release almost all of his energy to cause multiple thunder strikes. I don't know if he can control it this time." Tails looks at me and was worry that i'm pushing too far and he's also worry if Sonic can dodge all of my attacks.

The clouds keep getting darker and filling lighting around it. My hands are shaking, because I'm putting too much volts. I'm at my limit, but I'm using every last energy into one hit. Once Sonic is at the middle of the field, this is my chance. The rods surrounds him, making sure Sonic doesn't leave. He looks at me and has a surprised look on his face, that I've plan this whole time. He looks up and thats where i throw hands down.

"TAKE THIS!" The rods and the thunder strikes Sonic, causing an explosion. I fell to my knees and my hands have suffered a third degree burn. I used too much volts and this is the cost I get. My head feel light and I fall. I smile that I beat Sonic, now I can leave it up to Amy.

_'__Amy…is all up to you now. If only I have little more energy…we can win this, but…I'm counting on you to win this match.' _I slowly close my eyes to rest, then the commentator checks the smoke and it's clearing out.

"The smoke is fading, is Sonic defeated from the blast?" I open eyes to see for myself. From the distance, I couldn't believe what I witnessed, he survive my attack. I see him barely standing and holding his right leg, I see my volts had damaged him. I should've find another way without burning my hands, now that they're both heavily damage. I try summoning a weapon, but I stop myself from doing it, the pain was too great. I'm now defenseless without my powers.

_'__That's it…i'm done for, i don't know what to do.'_ I was losing hope, but I found out that Sonic won't be able to run in full speed, meaning I should be able to fight him without worrying his speed. I slowly stand up and I'm going to finish this fight.

_'__Just…one victory…that's all i'm asking.'_ I thought to myself, I charge at him to finish this battle.

-Amy's fight-

Amy and Shadow are close to end the battle, they're both close to their limit. Amy quickly see an opening and lands her attacks. Shadow quickly counters and teleports close to her. Amy knows Shadow's attacks, she then quickly grabs him and throw him to the ground. She then teleports and knee him in the back.

Shadow felt that and quickly recovers, but Amy follow him and flip kick him back to the ground. Amy then sees her chance and begin charging her attack. Her arm begining to glow pink lightning aura. Tails is stunned of Amy has learned.

"It's over Shadow, Chaos Spear!" she fire her spear and hits directly at Shadow, causing a massive smoke. The commentator screams with excitement in this battle.

"AWESOME! Amy uses Shadow's own attack to finish the job! That's it, Shadow is out! Sonic is the last one standing!" The crowd cheers for Amy's victory. As for me, I turn and see Amy is sitting down exhaustion. I hear the explosion, but I didn't see what Amy used. I see the smoke and I guessed that she took my shot. I'm glad she took it, I can't fight Shadow with this condition.

_'__Amy…nice work, now leave the rest to me.'_ I continue attacking Sonic, even if I had suffer the burn, I'll keep on fighting so we win this tournament. Amy is happy that she defeat Shadow for the first time. The smoke is slowly clearing out and she hears laughter in the smoke.

"Heh heh heh heh heh…" When the smoke clears Shadow is still standing. Amy widen her eyes in fear that she gave it all, and it's still not enough to beat him.

"N-no…how can this be?"

"I'm impressed that you are close defeating me, but the Chaos Spear you pulled reach your limit. One hit is all I need, but…" he then pulls out his pistol and points it at Amy. "I can't be defeated by a low life like yourself. You've grown stronger than I expected, now to put to an end of you." Sonic and I stopped our punches and see Shadow aiming at Amy. Without losing anymore time, Sonic uses his last strength to run at max speed to stop Shadow and I use my shockwave to get Amy away from getting shot. We cry out our partners.

"SHADOW NO!"

"AMY!"

Sonic push the pistol away from Amy, but he already pulled the trigger at a split second. At the moment I spear Amy out of range, the crowd screams when they heard the shot. Amy and I fell roughly to the ground. Nobody can tell if Amy is safe or not.

"Tails did Shadow…"

"I don't know Talia, I don't see any blood. I think they manage to save her."

"I hope your right, they haven't move yet." I lift my head to see if Amy is okay.

"Amy are you okay?" She opens her eyes and set sights on me.

"I-Ivan-" She then groans and held her left arm, I took a look and she's been hit, but luckily it's only grazed. I sighed for relief that I made it in time. Seeing her wound worries me, even if it's just a graze it angers me that someone would do take it too far. Amy took a look at my hands and notice my burns.

"Ivan, your hands…" I look at my hands for a moment. At first I didn't think it look bad, but now I can't use my powers if my hands are fried. I hope a doctor in this planet can fix this. I took a deep breath and summon a dagger. the pain was agony, felt like I did suffered my hands into a third degree burn and dip them into a jar full of wired razors and salt. I bite on my sleeve and cut around it. Then i use it to cover Amy's wound from bleeding. I smile at here, but she's confuse to why am I smiling.

"That's two…we're even now Amy." Amy looks down and feel upset. She slowly gets up. She didn't say anything yet, she then lift her arm.

"I forfeit." Everyone was shock that she give up the match.

"Amy what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Ivan, I'm at my limit. I barely have the strength to stand." The commentator wish that would not happen, but it came.

"WHAT?! AMY FORIET?!" He hit his head on the table. He have to accept the rules, if you forfeit, then you're out. "If Amy's out, then Ivan is the last one standing. This is now a handicap match, or…Ivan wants to quit too?" For a moment of silent someone speaks.

"I forfeit too." He just heard that Sonic is also giving up, now he's pretty pissed about it.

"SONIC FORFIET TOO?! THIS IS BULL*BEEP*!" He smash the table over anger. I can tell this is not the night he was expecting. Shadow expected him to give up.

"I knew you're going to follow that girl, you're still naive. How disappointing."

"It's not it. Ivan did hurt me pretty bad, I can barely run. So I'm throwing in the towel." Tails and Talia comes down and help Amy to patch her wounds. Sonic follow his long waited friends up ahead. I told them both to care of her. I walk pass Sonic and we slightly smile for a good match, and saving Amy. I am now facing Shadow again to redeem myself. Seems I have my shot after all.

"Looks like I'm fighting you again Shadow."

"Don't consider to be confident, your hands are in no condition to use your powers. You'll just make a worthless fight." I ask Shadow something personal.

"Shadow, before we fight again, I have that question I told you about, in the beginning of the match."

"And what would that be?"

"Why did you spare me and Tails?" Shadow is silent and answer with a straight face.

"Simple…you're not worth killing, who is a weakling that can barely fight." The answer angers me, but I quickly calmed down. I also have one more question to ask him.

"I'm fine with that answer, but I have one more; why did you try to kill Amy?" He answer me with the same straight face, but it almost made me snapped.

"She's more powerful than you are, the reason I try to kill her is because she's close to my level…and worth killing a formable foe." I tighten my fists, I didn't care of the pain stinging me and then I hear a voice causing me a headache.

_'__Hatred…know your pain…'_ I'm losing my balance and seeing blurs. The voice in my head felt familiar, but I ignore it and focus on Shadow. He readied himself to finish me off.

"Doesn't matter now, I'll end this match quickly." I know that i'm in a disadvantage, but we made it this far, and there's only one more person away from victory. I will keep fighting until I win.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Sorry for making you wait this long. My school is giving me a lot of project on my way back from winter break. I took little time to work on this and I finally finish it. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 25: Now or Never

The match is close, but the odds between us are different. My hands are in no condition to use my powers. Shadow was badly beaten by Amy, but he has a better chance of winning. I glance on my burned hands; I remember back at Tails house, telling me about my limit. I understand what's he saying, but I didn't listen. Even if I knew this would happen I took this risk. I give myself a second thought that maybe…I could've find another way. Shadow and I stand against each other and wait for the commentator's cue to start the match once again.

"This is it people. The battle can continue, and the odds are close. Will Shadow defeats Ivan and defend the title along the Emeralds? Or will Ivan can defeat Shadow and becomes this year's new champion? Place your bets, cause this is the last battle of the night. Are we ready!?" He yelled the question to the crowd and they cheer loudly. People placed their bets, grab their seconds of food and drinks before he starts the count down.

"It's time to start in 5…" The crowd joins in the count down. "-4…3…2…1…"

"Fight!" We charge in to make our first attack, Shadow's fist collides to my fist. I bite down my teeth feeling the pain of my right hand; Shadow tries to kick me in the head, but I reacted fast enough to duck and jump up to land an uppercut. He quickly back flip into the air and fire some of his Chaos Spears. I quickly roll out dodging the first shot and quickly run away from the other spears. I turn back and charge at him, then Shadow turns into a ball and spin dash me. I was lucky to jump over, but not lucky enough. He quickly turns and hit me from behind.

I quickly get back on my feet and attack him, but my punches are sluggish, I can barely land a hit. Shadow taunts me.

"Already at your limit? How pathetic." He kicks me into the air, teleports in the air then kicks me back to the ground. I crash land on the hard floor and spat out blood. This battle is becoming a slaughter, now that I'm at my limit. The commentator looked away a bit after I land to the ground.

"Oooh that's going to leave a mark. Ivan is close of being defeat. It looks like Shadow might win this match." Back at the lounge, where Amy and the others are watching this battle, Tails and Talia are patching Amy's wounds. Tails took a look and sees me slowly standing up from Shadow's last attack.

"This isn't good, Ivan doesn't stand a chance. I can't believe he's going through this, even when he's injured like this. It's suicide if he keeps fighting Shadow." Amy looks up seeing me standing up, she speaks to Tails.

"You maybe right…but this is now a fight that Ivan can't lose. He wants to get stronger and by defeating Shadow will prove to him." Talia comes in and explain to Amy.

"But Amy, you saw him, he's being beaten merciless. He's not going to last long." Tails agrees with her.

"She's right, at this rate this battle is over." Then a familiar voice reaches them.

"You're both wrong…"

"Huh?"

"I got to know Ivan, he's a tough one to beat. No matter how many times he's beaten, he'll always get back up and keep on fighting." Everyone turns to their right side and Sonic stands next to them this whole time. Tails and Talia were shocked seeing him after two years of disappearance.

"Sonic…?" He smiles at Tails, happy to see him again. Tails and Talia begins to cry and then leaps to him saying his name at the same time. "Sonic!"

"Whoa, hey buddy." They hug him tightly, dropping tears on his shoes.

"S-sonic you're back…I missed you." Sonic smiles and pats his head.

"Sorry I'd worry ya pal." Sonic then looks at Talia and feels a bit confuse. "Hey Tails, who's your friend hugging me?" Tails completely forgot about Talia, that she has Tails feeling as well and joins in the hug. He's really worry that he'll freak out if he tells him, but the cat is out of the bag. Sonic chuckles, thinking that Talia looks a lot like Tails, and she does.

Tails scratches his back head and lets out the truth. "Well…Sonic…she's actually…" Once he explains to him. He freaked out, that it's a clone of both Tails and Amy DNA. Amy listen into to Tail's story of how it all happened that day. Sonic greets Talia, but there's no reason to know each other obviously. Then they hear a crashing sound at the battlefield. They quickly look and see me on my knees close of being defeated.

I couldn't keep up with Shadow's speed, I'm more than beaten. Heavily breathing and trying to come up a way to keep fighting. I try close range combat, but I'm not fast enough to hit Shadow. Even if I did land a hit, I'll also hurt myself with my hands now it's all burned up.

_'__Damn it…I can't…go on…' _Then I hear an echo, causing me a headache.

_'__I can help you, just let me take over.' _The pain in my head was bad enough, but I hear him calling.

_'__Get out of my head. Why I bother letting you take over?'_ He laughs, knowing there's a specific reason.

_'__Ah Ivan, you're desperate of beating him. Look at you; you don't stand a chance at this rate. Suit yourself, I'll give you time if you change your mind, but I'll help you, but only once. Here's a little hint…'_ I swear, if he's going to do some riddles, I would never understand what's he's going to give me.

"Oh you got to be kidding me…"

_'__Your opponent's speed is similar to the blue hedgehog. Try getting to his speed level.'_ Apparently I'd easily understand what he telling me to do, but how am I going to do that?

_'__And how am I going to do that? My hands are fried, there's no way I can shockwave myself multiple times.'_

_'__You're right about one thing, your hands are useless now, nothing but nuisance limps.'_

_'__Kinda harsh there.'_

_'__I'm only going to say this once; your hands aren't the only thing that summons your powers.' _Then my head is starting to ease up the headache. My vision is now clear and I see Shadow standing patiently. I don't know how long I've been out, but I quickly think about what he said. 'My hands aren't the only thing that summons my powers.'

It took me a moment to figure out, then I find out what he meant. I look at my legs and I thought to myself.

_'__Does he meant…'_ Without making other plans to keep fighting Shadow, I try to use my powers and see if I can transfer to my legs. I hear sparks and my legs are cover by lightning. My legs feels energy flowing around it. Now that I see my powers again, I'm ready to get back into the game.

The commentator see lighting coursing around my legs, he lean forwards to make sure he isn't seeing things.

"What is this folks? Ivan brought back his powers. Its now on his legs, looks like this fight isn't over just yet." Tails looks surprised, seeing me using my powers in this condition.

"What going on Tails?"

"I think Ivan found a different way to use his powers against Shadow without using his hands. He's using it on his legs, but do you think this could work?"

I readied myself and start charging at him. Within seconds I reach Shadow and he was unguarded for a long period of time. He quickly dodge my kick with only small scratch from my lighting. I didn't notice, that my speed doubled my normal. I felt my convenience once again.

_'__I feel…somehow faster…Alright, let's do this!'_ I charge Shadow again and he shoot his chaos spears at me. I zig-zag my way to him, when he throws a punch, I tilt myself to the right, drifting myself to get behind Shadow and kick him. I land a hit and he flew up. I quickly catch up to him and my speed got in front of him. I time myself when it's the right moment to swing a kick at him. Once I see my time I kick him from the back of his head and flies down to the ground crashing. It caused great damage to him. I feel so excited that I'm finally dealing damage to him. Everyone is on edge of their seat, that the odds are very close. People cheering their fighters and hoping one them get their moneys worth.

"What a come back! Ivan uses his powers to boost his speed. He's now even the odds, but we haven't see all of it." Back at the lounge Sonic looks impress seeing me making a comeback.

"Not bad. Looks like your friend is strong." Amy took a glance and looks away from him. She's still upset about it. She wish she could talk to him, but she's can't look at him.

Shadow shoots a spear in a distant. I jump up into the air, but I felt a weak wind blew from behind. I look behind and he's about to kick me. I reacted fast enough to block his attack. He's impress that I use my kick to counter-act his.

"Using an attack that has your powers with it. Not bad."

"Guess I'll take the complement."

"Let's see how well you can dodge this." We jump out of close range and Shadow begins to summon his Chaos spears, but I see more appearing. I gotten worry for going to dodge all of them.

"Chaos Spear Barrage!" It's like he commanded an army of spartans to throw their spears at the same time. I freaked out and quickly make a run for it. The spears are coming in every directions, but luckily I can see most of the spears are going to land. I run around Shadow, hoping he won't shoot me from behind, but he's turning to where I'm going.

I'm almost out energy to run faster than my normal speed, but I can't find a way to get close to Shadow if all of his spears are trying to pierce me. I try to think, but what I notice is that Shadow is focusing on summoning more spears. I took a guess that he's going to worn me out from my speed. I know that I must take this risk or I will never get another chance. I took a breath and head towards to Shadow.

I use every energy I have left to increase up to my max speed. I quickly jump to my left and return heading straight. I shockwave up to Shadow and land a punch. I though that would finish him off, but Shadow's last chaos spear appears, two feet away to pierce my head. Shadow smiles.

"You're finish." The spear was about to go through, but then I vanish. "What!?"

"Over here!" Shadow looks up and there I was, coming to place both of my feet on to his face. I use one more attack to finish him.

"Shock wave kick!" He crashes at a speed almost at a mach 1. I barely land on the ground and I fall to my knees, with little breath. The commentator is shocked, seeing an amazing result of this match.

"HOLY *BEEP* HE DID IT! Ivan has done the impossible! He defeated Shadow, which means the team of Ivan and Amy wins the tournament!" The crowds cheers just as loud as they cheers their team at the super bowl. I smile gratefully and lift my fist up into the air. I never felt that when been defeated and given another shot. It feels amazing to get a victory over your previous failure.

Everyone cheers my victory, Tails and Talia jumping over excitement, Knuckles looks down for a moment and slightly smiles. Amy smile gratefully, seeing me winning this match. Sonic took a look at me and turns to Amy, praising in his thoughts.

"_'__You got a strong friend Amy. He didn't win this fight alone, he must've have heart to win a difficult battle.' Nice going Ivan." The commentator keeps on yelling for an epic battle coming to an end._

_"__This is AWESOME! What a battle, this is a kind of battle I REALLY want to see. _ This is a battle for the history, congratulation- huh?" The audience cheers have silent. I wonder why they stop cheering, I look up and couldn't believe what I'm seeing. From the distant Shadow rises from the smoke. Everyone was just as shock as I am, seeing him getting up after that.

_'__N-no, it can't be.'_ I'm losing myself, and my fear from before is returning to me. Shadow slowly stands.

"Unbelievable…you ignorant…weak hedgehog…can actually beat me…? You're sorely mistaken. I am Shadow the Hedgehog…the ultimate life…a power far superior than anyone alive. I will not lose to a weakling, unlike you!" he grab hold to his left ring wrist. Sonic make a quick gasp, knowing what's Shadow's planing to do.

"_'__No, Shadow isn't…' _He is!" Sonic tries to yell the commentator to stop the match. "Stop the match!" The commentator couldn't hear him, because his voice can't reach him. He can't do anything right now, all he can do is watch. Amy and the others also know what's going to happen.

"Shadow isn't going to…" Tails looks at Sonic seeing him tightening his fists.

"Ivan has to get out there, he won't survive. In this condition, he'll…" He hesitate to finish his sentence.

I finally get to stand and I see Shadow. He took off the first bracelet. I was confuse of what he's doing. I then hear him saying something to me.

"You thought you defeated me? A weak hedgehog who thinks can defeat an ultimate life form? Tch, I have to admit, you grow…some strength. Allow me to show you the difference between our powers." He takes off his right bracelet and suddenly I felt a massive gust of wind blowing me about couple of inches. I resisted the wind, but the wind is too strong. When the wind stopped, I sense Shadow's power. When I look, I can easily see his red aura flowing around the battlefield. His power is on a whole new level, I'm all out of power and I lost my will to fight.

"How…how could you have that much power?"

"This…is my full power." I widen my eyes over the shock. I didn't understand what he mean't as his full power.

"From the look of your face, you clearly don't understand. My powers are unstable and can't be out too long, otherwise any weak object can shatter to pieces just patting it. A doctor invented two rings bracelet to suppress my full power by 50%. In other words, this whole time you were fighting me, I was only using half of my powers.

I stood in fear that this whole time, I fought him only using half of his power.

"It can't be…"

"Now, I'll end this match…with an instant." he quickly disappear with a blink of an eye. I turn around, but before I completely turn, I hear two words.

"Chaos Control." Everything froze in time, the area is on a negative color. I can't even move my eyes to see what's happening. The only thing I see is a black blur moving around rapidly, but I can't follow it. Then I see Shadow appears. He raise his hand and then make a snap. In an instant I'm inflicting massive damage. It feels like the multiple people are attacking me one at a time. I scream out of pain, that this Shadow's true powers. When the attacks stop, I can no longer be able to stand. Some of the attacks hit my side of the skull, losing my vision. I slowly leans forward and fall to the ground. The impact made me spat out of blood. People are silent making sure if I'm going to get back again, but I haven't move a muscle.

Amy covers her mouth, shocked seeing me on the ground not moving.

"Ivan…no…" Sonic gotten angry that Shadow took it too far. Tails and Talia becomes frighten. Knuckles felt sorry seeing me taking it the worst.

Shadow looks at me for a moment, making sure if I stay down this time. I still haven't move, he then speaks to me.

"Hmph…still weak, and you think that you have a fighting chance to defeat me? Now look at you, dropped dead." He turns back and slowly walk away with no regrets.

**A/N Hope you guys enjoy it. Like, Share and Favorite. Oh one more thing, I have a personal project going on and I thought to myself 'Maybe i'll give it a try with my story.' Plus I need you're help, I want you guys to tell me what's your favorite chapter do you want me to do an animation. I'll give you guys at least two or three weeks to vote.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Sorry for the hold up. I've been really busy over school and sometime with my friends. I'll published the next chapter by Friday, or luckily I have no School again by the winter storm were i'm having. Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 26: The other side of my soul

The crowd is silent, people are either worried for my condition or too afraid to look at me.

"Ivan…is he…" Amy's tears slowly runs down.

Tails and Talia were on edge, hoping if I'll make it out. Win or lose, they only hope I'll come back alive. Sonic tightens his fist and looks at Shadow as he's exiting the battlefield.

_'__Shadow…why do you have to take this far?'_

Shadow is only couple steps away to exit, but then the crowd starts to speak. Shadow stop for a moment as his curious peaked him. He looks back and couldn't believe what he's now seeing.

"What?" I begin to move, trying to stand back up. As i'm doing that, people are beginning to cheer. First its starts with slow claps, then people stand up to give me encouragement.

Amy and the others look up and join in the cheering. Sonic was amazed that I survived one of Shadow's strongest attack. I manage to get to my knees and cough some of my blood and some are left at the bottom of my lip.

"I'm…not…done yet…Shadow…"

"No way. How are you alive after that?" The commentator shoots out of his chair and screech that i'm still in the game.

"OH MY *BEEP*ING GOD! He's back! I can't get over this match, Ivan always keep coming back up! I can't contain myself over the excitement people!"

People agrees with him and cheers for me to keep fighting.

Amy smiles for relive that I'm alive. Tails is amazed that I held out this long, he thought I would lose the same way back at the forest.

"Amazing, Ivan is alright!" Talia has his same excitement then hugs both Tails and Sonic.

I finally stood up, but only to my knees. They're barely bent and shaky. It took me some time to think of answering Shadow's question.

"Shadow…you ask me how am I still fighting? You may think that it's just a battle. But…after I encounter you and almost killed me. After I obtained my power, I thought I can finally redeem myself. With my powers, I can no longer be afraid. At first I though of that, but fighting you again, I now know that I can't beat you in this condition. Even with my powers are limited, I keep getting back up. So you want my answer? My answer, is that I can't lose this fight. This is a fight I must prove myself that I'm not afraid anymore, even if I can't use my powers against you!"

Shadow appears in front of me and attacks. I fall to the ground again, hoping I finally stay down. For a moment I didn't move, then I get on my knees. Shadow is starting to get annoyed by me getting back up for another beating.

"The next you get back up, I won't hesitate to kill you. You barely have any strength left. Face it, you're only making a death wish." For once I agree with him, I'm only just getting beaten. Then I just remember, there is my last option, but it's far too risky.

_'__That's right, I could use his help. But if I let him…who knows what will happen.' _I hate the idea I have, but it's the only way now. I close my eyes and focus my energy to call him out.

I appear into the same place; the area where is all pitch black, seeing white narrow waves as i'm stepping on water. The same place in my dream.

_'__I know you're here, so show yourself!' _The echo fades slowly and I hear his hollowed voice.

_'__Looking for me?' _Normally I would tell him to come out of the dark, but now I have to get to the point.

_'__Alright listen, I'm going to make this quick. I'm going to regret this but…'_

_'__And…?' _I sighed and ask him for help.

_'__I need you're powers to defeat Shadow.' _

_'__Ah, so you've finally come to your senses, after all that beating? Plus, why would I give you my powers? Instead let me take over, beside you'll die here if i give you my powers. Also, if you die here, I'll be dead too. We would't want that now would we?' _As much as I hate this, i've gone to far to make deals with him.

_'__Fine…I'll let you take over, but once you beat Shadow. I'll take control, and I don't want to use your powers again.' _He led out a laugh as if I was joking.

_'__Oh, I know…you'll come back, for more power. It's a killer instinct, let it flow.' _

_'__Just shut up. Now how do I do it?'_

_'__Oh it's that simple really, just open the gate. Oh wait, you don't know how to open it. That's fine, you can use me even if the gate is close.'_

_'__What are saying?'_

_'__It's simple. I'll just…'_

Back the field where I kept my eyes close, I felt a loud heartbeat. I suddenly felt an incredible pain in my heart. I cough out more blood, but my blood color turned into black. My power is flowing all over like a zombie virus consuming me. I grab hold of my head feeling pain flowing around and it's getting worse.

Tails is seeing me in pain, but doesn't know what's happening.

"What's happening to him? Everyone came to look and see what's happening. No one seems to know, but Amy, she's frozen in fear. She knows what's happening to me. She sees her flashback where I lost myself and gone berserk.

Then steam is coming from me and covers the field. No one knows whats going on down there.

Back at the forest, Blaze awoke from scenting a familiar power. She quickly sit up and wakes Silver.

"Silver!" He freaked out and quickly stood up.

"AH!" He look at Blaze, then she nodded telling him that it's finally happening. "We better hurry, where is coming from."

"Metropolis."

"Then let's hurry." They make there way to the Metropolis to find where the power is coming from.

Back at the tournament, the steam began to clear out and the crowd was able to see us just a bit. First they can see Shadow. People are searching for me, but they think i'm at the far end where there's still smoke.

The smoke finally cleared and they found me, but…different. My body is showing steam, and my appearance is difference. It's a white hedgehog standing and can't see his face.

From his view he open his eyes and he's now in a middle of the tournament. He looks at his hands and close it tightly to feel. He begins to speaks.

"I can feel…" He looks up and takes a deep breath. "I can breathe…" Then he slowly turns to where Shadow is standing in the middle of the field. An evil grin crept on him. "…I can kill." The hedgehog looks exactly like me, but his hair is white as snow. His clothing change into black and red. And his eyes as well are black and red, nothing but a murderous look. Everyone is shock of seeing this person.

"What's going on? Who is this guy, and where's Ivan?" Normally People would argue and boo the unwanted person, but they're all silent. Just looking at him straight in the eye, telling you that it'll be a wasted to throw your life away over arguing.

Shadow looks at his hands and their the only ones that's still steaming. What he notice is that I suffered a third degree burn when I was fighting Sonic, but now it's healing. Shadow sees that he has a self regeneration. He knows that he can't wait of what happens next. So he'd go for the kill and quickly throws his Chaos Spear.

The spear piece his torso and it's bleeding out black blood. Shadow was shock that he still stands, even a Chaos Spear is stuck at his torso. He grabs hold of the energy spear and without hesitating, he pulls out the spear and more blood spilled out.

The torso begins to smoke and slowly closes the wounds. Shadow took a clear shot at his vitals, but he can still heals them, even if it's pierced. He begin laughing, almost like the Joker's laughter.

Tails and the others are surprised, yet frighten seeing him. Tails is trying to analyze to what's going on, but he's clueless. Amy is completely frighten knowing I've lost myself again.

"Ivan…" Tails sees Amy and think that she's knows what's happening.

"Amy, what is it?" Amy turns to Tails and she calms her self down a bit.

"That hedgehog, that's Ivan."

"What? When did he learn to transform?"

"The time when Code Red tries to kill us. He lost it and then…" Tails remembered that, but he didn't expect it to happen again.

"But…are you sure it's really him?"

"That is Ivan, but…it's someone else. Someone who is completely different."

"Someone different?" Tails doesn't get what Amy is saying. He began worrying about her and me.

Amy's mind shows the memory when Silver talks about the time that they must end me. _ 'Did anyone survived Silver?'_

_"__I don't know. All I can say is that they may not survive, even with the Chaos Emeralds, he's just too strong. That's why we must end Ivan's life.'_

Amy looks down, hoping this won't come to this conclusion.

Back at the field where the hedgehog laughs enjoyably of feeling pain for the first time. The commentator has no idea what's happening. First we have an all-out battle, then out of nowhere I disappeared and a mysterious hedgehog came out of nowhere to take my spotlight of this match.

"WHAT THE *BEEP* IS GOING ON!? First we're having an amazing match and then Ivan is nowhere to be seen."

The hedgehog looks down as he keeps on laughing. He looks at his wounds where the spear pierce his torso. He begins to speaks to Shadow.

"I've been watching this fight for sometime, and I must say that Ivan lasted this long. Even when you're just holding back…" He slowly looks up and finish his sentence. "-right Shadow?" Shadow becomes curious that he knows his name and wants to know how.

"How do you know my name? Speak."

"He-he-he, that's funny coming from you."

"What was that?" He's starting to get annoyed.

"I thought you already figure out. But since you want to know, I guess I'll let this one slide. Let's say I'm a different 'Ivan'…but I wouldn't even call myself with that. Now that I mentioned it, I have a name that I come up with. Instead of calling me Ivan, you can call me…Angra."

"Angra?"

"Yes…I'm Ivan's inner soul. You might be curious, to how I'm in this form? Back on his place, he was hated. He kept things to himself, but he gather all his hatred and created a new soul, fill with hate. And he never knew that he created it. He thought he moved on with his life, but inside it's still there and he never knew. That's where I become just like him, but I know hate. And this gives me more power than his."

Shadow quickly shoots another spear, but only this time he aimed to his heart. It completely pierced through and left a 5 inch hole. For that moment he thought Angra would fall, but he laughs at him.

"Oh ho ho, I felt that one. Do you really think I would die just staking my heart like a vampire? My god that's a funny thought."

"You've gone insane."

"Now that's not nice to say for an 'injured' person y'know. I have a question for you. Do you want to know the definition of insanity?" Angry lift his left arm and summon a red lighting curved sword. He slowly points the sword at him. "Better yet, why not I'd show? I think it's time for…my first soul to eat!"

He quickly charges at Shadow and swings his sword rapidly. He quickly dodges Angra's attacks then kicks him in the face, but he didn't flinch. His eyes moved to Shadow and led out an evil grin.

"What!?"

He aim his sword to Shadow's head, but Shadow gain distant. Shadow is trying to learn Angra's attacks, but then he summons an red energy ball and throws it at him. Shadow quickly kicks it, but when his foot made contacts, it explodes a red lighting nova blast.

He quickly flanks him behind and tries to attack, but Angra shockwaves him out of range. Shadow becomes frustrated trying to attack him, but always ending countered.

_'__This is not the hedgehog I fought before. His attacks are different compare to the weakling.'_ Angra appeared out of the bloom and punches Shadow.

"Don't lose your guard Shadow! Or you want to make your death more pathetic." Shadow counters and kicks him out of range.

"Don't mock me!" Shadow unleashes his power and done a massive amount of combos to Angra. He finish it off with a devastating kick and Angra crashes into a wall.

Shadow lowers his guard knowing this match is over. From the distant where Angra is on a wall. He begins to laugh.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh…That's it…that's what I want. A fight where you can't hold back. Come on…I'm not satisfied yet!" He appear in front of Shadow and quickly attack him. He transfer his lighting to his arms and legs for extra damage. He smile greatly as he's constantly attacks Shadow. He then finish it with a spin kick and stomps him into the ground.

"Is that it? This is the ultimate life form? I barely had any fun beating you. Come on, if you are the ultimate life form. Then prove-" Shadow kicks Angra in the face and teleports out of range.

"I AM the ultimate life form. Heres why!" Shadow use Chaos control and time freezes once again. Shadow jumps into the air and form into a ball. He starts spinning, changing his spin dash on Angra. He charge down to finish him off, but Angra caught Shadow.

"Impossible!"

"Surprise." He grab hold of his neck and a dull yellow aura has been absorb and transfer into Angra. "Thanks for the energy." He throw up into the air and done combos and end it with a massive power bomb. The commentator is amazed seeing this even though it's suppose to be me against Shadow, but sometimes when the main player is not here, the show must go on.

"HOLY *BEEP* THAT POWER BOMB DID SERIOUS DAMAGE! How will Shadow get up with that!?" The smoke cleared and Shadow is on the ground and Angra is standing tall and having a evil smile on his face.

"So this is your power…not bad, not bad at all."

"W-what did you do?"

"I guess you felt it, see this." He show his left hand that it's glowing yellow, but it's weak.

"That's my…"

"Yes…it is. You might be wondering how it's possible. My powers can leech out a pint of energy, each time I land a hit. I can absorb more energy if grab hold of the neck and use my power call 'Bloodedge'. It's incomplete using it, but I can take at least some of it. And I must say your power is impressive. Too bad you're all talk over being an ultimate life form. And…you're weak now.

Shadow then explodes a red aura and blow Angra away from him. He's wondering why would he still have energy left. Shadow floats into the air and his aura fills into the air with rage.

"Death to all who oppose me!" He begin to charge his energy into one attack. Angra catches his attention. Tails try to take a closer look to what's Shadow is going to use. Sonic quickly figure out Shadow's attack and he know this one is dangerous.

"Everybody get down!"

"Chaos…blast!" He use himself as a living bomb to explode his energy to blast his enemies into nothingness. Angra is just watching the blast to come close and see if it can obliterate him. The crowds are screaming seeing the blast coming a little too close to them and makes a run for it. Once the blast fades, Shadow couldn't believe that Angra literally stayed and let it hit him. He just withstand Shadow's strongest attack. The blast damaged him, but he still has a smile on his face. Enjoying this fight. His right skull is bleeding a little, running black blood.

Sonic checks everyone to know if everyone is okay. Luckily everyone got out of range and into a safe distance. The commentator is yelling, I don't if either he's never been so far edge or is that he lucky being away from the blast.

"THAT WAS CLOSE CALL! EVERYBODY, GET AWAY YOUR FRONT SEATS IT'S ALL GONE NOW!"

"Is every one alright?" Sonic look around to find his friends and sees Tails and Talia flying.

"Tails, Talia, have you see Knuckles or Amy?"

"Knuckles is helping the crowd, tending the wounds."

"And Amy?" Sonic looks around and see a piles of rocks glowing. He quickly checks in, but then explodes. Amy was under those rocks and use her powers to blow them away.

"I'm here…Sonic." He was going to check on her, but she stops him by showing him her hand. She's still upset about him. Sonic ask her, about my form if she ever seen me like this.

"Amy…do you know about this?" Amy slightly glance at him. For a moment she tell him.

"Yeah…it happened before. Ivan becomes something dangerous. Silver told me this might happen." Sonic reacts after hearing Silver. Ever since the time Iblis is unleashed. (Yes, I know what you guys are reacting to. I didn't like the game, but lets hope Sega can redeem themselves.)

"Wait Silver's here!? Then that means the future is in trouble."

"He told me what happened. It was just the same in this time, but…" Amy looks down and remember that Silver mention the time that Tails was the first to meet his fate. She held on to her tears, because this is not the time. It's far too early.

"Amy…where's Silver now?"

"I'm not sure, but if I'm right about this. Silver must've picked up Ivan's aura. He's have to come, before this could get worse."

Back at the field Angra's body is steaming smoke and it's healing his wounds. The only thing he can't heal, is the scar on his right skull. He lead out a hollowed laugh.

"Heh-he-heh…Not bad, you still have some power left. Quite a show you did, but it only scratch me. Yet I'm impressed, I guess your soul is worth it after all." Leading out an evil grin.

Sonic looks at Angra and doesn't like the situation. He could have gone down there and help Shadow, but he's too injured to fight. Plus he's also curious of when did it happened.

"Amy, when did Ivan turned for the first time?" Tails comes in and does the explaining.

"Sonic, it happened when Ivan first trained his new powers. I built a training simulator to train yourself into a virtual world. From that time, a virus came and attacked him. I told him to buy me some time so I can stop the virus. Ivan was outnumbered and Amy tries to get into the machine to help him. I told her not to go, but, I have to let her. Or else Ivan won't survive."

"What happened after that?"

"I don't know, I was too focus on disabling the virus. The only thing it happened is that I heard screaming. I look at the screen and saw Ivan like this."

"The form he is now?"

"Yeah. Silver had a look on his face, I don't know what was he thinking.

He tried to kill Ivan while they're in the machine. I don't know why would he come to that solution. Luckily Blaze stopped him from making that mistake."

"Heh, that's Silver alright. Trying to save the future, next time he should really think before he acts." He places his hand onto his head, for showing disappointment.

"Question Tails, how did Ivan manage to turn into the one he is right now?" Tails couldn't figure it out of how i transformed. Until Amy decides to explains to Sonic.

I only had a clue, he transformed after we were swarmed. We couldn't break free. Ivan was struggling as he's trying save me, until…" Amy had a flash back, where I start killing theses people one by one.

"It happened… The things I saw, it's not Ivan at all."

"What do you mean, not him?"

"I mean with this form, he's completely different. Almost like, there is someone else." Amy got worry, feeling there is something…or someone in me.

Before she continue to explain, an explosive sound in the battlefield struck. Shadow is in the air, beginning to fire multiple of Chaos Spears.

"Chaos Spears!" The spears falls like a meteor shower. Shadow keeps on firing, making sure Angra is done for. The smoke slowly spreads around the field. He stops firing, and slowly floats down to the ground. He begins breathing heavily from firing too much of his chaos spears.

"Damn…who or what is he?" He hold to his right arm. It appeared to be injured from Angra's Bloodedge. For a couple of seconds of catching a breath. Angra appeared and kneed Shadow. The hit did a critical damage and Shadow spat out a bit of blood.

"So…who am I, you asked? A living being? An undead? A monster? No…I'm better than that. None of them are worth a title to me." As he's talking, he's attacking him. Punches, kicks, and sword slashes constantly hitting him and before he finish him off, he finish his sentence.

"For now…I'm a soul reaper!" Ends with a powerful uppercut adding his Bloodedge for leeching out more of his energy. Shadow falls to the ground and lands at the middle of the field.

Shadow lost his conscious. Angry looks up and smiles upon the sky. The battle is finally over. The commentator announces my victory, but Angra begin speaking.

"That… was an interesting fight. Your soul is powerful, and yet you still lost. I'm surprised that you didn't have trouble fighting Ivan. His powers are pathetic, but he can contain me." He chuckled a little now that he's free.

"Now I'm free from the god forsaken soul cage. Speaking of souls, I'm feeling hungry. He then sense a familiar soul wavelength not far from here. He turns to his right and finds Amy. He stares just like a predator targeting it's prey.

"Ah… I remember the girl. Her soul has a very sweet taste. I really want to finish it all up." He then looks at Sonic and becomes curious. He may think that he could get in the way from getting to Amy.

"Wonder who's that hedgehog? If he gets in my way, I'll just take his soul as well." He begins to walk towards them.

"What is he doing?" Amy has gotten shaky. The closer of Angra's eyes gets, the more frighten she'll be. Tails and Talia quickly gets in front of Amy and brings out their plasma canons.

"Heh, so you decided to get in my way? I'll just-" The ground begins to shakes. Angra knows who's causing it. He turns back and Shadow flies up furiously into the air.

"Heh, so you faked it all along. Impressive." Shadow had enough, he's no using every last energy he's got and charges his last attack.

"I will not lose to a weakling. I'll turn you into DUST!" He held his right hand high and creates a massive Chaos Spear as the size of a pillar. Sonic yells at Shadow that this has gone too far.

"Shadow are you insane!? You'll kill everyone if you throw it!" He didn't listen, then fires the spear.

"Now what will you do, Angra!" Angra laugh that he's having a blast, but at the same time, he wants the kills all to himself.

"You got my attention twice in-a row. No one gets my attention and lives to get another one. I'm not letting you getting these kills, otherwise I'll be killing the rest of the city with an empty stomach. I'll make sure you don't get a third." He summon a dagger and makes a flesh wound on his left hand. He then summons lighting, dragging his blood and creates a scythe made out of both lighting and blood.

"This, is my Blood scythe. Time to take your soul!" He runs towards to the spear and literally jumps on to it. He then lower the scythe's blade into the energy and absorbs it's power.

"What!?" Angra jumped off, just the right time when the energy has completely drained. He swings his backside of the scythe to Shadow and sent him flying. He shockwave himself to catch him and done multiple combos, but he didn't use his blade yet. He keeps attacking until they're almost out of the atmosphere. When they reach the skies limit, he gathers the clouds beneath them.

"Time to die!" He shockwaves Shadow into a thunder storm. He follows him into the storm and begins to attack him inside the thundering clouds. People can't see what's happening. They can only see shadow figures every time lightning strikes. Then multiple of lighting bolts collides into one. Then the cloud explodes. The last lighting bolt followed Angra to be it's finishing strike on Shadow.

The commentator has gone into a hype 'Discovery channel' level. He screams on top of his lungs.

"HOLY *BEEP*, WHO CAN SURVIVE A *BEEP*ING FALL LIKE THAT!? THIS IS A WHOLE NEW LEVEL OF A FIGHT! SOMEBODY GET ME SOME CHILL PILLS, I CAN'T STOP SCREAMING!"

Outside the battlefield, Blaze and Silver found Amy and the others.

"Amy." They quickly get to her.

"Silver? For a moment I thought you're not going to make it."

"Sorry, getting up here wasn't easy. We have to get pass some of the guards." Sonic joins up and ask Silver a question.

"You didn't buy a ticket to get here, right?" He raise his brow at Silver.

"I don't have any rings right now, but wheres Ivan?" Amy looks down, felt worried. Blaze was shock to what she's seeing right now. She witnessed seeing Angra once again. Her hands ignites with furious flames. She was going to enter the field until Sonic stops her.

"Hold on! We can't go, not until it's going to happen." Blaze isn't going to take the chance, she sees the same Angra in her time and let him killed everyone. She refuses to stay.

"Get out of my way Sonic, or I'll make you." She threaten him to stand aside or else get burned. Sonic refused to move and tries to convince her to stay put.

"Blaze…trust me." For a moment Blaze was going to attack, but then she took look on his eyes. She sees trust and hope in him. She almost forgot how she can trust Sonic back then. Blaze lower her flames and watch the match. (Pretty much late)

The smoke clears for a moment, everything is silent. People waiting for the result of this match. Where someone lies to the ground beaten within an inch of his life was Shadow. He can no longer move after so many lighting strikes and the scythe slashes he just took. Angra then slightly leaning to Shadow.

"Well, well. You even survive that? You keep surprising me Shadow." Shadow slowly lift his head to see Angra and speaks.

"I'm…not done…" He then says my name.

"-Ivan…" Angra punches Shadow in the face for saying that name.

"I already told you. I'm not the pathetic hedgehog you fought earlier. Now that I'm free, i should get started of taking souls in this place…and I'm starting with you. He form his hand into a blade like figure. Ready to jab Shadow into the heart, but then he hears a little girl voice.

"Stop it, no!" He turns to his left and sees a blonde-haired hedgehog wearing a sky blue dress. She gets in his way, by using herself as a shield to protect Shadow.

"Maria…don't…"

"Stop, that's enough! You've won, please spare Shadow! He's my only friend, I'm begging you, please don't kill him!" Sonic was surprised seeing Maria getting in Angra's way. He tries to run in, but his leg is still injured.

"Maria, get out there!" Tails and the others jump in and run there way to save Maria.

Angra left a grin and summon his blood scythe to kill her.

"Then I'll kill you first then." He raises his weapon to strike, but then he suddenly froze. He then hear a voice that he wishes he would never hear it again.

_'__Get the hell off of me!'_ Angra is held his chest, like he's having a heart attack.

"What are you doing?" He losing control of breathing and his powers. The white hair is slowly returning to my normal black hair.

_'__Freeing myself, you ungrateful bastard! You tricked me for believing that you would only defeat Shadow, I never mention about killing him or anyone else.'_ He felt a heartbeat and he know that he's returning back to my soul, where he'll stay this time. He dropped his scythe and the red lighting is disappearing. As well his black blood, when it lands on the ground, it begins to evaporate quickly.

"You fool! I was finally free, free to kill! How are you alive after I jab your heart?"

_'…__.I don't know, but what I know is that you're dangerous. I won't let you wander off like again. You can count on that!' _He lead a hollow scream seeing all the red aura flowing back to my soul.

I open my eyes and I look around if I made it back. I was breathing heavily from getting Angra back into my soul. It wasn't easy getting something evil back where they belong. I then see Shadow, down and out, and I see the little girl standing in front of me, crying.

I slowly stand up and my legs are killing me after so many standings. The girl closed her eyes thinking I might kill her, but I walk past her. She turns and sees me about to carry Shadow. I was having trouble picking him up. I ask the girl to help me.

"Hey, can you help me out?" She was confused, for a moment she thought she's seeing things. She looks at my eyes and can tell the difference between me and Angra.

"Um, ok…" She went to Shadow's right side and picks up his arm. We slowly walk our way to the exit. I ask her name.

"Hey, what's your name?" She looks at me and I smile her back, letting her know that I'm dangerous.

"I'm Maria, and this is Shadow. My first and closest friend." I become surprise that her closest friend is Shadow; The guy who beat me to death on our first encounter. I think she's crazy.

"You're kidding, him?"

"He may have…issues, but he's a really nice guy. We were friends like I don't how long." I ask where they met, just to make sure i believe her.

"Do you know where?" Maria giggle a little as she's remembering the past.

"We met each other in the ARK."

"Ark?" I was lost as usual when people talk about things that I clearly can't understand

"It's a space station called the ARK, it's used for experiment and Shadow was born there. I was stationed by my grandfather, Gerald Robotnik to find a cure of my disease."

"What happened after that?" I was going with this story, I'm close of believing her.

"A government called the G.U.N. raided the place, and finds Shadow as a target. Their mission is to destroy every experiments in the station. We ran to escape, but…" She stop and tries to remember the rest of it. I was wanting to hear what happens next.

"And? What happened next?"

"I…I can't remember the rest of it."

"Can Shadow knows about this?"

"No, he lost his memory at that time and only got few of his memories back."

"What about knowing you?"

"Remembering me was his first after the incident. It was the only thing he can remember. I'm actually glad he remembers me." She smiles at me. I smile her back, from the start I thought he was a guy that I would never like. But in the end, after knowing Maria. Shadow isn't such a bad guy after all.

Lesson learned; Can't judge a person's book cover.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Amy's past

We were laughing together while we're carrying Shadow's unconscious body. We were having fun getting to know each other. Then everyone comes running straight at us. I wave at them, letting them know it's me.

"Hey guys." Tails and Talia were the first to congratulate me, as well checking me if I am the Ivan they know.

"Ivan, are you really back?" They both walk around to see if I'm alright. I have my black hair, my cloths are back to blue, and my eyes are back to brown. I smile at them.

"Guys, I'm okay. It's really me." They both have confirmed, It's me alright. From afar the rest stood there and seeing me having trouble of calming Tails and Talia down. Blaze made a relieve sigh.

"That was too close. Sonic, how did you know this would happen?" Sonic had a surprised look and turned away. He then tap his stomach twice.

"I felt a gut feeling, knowing that Ivan might snap out of it." Blaze tilt her head, she's really lost.

"Gut feeling?"

"It's a guy thing, ask Silver he might know." He didn't regret of passing the problem onto Silver. He looks at me that I broke out before things could get ugly. The commentator jumps out of the chair and announced the winner of this years tournament.

"THAT WAS A FANTASTIC FIGHT, I HAVE EVER SEEN. THIS IS TOTALLY GOING TO HIT A HISTORY BOOK IN THE FACE! IF IT HAS A FACE, I WOULD SMACK IT WITH THIS EVENT! I'VE NEVER HAD MY BLOOD RUSHING THROUGH MY VIENS, EVER SINCE I BEGIN USING EXPLOSION AS A KID! HERE IS OUR NEW CHAMPIONS! THE TEAM OF AMY ROSE, AND IVAN THE HEDGEHOG!" The crowd cheers and lead out fireworks for our victories. Sonic walks up to me and congratulates me.

"That was a sweet battle. Congrats kid." He held out his hand to shake. I was getting a little emotional, but I held it in and shakes his hand.

"Thanks man." He ask me a question before he leaves.

"I need a reminder of your name, before I go." I give him my name again.

"It's Ivan." He reply me back with his name.

"I'll remember that name, Ivan. I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. Do me a solid; I want you get stronger, because I have a feeling we might meet each other again. When that time comes, I want a rematch." I smile at him, we have the same idea. We had an awesome fight, but we didn't end it. I agreed his terms and will get stronger.

"You got it Sonic."

"Cool! I can wait for our unfinished battle." Sonic then runs up to the crowds and literally jumps off the stage. I had a shock reaction that he jumped off a building from the top.

"Sonic!" Tails taps my shoulder. He has his smile on his face.

"Don't worry Ivan. He's can survive a fall like that. I know him, he's like a brother to me."

"But…can't he just get a doctor or something?"

"I think the doctor would be more concern of patching you up. You're badly injured from all the falling and beating from Shadow." I look at myself and my clothes are torn apart. I didn't notice a giant hole of my shirt. The doctors came and carry Shadow into the med bay. Maria follows them and then waves me good-bye.

"I hope we get to meet again." I wave back at her. Happy that she have someone to care for. A weird thing when I think about it. I look back and see Silver and Blaze are leaving as well. Blaze ask him a question.

"Silver, Sonic told me that you may know a thing call 'Gut Feeling'. What does it mean?"

"What's a Gut Feeling?" I chuckled a little, Sonic had to pass it to Silver.

I see Amy walking up to me. Her head is looking down. At that moment I was starting to be afraid, that she would probably hit me in the head for being an idiot. I almost hesitate of asking her, but I manage to ask.

"Is something wrong Amy?" She looks up and she's has her tears running. Her eyes are reflecting like a clean mirror. She wipes them clean and congratulate me.

"It's nothing, I'm happy that you won." I look down for moment. Just by thinking about it; Did I really win this tournament? I look up to Amy and correct her.

"No…We won. We had a hell of a match, there's no way I can take on Sonic and Shadow on my own. You've helped me by staying. Thanks." She smiles and punches my right arm.

"Oh stop it!" I quickly grab my right, after I hear a pop on my shoulder. Her punches are something.

"Ow, ow!"

"Oh sorry." I rub it a little to make the pain go away. I hear loud foot steps and I see the same two doctors who escort Shadow into the med bay. I guess it's my turn.

They escort us into the med bay, I look back and see Tails, Talia and Knuckles are on there way into the winning ceremony. Where we can claim our titles and the emeralds.

-15 Minutes Later-

The doctors examined and patched me up. What they're surprised is that my wounds from both of my hands that suffered a third degree burn, and my torso was pieced by Shadow's chaos spears. Twice, are now recovered completely. I look up and I see one doctor that creeps me out. It was a mysterious woman tilted out of the door. I can't see what she look like, I can only see her glasses shining. Her shadow figure shows two tails, The same as Tails and Talia has. Her head, I can't tell is either she has a very puffy hair, or her ears are massive.

I didn't like the way she looks at me. It's she's seeing as a test frog, waiting to be gutted out. I'm guessing she could be those scientist geeks who way-over excited when there's an experiment. Almost like they're dying to exam the spicimen.

The doctors told me I'm finished with the bandaging. I look back to the woman and she vanished. That's going to haunt me for a bit. I just hope this might not happen again.

Amy shook me out of my thought.

"Hey Ivan?"

"Huh?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"It's just…a creepy thought, don't worry about it." I lean back on the med bed and try to relax as much as possible. My wounds maybe healed, but I can still feel muscle pain. We stayed quiet for a bit, nothing to talk about. Only hearing the clock ticking every seconds. Then, Amy becomes the first to speak.

"Hey Ivan."

"Yeah?"

"Do you…remember anything? The time fought Shadow in the arena." I looked down, and my memory is very dull coming from it. I only know the beginning and the ending. The middle, I have only little of it.

"I only remember how it felt to transform. It feels like my heart is about to explode. Once it did, or feel like it did, I lost sight and went into the dark. I only hear echoes." Amy got little nervous imagining that.

"Whoa creepy."

"It was dark, and the place looks similar to my dreams. When ever I take a step, I see white waves, almost like stepping on a puddle. The other thing I remembered, is that there's a blue light."

"A blue light?"

"Yeah, I was confused too. When I took a closer look, it look like a fireball, but it's not hot."

"What did you do to the light?"

"I place my hand on it and then I see the tournament. The only thing I saw is a red lighting weapon, and Shadow on the ground."

"Wait, do you mean the white hedgehog's scythe?"

"Yeah that's it. I try to find a way to get back."

"How did you get back?

"I don't know, but I think I actually absorbed it." Just thinking about it I recognize the feelings. I had a flash back where Angra jabs me in the heart and I see a blue light pulled right out of me." I place my hand to where my heart is. It made me wonder if Angra is trying to steal my life away. Amy change the subject, she thinks I'll end up worrying too much.

"Let's change the subject. So…How are your wounds?" I look at my hands and summon a little of lighting. I was surprised that my hands are back the way they were.

"My hands are better, and don't see any burn marks. I think the medicine here are more advanced than my planet." Amy then corrected me.

"Ivan, it wasn't the doctors who recovered you hands. It was you who healed it." I look at her and she's telling the truth.

"How? I don't remember that part."

"When you transformed, your body is steaming and I see all your wounds are healing, including your burned hands. I think that Angra might have a regeneration ability." In my head; I would either thank him, or would probably find and beat the living hell out of him. I already know the result on our first encounter. I didn't stand a chance.

"What about my torso? There's a big hole on my shirt."

"Yeah well…" I took a wild guess.

"It was Shadow's spears, isn't it?"

"Yeah. You know what scared me? You actually let Shadow pieced you torso. Then you pull it out." She laugh little for relief and feel a little dizzy, remembering the blood sprayed like a shaked soda can. I quickly turn back at her.

"What!? Then why I'm not dead!?" I pat my torso over exaggeration. She laughs at me over my drama.

"Calm down, you're alive." She grab my arm to stop patting myself.

"Ok…ok I'm good, I'm good." I lay back and try to calm down." After a minute, I calmed down and look at Amy a bit. She looks calm, but bored. I have something in mind to talk about, but I feel that Amy would refuse to speak about it. I try to talk about the last time we speak of back at the elevator. Where we have access to the Semi-Final.

"Hey Amy."

"Yes?"

"Remember back at the elevator, where you talk about that someone saved you from the robot. It was Sonic who saved you, isn't it?" Amy looks down almost upset for a moment. She then answers me.

"Yes, it was Sonic who saved me." I ask her a complicated question.

"I know this is non of my business, but…you've seem to know each other for a long time. When was the last you two met, before this whole scenario happened?

She a took a long ten second. I made things awkward, as always. She took a breath and answered me.

"We…haven't seen each other two years ago." I'd officially made things awkward.

_'__Two years? Ah crap, why do I have to make things awkward.'_

"The time we last met is outside of my house, two years ago. It was my birthday and Sonic was late to visit me."

-Almost Two Years Ago-

It was around noon, Amy and her friends were having a blast, celebrating her fourteenth birthday. Amy was a little worried that Sonic won't be able to come before her friend, Vanilla would bring the cake.

For a moment Amy decides to go outside for a bit. Just trying to be alone for a moment. She took a seat on her bench and watch the sun sets. She then hear the wind blowing quickly, she knows that Sonic finally arrives. Sonic sees Amy and he knows that she's not happy.

"Hey Amy, sorry I'm late."

"Where have you been? I was worried that you've forgotten my birthday."

"Sorry Ames. I was looking for a present…then I somehow got distracted for eating some chili dogs." Amy face palm herself. He would have screw something like that. She then notice that he said 'Present' just now. She looks up and feels happy that he remembers her birthday.

They walk there way to the bench to sit together. Sonic hands her a small present box. She wonders if it's something special to hold dear. She opens and sees a necklace that reflects the sun's ray. She then notice theres a photo pendant. She opens it and theres a picture of her and Sonic. She felt heart-warm and thanked Sonic.

"Sonic, it's beautiful. thank yo-" She turns and Sonic disappeared, she didn't even hear the wind. Couple of days have past and Sonic is no where to be seen. Tails searched for Sonic to where he might be located, but he comes back empty handed. She waited for his return, but sadly she lost hope after one year of his disappearance.

-Present-

"That's when I last saw him, until now." She sniff a little and I see a tear fall out. I felt bad for myself bringing up this subject. I got off of bed and hug her. She startle and didn't notice me coming to her.

"I'm sorry I brought this up."

"No…it's fine, at least you bring me closure." I ask her if she still has her pendant.

"Hey, I'm curious to the pendant you got. Do you still have it?"

"Yeah, I'm wearing it." She pull out her pendant and hands it to me. I open it, and they look so happy. I smile just seeing them. What i notice is that these pictures look…separate. I was going to say something to her, but then I hear a clinging sound. I widen my eyes and know the sound. I played a lot of first person shooters game and recognize a grenade sound when it bounces.

"Amy!" I push her out of the way and without hesitation. I jump on top of it to cover the explosion. I didn't even think that it would kill me. My vision suddenly turn all white and I hear a loud echo of the explosive. For a second my vision return to normal, but my ears are still ringing. I look up and see Amy trying to talk to me, but I can barely hear her.

"Ivan, you're going to be fine its just a flash bang!" She turns and see soldiers aiming their assault rifles at her. They warn her to drop her hammer.

"Drop the hammer! I say drop your hammer!" Amy tries to attack, but she was knocked out after getting hit with a rifle's stock.

"You…bastards…" I try to reach her, but the flash really screwed me up. They drag her out of the med bay.

"Get her to the ship."

"What about him?"

"Our mission here is to capture the girl, waste him." He pulls out a pistol and points it to my head. I look straight at the pistol caliber and thought I would end up dead. But then a solider flies by to the med bay.

"What the-" A mysterious person comes in and attack the soldiers. I couldn't see much to what's happening. After the person defeat all of the soldiers here. The figure walks up and crouch down to see if I'm alive. The person reach out its hand and I lost conscious, went into the darkness.

-To be continue-

**A/N Sorry for the cliff hanging, but this the last chapter for this season. If you like the story so far, leave the comments and favorite it. I'll bring out season 2 after spring break, or at the beginning of April. Thank you for enjoying the story. **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Sorry I kept you waiting. I've been really busy for my final exams and now I'm finally free and summer is right around the corner. I hope you enjoy Season 2 of the story.**

Chapter 28: Awoken and into the spring

During in the dark, there's nothing to see except your ears, hearing the surroundings. Hearing water slowly dripping and leaves an echo. One water drips on my head, helping me to awake my conscious. I open my eyes and see water dripping around me. I look around and I see a few torches for light. I feel like I'm in the cave, also feeling pain on my back and I've been somehow lying on the solid ground. I then hear a voice coming to the right side of the cave.

"So you've finally decide to wake up." I look and I see a yellow mongoose with long purple hair. She brought a warm towel for my head, but now that I'm awake, she has no use for it. Before I ask where we are, I suddenly began to remember her. Her long purple hair, she's the same girl who bumped into me as I make my way to Tail's house.

"Wait-you're…" She chuckles a little, remembering our awkward moment, bumping in to each other and all.

"Yeah, I think we've met before." She hands me the towel to dry my head from all the water dripping on me. My head still hurts from the blast and could barely remember what happened. I then quickly sit up and try to find Amy.

"Wait where's Amy?!" before I begin to stand, she stop me.

"Wait, you're not fully heal yet. And I don't know where they took her. I manage to save you from a bullet to your head, but I couldn't find her. I only got you out and the pendant you're holding." I look at my right hand and I've haven't notice I'm holding it. I also remember how I got it. It was that time when the flash bang is about to explode, the pendant must've broke when I push her out of the way. I just hope that she's ok.

"Now that you're awake, I can finally take you to another cave." I was confuse to why she must take me to another cave.

"Another cave?"

"In the other cave, there's hot springs that have healing dews for the wounds. It'll heal you quicker." She turns and makes her way to the hot springs. I look at the pendant and open it, seeing Amy and Sonic looks happy together. But it concerns me to why would he leave her for two years of disappearance. I close it and hold it tightly for a moment. I thought to myself to hope she's ok. I was going to put it in my pocket, but it seems I have holes on my clothes thanks to Shadow's chaos spears. Instead I wear the pendant as a necklace to keep it safe until I see Amy again. I quickly stood up and follow where the girl is heading. I was having trouble walking from the headache and my injuries, but I then begin to see a light, and it's getting warming every step I take towards it. When I made it through, I see so many hot springs and I already begin to sweat a bit. I look around to see if that chick is around, but she's nowhere to be seen.

"She's not here. Hmm…" I look at the springs all hot and bubbly, it looks refreshing to relax in there.

"Well since she's not here, I guess I'll get in." I quickly take my clothes off before they get too sweaty. I slowly place my tip of the toe to make sure it's not too hot. The intense heat send me shivers of relaxation, so I slowly get in the spring. I grunt a bit, because I hate when the heat comes to the spine too quickly. Once I'm finally in, I never felt so relax of feeling the spring's heat. I lean my head back, relaxing my shoulders and let out a sigh.

"Phew…that feels good…" I move around to get comfortable as well get most of the water on me. Then I hear steaming sounds, I look at my torso and its steaming smoke. What I didn't know is that the wounds I recently have after fighting Shadow is now healing, even the scar is healing as well. I was amazed that the water heals my wounds, even removing my scars.

"Whoa, my scars they're…healed. This is awesome!" I begin to splash more water on me to make sure all my scars heal. I look at my knees and they begin to smoke as well, my scars from my bike injuries are disappearing. I then begin to think to what would happen if I drink the healing spring.

"I wonder what if I drink it." I scoop up some water and took a sip of it. Then I hear the girl's voice from behind.

"Hey kid, figured I found you. How's the water, everything good?" I wave at her as well of mumbling, because I still have water in my mouth. She understands that I'm enjoying the spring.

"Nice huh?" I smile and begin to turn around. Then the girl was already in the hot spring, I fall back to the hot water as well spitting out like a fountain.

"WHY ARE YOU IN THE HOT SPRING!" Leading out a blushed face.

"What? You mean you only want the hot spring yourself? Heh-heh, either your selfish, or you're nervous seeing a girl in the same spring with you?" She raises her brow, I looked away and grinned.

"N-no, of course not." I quickly recovered and my redness is fading. I turn back and ask her name.

"Say, we didn't get the chance to know each other back at the forest." She quickly remembered that we haven't and she begin to introduce herself.

"Oh yeah we haven't. I'll go first, I'm Mina." Then I give her my name.

"Names Ivan. Alright we got that out of the way." I smiled awkwardly, that we didn't know each other at the night of the tournament. Then something pop my head, I remembered that Mina's purple hair looks exactly like the one at the roulette round.

"Hey, you were at the tournament right?"

"Yeah, my partner Ash joined me in the tournament." I ask her about the roulette round.

"Was that you who had a little bad luck?" I tilt my head a bit, I wasn't sure if it's really her or was it someone else who has purple hair.

"Oh yeah, that was totally me. It was Ash's bad luck who got us eliminated. I keep telling him 'No, let me spin.' then he said to me 'It's fine Mina, my luck is better. I bet we'll get a jackpot." I snicker a bit that it backfired that badly. Mina then ask me something.

"Hey Ivan."

"Yeah?"

"While I was running my way back to the stage, I found you and Amy fighting against Sonic and Shadow. I never thought that you and Amy made this far. These guys are way out of your league, but you actually won the tournament. So I want to take the opportunity to say, congratulation." I look down, thinking about it, I didn't think I win. Do you think that's a victory? Mina sees me feeling down.

"Is something wrong?" I look up and smile a little.

"No is nothing. And thanks." I quickly come up a question to change the subject. Then I look at the spring, it healed my wounds and erased my scars. I ask her a question.

"Hey Mina, what's really in this spring?"

"The spring has a tunnel underneath that is connected to the world's roots. Like forests, jungles, even desert roots." I became shock that there's actually a hot spring in the desert.

"How are the water is hot anyway?"

"Underneath the tunnel where water flows through the roots, deeper from the roots there's a magma with the right temperature to heat the water as well dissolving the nature's medicines such as leaves and roots into the water. With it the water now has abilities to heal wounds as well erasing scars."

"What about wounds that are serious?"

"Then I would prefer the hospital, using the spring can be even more painful than surgeries. My advice, if you're almost healed, you can use the spring to heal it quicker." I become impress to the details that this spring can heal wounds. I suddenly realized what happen back the tournament when we were attack.

"Wait Mina, what exactly happened back the tournament? I need to know who attacked us and why?" Mina looks down for a moment and begins to tell me.

"While you were resting, a group of rebellions attacking us and were capturing people who could be a threat to the group, as well stealing the emeralds."

"What's their group's name anyway?"

"If I remember there red jackets, and the logo of a skeleton's fist. Then there's no doubt that the group's name is the R.R, meaning Reaper's Rebellions. They're mission is to overthrow the kingdom. No one knows why, to bring chaos, taking control or just plain crazy."

"Wait! So what happened to the Emeralds?"

"We were lucky that Tails and Knuckles are in the building they separated six of the emeralds, but one was only capture. I also found Tails in the same place, he was with me, but he was also helping Knuckles to separate the emeralds." I widen my eyes a bit and quickly turned away. It must be Talia who was with Mina a moment ago. Amy was bad enough to know that freak accident, I'm not having another one onboard.

"S-so anything else happened?"

"I remember the color of the emerald that was stolen was a blue emerald, but it's better than letting them have all seven. I also found Shadow got away with an emerald. I'm just glad they only have one instead of all seven. If that ever happened, the kingdom will fall and who knows what will happens next." I quickly stood up and quickly dry myself to head out to their HQ.

"Ivan, where are you going?"

"I'm going after them, maybe they can't be far." I finish getting dress and begin to run, but Mina stops me with a question."

"Do you even know where they at? They have multiple bases hidden in Mobius, you won't be able to find Amy in time if you search blindly."

I look down and try to think of a way to find her, but I come up with nothing. I punch the wall and bring out a little lightning spark.

"Damn it!" Mina get out of the spring and walks pass me while she's drying herself.

"We should head out and find a nearby village. We'll rest there and maybe ask people if they see any rebels around, that could be a start." I sigh hoping this is for the best.

"Okay, let's get going." We make our way out of the cave and into the great forest to make our way to a nearby village.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Sorry for the wait. I was playing the crap out of Dark Souls 2 Scholar of the first sin. I was so distracted I forgot about it. I hope you enjoy the story. Leave comment at the review, like, favorite and subscribe!**

Chapter 29: Traveling upon the Great Forest.

We walk out of the cave, feeling energetic. Seeing the forest has never been so peaceful, the sunlight shining most of the leaves, as well the warm breeze in the forest. I took a deep breath and let out a sigh as I stretch my arms.

"Man, this feels nice. A relaxation to hot spa and a nice feel of warm fresh air that you can barely take things seriously." I felt carefree, Mina smile at me a bit, but then she tells me something about this forest.

"To you, yes, but…this place has a dark history." My smile fades away seeing her that's this place is making her upset.

"A dark history? How can this peaceful forest holds something dark to you?"

She looks down and grips her fist trying to suppress her feeling.

"Because…this is the place where I lost the only person I know and love away from me."

I now know this isn't a joke anymore, losing someone is bad enough, but when the last one is taken from you, is the worst kind of pain. Mina begins her history.

"It happened three years back, during a war against a man. A mad scientist, determined to turn this world into his playground full of robots. This forest was a sanctuary to the people who escape the Bots. The people who are against that man were called Freedom Fighters."

I look around the forest and I see images of the conflict. A burnout tree, the holes, even the fallen trees that grew out a couple of vines. I ask her about the name who wanted to take over this world.

"Mina, who is the scientist's name." She took a moment of silent trying her best not to let her tears to come out of her eyes.

"His name…is Doctor Robotnik. Many rivaled him, but they all end up cyberized and became his slave to help him get his steps closer to his goal."

"That's…that's insane. Turning innocent people into robots…" I imagine the person could be suffering from what they have been doing for that man.

"Is there someone who even come close of defeating him?" Mina looks at me and smiles feeling hope has arrive for her need.

"Yes, there is one person who actually defeated him more than once. That man…is non-other than Sonic the Hedgehog."

I slowly widen my eyes that he fought and beaten him more than once.

"Sonic? He's the one who beaten him?" I begin to think that he always has the look on face back at the tournament. That smile when we agreed for a rematch when we cross path again. I ask her if I think who I think he is.

"Is Sonic, like some sort of leader to the Fighters?" She nodded me no.

"No, he's just a normal hedgehog who loves to be free, loves his friends and will do whatever it takes to protect them. He didn't care about ranks, popularity, he cares about this world. I know him that much because I actually got to meet him, but…" She lowers her head and knows this is the part where things turns for the worst.

"Even though he was strong and brave, he couldn't project everyone from the Doctor's wrath. While we were at the forest hoping that this will end and go back to the way we were. But then we were attack by the Doctor's bombards. The person who I was with, was my mother, and I was only thirteen at that time." Mina then see a flash back of her past.

Soldiers fighting off the robots giving the civilians time to escape the forest. She hears a soldier yelling at the crowd.

"Everyone, get out of here! We'll hold them off, head straight to the forest and into the Horizon! One of our escorts will take care of the rest!"

Mina sees the fire rising as the Fighters and the Bots turns the forest into a warzone. She felt her hand being drag out, she looks up and it was her mother getting her into safety.

"Mina we have to go now!" They ran though the crossfire seeing Fighters and Bots fall one at a time. Her mother then stops and the burning tree falls in front of them, leaving them trap.

Her mother tries to find a detour, but she suddenly been frozen in fear. Beyond the flames lies a tall man walking towards them. Two robots clears a path where fire is blocking his way. A large shadow appears nothing to see, but his goggles shining the reflection of the fire.

"Well, well, well…" Mina's mother was terrified, as she was looking to doomsday.

"No…you're…Robotnik?" The shadow figure corrected her.

"That's Doctor Robotnik to you!" He began stroking his large mustache to keep it straight and professional. He aims a weapon at them and the mother hugs Mina for protection. Luckily the weapon isn't a deadly pistol it scans them for identification. He checks their identities and was most intrigue.

"Ah…this is a treat, good to finally meet you … Isabella. I wasn't expecting to see you trap in the burning forest. I had hope to capture you and other valuable civilians later than sooner, but I can have some early to be one step closer to make Mobius my world."

He then looks at the second identification, he checks the stats and was surprised.

My, my…Mina Mongoose. Your daughter has an incredible speed status. Finally…I have the one I need to finish that pesky hedgehog for good. With your speed and my upgrades, you can finally put an end to Sonic the Hedgehog for good!" Isabella eyes shakes in fear that he's going to cyberize her to do the unthinkable.

Robotnik lead out his hand, and ask Mina.

"Mina…join on a quest of perfection, with your help, you can help me break the only wall that stands in my way. If you agree to help, not only I'll let you keep your humanity, but your mother as well. Take your time to decide. Isabella interrupts Robotnik of the deal between them.

"No! I refuse to let my daughter work with you! Sonic is our hope to stop you once and for all, to end all of this. He will defeat you and let us be free from you!" Isabella grabs a bark that is on the ground and quickly tries to put out the fire that leads to the others at the horizon.

"Mom what are you doing!?" Mina begs her to stop trying to save her, but she keeps on attacking the fire, breaking either the burning bark, or put out the fire large enough for Mina to escape. Robotnik changes his mind and decides something sinister.

"Shame…you would've been the only living Mobians, but even when you refused…I'll just cyberize you and join me. Oh, and Isabella I'm glad I run into to you, because I happen to be trying out a new model of the ShadowBots Mark II.

"What do you mean you're glad to see me?" Robotnik smiles and looks up.

"I would like you to have a little…reunion for you two. From the sky a person falls and lands in front of the Doctor. The bot stands and activates its sequence to scan the area, as well the mission the Doctor has given. Isabella doesn't get to what reunion he was talking about, but when the fire lightens the shadow of the bot, and the eyes glowing green. She never felt devastated in her entire life. The bot who is standing is her beloved husband, Arthur. The figure of him gave Isabella everything she needs to know who he is before cyberized. She quickly destroy a small bark and left an opening to escape. But…Isabella looks at Mina and she's just as devastated as she is. Mina looks at the bots eyes and know that is her father.

"Da-…Daddy…? No…you promised…" Mina falls to her knees, tears running, and her heart falling to pieces. She continues to talk to him.

"You promised us…that you'll come back to us. You said we'll be together again…you promised. But why…WHY DID YOU BREAK IT!? WHY!?" Isabella looks at her, she is now carrying a heavy burden that is too much to bare. Isabella tells Mina something.

"Mina…run…I'll hold them off." She looks up and she is going to fight her own husband. Mina refuses to leave her, but then she yells at her.

"Get out of here! I…I know how you feel. Seeing your father like this…"

"Mom…"

"Your father did the best he could to protect us from this man. I understand how he must feel. He may have fail to make that promise, but that doesn't mean you should pity him! He may be gone, but he's never gone from your heart!" Mina sheds more tear after she said to her.

"From my heart…?"

"He wanted to protect you even if he have to sacrifice himself to do so. Now…it's my turn."

"No! Mom please…don't go!" She hugs her tightly, showing her how much Mina care for her so much. Isabella smiles and looks at her.

"Mina…My dear daughter, I wanted you to have a good life. The one thing I know is that you'll meet true friends, friends who never abandon you. Treat you like a family, just like the three of us had. To make our world a better place. Please Mina, run, run with them and help them to stop Robotnik from achieving his goal." Mina couldn't stop crying hearing everything she said, it's too hard to accept it. But she will listen to her, as a finally offer and goodbye to her mother.

"Okay…I will, I will live!" Isabella sheds some tears that Mina is growing up to an independent young girl.

"Good girl…When I said go, run as fast as you can and meet up with the others. No matter what you hear, keep running. I don't know if I can make it out, but if I do…I'll find you." Mina nods at her and ready herself to run. Robotnik had enough time to see the reunion and begins to command Arthur.

"Well it's been fun seeing this, but I'm in a hurry. Arthur, capture the girl!" Arthur charges in to grab Mina, but Isabella got in his way. She yells the signal.

"Mina run!" Without a second thought Mina runs at full speed to catch up the others. Robotnik gotten angry that his one chance of defeating Sonic vanished into the blue.

"Damn it! You'll pay for it! Arthur, changing plans. Annihilate her!" Arthur's hand transform into a plasma canon and aims point plank at Isabella.

From the distant, Mina hears a loud explosion behind her. Her tears flies out as she keeps on running refusing to look back.

I was touch to Mina's history. Not only she lost her mother, but her father was cyberized and forced to kill her as well. Mina continues her story.

"After that night, I waited for the fire to burnout. Once it did, I search for her to see if she made it out. I search the place to where I last saw her, but…the only thing I can find is the bracelet that my Mom is wearing." She shows me the bracelet. It has clear royalty purple color on it. It's damaged, but it can still be wearable. I look at her and tears are finally falling, it was too much to bare it. I felt bad to myself that I pushed her too far. I lightly grab her shoulder. She then looks at me.

"I'm sorry, that I ask too much. I didn't know it was too much for you to remember all of this." Mina smiles at me.

"Don't be…there is someone who taught me to stay strong and live on. I own him for helping me." I smile at her that she knows how to move forward into the brighter light. Then I felt a strong light towards us. We made it out of the Great Forest and into the Horizon.

"Hey we're out of the forest."

"Yep, but the village is still far ahead, we have to keep moving." Saying that with a smile on her face. "Come on."

"Right behind-" I stop myself and suddenly felt something in the forest. I turn back and check to see if someone is following us. I don't see anyone and felt odd about myself. Mina yells at me from behind.

"Hey! You coming or not?"

"Oh, yeah hang on I'm coming!" I catch her up and make our through to the Horizon.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N I'm back and I'm sorry for letting you guys wait this long. I've been dealing something personal and I'm still recovering from it, as well we're back to school and projects have been hitting me so often. I hope you enjoyed the 30th chapter to the story and if you manage to read from start and waiting for more, I want to thank you for supporting me. Enjoy reading! If you have questions for me, don't hesitate, I'll reply by the time I get home...and my connection is in good condition. **

Chapter 30: Into The Horizon

I don't know what I felt back the woods, but it felt like something or someone is following us. I didn't want bother to think about it, so I shake my head and move on.

What I didn't know is that the weather feel fantastic. The warm sun shining upon the tall grasses, and the weather- not too windy and not too cold, just a feel of a soft wind blowing to your ears. I always love this type of weather, because one time I had this moment back on Earth. It happen during my last day of school and this weather arrive while me and my friends went outside to celebrate. I was going to join, but then I felt sleepy and decide to lie down under a tree. The sounds of the grass softly rustling makes me yawn a couple of times, and I decide to bring out my phone to put on some music to make it more soothing. I play some of the anime OST (Original SoundTrack) that would fit in the environment.

I then slowly lose myself into a warm sleep, not hearing people screaming over people scoring a goal, just soft musics to cover the world to whats happening. It felt like yesterday when that happened. Then Mina snap me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Mobius to Ivan?"

"Huh?"

"Welcome back. You've been quiet for a bit, something on your mind?" Giving a me small smile.

"Oh, it's not a big deal really, it's just...the wind."

"So you notice it too? It feels nice doesn't it?"

"Yeah..." I ask her when will we arrive to the village. "Hey, how much longer is the village is?"

"Not too long, we just have to keep walking and we'll make it there before the sun sets."

"Alright then." We continue walking straight into the horizons, the view is also a sight to see whenever you come for a walk. I then remember the feeling back at the forest, it begins to bug me that I sense something weird. I don't know what I felt, but it wasn't normal. I try to remember the time until my stomach begins to be greedy and growls.

"Argh...not again..." I look down feeling ashamed that I can't wait any longer to eat soon. I guess man's greatest weakness is hunger. Then I begin to feel greedy.

"Are we there yet?"

"Hold on just alittle longer. We'll get there in time so quick whining over your stomach growlin-" Then I hear another growl, but it wasn't my stomach. I look at her and resisting not to laugh.

"Was that you?" smirking my face

"Shut up! That was your silent growl!" Quickly she turned away and increase her speed.

"He don't feel embarrassed, we're both in this situation." Mina didn't listen to me, guess she doesn't want my pity. I look around and then something is shining at my eye and I see from a far was by fate. I see fresh apple growing under a tree ready to be picked. Without letting Mina hearing me running, I silently creep until I'm clear for take off. If Mina sees me getting the apple, it will now be a race for food.

I kept myself calm and keep going on the plan. if felt like the tree is a half of mile away if I keep on creeping, then I suddenly step a stick and alert her. She looks at me for a bit and sees what direction I'm going and then sees the tree carrying the apple. She glares at me and I made a run for it. Without hesitation I use my lighting to increase my speed. When the apple is in range I leap to it like a wild animal. But within an instant, the apple was gone, just disappeared out of thin air. I land and quickly recover to see what happened. Then there's Mina holding her prize, I was upset that I didn't make it in time.

"So you were after this apple without me noticing it? Nice try, you were quick, but not quick enough." She then took a bite of the apple in front me knowing my failure of getting it, but then I see something on the apple, on Mina's hand there is a hole at the back. Before Mina swallows her first bite she see something green coming out and it was a caterpillar eating the apple. She then drop it and tries to spit out the apple thinking that the caterpiller ate some of the side and didn't notice.

I laugh at her that she got what she wanted, but my stomach stop my moment. Then I look ahead to the plains and I see a tower, my hunger is close to an end.

"Hey Mina, we're here!" I shockwave up into the air and I see a small village not too far from here. Mina took a look and she smiles.

"Yep that's our stop, this is Stormtop Village. We better get there, hope the restaurant I know isn't close today." We jog our way down to enter the village and find the restaurant to dine.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: A Favor To The Village

We run our way down the hill and enter the left side of the village. To me it look I'm visiting China, with all the temples and the textures of the buildings. Mina took a right and found the restaurant she was talking about, but the problem is that there's a name that is written in a language that I have NO idea what it is nor I never seen this texture before. I was going to ask Mina, she begin to yell out someone.

"Hello? Mao, you there?" Not too long an old lady comes out of the curtain and she smiles at here. She look like a red panda, some of her red fur is slightly faded.

"Oh Mina, it's so good to see you."

"Oh hey Mrs. Heather. Is Mao here?"

"No, she's off to gather supplies for our shop. She will be back soon, is there anything I can get you?" Then a loud growl interrupts the conversation. (Yep you guess it)

"Got any food?" I slightly smile at them, hoping I didn't mean to interrupt. Then Heather smiles at me.

"My, what a hungry young man, you must have been hungry for quite sometime. I'll go fetch you a delicious chicken noodle soup." She make here way to the kitchen to cook. I took a seat and watch her cook, because I can't hold on any longer to starve. A few minutes have gone by and I can smell the chicken from the stove and my mouth begins to drool, if she can't serve my food in the next five minutes, my mouth will become a waterfall. The one thing I'm glad is that I'm not one of those people who yells "Where's my food!? I've been for my food ten minutes ago!" I just can't be that bad, I always wait alittle longer to get my food. When I hear water pouring in a bowl, then my right ear twitches. I look up and it's about to be serve, my right leg is having a restless leg syndrome as the food is closing in. When the food is finally place on the table, she hands me the chop sticks and my hands was shaking as I reach them. When I look at it, I led a huge gulp seeing golden cooked ramen, mix with chopped chicken and veges such as corn, carrots and those tiny leaves to bring flavors.

I thanked her and quickly took a quick bite and I lost my breath for a couple of seconds. I then had a vision of a bright warm light, feeling like I'm reward in a Goddess level of gratefulness. The soup is incredible, I begin to cry.

"Thank you so much, I don't know what will happen if I hadn't taste your food, Thank you!" I bow my head and almost let my tears to drop. She laughs and smiles at me.

"No, it's my pleasure to serve food to my customer until they're satisfied of their meal. Please, enjoy the rest of your meal before it gets cold. I listen to her advice and I quickly begin to chug the noodles, the chicken and even the veges. Mina begins to eat her noodles, but in a normal pace.

"Mmm~ I miss this food for soo long I almost forgot how it tasted." I finished my bowl and let out steam out of my mouth as my eating habit went overload. I hand Heather my bowl and ask her.

"More please!" Heather takes it back to the kitchen and refills the noodles. I then overhear someone from behind arguing, I look back and I see a family grabbing their things and somehow planning to leave their home. I hear them talking not too far from me.

"We can't stay here any longer, I can't afford to spent another night if that thing comes in every night."

"But where would we go?"

"We just need to find a place just like this, but doesn't involve a monster." They pick up their luggage and head out. I'm confused to what's going on, I ask Heather if she knows.

"Hey Heather, why are these people leaving? They were talking about some kind of monster that comes out at night." Heather comes back with my second bowl and she knows what's going on.

"Oh, they're leaving the village, because a dangerous beast that dwells in the night who hunts down powerful warriors just to be entertained." I begin to slow down my pace of eating and I look up and wanting to know more about this beast.

"Killing for fun...?" 'One of the worse kind...' "I want to know more about it, what does it look like?"

"Let's see...he is just as tall as those evergreen trees over there. Brute strength that no ordinary warrior will withstand his power. And if I remember correctly, he carries a curve great sword, with an addition of a person's ribs for extra slash damage. Rumor has it that the ribs belongs to the strongest warrior he ever fought and uses it as his trophy and weapon." The way she described brought me chills down to my spine after hearing that. I thought I was in for it, but I did some thinking; I survived the tournament where the strongest fighters collide, I even survive fighting Shadow not once but twice. I stood up and said to her.

"Is it coming tonight?"

"Ah-Yes why do you ask?" I point myself to know who's next to fight him.

"Because that beast is about fight another warrior." She widens her eyes a bit and then she begins to smile then laugh at me. I look at her and she thinks I cracked a joke to cheer her up.

"My, what a funny joke you made up, you had me there."

"Uh-Hey I can fight that beast! I can!" She laughs at me again. Then I hear running coming at my right and I see young girl carrying a bag on her back. Mina then quickly gets up and runs towards her.

"Mao!" They jump at the same time and caught each other in mid-air.

"Mina you came, I'm so glad to see you!"

"I miss ya too Mao. How have you been?"

"It's good, I been working in my grandma's shop for awhile, I didn't expect to see you so soon." She then tilt her head and sees me arguing her grandmother about fighting the beast. She widens her eyes and grab hold of Mina.

"Mina! Is that who I think it is!?" Her hands begins to shakes on Mina's shoulders.

"Oh you mean Ivan? Yeah I met him awhile a go-" she yells at her angrily

"You met the guy and didn't tell me!?" She then runs towards to the shop, but first she greets her grandmother.

"Hey grandma."

"Oh Tina you've return. How's the supplies doing?"

"I got what you need, and...and...WE ARE SO LUCKY!"

"Oh my, what got you excited my child?"

"Don't you know who this guy is?" she points at me and couldn't contain her excitement.

"Young man, I don't recall of your name."

"Oh uh, it's Ivan." She then widen her wrinkled eyes and I think she in shock.

"Oh my stars. You don't have to be Ivan the hedgehog?" I got confused that they are hype just seeing me. I'm too much of an idiot knowing what's going on anymore. First I was arguing and then we got into the subject of knowing me.

"Wait...what's going on? I'm confused." then Mao's hands reach out to me and she's shaking.

"H-h-hi...I-i'm M-mao, nice to see you." I look at her and her face is burning red. I shack her hand and ask her a question.

"Nice to meet you, and are you ok? Your face is burning up." I place my hand on her forehead and suddenly jumped back.

"N-n-n-n-n-no I'm fine! J-j-just a cold!" She turns and smiles at Mina and her eyes are sparking. Mina smile back, but a bit smurky.

"She has no idea that this kid is clueless." Mao is thinking and somehow steam is coming out of her head.

"Oh-my-god-oh-my-god! It's him! It's really him! What should I do!? No! Calm down, be a normal cute girl and I have a chance." She calm herself down and trying to calmly walks towards me without making any shaking movements. She's lucky that I haven't look at her since I'm still eating my noodles.

"H-hey Ivan..."

"Hm?" I still have noodles in my mouth and look at her.

"I-is you lighting real or just special effect?" I swallow and feel a bit offended.

"Special effect? Ha! I AM the special effect." I got out of my chair and went into the middle of the village close to a fountain. I took a deep breathe and raise my right hand and it begins to spark. I summon sword and begin practicing my swings. I only did a small combo and created a square lighting aura at my ending combo. The aura leads a small explosive for those who is in the square.

"Phew...I feel a whole lot better. I could do a better combo than that." I throw some lighting bombs into the air and summon dual wielding swords. "Ok...here goes...shockwave!" I shockwave into the air and slice up the first bomb and quickly shockwave into the next. I switch my right sword's into the back side. The handle in the front and the blade to the back. I try something and turn into a ball spin dash towards the bomb and landed on the ground.

Mao have nothing to say, but was amazed of my warmup. Mina wave here hand in front in her and she's not responding. I walk up to her and said her name.

"Uh...Mao?" she instantly respond.

"Yes!"

"Are you ok?"

"You're just amazing~."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing, I'm fine." she turns away and felt embarrassed.

"Why did said I that!?"

People gather around and saw my performance. They begin to recognize me and wonder why I'm here in the village. A man ask me a question.

"Your the champion from the previous tournament. What brings you here to our village?" Then Heather answer his question

"He's here to fight the beast!" People begin to whisper, I felt uncomfortable, thinking that they too have doubts about me.

"Is it true? You are going to fight the beast that dwells in the night? Why would you help us?" I gave them an honest answer.

"She saved my life, and her noodles tasted awesome so I think this is least I can do."

"Yeah." Within few seconds I hear footsteps coming from behind. I turn back and see a red and orange furred dog with pointy ears, I can't tell what breed he is, but my guess is a shepard. He wears a light armor looking like a samurai armor with a well forged katana. He's also not alone, he have his partners with him and they're different types of breeds.

"Hey...are you The Ivan the hedgehog? The kid who fought both Sonic and Shadow and lives to tell tales about it?" Giving me a glare of a rival. I felt just a bit nervous, but I stood up a dog who is six inches taller than me. I'm a 5'5...yeah what a little man.

"Yeah...that's me." His gang gather around and five seconds of silence then...they all said to me-

"Woah! Are you really that Ivan!?" The village gather around feeling their hope is still with them. Then the shepard tells everyone to give me some room.

"Okay, okay back it up guys." They start laughing at him.

"Look who's talking Ken." I notice his name and ask him.

"Your Ken?" He looks at me and forms a fist, waiting for a fist pump from me.

"Yep, I'm Ken, I was also planning to fight the beast as well though." Mao came up to him feeling a bit angry.

"You really think YOU can beat him!? You've been rejected to join the war with the other breeds, and you just got out of training last month. And now your first goal as a warrior is fighting the beast? Do you have a death wish!?"

"Well I-..." I never see Mao this serious, almost felt like a little sister who is smarter than the older sibling.

"Wait I'm lost here."

"Ken tries to join with the other breed armies, but his sword skills are soo bad they rejected him not once but twice!" I felt bad for him, I thought he's the real deal whenever we end up in combat.

"Whatever Mao, better late than ever." I actually have an idea, if we team up, we may beat the beast with little problem.

"Actually, it's best he should join the fight." Mao smiles at me like she immediately agreed my plan.

"Ok, if you say so." she then skips her way back to the restaurant. I look confused of what just happened. Normally my plans that I would make always come into a downfall, but Mao agrees with me without any explanation to why I'm bringing him to the fight. I forget about it and ask Ken if he can handle his first mission.

"So Ken, think you can handle it?"

"Uh...yeah with my pals backing me up, we got this in the bag." his team cheers to their captain.

"Yeah!" I chuckled knowing that not only I'm helping the village, but also helping warriors to achieve something great. It felt pretty good when helping people. I just wonder back at home, I help people, but not all the time. Mina got me out of my thoughts when she approach.

"Well, since you guys are going to take on that monster, you're going to need all the help you can get." Mina pops her knuckles and equip some kind of gauntlets, looks pretty deathly from what I'm seeing, almost the same weapon that Bullet had. Ken got alittle worry now people will be joining the fight.

"Oh come on! Not you too Mina!" I almost forgot that Mina is one the fighters at the tournament, but didn't have luck with her.

"You're joining the fight as well Mina?"

"You think I would sit this one out if everyone's going to join in the battle?" she made a good point. Then Heather comes up and she's carrying some clothes.

"Ivan, if your going into battle, please take these. You need to be properly prepare, not torn apart. I look at my clothes and they're badly torn, as well I forgot the holes thanks to Shadow.

"Oh thanks." I went into the restaurant and put on the armor. It has a black leather jacket with an emblem of two swords collided together, My pants have some extra protection, but it feels a bit heavy like an extra seven pounds of each one of my legs. I removed it and only left myself lightweight. I look like I'm a scout from the army, but at least I look ready for a battle.

"Nice, now I'm ready!" Heather looks down feeling sad, but looks back up and smiles.

"This armor belongs to my dear nephew, he was also defeated by the beast." I felt sorry for her that I'm wearing his armor, I wasn't so sure if I'm alright using it. Ken joins in the conversation.

"Her nephew is the strongest one in this village. Heh...he is one hell of a swordsman, he even taught me some few tricks. I won't forget that he helped me to finally become a warrior, all thanks to him."

"I see..." I begin thinking that it's best to fight it with this armor to know that at least there will be someone who will carry there's hope. Even thought there is pressure, I'll do it to help them.

"Alright, we better get ready." I head back to the restaurant to rest there before night falls in.

**A/N Hope you enjoy it, leave a like and subscribe. I'll do the next chapter if i have the time. For the people who were waiting for some action it's very close.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N Sorry I kept you waiting, as I said before I'm having some distraction, as well my fall break. Any way this one is the one people are waiting for, some action. Leave a like and enjoy this next chapter. P.S. If you guys have questions does hesitate to ask. Again enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 32: The Sun Falls, Then The Night Rises **

**Few hours have gone by, I've been lying on a bench, because Mao fed me too many foods, feeding me not only noodles, but some egg rolls, bread sticks and some fruits. I regret eating this much, now I won't be able to take that beast on my own. I couldn't say no, because she looks like the kind of person who wouldn't take a no for an answer.**

**-Two Hour Ago-**

**Mao was holding a warm bowl of her grandma's food. The smell will never gets old every time I sniff it. Mao brings out chop sticks and grab a piece of chicken, dipped with orange soy sauce and she tell me with a soft innocent voice.**

**"Say Ahh~" I look around feeling embarrassed, plus I felt a deja vu for a second. I was going to say "No, I can do it myself, but thanks anyway." but damn it I can't do it! I try it last time and I fell prey from it. I didn't say anything to her, but I did say what she wanted me to say.**

**"Ahh~" I open my mouth half way, I was expecting a hot cooked chicken in my mouth ready to be chew, but I felt a soft wind in mouth. I open my eyes a bit and I see her blowing the chicken to cool it down a bit. I close my eyes again and now the chicken enters the slaughter. I didn't bother to speed up my chewing I took the time to enjoy it. The sun hasn't set yet, but it's a beautiful view, it won't get old every time I look at the sun slowly descending. I think I'm getting used of being in this planet. It happened so quick, first I was just a lame guy who doesn't really have a life, always does the same thing day by day and don't bother trying something new or at least take a peek. Now i'm a human-like hedgehog and suddenly got super powers and have no idea how I got it, and yet I enjoy being the new me in a new life, something I can never have back Earth. Then Mao begins to speak.**

**"Um...I want to thank you for helping us to fight the beast." I swallow my food and smile her a bit. Just a smirk, I don't want her to see my teeth chipped with chicken or some sauce leftover on them.**

**"No problem, beside your giving me this much food and I don't think I have enough money to afford it. So I thought this is the least I can do." Mao looks at the sun and it's about to come down. **

**"I'm gonna go back and hide from the monster, but i will be looking at your fight. Give that beast some beating!" I smile and give her a wink. **

**"No problem, I'll send that beast back where it came." Then I hear Mina's voice calling me.**

**"Ivan...Ivan!"**

**"Huh?" I woke up from my little nap, but my eyes are still closed. I guess with this much food it made me sleepy. Like have you ever taste food this good it can even make you sleepy? Mina calls me again.**

**"Ivan! Wake up!" I finally open my eyes and straighten myself. I can't end up sleepy when there's going to be a battle tonight. What I didn't notice is that the moon is appearing. I wonder how long did I slept, I know it was around sunset.**

**"Mina, how long have I slept?"**

**"Just an hour or two. You did some work on the restaurant, I wasn't expecting you to be this hungry. Heh, what a drama queen." she plays a role of myself of how I act back at the restaurant. "Oh thank you, I don't know what would I do if I hadn't taste your food! Thank you!" and then she bows. I got a bit offended. **

**"I don't sound like! And what's with that face looking all innocent and bringing fake tears. I don't do that." I look away of her and feel a bit embarrased, since she's pretty much right. I did got a bit dramatic. I see Ken coming in our direction and he seems to be holding drinks. **

**"Hey guys. Been a long day, so since that beast isn't here yet, I thought we could take this chance to have a drink. He hand us two soda cans, one was blue and one green. I never try out the sodas here in Mobius, I felt nervous of which one to choose, so I had a stupid theroy. Trust your favorite color. So I pick the blue can and Mina grabs the green. Ken on the other hand has a red soda can. He sat down to join us, as well for his partner they already toast for their hopes of victory. Ken lift his soda can and makes a toast.**

**"I would like to make a toast, to all of us. That we would hope that we'll win this fight tonight or this will be our first and last battle." I stopped him there. **

**"Whoa Ken. That was a bit dark for a toast. We will survive this, all of us. You can't bring doubts to yourself even if it's your first battle. I mean look at me!" I open my arms and let him look at me if I have change.**

**"You survived?"**

**"Yes! I never fought before and I end up in a tournament fighting these powerful people and lived! Plus winning as a bonus." Ken laughs a bit that if I can make it, so will he.**

**"Okay, yeah your right. Hell, I even saw you fought the Great Wolf Edson. He is one hell of a fighter. Even that mercenary is one tough chick." I had a flash back in a glimpse of "That moment" I look down beginning to glow red, I still haven't forgotten that day and to make matters worse, I must be on her #1 Hit List to track and kill on sight. Ken sees me looking down, but luckily doesn't see me red. I quickly change the subject to block the question that is coming up.**

**"So when did you know Edson?" Ken took a little time to think and come up with an answer.**

**"Because I inspire him, he is the commander of the Elites in the G.U.N. The elites are pretty much the family line team. If I remember how many people are in the elite, I think there's seven of them." I widen my eyes that there are more than one people who is just as strong as him.**

**"I even hear that if there's ever people who is just as powerful as them and they're willing to help, they may consider you to become the Elite Eight." His eyes are starting to glow and something trigger him to get hype.**

**"That is my one way ticket to show the world, that I, Ken the Shepard will show that I'll be just as a great warrior like the Elites!" I'm impressed that he is that motivated to become one the best. I found something about myself, The way I told Ken that we can't think of something negative, that's how I speak back on Earth. I always have felt gloomy, but I fake myself to be happy around, my friends always find a way to cheer me by encouraging me that I'll eventually find my future in time. **

**I chuckled a bit thinking to myself if that was even me speaking. Then I hear loud rustlings in the forest. We quickly stand up and bring out our weapon getting ready. I didn't took the time to take a sip of the soda, I quickly took a big slurp to at least taste it. Somehow the taste was all too familiar, but I couldn't tell what was the taste it was on the tip of my tongue, but I forgot about it and focus on the conflict. **

**Ken's crew comes along and joins us to fight. We stay quiet as we hear the rustles, I also hear someone's sword shaking trembling in fear. I found the person who is shaking and I grab the sword's grip to keep it from shaking. The rustles keeps getting louder and louder, it's now making me feel nervous. Then I see trees are falling apart, I just can't keep myself calm if it's really a monster who we're up against. **

**Finally the trees that are in front of us have fallen and the monster reveal itself. It is a monster, the size is about at least seven and half feet tall, maybe more. It's strength is beyond what a normal person can lift, it look like it can carry at least a ton without any trouble. It doesn't have any armor nor have boots just a skirt of what the roman warriors wears, or to be more specific, Spartans would wear. It's completely defenseless, but the sword and its strength changes the table. The stories I hear from Heather was true, the sword is just like what she describe it, it even has the ribs of a warrior's body around the blade. I can barely see it's face cause it's keeping out of the light from being reveal. I can only see it's red glowing eyes. I had a bad feeling about bringing everyone here, I made my move first before Ken decides to attacks. Mina calls me out to stop running, but I kept going**

**"Ivan wait!" I rush in first and was going to strike, but I see that massive sword already up. I quickly change my tactics and dodge it. I gain some distant and felt afraid that huge sword can swing to me so quickly. It's like it's holding an ordinary sword and mastered it withins days. I throw my lightning chains around the sword and yell at Ken.**

**"Ken! Now!"**

**"R-Right!" They charge in and begin to attack it. I was having trouble to pull the sword away from it, I never pull something heavy in my life. I'm slowly about to get pull in which I'm suppose to be the one pulling. **

**'Damn it...can't...keep...still...' I'm losing my strength fast and I quickly shockwave from my feet to make a jumping boost and gain more distant. Ken and his men step back, a bit worn out and shocked, they see some blood dripping from it's arms but it didn't even flinch. Then Mina rushes in.**

**"Out of my way!" She jumps in and punch it's face and I hear a loud soundwave. I look up and I see Mina just knock down the monster. My expression was speechless that the attack looks just like Bullet's. **

**"Holy..." Ken finishes my sentences**

**"Shit..." I snap out and charge in to take a fatal blow. I jump into mid air and summon a greatsword large enough to pierce it's heart when I'm crashing down. I see the opportunity and shockwave myself down.**

**"Take this!" I was hoping it'll all over quickly, but somehow it actually stop my sword and throws me out of the way. I roll out of the way and see Ken and his men returns attacking. I yell at them not to do it, I had a feeling that this won't be easy to beat it.**

**"Don't do it!" I shockwave towards them and bring back my greatsword to block it. It swings it's blade and manage to block it, but it's weight is too much for me. It felt like I'm carrying two tons of steel. **

**"Ivan!"**

**"Get out of there! Find another way to fight it!" I tilt the sword and jump back. I lost my strength to stand up a bit. I may have healed but this is one out of my league if I keep charging in to attack straight on. I try to think of something, but I can't think of anything to fight it. Mina picks me up and come up an idea. **

**"Ivan get up! Try to stun it, then I'll attack. You have lighting attacks, at least try something different." She has a point, all of my powers focuses on offense. I took her advice and see if there's something to stun that monster. I decided to take on the legs thinking that would do the trick. **

**"Ok, I'm going in." I summon my one-hand sword to keep my speed. I also added lighting to my legs to speed up. I charge in and already it's preparing to strike, I quickly slide to the right and aim for it's left leg. I did the similar type of a shockwave, but didn't put enough volts to push someone or something away. Instead I lower it to a point where it focuses on the nerves to move around. It lost its position and Mina already attacked it and fell to the ground. Normally I would be the offense type, but I guess I could try out other things once in an while.**

**Surely it did some damage, but it'll take too long to finish it. I had no choice but to use it again. I took off the jacket and leave near at the restaurant. **

**"Sorry Heather, I can't hold this one right now." I ran back and Mina was concern to what i'm doing. **

**"Now what are you planning?" I raise my hands up to charge up my attack, seeing if I can beat it in one blow.**

**"I have use this move to finish it off." Mina saw my set before, it was the same attack that caught Sonic, but it cost my hands to burn and unable to use my lighting with my hands.**

**"Are you crazy!? Last time I heard from the crowd, you end up burning your hands into crisp just to hit Sonic once. It's too risky to use it, you have to try something different."**

**"I can't! I don't have much of a choice, if we keep going like this, we'll never beat it." The clouds begins to gather around the village, lighting coming together to form into one. I now know that it's speed is not as fast as Sonic, nor on par. I have a clear shot at it. My hands are finally beginning to spark. Then out of nowhere the beast is already close to me and I'm wide open. Mina didn't react fast enough to counter it's attack, but Ken was suddenly behind it and took a back slash at it. It kneel down and checks its wound on it's back, we suddenly realize that it didn't flinch so much by attacking its front, because it fought so many battles, it got used to being hit in the front, but the back is somehow it's weakness. **

**I smile and shockwave point blank to it's face, thanks to my charging it added more sparks to cause more damage. I even hear the beast screaming in pain, seeing smoke on its eyes. Mina then founds something out. The beast only comes out at night and it sees it's reacting to pain on it's eye, with my shockwave charged up it did a flash effect close to it. Mina found an idea.**

**"Ivan! Ken! That thing has two weaknesses!" Ken and I were surprised to what Mina said.**

**"Seriously!? What is it then?" He backs up to his group.**

**"Ken. You and your men will attack it from behind, but wait until Ivan blinds it." I got confused by 'Blinding it'.**

**"What do you mean 'Blinding it'?"**

**"Use that thing again, charging up and then shockwave it, but aim its eyes, it doesn't like the light." I was a total idiot not seeing that.**

**"Ooh. Right, but how am I going to do that again without having it to come at me everytime?" Mina pop her knuckles and smiles at the beast.**

**"You let me handle that." **

**"Wait what?" She charges in to fight it again. While she doing that, Ken inform his team to stay in position until I flash his eyes again. I already began charging up my shockwave, still I felt worry that Mina is fighting that thing by herself. I try to speed up, but I'm too worry if I end up burning my hands like the last time. **

**She's quick on her feet, that's what I know and consider an advantage. She try her punches, but it didn't do much it only pissing it off. I then hear sparks and it's good to go. I decided to wait a little longer to see an opening. Few seconds gone by and I see its sword rising up and swings it down. Mina already hears the sparks and punches the sword deeper to the ground and move out of the way. I quickly run up and jump into it and said-**

**"Lights on!" I shockwave its face again and it begin screaming. Ken and his men are already in position and ready their swords.**

**"Now!" They swing at the exact same time and did major damage to it. And as a bonus, once I shockwave its face, it let his hand go of the sword. I decide to get rid of it once and for all. I grab it's sword and shockwave myself up in the air, max power. I got into 25 feet into the air and I quickly shockwave again to sent that sword flying. Once I can no longer see that sword in my sight, I gave myself a big smile for getting rid of that enormous sword. I was cheering myself like i won the lottery, but I didn't notice that I'm falling fast and land on my back, and think I hear a cracking noise on my back. **

**"AHH! OW-OW-OW!" I roll around, holding my back to see where does it hurt, I guess I need to know when I need to be the clear before I start celebrating. Ken saw me threw that sword and now it's completely defensless. He runs up and help me up. I scream in pain when he pick me up so quickly. **

**"OW! Hold on!" He didn't notice I fell on my back, but he was still amazed that I took out the beast's sword. **

**"That was awesome Ivan! Now we have a fighting chance!" Then I hear Mina's voice and saw her pass by and crashes into a wall. **

**"Mina!?" She got hit, but I don't know what, beside it's sword. I look at Ken and he had a fear look on his face. I turn around and I couldn't believe it. His team are on the ground beaten, that beast defeated them with its bare hands, I completely forgotten its brute strength can crush someone in hand to hand combat. I thought we be out of this, but damn it we're still in trouble. **

**"No way...guys..." Ken tightens his katana and charges in furiously.**

**"You bastard!" **

**"Ken no!" I chase after him to stop him, but instead without thinking I run pass him and head towards the beast, it was getting ready to land a punch on me. I then clap my hands and it somehow cause a flashbang and blinded it a bit. I look at my hands and didn't know I did that. Ken run pass me and begin slashing it. Mina as well return into battle and land a hit on the beast once again. Ken calls me out.**

**"Ivan! Get the guys out of here, we'll hold it off." I listen to him and begin carrying one warrior at a time. I decided to get them into Heather's restuarant, where it's safe for now. I turn around and make my way to the next one, but already two of them are up and coming to my direction carrying the third one. The person holding his pal waves at me that they'll be fine. Now I have to worry the last one.**

**Ken and Mina are doing some damage to it, keeping it on the ropes so it won't have time to counter attack. Ken took a chance to attack it from behind, but it turned and punches to the ground. Ken roll out of the way, luckily only rubbles manage to land on him. Mina is trying to get its attention, but now its focusing on Ken. It now knows his attack can be lethal if its keeps getting slash to the back. Ken tries again to strike it down, but it caught the blade. **

**"What? Nrrgh, let go!" He's struggling to get his sword back, but it break in half. Ken was speechless that it's now shattered. Out of the blue a lightning attack strikes the beast backs and screams in pain. **

**"Hey! Don't forget about me!" I summon my lighting around my arms to be on par with it's strength. If it can withstands powerful punches such as Bullet's or Knuckles, I'll be able to be a match to it. I pissed it off and already begin charging. We both throw our punch and cause a concussive wave when contact. I slid back a bit and it seems that I'm still weak against it. We begin to throw multiple punches and I have a faster pace, but its defense is strong. Without thinking and my instinct reacts, I quickly punch its right punch and use it as a boost, I quickly spin around and summon my greatsword, charging my attack. **

**"Lightning slash!" I made a clear hit, but at the same time I been hit and flew all the way to other side of the village and crashed through a building. I couldn't feel anywhere around my torso and my vision is a bit dark. I notice that there's few items on my face and remove some off of me. I look around and I must've crashed into a store. I think i'm in the book section ally, and man I did some damage. A huge hole in a wall in my direction and alot items fallen off such as books, accessories,even snacks. What I notice is that there is one more item and it's on my head. apparently its another book, a manga to be more specific. The book was already open when it was on my head, I'm around halfway of the book from ending. I'm already at the action where a battle between a Samurai and Ninja goes toe to toe. I then begin to feel interested to the event and decide to take look for a bit. I even found a chocolate bar to eat while I'm reading it. So I guess I'll consider this a snack break.**

**Back to the fight where Mina continues to fight against the beast, she's losing her strength and Ken is looking at his sword broken in half and couldn't help her.**

**"Damn...my sword...broken..." He looks down, never felt defenseless in his life where his valuable weapon has broken not only the blade, but a warrior's spirit. Then one of his friends came to him and give him a spare sword.**

**"Here Ken use mine. I'm...i'm sorry we can't help you, we'll only just get in the way." Ken grab his shoulder and corrects him.**

**"No...Your wrong Isaac. You and all of our friends made it this far to help us. If it weren't for you guys, Ivan wouldn't have time to throw that weapon away before it goes after it. Or helping me to attack that thing's weakness. You helped us to win." Issac wipe his eyes to get rid of his tears, then Ken lead out a fist towards Issac. He smile and fist pump. Mina disturb their Bro moment.**

**"Umm, escuse me for interrupting, but I could really use a hand here!" Ken forgot about her fighting the beast on her own. He quickly grabs Issac's sword and unsheathe the blade and clashes the beast's power.**

**"Sorry, about that. Wait, where's Ivan?" **

**"He flew at the other side of the village."**

**"What!? Is he alright!?"**

**"How should I know!? I'm here fighting that thing, while you were having a moment with your comrade!" Arguing back to back while they're attacking the beast. Ken had an idea and decides to let Issac find me.**

**"Issac! Find Ivan and bring him back! If he's injured try to patch him up so he can fight again."**

**"Got it!" He make his way to the other side of the village and begins his search.**

**"Guess that's how you should command."**

**"Baby steps Mina, at least it's a good start."**

**"Let's go!"**

**"Right!" They both charge in to continue attacking.**

**Issac search around the village and tries to find clues of finding me. He then notice that there's some small holes and cracks on the floor leading him straight to me. The cause of the ground must've been me bouncing toward to the store. **

**"Was...was that Ivan who did all the damage?" He runs towards the traces and sees a store where the entrance is now a hole in a wall. **

**"Whoa..." he looks at the hole and it was from the beast power, he felt worry that I might be dead. He slowly search around the store and see so many items fallen off from the shelves. He begins to wonders, if did somehow get killed, how bad would it look of how I look dead. Broken bones, an unrecognized face, or something too gruesome to look at, not only the punch cause it, but the environment did some slash damage to me. **

**He then looks at the hall that leads a path straight ahead and see a pile of books on the ground and see my ears behind the manga I'm reading. **

**"Ivan!" He runs up to me and checks my wounds and was amazed that I'm just fine. Except the blood dripping on my head.**

**"You're head's bleeding! We need to patch that up!" I didn't notice that I'm bleeding, I touch my head and I felt something wet and cold. I look at my hands and there's alot of red on it. It doesn't dry up instantly and then gets sticky, it got me curious and lick it to see if it taste like blood. I quickly react and spit it out the taste out of my mouth.**

**"Bwah! That's ketchup, not blood!" I grab my shirt and wipe off the taste off of my tongue. I even rip off a piece of paper from a cook book and wipe off the ketchup from head.**

**"I saw the cracks on the ground and I thought you bounce your way into here." I tilt my head and I didn't notice that there are cracks and holes on the ground from the distant. I scratch my head and smile at him feeling like I'm a thick skull idiot that I didn't actually felt the impact.**

**"Well...I wonder how I manage that." I chuckled a bit. Issac look over the manga and doesn't know about it.**

**"What are you reading?" **

**"Oh, uhh...it's a manga." He got a bit angry at me that I'm reading a manga in a middle of a fight. **

**"Why would you be reading a manga while we're in a middle of a fight!? We need you back to the fight!" **

**"Hold on, I'm on the best part." I'm at the part where the Ninja will finally take the fight seriously against the Samurai. He pulls out the ninja sword, but more like a knife to me. The Samurai spits out his toothpick and twist his katana where the blade has a curve and told him.**

**"I won't use the back of the blade this." They both ready themselves and slowly move to their left and keeping an eye on each other, waiting for someone to make a move. I slowly chew my chocolate bar feeling a bit of tension of who's going to make a move. Then Issac disturb me again.**

**"We don't have time for this! You have to get up and get out there!" I got annoyed of him telling me get back up, so I decided to skip it to the fighting part.**

**"Argh fine! Hold on I'll see the ending and-" When I see the battle nearly ended I led out a huge gasp and know what happened. And it also gave me an idea. I jump up and begin to charge my attack and wait for the moment. Issac got confused of what i'm doing all of the sudden.**

**"Wait what are you-"**

**"Trust me, just tell the others to get that thing from where I'm facing."**

**At the fight between Mina, Ken and the beast are still going at it. No matter how many hits it took it can still fight as if they didn't effect it. Even my lighting slash I did caused him to open a wound and cause bleeding, but it can still fight. Mina quickly counter its attack and leave an open for Ken to attack. Sadly it still continues to attacks. **

**"Damn it, I can't get a clear shot at it. At this rate this will take forever if we don't have Ivan's help." Then Ken hears Issac voice calling him.**

**"Hey! Counter it again!"**

**"Issac? Where's Ivan?"**

**"Just get the beast facing where Ivan flew and counter it!" He look back at the beast and its already close in range to attack, then Mina comes up in front and uppercut it to back up.**

**"Ken, we should try his plan, I don't have any other ideas right now. We should lure and counter it together." **

**"Alright then, let's go." They charge in and wait for its attack. Its going to attack with a strike and Mina strikes back and Ken quickly stabs its right arm to prevent its attack. Issac calls me out the signal.**

**"Ivan now!" A loud noise come across the village and a bright blue light is starting to glow brighter when coming closer. Within seconds they see me full of electricity and smiling running towards it. I took a leap and get into a stance to focus one last attack and yell out the attack's name. **

**"Let's end this! Ultimate move: Thundering Cloud Big shockwave!" My left elbow and my right punch landed directly to its torso. suddenly lightning begin to surrounds us and orbs of lighting begins to form. Suddenly the orbs are some kind of magnet and attract the clouds carrying the lighting and when the shockwave is about to release, the orbs collides to the wave and the lightnings from above cause a massive blast. We both flew off to the other side of the village. Both of us took serious damage not only my shockwave, but as well the crashing to another building and the beast flew back to the forest. **

**This time I felt the impact of the building and can barely move, this amount of power must've hurt me as well if I overcharged it. Ken and Mina quickly checks me and grabs me out of the rubbles. **

**"What the hell was that!?" Ken pulls me out and was amazed that I did a new move, but...let's say I borrowed for this situation. **

**"Ow ow ow, that hurts." I hold around my torso, feeling a bad pain from the impact and the recoil of my last attack. I look around and I don't see the beast near by, it feels quiet now. I smile that we won this fight. **

**"Heh heh heh, alright we won...whoo-oh-" I collapse a bit, but Ken caught me from falling and help me back up.**

**"I got you kid. You know that was pretty cool for what you just did, since when did you learn that move?"**

**"Uhh...well..." Issac answered for me.**

**"He read a manga and use it as an attack of his own."**

**"Hey!" I look at him with a grim face. I wanted to keep it a secret from them. **

**"You learn it from a manga? Heh, who would've thought someone could use it when it's from a fictional story plot. I guess that's one way to take down a enemy like that. Anyway, say Issac, what manga did he read about? I think I might know what move did he pull.**

**"I don't know this manga, it was in the store where the books are used or founded. I think it was call..." He forgot the name since he was a bit too busy trying to get me back up. Even I didn't know the title, I didn't bother to check the cover.**

**"Yeah I never check the cover." leading a smile of an idiot.**

**Ken tilted his head, he can't tell what attack resembles to mine. I think it's best that it's over and we don't have time to make a big deal that I used a anime book to help us to win a fight.**

**I then look at the forest and my eyes begin to widen that I thought its over. The beast is back on it's feet, but looks tired. **

**"Noo...come on! Why won't you give up!?" I try to summon my sword, but I felt a pain on my torso and drop to my knees. We're in trouble now.**

**"Damn...hurts...it hurts..." **

**"Now what? How can we beat it?" They prepare themselves for it to charge to us, but then we hear a beeping sound sounded like a ringtone to a phone. Then there's a red light blinking on the beast's waist. I don't know what's happening, why was that light is with it? The beast press the light and hear a male's voice.**

**"Time is up, head back to HQ. You had fun for your kills, it's time to return. Remember, follow the trace." Then the light vanishes, and the beast head back into the forest. Somehow someone is controlling it. Whoever this person is, he must be powerful to control such a monster. Once its gone, I let out a big breath, thankful that we won. I look back to Mina ans Ken, they were surprised that someone call it to return and it listen to him. **

**"What...was that?" **

**"I don't know Ken...I don't know." I join with the others and see what nexts.**

**"So what now? Did we win or..." Mina answer me.**

**"Yeah...you could say that, but I think it'll come back to finish us off." I led a gulp, after seeing it's power this won't end just yet, for now this is a draw. In my head it tells me that even though your a champion, there will always be people who will take you on and take your title.**

**"We should head back to Heather. Plan things out if that thing does come back." Ken help me walk our way back to Heather's place. I ask Ken that he's badly injured as I am.**

**"What about you Ken, you're hurt too you know." He chuckles at me and give me a good reason.**

**"You took down that thing and it messed you up, I lost count when you crash to one of our buildings as well bouncing on the ground, I say that you're more injured than me. I'm only left with some scratches.**

**"Heh...Maybe your right." I look down feeling disappointed that I barely hurt that thing, even with the last shockwave it did some damage, but not enough to keep it down. Mina then cheers me up.**

**"Hey don't feel down for yourself, you save these people's life, just be thankful for that at least. Beside, you'll get another shot at it sooner than later. Trust me." She smiles at me. I smile a bit that she's right, we did save these people from getting kill. Hopefully they don't get too mad at me that I destroyed some of their homes as well their land.**

**A/N That was a bit longer than I wrote, I guess that's a good thing, anyway I hope you like it and leave a like and follow me so the next chapter will show up soon. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Recover After Sparring

A few hours have gone by the moon has fallen and the sun has rise once again to bring light forth to the end of the dark day. I haven't gotten much sleep since I've been thinking about the battle, but I still have the energy to train. I'm at Heather's house and was sleeping at Mao's bed, I must be lucky that Mao let's me sleep in her bed and she'll be resting in her grandmother's bed. The part that I'm glad is that I'm not sleeping next to Mao. If that would happen, then I'll be thinking myself as- well I'm sure what to describe myself, either as a total douche or a perv. I sneak around the hallway if anyone is awake, so far no one isn't. I took the opportunity to sneak out the house and decide to train myself. I need to learn new ways to fight my enemies if there will be one who can counter my attacks. After the fight with the beast I used different tactics instead a head on attacker. Which kinda bothers me, but at the same time I learned something from that fight. I feel the nice cool morning air at seven in the morning. The village is all quiet and calm, as well pretty messed up to that one guy who mostly damaged their land, but at least the people forgiven me after the conflict.

I led out yawn just by looking at the sun, thinking it's not awake yet. I took a stroll near to the river, and see some fish swimming peacefully and decide to follow them. What they lead me is that I find Ken practicing his swings of his sword, trying to get stronger of his attacks and his speed.

"I wonder what your training for Ken?" I said to myself. I took a seat at a down hill close to a blossom tree. Ken is swings front, left and right. And learning to parry, but what caught my attention is that he's like he's a drawing a big circle with an oversize pen, but I suddenly got an image of the beast in front of him trying to parry its great sword. He's practicing to take on the beast again when it returns.

"So that's what your training for." I said to myself again. Then I stepped on a twig, his ears twitches and see me. He looked serious at first, but then smiles that it's only me.

"Hey Ivan, your up early." I jump over the river and walks towards him.

"I was going to say that to myself, beside I couldn't sleep last night." He gave me a smirk and leans toward me trying to mock me.

"Oh? Is it because Mao lets you sleep in her bed?" I gave him a straight answer.

"Yep, but that's not it." He then hits me with another question.

"Ah, you mean you can't sleep next to Mao is because she's too cute to sleep?" I stopped him there, because I had no idea where this is heading.

"Whoa hold up! Since when did that get on the table?" I glared at him a bit. He keeps on mocking me.

"I understand dude, a little guy like you who had his first time can be nerve wrecking, but you got to enjoy that night while it last." he's starting to piss me off, plus I don't what the hell is he talking about.

"What do mean 'First Time' I don't get the idea your making, just say something that makes sense!

"I meant that you slept with her." I tilt my head over confusion by 'Slept' I answer his question.

"Oh you mean I sleep next to her? No that didn't happened, she gave me permission to sleep in her bed while she sleeps in her grandma's bed." Ken face palm himself that I disappointed him, but I didn't know what he's thinking.

"You got to be kidding me man, I mean can you even see Mao's signals?"

"Huh...signals...?" Again I tilt my head over confusion. Then I turn around and begin to remember something.

"Uh...now that you mention it, I think I might've seen it last night. I think..."

-Few Hours Ago-

After the conflict of the beast, I been patched up thanks to their village's doctor. I'm at Heather's place was going to get some rest near the couch, but Mao stop by and tells me.

"H-hey Ivan, are you calling for the night?"

"Yeah, it's been a crazy day, but I had worse." I smile as I scratch my head. She then grab hold of her hands and begins move a bit of the left and the right.

"Um...Ivan..."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You helped us so much trying to beat that monster, so...I won't mind if you sleep on my bed, if that's okay with you." I kinda blushed a bit, that I would be screwing up something properties, that's not how I go.

"Are you sure? Where would you sleep?" She then starts to glow red, I'm starting to see the glowing red all over her head. I got worry that she might be sick.

"Hey are you okay? You seem to starting to get a fever?" I got closer to see if her head is hot to touch. She then backs up and answer the question.

N-n-no I'm fine! Anyway I'll be fine with my grandma-anyway g-goodnight!" Quickly vanishes into the dark. The only question that remains is that...where's her room?"

"Mao...?" It stayed quiet for a few second. This could be a problem for me that I'm going to be wandering random rooms hoping that I would find the right room.

-Present-

"Hmm...nope I got nothing." Ken face palm himself again.

"Gah! I give up! Anyway...you got up early to train right?"

"How do you know?"

"You've been thinking last night's battle did you?"

"Yeah...I did."

"Then that's why. Say I just thought of something."

"What is it?"

"How about you be my sparring partner?" I smile that I like the idea.

"Yeah, we can test our strength, I actually want to see how strong you are." I summon my sword to start out my match, but Ken stop me there.

"Hold it. I said we're sparring, not fighting to the death. Get a wooden sword over there. he points and there's a school dojo for training to be a swordsman. I head over and see a barrel full of bamboos swords and curved wooden katanas, I decided to bring two wooden katanas and take it with me to ken.

I hold the first one on my right hand while I leave the second one sheath on my back. I see him waiting for the spar and looks a bit curious of me having two swords, but I'm not going to use them both. Not just yet.

"Hey if your going to use two swords you might as well use them now."

"Nah, I like it better if I actually need to use it." He got a bit offended that I'm holding back.

"Trust me, your going to need the second sword to help. Let go!" he quickly charge in to attack, I was off guard and quickly dodge his stab attack.

"Whoa! We didn't agree on starting now!" We clash our swords and jump back to ready myself.

"My friend once told me that you should always prepare the unexpected. Looks like you pass the first part."

"Tch...I'll let it slide,but let's start this for real this time!" I charge my lightning slash, but realized that I can't use my power. I cancel my attack. Instead I begin charging at him, it felt weird that I'm using a normal wooden sword and I'm used to my lighting weapons. Ken quickly swing his sword and manage to block it. His speed is no doubt impressive, no wonder he manage to hold out against the beast, he just need to focus his strength to face it. Any other opponents he should be fine, Ken suddenly sweep my leg and took his chance to attack me. I quickly shockwave out of the way and gain some distant. I should've expected that he's that determine to be a warrior, he failed many times, but didn't intended to give up.

'Damn...he's tough, looks like I better take things seriously.' I took a breath and begin charging again. I was going to attack from the right, at first he deflects, then I quickly pull out the second sword and attack. He barely had the time to block the second attack. Now the real fight has begun.

Ken then begins to smile at me when swords are once again clashed.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Finally taking things seriously?"

"Alright I know what your going to say, and I'm not admitting!" I push him back and start slashing him, but amazingly he's reflecting both of my swords.

"H-how are you blocking my attacks!?"

"Because my friend is a dual wielding swordsman, I always spar him to test myself."

"I see...but that won't make a difference!" I summon lightning to my legs, I zig-zag my way and attack him by the side. I make sure he won't be getting anytime to recover then I appear on air about to attack from above. I only use one sword to focus into one attack.

"Take this!" Ken saw my and defends, once our sword clashes it cause a loud concussive wave, waking up most of the people in the village. Not only that, the impact of our swords broke into two, these wooden swords couldn't take the impact. We back up and look at our sword...or what was a sword, now it's just a handle.

"Man, our swords couldn't take any more damage."

"Well it is a wooden sword, I guess could call it a draw-"

"Hold it! Your wrong, there is a winner by default."

"What?" I turn around and there it was, my second sword unharmed.

"I still have one more sword left. So that makes me the winner." Giving him a smerky smile. Then I hear a voice from the distant calling Ken.

"Boss catch!" I look to my right and see a wooden sword in the air and Ken catch it. He gave me a smile and I know that thanks to my last attack, it woke up some people from the blast. Plus...the fight continues now that he has a new sword.

'Damn...I thought I would win this fight, but if only I break his sword without my lightning, I could get out of the there and train for a bit.'

"Thanks guys!" His team cheers for him as well the villagers are here to see this match.

"Come on Ken, you got this!" Mao joins in the cheering group, but maybe took it a bit too far.

"Go Ivan! Go kick Ken's ass!" Then another women comes in, but doesn't know what's going on.

"What's all the noises this early?" A female panda Mobian who's experienced to medicine, in short she's the villages doctor who loves to help to cure people. She's also the person who patched us up last nights battle. Normally a doctor would wear a white jacket, but she's wearing a red jacket, she leaves the jacket a bit open to show a bit more skin, what bother me is that the jacket is one size too small. Trust me, the time she was patching me, I avoided looking at her and just look at my wounds being treated, I just can't bear to look at her since it's so open. The village gave her the title as the Crimson Doctor. Kinda has the nice ring to it.

"Oh hey Lyla. How's it going?" She nod her head disappointed that they told us not to end up fighting in our condition, but we didn't.

"I thought I told them not to go out training with their injuries. I guess I have to stop them." Suddenly a large pole appear and it happens to belongs to Lyla. She's also a fighter, because she sometimes travel around the region to help tend the wounds and most of her time she ends up in the badlands where robbers, even murderers happen to pass by. She's lucky that she trained martial art with her father when she's young.

Mao stops her from getting involve the spar.

"Oh come on, I didn't get the chance to watch them fighting the beast. Please, please, please I really want to see this fight." She brought out an innocent face like a puppy begging you to forgive it after the accident on your carpet. Lyla sigh and the pole disappear.

"Okay, but on one condition. When this is over, you're helping me to patch their wounds again." Mao's eyes widen with excitements that she just got the best catch she's going to get.

"Deal!" She jumps high with a smile.

Back at the spar, our swords are clashing and we jump out of range. Both of us still feel exhausted from the fight, even our wounds still hurts if we stretch our muscles.

'Damn...figures that my wounds hasn't healed yet. I could really use the hot spring right now.' I decided to finally end this with one more attack.

"Alright Ken, time to end this!" Ken smiles that I'm finally going to take things seriously.

"I was just thinking the same thing, let's do this!" We stare to our eyes with potentials of our last attack. Everything went into silent, the wind lightly blowing and the trees are rustling. Then, one leaf fell out of the tree and slowly falls between our eye contacts. When the leaf is in our way, we quickly charge in and slash through each other.

Just like a samurai movie when two of them slash through and wait until one falls. We waited for a few seconds and then the leaf that were between us suddenly was cut into two. When it separates, both of us fall at the same time and we wrapped around the ribs.

"OOWWW!" Both of us roll around to see if the pain goes away, but it's not helping at all. The wooden sword hit our ribs fill with bruises and now my torso is on fire in pain. I guess it's officially a tie, both of us drop our weapons and drop dead screaming.

-5 Minutes later-

We been carried back to Lyla's clinic to get patch up again. We're in different med rooms waiting to get treated again. Lyla and Mao walk down the hallway carrying two bags of first aids.

"Okay Mao, you had fun watching this short match. Now it's time to help my patients, which would you like to start with?" Mao suddenly brings a sinister smile and immediately switches into an innocent smile and answer her.

"Umm...which one has Ivan in it?" Lyla points down the hallway.

"Head down the hallway to your right at the fourth door."

"Thanks Lyla!" she make her way down to the hallway and starting to get chills of excitement.

'I can't believe it, I'm actually going to help him. The heavens must've give me a shot.' She then image herself patching me up. She completes wrapping the bandage around my torso and puts away the rest of the equipment in her bag. She's slowly get up and begins to walk out the door.

'Okay, now that I patch you up, you should be better in two days. Go get some rest, I'll come back soon to check on-' Then I grab her hand to stop her from leaving. She turns around and sees me looking down.

'Mao...don't leave yet. There's...something else that's been hurting me ever since I got here.' She got worry and ask me.

'What's the matter, where does it hurt?'

'I think that...you're the only one who can heal me.' She suddenly begins to blush that I trust her so much.

'What...what do you want to me to heal?' I slowly touch Mao's face and slowly pull her closer to me and said to her.

I need you...to heal...my...-' Then Lyla calls her name and she went out of her day dream.

"Mao! Are you going in? If you can't patch them up, you can help me organize the medicines in the front if you want." She quickly answer her before she lose her chance.

"N-no, I'm ok!" She takes a deep breath and slowly place her hand on the sliding door.

On the other side, I'm laying on my bed trying not to move or I'll feel a sting of pain. I begin to wonder if this is going to keep happening to me. The fact that I'm on Mobius, my life has completely changed. I'm light years away from Earth; my real home, I suddenly have powers, but god knows how I got it and to make matter worse I was in a life and death situation with a monster who tries to kill me and don't know what it is. I guess it must be a punishment for a person like me who barely has a life. God...just thinking about Earth, I think I'm getting homesick.

I always think that this is just a dream, but this is real. All of this is just crazy, but at the same time I feel like if this was a dream, I don't want to wake up yet, I just never feel so alive. Then I hear someone's voice at the other side of the door.

"Excuse me." The door slides open and I thought it's Lyla here to replace my bandages.

"Oh hey doc, I guess you're here to change my bandage- huh? M-Mao..?" She's looks prepared that she's going to perform a surgery on me, but it's only changing bandages, my wounds aren't that serious. She slowly walks in, trying her best not to make her body shake so i won't notice anything. Sadly she's doing all for nothing, cause when comes to a girl that have a bit of interest of me sadly I'm clueless to find it, not even I would see a flirt, I would see as a complement.

"H-Hi Ivan."

"Wait, so your going to switch my bandage?"

"Uh-huh, I owe Lyla a favor." I bring out a slight smile that this is the best time to ask her for a favor.

"Hey Mao, I have a favor to ask. Since Lyla isn't here I can just patch myself up instead, let's just pretend that you did it and she'll think that I'm resting, but instead I'll be training outside of the village." Mao refuse my request. I thought I could get out of there scot free, but I guess not.

"I can't Ivan, I can heal you- I mean replace your bandage. So- umm...can...can you..." She looks up all blushing and see me taking my shirt off then remove the bandages. There won't be any point to argue, so I'll just get it done and sneak out of the clinic.

"Ok Mao, the bandages are off, you know what to do." I turn around to start off with my back. Her face is getting redder by the minute seeing my shirtless body full of bruises and cuts. She can't stand it, she even imagine if my cuts become scars so she'll remember what happened between them. She opens the first aid kit and picks up the pain killing gel. She squeezes the medicine, but she couldn't control her grip and spill a handful of gel.

'Oh no! Uhh, I'll try this.' She put some gel on her other hand to make looks a little cream to put on. She slowly walks towards me about to place her hands full of it on my back. Once her hands touches my back, I instantly straighten myself in shock. Feeling a chill down to my spine suddenly went cold to burning hot.

"Ah! Mao...grr it's cold!" Mao blushes even more and begin losing control to her hand movement just seeing my face, she felt like she's testing my body to how I would react. Her mind is out of bound to understand the situation. Her hands were soo goddamn cold and makes it colder when she moves around. Suddenly I feel the coldness around my sides and then the front. I then begin to blush, I never felt the coldness on my front nor a girl grab hold of me. I call Mao to stop, but she can't hear me.

"Mao stop, it's too cold." I grip my teeth and my hands grab hold on the sheets to hold out the freezing and then the burning effect. Mao keeps rubbing the gel around me, she never gone red before she then begins to steam smoke.

'Oh god oh god oh god, I'm actually touching him! I can't stop, I can't stop. He's soo smooth...' I look behind me and she's all red and smoking out of her head, almost like her head is overloading too much data and it's about to explode. I grab hold of her hands and call out her name.

"Mao!" Her eyes were dull grey, but after she hear my voice, she snap out of it.

"Huh...Ivan...?"

"What happened? You were all red and then you lost control." I look at the gel and checking the warnings. Apparently I see the warning if you put too much can cause drowsiness. Some how I'm staring to feel sleepy, I quickly grab the bandage and wrap around my torso as fast as I can. I wrapped all over of my torso, but I ran out of time to tie the knot, and fall back on to the bed.

'Damn...not fast...enough...' My eyes slowly closes and my mind begin to drift away. Mao looks at me sleeping peacefully on the med bed. She then sees both sides of the bandages untie, since I didn't tie it, she might as well finish the job. Her hands were also feeling numb thanks to the effect of the gel. She slowly reach for the bandages, but then Lyla pull her out of reach.

"Now, now Mao. It's rude to disturb our patients when they're sleeping."

"Wait Lyla! The bandage, I'm not done yet!" Lyla didn't listen to her.

"Thanks for the favor Mao, I really appreciated. You take care now." She closes the door and Mao has nothing to say now. At my room where I'm sleeping, someone was tying a knot of my bandage. It was Mina, she was passing by after visiting Ken and decide to see me. Ken is fine and awake, me on the other hand, well you get the demo. Mina chuckles a bit seeing me like this.

"Heh heh, you guys...always trying to reach a goal. I guess...boys will be boys."

**A/N Sorry for the delay, but I got good news, my winter break starts now and you know what that means, I'll be writing more of these chapters sooner than later! The next chapter will arrive soon, hope you enjoy this one. Like, Favorite and Subscribe!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N I'm SOOO SORRY! I was going to start my Winters Marathon, but I was soo distracted over Bloodborne and got into it. I'll find a way to make it up to you guys you've been waiting for so long now. In the meantime here's the next chapter and I'll get started started on the next chapter right away!**

**Chapter 34: No Clue, No Lead**

**Two hours have passed by and the gel is starting to wear off over my sleep, but I'm seeing some images. Horrifiing images. They're unclear to what it is, all I hear is screaming, images of a place; a factory to be specific. There was a giant krystal with a symbol, someone is tied up there and is in pain. Then after that, blood flying all over the place. Then one last image pop up and Amy was there...crying. I pop out and try to reach her, calling her name.**

**"Amy!" It was just a dream...or was it another sign of danger? I'm cover in sweat, just remebering the images. I can even smell the gel and doesn't make it any better. I look around and there's seem to be no one, not even Lyla is in the clinic. I check my wounds and they seem to be heal completely. I remove the bandages and throw it at the trash can. Before I get out of the room I see my clothes are set and clean, but I think it's better for me to find a shower. I look around the clinic if there is even bathroom with a shower or even bathtub. Then I found a room where there is a public bath, where people share showers together. Kinda weird finding it, but I think it's only for patients who are almost recovered can use it.**

**There's no one around here using it. I pick up a sponge and soap, then turn on the water. The water is so refreshing and removing the gel and sweat. I begin to think about the images I've seen. It doesn't make sense, how am I seeing all those warnings? Or maybe it's just my dreams wanting to scare me to dead with false alarms. After I get out of the public baths, I made my way to my med room and get my folded clothes. What I missed is that there's a note written. I read the note and it was Mao who cleaned my clothes. **

**'Hi Ivan, I hope your recovering well. I took the time to clean your clothes while your sleeping, hope you didn't mind. Anyway I want to thank you for helping us again. Hope your up to fight that beast again soon, can't wait to see you there in action!' -Mao**

**I sighed knowing that if she keeps oweing me, I won't be able to pay her back. I put on my clothes and then I smell something strong, I took a whif at my shirt and Mao might've over use the soap with lavender scent. **

**'Man that's strong. Just how much did she filled up the washing machine?' I went outside and see people looking busy. Especially when they're repairing the village thanks to me. I already know I did the most damage, I mean you can't blame me if I barely know how to control my powers if I go all out. I feel bad for myself, and worry that I might be shunned, but even though they forgive me, I still feel bad. **

**I took one step on the outside, everything looks normal. Then took another, nothing happens. It give me the courage to walk normally. Then one person turns and see me. He called me out.**

**"Hey it's him! Everyone our hero is here!" He called me a hero, never once in my life I would ever hear from someone calling me that. I look away for a bit avoiding my reaction and quickly shape my normal public smile. Then more people stop working and gathers around. Now I'm stuck, and there's no way out, but to go through their conversations.**

**"H-hi...everybody." I look around and see people smiling. I look to the left and see few girls whispering and giggling. I look away, not to show my affection. The guy who called me out comes to me and begin to start the conversation.**

**"How are you feeling?"**

**"Um...a little better now. By the way where's the Doc?"**

**"Oh you mean Lyla? She left out of town adventuring the next village in need. She also said thank you for helping us"**

**"Wait, I thought she your village's doctor."**

**"No, she's one of the traveling doctors who travel around the world helping people with either fatal injuries or unknown diseases to most of villages. Compare to our village doctors, we know current medicine, while her and the rest of the traveling doctors learn the world's medicines, even invent new medicines to cure current diseases even preventing new diseases." I was impressed that there are such doctors who would go far and beyond, and I just met one of them. **

**"Wow...that's amazing."**

**"Heh, we were lucky that she stopped by and help us to prevent more casualties from the beast. She was even going to fight against it, but we ask her not to do it. If we lose our best chance to the people who are badly wounded, we'll be losing alot of good people." He's right. If you lose a healer in a fight, this won't turn out well for the team. They'll be ending up in a losing battle. Glad we showed up and help them out. I almost forgot that I have to go back to my training or I won't improve in case if the beast comes back.**

**"Oh, I have to go now, see ya!" I dash through the crowd, but he call me back.**

**"Wait! I almost forgot about something!" I pull back and turn around to see what he forgot.**

**"Your friend with the purple hair she-" Someone interrupts him and corrects the name of the girl.**

**"Her names Mina, learn our heroes more often!" He gotten a bit annoyed.**

**"Alright alright, I get it! Anyway, Mina told me to let you know that she'll be waiting at the forest, where the beast usually takes to get here."**

**"Why would she be there?"**

**"Who knows, maybe a clue to find where the beast is hiding." I took a second to think, and maybe he's right. Mina might be doing some investigating.**

**"Okay, I'll head over. Thanks!" I summon my lightning to increase my speed and make my way to the forest. Few minutes have gone by and made my way to the forest. I started off with a few collapsed trees, last time I remember is that my last attack did this. I follow the trees that have fallen or tilted, but when I passed the last one, the tracks have stops. I'm now lost, can't find another clue to follow. I search around the place and hope I see something, but sadly there isn't. I decided to call out Mina thinking she might have found something.**

**"Mina!" My voice echoes the forest, but no response. I call her out again.**

**"Mina!"...Nothing. I keep calling her name every five seconds, but I don't hear anything, except my echoes disturbing the forest. On my sixth attempt I call her out again.**

**"Mi-" Then I hear a whisper in my ears that made me jumped like a scarred cat.**

**"Ivan."**

**"AH!" Mina laughs at me that I fell an old scare prank.**

**"Mina what the hell! You could've at least respond if you're there!"**

**"You keep calling out my name in the woods like every five seconds. Someone has to shut you up." She made her point, I would do the same if someone keeps calling my name to many times. I forget this whole I would scare that person or what not, and focus on why Mina brought me here.**

**"Alright you had your fun, now what's so important?"**

**"I thought you would notice." I answer the question without a doubt.**

**"What? You mean that we're looking a track where the beast could be hiding?"**

**"Heh, for your dumb appearance you look ok as a smart guy...for a while though." I lower myself a bit, feeling insulted.**

**"Thanks...I guess. Anyway, yeah I started off with the trees after I blew the beast away. I thought it would be a great start, but..." Mina notice it too.**

**"So you're lost too huh? Not surprised, the track ended here by that last tree and the next, nothing to follow now. It must've gone back without leading any other clues to leave behind." I had a thought that we damage it pretty badly, it even bled. Maybe if we can find some blood drops or tainted on the tree, we could find it.**

**"Hey, that beast was bleeding pretty badly right?" Mina knows where I'm going at, but she had that 'It's useless' expression.**

**"I know what your talking about, I had the same idea, but I can't even find the blood. That one was a good plan, but I didn't think it would back fire that quick." I try to think what else it could leave behind, but I can't think of anything that would be simple to find. I thought that maybe we could find its hair, but that won't do. Instead I try to find out how did it get back without us finding anything. I imagine that the beast must've pull out a large branch and sweep up the tracks as its walking back to base, but I think it would take too long to cover it up.**

**I then image that it was picked up by a truck and drove back to headquarter, but no it would leave a trail that will lead us straight towards it. Then I image a helicopter picking up and then flies away, but damn it no, we'll most likely follow it or even shoot it down with my lightning strikes. It's hopeless, I give up on how to find it, I guess the village have to hold on for one more night. Mina also gave up the search and decides to head back.**

**"Argh! This is hopeless. We won't be able to find anything, if can't get a hint or two. I guess we should head back." before Mina turns and head to village, she turns back and looks at me forgetting to say something important.**

**"Oh yeah Ivan, I almost forgot."**

**"What is it?"**

**"The night when we fought the beast, you use your lightning as a buff to your speed as well creating your weapons to fight. Right?"I tilt my head a bit knowing that it's pretty much my go to strategy. If it doesn't work I'll find out to fight it off...hopefully.**

**"Yeah that's right." **

**"I've been doing some thinking and I have a proposal." I widen my eyes a bit and blushed that I got the proposel thing in the wrong way. **

**"Wait what now?" Mina blushed that I got it all wrong.**

**"Hold it! It's not a marriage proposal, it's an agree or disagree question!" It calmed me down now that it's not what I think.**

**"Oh...right...continue." Mina clear her throat and start over, but in a different approach.**

**"Again, I have a request and it's for you to decide. I'm going to train you to increase your normal speed, but I'll warn you before you decide. I was personally trained by Sonic to gain this speed and par against his, but I still have a long way to go outrun the fastest thing alive. In other word I'll be training you the same way that Sonic trained me for. The training will be soo agrovating, your legs will be begging to give up. So...what will it be?" I already made my choice, since it's Sonic's training, it's best if I take it myself. Beside, I did made that promise for a rematch.**

**"Let do it. If what you said is true, then I'll take it. When will we start?"**

**"Better now than later. We'll start at the horizon from where we came, back from the tree. I'm sure you remember it." she pointed to the direction and it's where exactly when we arrive at the village.**

**"Okay, let's go now."**

**"Not yet, I have to head back to the village and get some few supplies for the training. As I said before, his training his intense, so best come prepared and warmed up in the meantime. I'll see you there." Mina then dash through the forest and in seconds she's out of my sight. I still can't match her speed even if I buff up with my lightning. When Mina said warm up, she actually meant for me to run all the way to the horizon without my lightning's help. I took her word for it and begin to run normally all the way to the tree and begin Mina's training. **


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Train To Your Legs Content

Thirty minutes have gone by and I just got out of the forest and dash my way through to the village. I passed by a lot of people to get to the other side, then I see Mao walking by carrying a bag for the restaurant.

"Oh hi Ivan!"

"No time, have to train!" I didn't bother to say hey to her. I just run pass her and continue running. Mao tilt her head a bit and she comes to a conclusion that I'm in the middle of training now. Mao quickly smiles and runs back to the restaurant.

I made my way out of the village and I'm starting to feel a little tired, but I can go a little further. I see the tree not too far from here and I even see Mina waiting. I quickly dash my way through the tall grass. I made it to the tree in time for my training. I'm already at a bad start, I even start to breathe heavily. Mina approach and is carrying something heavy on both hands.

"Looks like your at your limit already. Great, we're done with step one."

"Wait, step one is to get to my limit?"

"Yes, this training will involve to surpass your limit. Now that your legs are a bit tired, time for another run, but with some weight. She hand me the bracers. the weight was insane, I couldn't tell how much it weights, it even lower my stance.

"Whoa, how heavy are these things!?" Mina explains to me calmly, but I get the feeling that I'm not going to enjoy this at all. I guess even when I was warn I still want to do it.

"Each of these weight fifty pounds, so in other word, we're getting your tired legs to run with an extra hundred pounds strap on to your legs and run to the next forest." I felt despair to exercise, no wonder I didn't exercise and look fit, but my endurance is not . Mina points to where we first met at the Great Forest. When you get there follow the river, and you'll begin step three. Best to strap these on and get a move on." She smiles at me for good luck. I really want to cry, but I did this to myself and get this done quickly as possible. It's like my best friend gave me a present of a video game that I REALLY hate, because I would lose easily, I would just throw it away, but I must pull it together, learn the game and conquer it, because my friend send me this give and I will complete the game.

I strap on the bracers and I can already feel the weight pulling me down. I can barely move my legs, but I start off my training. Few minutes have gone and I'm almost out of Mina's sight, but I'm already in pain. Mao then arrives to see what I'm training for, but I'm already gone.

"Mina, where did Ivan go?"

"Oh, you missed him, he's already running straight to the forest. By the way what's in the bag?" Mao is carrying a picnic bag full of food and a small first aid kit.

"Oh, I brought along some meals for his training." Mina place her hands on her head feeling that her friend is chasing something hopeless.

"Mao...I get you want him to notice you, but he can already see you. Well...sorta, but he's like a guy who couldn't see it when your sneaking around his fortress." Mao got a bit worry that she thinks I don't have the same feelings for her.

"Wait, so your saying that he doesn't like me?"

"No no, you got it all wrong it's just that Ivan is blind to it. He can't get a read from you at all. Like...uh...how can I say that make sense? Well let just head to the forest and wait for him to get here."

"Okay, so Ivan will be there when we get there?"

"I doubt it, he was already tired when he start running. Right now he might be exhausted thanks to the bracers pulling him down. If I remember, that an extra of an hundred pound to your legs, I think it would feel like the planet's gravitational pull increase twice the normal gravity."

"Wait is he going to be alright?" Mao looked worried about me.

"He'll be fine, he just need to adapt."

Back from where I'm running, I can barely lift my legs, my breathing went heavier and I'm already sweating crazy. I collapse to the ground and was thinking on giving up. I haven't gotten close to the Great Forest.

'Damn...is this...what I get...?" I couldn't bear my legs to be in pain. Then I feel something familiar, something cold. It's keeps getting colder and colder for the second. That feeling gave me the urge to run again, just to keep myself warm. Even the cold might've froze the pain on my legs. I can still feel the weight, but the pain is gone.

Twenty minutes have gone by and I made it to the forest. I'm still sweating, but I still feel cold like I'm in the refrigerator for hours. I search around to find the river. Then I hear a loud flowing stream on to the right. I follow the sounds and found a giant river. I look to my left and that's where the water is flowing to the lake. I quickly run ahead quickly as I can to start step three.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N Sorry I have to make this short, the school is beating me up with projects. The next chapter may takes some time, I'll try to start the next chapter and publish it soon. Hope you enjoyed the** **chapter. **

Chapter 36: Run Or Drown

My body feel like it's going to freeze, I don't understand why I'm freezing to death. I let out a raging roar as I began to speed up, and letting my anger increase my body temperature. I continue to follow the river and jump across a large root that is in my way.

At the lake, Mina and Mao were having a picnic without me since they arrive fifteen minutes early. Mao is still discussing about me being blind with her.

"So, he's inexperience to romance this whole time?"

"Let's put to that. Even though I met the guy, he's pretty much a disappointment. I mean I know you see him strong, but it's like there something missing for him."

"Missing? What could he be missing?"

"I don't know. Even if I ask him, he won't know. It's something he must find on his own." Then Mina hears rustling, she quickly get ups and prepare what's coming its way. Then I arrive out of the bushes.

"Oh it's you. And not bad, you somehow come close to my record. Only by a couple minutes." She looks at me and sees me shivering.

"Are you ok?" She place her hand on my head and she's quickly back up.

"Whoa your burning up! Hold on, I'll be right back. Mao keep an eye on him." Mina dash off deeper in the forest. Mao looks at me and felt worried. She opens her first aid kit and pull out a thermometer.

"Ivan, put this in your mouth and wait for a moment." I let the thermometer to check my temperature. A few seconds later, it starts to glow telling it's done checking. Mao pull it out and was surprised. My temperature is only 98.7, that's a normal temperature for a healthy person. She doesn't understand why I'm healthy, but cold. Mao think that maybe this would work, she quickly open her bag to bring a hot and fresh stamina food come out. A healthy meal of light fried chicken breast with leaf lettuces with cooked and chopped pork and fish freshly made from her and Heather.

"Ivan, eat this." I look at the food and quickly grab it to start stuffing it in my mouth. The food is delicous and I can feel my stamina is recovery, almost like a potion from an RPG (Role Playing Game) to get me back the battle after being damage so much. I can feel the warmth, but at the same time I can still feel cold, but it's helping me a lot. I put the chop sticks down and lead out a burp loud enough to echo the forest and scaring the birds away.

"Phew...Mao thanks for the food." I feel better for a bit, but then the chills are coming back. I wrap myself to stay warm as possible, but the cold is beating me. Mao looks at me and doesn't know what to do, she thought her food would work, but it barely lasted. She then try to come close to me and try to use her warmth on me, but when her arms made contact, she back up couldn't take the heat.

"Your burning!"

"I'm...fine, just...give me a minute." I didn't want her to worry me, it's just chills, nothing else. Then hot water land on me to remove chills out of me. I look up and it's Mina carrying a bucket that is fill with water, except the water feels familiar. It's the water from the spring. I can no longer feel anymore chills.

"Are you okay?" I look around and see if I have anything that may look cold, but everything looks normal. I think the spring cured me, hopefully this time.

"Yeah I think, I'm fine this time. So, what's the next step?"

"Your already good to go, even after what happened?"

"I don't know, but I think Mao's food might've got my stamina back after the run, now I'm ready!" Mina chuckles and decides to continue.

"Alrighty, for the next step, it's time to see if the last ones pays off. Watch carefully." Mina starts to run and ahead to the large lake along with a waterfall. Then I've been mind blown, her speed was enough to run on water, she then speeds up and runs up to the waterfall and shoot up to the sky. I felt hopeless to this training, but I got all my energy back and now I'm planning on quitting? I'll just try and see. Mina lands on the tree branch and jumps down.

"You got it Ivan?"

"Okay so, run fast on water or drown?"

"Yep, you already got it." She gives me a thumbs up knowing that I can do it. I ready myself and dash towards to the lake. Mina looks and can see that I improved my speed, but she's not so so sure if it's enough. Mao ask Mina something.

"Can he do it?" Mina give a few seconds to think and then answered.

"I doubt it." My foot land on the water and took another, I look down and I smile that I can now run on water, but my third step sent me sinking.

"Ah-!" I had one job to stay focus, but come on, how can you stay calm when you can run on water. I swim out of the lake and run pass Mina and Mao. They got confused to what I'm doing, I'm getting away of the lake.

"What is he doing?"

"I think I know what he's planning." Once I got far enough to the lake, I turn around and charge in to through the forest to get momentment. My footing is slowly speeding up and I feel the wind blowing away the leaves. When I see the water, I continue to run or I will drown. I took the first step on the water, then another. I continue to run and I made my way to the waterfall. I look up and see a bright light, as I I'm escaping the darkness and into the light. The water was too intense for me to push through, then I see someone, a girl smiling to me. I never met this person before, then I flew out and land on the water. Mao is going to check me if I'm fine, Mina grabs her shoulder not to help. The lake is deep, but...I'm not drowning. I'm slowly floating back to shore. it lead me to think to what I just saw.

'What...was that...? What did I see?' Then something soft land on my nose. When I look up and see the clouds are gathering. When I'm close to the shore, Mina tries to cheer me up, because she thinks I'm upset for coming so close and fail at the last run.

"Ivan, don't worry about it. Your already close of finishing the training, you just need more practice of your speed." I ask Mina calmly with a question.

"Mina, what season is it?" she got confuse of what I'm talking about, but she answer it anyway.

"It's summer, why?" I point up to the sky and tell her.

"Then what are those?" Mina looks up and sees the clouds, it's beginning to snow. I don't know what's going on, it's summer right now. Mao is noticing too. I shockwave out of the water.

"What's going on? Why is it snowing?"

"I don't know, it's suppose to be summer, not winter."

"I think we need to get back to the village and see what's happening."

"Okay, come on!" Mina dash her to the village and I follow her, leaving Mao behind.

"Hey wait up!" She picks up her bag and follow us back to the village.

**A/N Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that today is our second week of 2016, so Happy New Year. I decided if I'll be planning an OVA for this story after I complete season 2, but I want you guy's opinions to make one. Leave a message and we'll see. Further more I want to thank you for all the support of this story. There will be more coming it's way in 2016. Like, Favorite, Subscribe and Thank You.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N Sorry to keep you waiting, I manage to finish this chapter and oh boy didn't expect to be a big one, I was gone while I was typing. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, remember to like, favorite and subscribe!**

Chapter 37: The Second Battle, Must Be Best Served Cold

We rush our way back to the village and the snow is starting to fall faster. We can't tell what's causing this place to snow.

"Mina, any idea what could be causing this place to snow?"

"No, I'm not so sure about it, but we have to head back quickly." Mina speeds up and I'm losing sight of here.

"Alright then, here goes!" I summon my enhance lighting to speed up and I dash ahead to catch up to Mina. For a few seconds I can see Mina with great speed, I begin to smile that I'm catching up to her. She's still far away, but I can keep up her pace.

When we arrive, people are gather around wanting to know what's happening, as well feeling a bit frighten that snow happens to fall during summer. I see Ken and Issac trying to calm everyone down, but they're freaking out. We head to them and see if they know anything.

"Ken, Issac! What's happening, why is it snowing all of the sudden?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing. Who would've thought that winter would crash in during the summer."

"Well, there has to be something that's causing it."

"If there is, then where would we start?" He got me there, I had no lead. Mao manage to catch up and she felt exhausted running all the way here. I completely forgotten she can't run fast enough to catch up.

"Hey guys...don't leave me behind next time."

"Sorry Mao, I thought you could be fast as well." Then the chills returns and I'm starting to shake.

"Ivan what's wrong?"

"It's...b-back..." Mao quickly runs back to her shop and getting something. I don't think stamina food would help, plus I'm not hungry this time. I look around the snow and it's starting to pile up to an inch high. I wrap my arms around to keep myself warm, but I'm feeling colder. I'm getting tired of freezing to death for no god damn reason. Then I felt something warm wrap around me. Mao threw me a long furred coat. It's one of those coat that reaches all the way to your legs. I turn and see Mao wearing a coat of her own, she also gives one to Mina. She's wearing a brown furred coat and Mina wears a yellow jacket.

"Thanks Mao."

"Heh heh, no problem. 'Ah! He praise me again! I'm getting close, keep it up Mao and you'll have him.'" I look confuse to what's wrong with her, she seems to be dozing off. I was going to ask Mao, but then a scream occurred. I quickly turn and see people are running away.

"Everyone run! Get out of the village, it's here!" I widen my eyes almost trembling in fear, but I can't worry. I told Mao to get out of there and take Heather somewhere safe.

Ken and his group meet up and readied themselves to see what's coming up ahead. I tighten the coat since I'm getting colder. I summon my sword and tighten my grip to keep my blade steady. I hear loud footsteps and I can tell who it is. The beast has return, with a vengence.

"Decide to come back huh?" The beast didn't say anything, but it then points at me. It remembers what I did to that monster. Shockwaved him, threw his sword out and badly injured his torso leaving a large scar. What I see differently is that the right side of his eye is white, I don't remember that he has a white eye, only red eyes. The beast then roars in angers. I then begin to rush in.

"Ivan wait!" My speeds increases and before I swing my sword to the right, I felt cold that it hit my nerve to stop my movement. The beast quickly pulls out its sword and clash to mine. Then suddenly I gotten even colder. The great sword is completely different, the sword is frozen solid, you can even see a reflection to the other side of the blade. He got a new sword to replace his previous one. This one looks more dangerous. I quickly back up to keep myself from freezing. I made it back to the groups and wrap around myself. I couldn't feel my body, it almost like my body is slowly dying from the cold.

"No, not again."

"What's happening Mina?" Ken didn't get the news that I've been freezing today.

"I don't know, his temperature went haywire. I tried the spring to cure it, but it just keeps coming back." Then the beast roars and charges ahead. Ken pulls out his sword and manage to block its attack. Ken has the same reaction of the frozen sword.

"What!?" The beast punches the ground and Ken jumps back. I look up and see Ken in the fight, he also got a new sword. It looks the same, but the katana is recently made and the blade looks thicker to provide more damage and resistant to block attacks. I try to get up, but the cold is keeping me from moving. Mina then steps in to help Ken against the beast.

"Let's go Ken."

"Right!" they both charge in to attack from the side. Mina takes the right while Ken goes to the left. The beast tries to punch Mina, but completly missed, and Mina wasn't trying to dodge. Something is wrong with it, but she continue to punch its ribs. It staggers and Ken took his chance to attack it.

"Take this!" A clean slash to the right side of the beast. It quickly swings and Ken dodge it, from what I notice he's calmer than the last time fighting the beast. He must've been training while I'm gone and now can carry a more powerful weapon as well his defense. Mina pulls back to the safe zone. She then looks at its eyes, seeing the difference. One is red and the other is white, she has a theory, but she needs to try again to make sure if she's right.

"Ken, let's try one more time, but this time take the right, I'll deal the sword."

"What no! I can finally defend against it without letting my sword break. This is not a good idea."

"Trust me, I think there is a weakness, but I need to see it again." He let out a sigh and agree with her plan.

"Alright, but don't come crying to me if you get hurt."

"No problem..." Mina adjust the power gauntlets and it begins to glow a bit of a yellow aura.

"I got this." They charge at it and change directions to attack. Ken takes the right and slash its arm, he notice it too, it's weakness. The beast swings its sword and Mina grab hold of it and sees something glowing in the middle. The beast roars and the sword responded, causing a nova blast of ice. Both flew out and can feel cold for a few seconds. Ken's group comes in and see if one of us is injured.

"You alright Ken?" He quickly gets up showing that he's fine.

"Yeah, I'm good. What was that just now? I was freezing to death for a moment ago." Mina also get ups and found something out.

"Ken, I think the beast is blind. His right eye is injured."

"I knew it! So we have an advantage for it!"

"Not yet, I also found out what's making Ivan freezing to death. The beast must've have something hidden that's causing Ivan to be freezing. It must be its' sword that causes this."

"Then let's try to get rid of it! Guys!" He call out his men to help them. I see them running towards to Ken and Mina preparing to battle. I felt worry that I'm not there to help. The snow isn't fallen badly just softly, and the wind the isn't blowing badly at all. I can't understand all this.

Alright guys, attack from the right, Mina and I will take out its' sword."

"Right!" They charge in once again to attack on both sides. Mina quickly speeds up and aims for the sword. The beast sees her and quickly swings, but Mina caught the sword and leave it open to be attacked. Ken is going to attack as well his men, but the beast change tactics and let go of the sword to dodge thier attack. The blade lands on the ground and it begins to freeze the ground. Mina quickly back ups from the sword and see something glowing once again. She then found something out.

'I can't believe it...this is the one. I have to tell Ken.' The rest re-group and Mina tells Ken the news.

"Ken I found something!"

"What, another weakness?"

"More like a power source, the sword has something in it that can use ice as an attack. We need to get rid of it, before it decides to use it on us."

"Ok, better do this quickly, I'm not so sure I can hold on." Ken holds his ribs, he's still injured from last time.

"No, best you stay put, I think I have an idea. You guys cover your boss and the sword." Mina points at Issac and others.

"Uh, ok." Mina walks towards me. I look up and I see her looking serious.

"Hey Mina, is the battle already over? Heh heh heh..." I led her out smile.

"Ivan, I know your cold, but can you destroy that sword, frozen to the ground? If I'm right, you may be able to be free from that chills of yours." I look up and see the sword, sheath to the ground. The beast isn't wielding it, so I slowly stand up. Almost feeling like my legs aren't really my legs anymore, but I summon my lightning to both arms and legs, to warm up my nerves. I can't think, the cold is making me do things that doesn't make sense to me. I thought if I summon as much lightning as I can, maybe I would be warm enough to move normally to fight.

"Ok...let me try." I focus to summon a powerful weapon, then it summons a great sword twice the size than an original. I look up and it seem to be powerful enough to smash it.

"Alright..." I took a deep breath from the cold air, and charge my shockwave to the ground as a boost. I release the shockwave and dash my way to the sword to break it. The beast suddenly sees me going after its' sword, it quickly ignores the other and pull it out of the ground. We both clash our weapons and causes an aftershock. The strength is just as heavy as the last time, but this time I will surpass it. Both of us see our angers in our eyes. One has a grudge to deal with, and the other wants its gone from this place. We both roar in rage and our weapons responds to lend more power to take over another. The great sword began to freeze more adding spike in front of the blade, instead of a slashing weapon, it becomes a blunt weapon. My hammer then increases the size and weight to break the sword.

"Get lost...YOU BASTARD!" I felt a power surging in me, and my lightning turned red for a moment and the swords shatter into pieces. We pass each other and land at the same time. I look around and the blades, are all scatter around the field. I felt a bit exhausted using too much of my powers, but it's all worth it. Now we can finish it off, but I remember it knows hand combat. The beast is still holding the broken sword, but something near to the handle is glowing. It reaches for it and pulls it out. I widen my eyes, and I finally found what's been causing me to freeze. Mina and the others runs to me and see my face all surprised.

"Ivan what's wrong? No way..." Ken doesn't know what's happening, until he sees the beast.

"Wait isn't that..." Mina answer it.

"Yeah...no doubt about it. That's a Chaos Emerald." It's holding a sky blue emerald, as the color of ice. I stood up and summon my sword to get ready to chop it's damn hand off of it. I never see anyone uses the emerald, but I'm being extra careful if something powerful will occured. I ask Mina and the others for help.

"Mina, Ken, Isaac, everyone...we need to work together if we're going to win this."

"Alright, so what's your plan kid?" I can't think of anything, beside taking that emerald off of it.

"Alright, we know it can fight without its' sword, but we need to get that emerald away from it's hand."

"Alright then, wouldn't want something painful for us to happen with that emerald involve."

"Ok, I think I can fight a little longer, we just need to get rid of it." We prepare ourselves to attack once again. I change the sword into the chain swords, Ken and his crew angles their blades towards the beast, and Mina charge up her gauntlets. Ken sends out his signal.

"Charge!" We dash in to go after the emerald. the beast knows it's coming and the emerald begins to glow. I quickly warn them to watch out its' attack.

"Guys, be careful it's coming!" We split up to attack all around it. Ken took the left, Mina to the right, Isaac and the others went around, and I dash forward to throw the chains at it to slow it down. My chains got around the arm where the emerald is. They all attack. Mina starting to punch everything it has, Ken and his crew begin to hack and slash the beast, while I keep it distracted. It's taking damage, but then roars and send out another nova blast. I release one chain and plunge my sword to the ground to keep myself from flying away. I can't let this chance get away. They flew back, all cold for a moment. Even I begin to feel cold again. I focus myself to let out more power.

'Have to heat up!" I pull myself towards the beast and let out a shockwave dropkick. I was hoping it would drop it and let someone take it, but it's still holding it and I'm now at his range. He grabs me like a rag doll and smash me to the ground multiple times.

"Ivan!" The beast smash me to the ground one more time and was going to attack me with the emerald now. When I look at it, I felt the same chill again, I couldn't move. Then Ken and the others attack at the same time, but this time the blades have finally pierce through it's skin. It finally felt pain and backs away from me. Now the snow is starting to be cover in blood. I look around to see who's there, my ears are ringing from the ground I been smashed into. Then I see Ken and Isaac, defenseless without their swords.

"G...Guys...get out of...there..." I try to reach to them, warn them to get out. The beast now has its eye on them. They felt fear in front of it and now with no weapon on their hands, they have little chance.

"Damn, we both knew it would've kill it. We even hit most of it's vital areas." The blades behind it begins to be shaken off. The blade is in, but not deep enough to cut it's vitals. The swords have fallen out of its back, and the beast roars at them. Then it begins to charge, they couldn't get out of the way, but then Mina charge in and punch the beast.

"Remember me?" She let out a smile on her face, that now it's her turn to take the emerald. She told them to get me out of there and patch me up.

"Guys, get Ivan and help him, I'll handle him on my own."

"You're crazy! It still has the emerald and your expecting us to leave you with that!?

"Just do it! We don't have time for this! Just give me like five minutes to hold it off." Ken looks down and can't think what's better than her plan. So he listen to her and runs to me.

"Come on Isaac, get your med kit!"

"Right!" He already has his med kit on his back. They see me all beaten up with that beast. They see my head bleeding for real this time, a probable dislocated shoulder and ribs damage.

"This doesn't look good, he's badly wounded."

"How bad?"

"Not be able to fight bad."

"Damn it! There's got to be something to help him, we need all the help we can get!"

"I have one, but I'm not so sure it would work."

"Anything will help him to get back up then do it! I'm going to the blacksmith shop and see if there's a spare nearby." Ken quickly runs to the shop and hope he can find a spare sword. Mina is fighting fiercely to the beast, keeping it from activating the emerald's powers. The beast's hand suddenly froze and uses it as a punching glove. She quickly dodge it and catch her some breath. She didn't have a choice and decides to increase her power to her gauntlets to max. It's glowing just as bright as the sun. It blinded the beast for a moment and punches it to the torso, pushing back for a few feet.

"Alright big guy, time to get serious!" She quickly charge in and attack from the side, then on to the other. Her speed increased to a higher level. While she's attacking the beast she begins to think about her past. The time she was trained by Sonic few years back.

'Sonic...you helped me so much to keep going. I lost so many things I loved, and was about to give up, but...you keep on telling me to keep running.' An image pops up and sees herself crying from the loss of her mother. Then Sonic appears and place his hand on her shoulder, giving her a smile. Mina looks up and sees him, a hedgehog who also lost so many things, but continues to live on. Another image pops up, seeing herself training her speed with Sonic as her mentor, adventuring the lands as partners, and spending the days as friends.

'Sonic...thank you...for now on...' Mina appears in the air with her right hand charged up and shines bright in the air, ready to finish off the beast.

"...I'll keep running!" Her punch lands point blank to the beast's head and cause an explosion. I hear a soft soundwave, it's quiet, but hearable. My vision is blurry and can barely see things. I then see smoke flowing between my eyes. I smell something very bitter, that the smell itself is enough to burn my nose. I then stood up and cough out some of the smoke. I then hear a voice.

"Ivan...Ivan!"

"Huh?" My vision is back to normal and my hearing too. I turn to my left and see Isaac.

"Isaac? What are you doing here?"

"Wake up man! We need you back in the fight. Mina is on her against the beast right now and can't see anything from the smoke over there!"

"What!?" I quickly stood up and felt pain on my right shoulder.

"Careful! Your shoulder is dislocated, let me help you." I held out a hand that I can do it myself. I place my left hand on my right shoulder and hold alittle grip on it. I took a deep breath and push it quickly and hear a pop.

"Argh! God..."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, happens a lot in the mornings, I'm use to it." I begin to run towards the smoke and see what's happening. I then see blue lights flashing and hearing the sound of ice, everytime the light flashes. Then I see Mina, struggling to avoid each of it's attack. I see the beast forms its' fist into ice again and about to punch at her, I quickly throw my chain at it and pull it back, just enough to get Mina out of there.

"Hey! Over here!" I call it out to let it know its me what he wants to kill. It roars at me and begins to charge at me again. I calm myself and disappeared. The beast lost sight of me and I appear from behind.

"Too slow!" I summon my twin swords and slash his back. It tries to back-hand me, but missed. I appear to his left and aim for the leg. It's starting to get angrier and then uses the emerald to use the nova blast. I back away the range and see the damage if it's enough to finish it off. It's bleeding badly, but it can still move normally. I decided to attack it once again, but I summon my great sword for my lightning slash.

I begin to charge, but then the beast punches the ground and the floor is creating an ice wave of frozen spikes. I jump out of the way and was caught off guard when the beast sneaks up behind me.

'Damn!' I quickly clap my hands adding my shockwave causing a flashbang. It screams in pain, and I quickly get out of it's range. Once I land, I'm losing my breath since I use a massive amount of energy to not only buffing my speed, but also dodging its' attacks. I had no choice but to use that attack again. I get into position and begin to charge my shockwave. I see the beast is recovering his only eyesight, and charge the emerald for another attack. I couldn't dodge, but I have to use this attack or we'll never beat it. I close my eyes feeling almost afraid that this attack will finish me off before I'm finish charging. The beast lift his arm and is going to strike first, but then blood starting to fall in front of the beast. Ken chop off his fingers and the emerald is flying in the air. He call me out.

"Ivan!" I open my eyes and see Ken with his sword. I look up and the emerald is flying straight to the air.

"Ivan! Get the emerald!" I listen to him and use my charged shockwave and aim it to the ground.

'Big Shockwave!' I blast off, almost breaking the sound barrier to reach the emerald. I see the blue light, as I'm reaching a star I want to hold. The beast sees me going after it. It was going to jump. Even it's heavy, it's strength is more than enough to jump straight to the air. Once it jumps, it's already catching up to me. Mina then calls out Ken.

"Ken!" He turns around and sees Mina, injured, but then grab hold of Ken's armor and lift him up as he's like a harpoon to throw.

"W-what are you doing!?"

"What do you think I'm doing, we're getting that EMERALD!" She throws him and he flies off after the beast. His crew freaked out and yells at her.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Mina led a smile to us.

"Go get it...guys" She then falls to the snow. Isaac, reacts and went to get her.

"Mina? Hey are you okay!?" Ken was screaming that he's flying straight up to the skies, then sees the beast. He knows what Mina meant. He aims the swords and was going to lunge into the beast.

"Hey, time end this!" The beast sees me and was going to grab my leg, but then a piercing sound came and the beast spat out blood. Ken caught up and pierced it to the torso completely. They both lost their speed and begins to fall back to the surface. I reach my hand and finally grab the emerald.

"Gotcha!" I smile and look at the emerald to see it up close for once. I then brace myself to impact the ground. While Ken is falling, he begins to look at the full moon rising, as it's his last time he's going to see it. He smiles that he finally becomes the warrior he want's to be. Now he's achieve his goal, then he begin to think if he was ever one the elites, he can't be happier than that title, but a victory against the beast with the help of his friends, that he can't be happier.

"Heh heh...this one's...for the team." he close his eyes preparing the impact. He crashes the ground causing a large spread of smoke. I see the ground and focus my last energy to land without ending up dead or broken. I focus my energy to my legs and shockwave to counter the gravity which took alot to me to use. Once I stop myself falling for a moment. Then the gravity pulls me back, but luckily I only fall at least three feet from the air. I see the smoke and I forgot that Ken was up there, I felt worry and quickly rush in to check on him. When the smoke cleared, I cannot believed what I have witnessed. Ken is alive and what he's top on him is his crew mates to break his fall.

"You guys..."

"Boss!"

"Are you alright!?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but next time that happens...don't use yourself as a cushion to break my fall. But...thanks guys." he got off of his crewmates and make an announcement.

"Men...for the first time I would ever say...that this mission is a huge success! Without all of your help, we can't make a better victory than this. Thanks...my friends and comrades." He lead out a thumbs up. They cheer for out victories, we finally beat that beast. I look around to see where the beast have fallen and see it far from Ken's crashing spot. It doesn't seem to be moving, not only that I can see the sword in the torso. It tells me that it's already dead before the crash. I then hear Isaac from behind.

"Hey guys!" We turn and see Isaac and Mina waving at us. I run towards them to see if they're alright.

"Isaac, Mina, are you okay?" He chuckles that I'm worry about their injuries instead of mine and Ken.

"I was going to ask you myself. You were banged up, and somehow up and at'em again."

"What about Mina? She looks badly hurt."

"Nah, don't sweat it. I'm fine, I just lost balance after I threw Ken to help you out." I freaked out that she just threw him.

"No way, you? Threw Ken to the sky and finish the beast off?"

"Yeah, while you were getting the emerald. Do you have it?" I check my right hand and I'm still holding it. A huge emerald a size of my palm, glowing brightly as I never seen a jewel that big before. I was happy that we finally defeated it. I decided to get to the villagers to let them know it's finally over, that they're finally free.

"Alright, I guess we can now-" Suddenly my eyes is starting fade my colors and I fell on my knees. Mina begins to worry that I suddenly stop talking and fell. She looks at my eyes and sees me like I'm somehow possessed.

"Ivan, are you ok?" I didn't respond. She grab my shoulder and shakes me, but I'm still not responding.

"Ivan are you okay?" Then the emerald begins to glow brighter and around me the snow is slowly forming a small twister. Also my left side of the chest also begins to glow. Mina grabs Isaac to get of there of what's going to happen. Ken and the others also sees the light glowing brighter and brighter.

"What happening!?"

"Get away from him!" She continues to runs and Ken follows her. In my vision, I can't feel anything except the beating of my heart. The light is glowing brighter until my vision is completely white. I let out a scream of feeling something pulling out or as I'm falling hopelessly.

"AAAAHHH!" The light shines all over the village and my vision turns all white, into nothingness.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N Sorry it took so long, as I once again say it; I got homeworks and projects punching me, left to right. Also I did some changes for you guys to read. Send me feed backs if this is more comfortable to read than what I do to the last chapters. If you feel better with this, then I'll continue this style, or I can go back to my original. Please let me know, it's important for you guys to enjoy the story to the fullest. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 38: The Frozen Guardian of the Chaos Realm**

**In the village, the light begins to die down. Everything seems normal and the light seems to be harmless. Mina and the other move their hands away from their eyes to see what happening. When the light is gone, they were shocked to see in front of them. An ice pillar, clear as a crystal, even the ice is spreading cold wind in a short distant. Mina looks around to find me, but I'm no-where to be seen. Ken checks his crew mates to see if there fine. "Is everyone okay?"**

**His team responds him. "We're fine." Ken let out sigh, knowing that they're okay. He looks at Mina and sees that she's searching. He joins with her to find me. "Where's Ivan?" **

**Mina doesn't know where I could be. "I don't know. I can't find him or the emerald." Ken gotten worry that the emerald is no-where around as well. After they risk their life to get the emerald away from the beast. "You're kidding me? Wait, what's that?" he points at the crystal as it glows. **

**Mina can't figure it out. "I don't know, but it's bothering me." She decides to take a look and the soft cold wind is making her having chills. She then sees a shadow inside the ice, along the Emerald. She recognize the shadow figure, it's me inside the frozen crystal. "Oh my god. Ivan is in there!" She quickly charges up her attack and tries to punch the ice, but it didn't leave a scratch. "What!?" She's astonished that she used most of her powers to break the ice in one blow, but it didn't. The emerald inside is lightly glowing in the ice along with me.**

**Speaking of which, the ware bouts of me, is that I'm no longer in Storm Top village. Instead my vision is re-adjusting from the brightness. I'm starting to see snow blowing away. When it's my vision is clear enough to see and begin to feel awake, I look around to see where I'm at exactly and I couldn't believe it. **

**All I see is nothing but snow and the floor is not flat, most are rocky that are unbalance for your movements. I even look at the sky and it's clear as day, but when I look down near the cliff, there are clouds down there, preventing me to see what's going on to the ground. I found something out that a place where clouds are under the area from where you stand and the floor looks unbalance and not flat means only one thing. I'm on top of a fucking mountain. **

**I begin to freak out that I'm might be dreaming again, so I call out my friends to see if they're nearby. "Mina! Ken! Isaac! Anybody!?" No response from anybody. I run around feeling hopeless, I could just jump down and shockwave my way safely, but I'm too afraid of what could be down, either an ocean or something I don't want to deal with. I try to think this out loud. "Okay, calm down Ivan. You're on top of a mountain; I'm all alone-AGAIN! Now, I have to think this through." I'm struggling to think as I'm scratching head furiously. "GAH! Come on THINK!" scratching my head harder hoping it would help. **

**After a while, I give up and sat on the snow to calm down for a bit. Maybe if I just calm myself for a bit I could think more thoroughly. Then I begin to hear footsteps behind me, the snow being crush to each steps taken. I look back and I see a shadow figure walking through the mist, a scarf flowing softly from the soft chilly wind. I stand up and lift my hand just a little to summon my sword, but it's best to wait before I know it's an enemy. The shadow is almost out of the mist. For a few seconds, I begin to see who is behind the mist. It's another wolf Mobian, his fur is mixture of a silver fur color with a light blue color resembling ice on his bangs. He's wearing a light grey colored armor, but what got me confuse is that the armor is not meant for the winter environment. **

** I lower my guard completely, knowing that he doesn't have any weapons with him. I figured that he would be just a traveler. He stops walking and give me a glare, almost like I'm not supposed to be here. I begin to speak to him. "Uh...hi, where am I?" I made a bad start to this conversation. **

**His eyes begin to glows light blue and it made me worry a bit, so I quickly get into position to defend. His eyes then fade and let out a sigh. "It seems fate has brought you here. I wasn't expecting another kind to be able to enter the Chaos. Who are you?" I can't tell what's he's talking about this whole fate bringing me here. I got a bit worry that I may gotten involve something that I don't know of. "Into the Chaos? What are you talking about? And where am I?" **

**"You're in the Chaos Realm, where all the gifted species who's soul can enter in the Chaos. In other words, you've enter MY Chaos Realm, the Frozen Emerald." He calmly said to me. I was shocked I'm not in the village anymore. I'm inside the Chaos Emerald. "W-What!? You're kidding me right!? There's no way I'm inside the Emerald, how could I know I can get in?" I couldn't calm myself down; this whole thing is freaking me out. He calming answer to me. "Your soul reacted to the Chaos Emerald and it has sent you to my Chaos Realm, it's all plain and simple. Now then, I answer enough of your questions. Now it's my turn to hear some answers. Now who are you?" He's right; I've been answering too much question. I let out a breath and introduce myself. "Okay. My name is Ivan; I was at the Storm Top village to fight a monster with my friends help. We manage to beat it and get the emerald, but then…" I stop myself for a bit, because I can't remember what happened next. But then the wolf took his guess. "You then were summoned here, am I right?" I look up and I guess he could be right. I nod to him. "I guess. So how can I get out?" **

**He looks at me and then turns back. "Follow me." He didn't answer my question, but I'm guessing that he have something that will take me back to the village.**

**At the village, Mina and the others try to find a way to destroy the crystal. They try to smashing it, piercing it, even burning it, but none made a scratch. Ken is getting frustrated "How the hell are we going to get him out?" he punches the crystal out of anger. His team tries to calm him down. "Ken, you need to calm down, we'll get him out somehow." Mina agrees with them. "They're right, we need to find another way to get Ivan out of there, but not like this. We need a something that at least do some damage to it." They try to think of something that damage the crystal. One of the members looks around and his eyes begins to widen. He tries to call out to them, but they're trying to think. "Uh...guys..." He shakes Isaac trying to get his attention. "What do you want Paul!?" He looks behind him and his eyes widens as well. "No way...GUYS!" Everyone looks at Isaac then they see what's the problem. The beast is slowly getting back up. They ready themselves to fight once again. Ken is getting tired of this, he knew it was finally over. He stab the katana through the beast and it also fell from the sky. Now it's getting back up. The sword is still there, it pull it out and throw it lightly away from it. Then Mina just had an idea, which could be they're advantage. "Everyone, I have an idea! We can use it to help us." Everyone got confused, Ken questions her "What do you mean we'll use the beast?" Mina explains to him. "We just need to piss it off so it could go careless. With his brute strength, it can probably damage the crystal." Everyone was convinced that this could be their best chance to get me out. **

**The beast charges in and is going to swing its punch. They quickly get out of the way and it land on the crystal, the wind blow furiously when it landed, but the crystal still wasn't damage. Since they gotten some distance away to the beast, Ken's sword is near and he quickly picks it up. The blade is still in tip-top condition even if the blade is been in the beast's vital area for so long. "It just won't quit now would it?" He swing his sword to get the blood off of the blade or it will get rusty and soon break. "Okay guys, looks like this is going to be our rematch number three. Ready?" His crew answers with gusto. "Yeah!" Mina smiles that Ken got some team that keeps thier spirits up, even if their death may be near. She adjust the knuckles to keep her attacks effective. Now they are prepare to fight, Ken gives out the command. "Alright, LET'S GO!" They charge in and begin the battle against the beast, one last time. **

**A/N Sorry it was short, but I hope you like it! Leave a like, favorite and follow me. Also I'll be making some OVA's for you guys after a few more chapters, we're just half way done with the second season! And thank you for enjoying it!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N Sorry it's been so long to work on my next chapter, been having trouble with my time to work on this and my school works. Even my spring break was busy, but now I manage to get this done. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 39: Clash of Ice and Lightning**

**In the realm, I follow the wolf who told me that he's the guardian of the Emerald. I try to think that if this guy is serious about this whole fate he's been talking about. I think back of what happened, I know I got the Emerald, then something happened that teleported me here. I let out a sigh that I come up with nothing. Then I hear him speaking to me. "If you're still trying to piece together to how you come here, the pieces are already placed together. There's no other pieces to put." Part of me believe him, but the other part needs more information to understand more. I lower my head, looking at the ground. Then he speaks again "We're here." I look up and all I see is snow blowing my eyes. "What do you mean? All I see are snow, there's nothing over there." Then he held up his hand and I hear something moving, something heavy moving slowly. Then I see a double door made of pure ice opening and even the door is blocking the wind, revealing a secret path. "Whoa..." I honestly didn't expect to see something on the mountain. When the door opened I see a open field, my guts is starting to tell me this is where we going to stop. We walk our way in and the door slowly closes. I look behind and felt nervous that I'm going be a trapped hedgehog. **

**I ask him "Whoa-wait, why do you have to close the doors?" He turns and told me in calm term. "Because, I'll be testing you if it's true why you came here." "What's true?" "That fate brought you here, follow me." "Wait! I don't get this thing!" He didn't listen to me and I have no choice but to follow him. We made it to the open area and I look around that this place is perfect for a one on one battle, then it hit me with a conclusion. I'm going to have a battle to prove that my 'Fate' bring me here. Maybe he may help me, I ask him about the terms and conditions. **

**"Wait, is there like some kind of stakes involve? Like if I win this fight, think you can know a way to get me out of here?" "Seems you know the test. And yes if you pass my test, i'll help you to send you back to the world, but if you fail..." I gulp heavily that his glare began to look serious. "You'll be the next frozen victim." My spine shivers from top to bottom. Instead a simple death, I'll be a frozen corpse if I lose. We're already on the opposite side of the arena. I look around and it's an open field, free for all types of attacks, close to long range. I may have it in the bag since I got both of them, but I still get the feeling that this fight will be just as difficult as the beast. I shook that thought out and focus on this battle, my life is on the line and this one needs to stay hot and alive. "Alright let's go!" I summon my sword and get into position. He was impress about my powers "I see, so your a lightning element. Good, this will be a fair battle. There is also one more thing I should mention. Your are not the only person who can summon an element weapon." He smiles and the snow begins to wraps around the wolf's right arm. I couldn't tell whats going on so I stand in a defensive stance to block any projectiles he throws at me. Then I suddenly sense something similar. His arm lifts and reach something on his back, but there isn't anything. Then a blue light appear and the snow follows it then starting to make a sword. My eyes widens by the sword, it's like his snow are some kinda of magic makers. **

**Then he speaks. "I am Korah, one of the Seven Elements..." He swing his sword to blow away the remaining snow. The sword is made of pure ice, clear as glass and there is still mist flowing smoothly around the blade. He then points it at me. "-challenges you to a match!" I got nervous that he can do the same thing as I create weapons out of lightning. I never thought I would end fighting someone with the same powers as me. I look and accept his match. "Challenge accepted!" I charge in to attack first, he quickly blocks and did a spin kick. I block that attack and summon a second sword counter it. He then shock waves me and I flew out range. I recover and begin jumping around patting my chest that the blast is ice cold. "ARGH! COLD! COLD!" I look and he's waiting for me to attack. "Seems you're well trained for battle, but from my perspective, you never fought someone who have the simalar powers. From the look of the weapons, they are only lightning elements alone, not traced." I got confused of what he's talking about, tracing my element weapons. "What are you talking about?" "Your weapons are well made, but fragile, if I would to put enough force..." He turned to snow and disappeared. "What!?" I felt something cold from behind, I quickly swing my sword and block his attack, but his attack had so much force. I try to push it back, but was pushed away and staggered. Then I see small blue sparks floating up, it was my sword, shattered to pieces. He then kicked me and I roll to recover my standing.**

**"-then your weapons would break." I was shocked that my sword brake. 'Just who is this guy?' I summon my sword again and already charging my lightning slash. "I'll show you what I'm made of!" He observe the attack I'm about to use, he sigh over disappointment. "It would've be a powerful attack if the weapon isn't so fragile, your just wasting your powers." "Shut up!" I'm already losing my focus in the battle and letting my anger taking over. Once I complete charging I get into position to get ready. "This will take you out!" "Do you actually believe that your sword can hurt me? Hmph, very well." He let out to open arms and accepts my attack. "Then prove it, if you can damage me." He ticked me off the last time. "Why you!" I charge in with the help of my shockwave and swing the sword. "Lightning Slash!" I passed him and hear sounds of breaking glass. Time slowed down for me, I see my sword once again broken, I look at Korah and he's wearing an armor made of ice, but he wasn't wearing any heavy armor on him. Then time flies back to a normal pace and I roll to recover. **

**I now see clearly that his armor appeared just before my blade slashes him. "What...how...?" He turn and the armor shines to my eyes as someone reflect the sunlight with a clean mirror. "What you witness is one of my special abilities. Frozen Armor, and from the look of it, not a scratch. I hope this isn't your strongest attack. If it's all you can offer, then you don't stand a chance to continue the fated path." He's almost right, my lightning slash is one of my strongest attack, that and my powers to gather the natural lightning and combining mine, but it'll take too long and may cost my hands to burn again. Korah begins to walks slowly. "It seems that your powers are well wasted, you were gift it with this power, and yet you haven't use it properly. I will demonstrate to how I use my powers." He then charges in and vanishes when the snow cover my visions. I quickly look around and was kicked to the stomach. His legs is reinforce with his ice and I fly off to the distant. He did a hand gesture and a flat ice pillar tilted to my direction and I land on it. His attack wasn't a joke, as if I'm fighting a real boss battle. I look up and see him in the air and is about to land another kick to me along with the pillar for more damage. I quickly shockwave myself out of the way. He collide his frozen kick to the pillar and it explode multiple ice blocks. I fell to my knee and start coughing after his kick. **

**"Damn...that hurts..." From the distance I see Korah getting up and looks at me as he took pity. "Do you see the difference? This is how I use my powers to my opponents." I grip my teeth, knowing that I'm in trouble. It's like the time I fought Shadow, I barely stood a chance. I slowly get up and try to think of how to approach him. I already tried charging him and that didn't work out. I quickly throw my lightning chains and I got hold of him. I smile and pull him towards me and I ready my uppercut. Once he's in range, I swing my punch up to his chin. "I got you!" Once my fist collided, his chin has already cloat with his Frozen Armor. "A smart tactic, but always knows the risk." He grab my wrist and uppercut me instead. I flew up to the air and he command the snow to stop me from flying. He then throws his own frozen chains and pierced my right shoulder. "Gah!" My blood flies off and then Korah pull me down to the concreted ice, head first to the ground. **

**It created a crack on the frozen floor once my head lands on it. "You're still inexperience to the battle, not knowing the risk of each attacks will consequence your openings." My hand twitched, I slowly push myself up, badly injured to move. I look up and he's waiting for me to get back up or he'll end this battle. I had my thoughts telling me multiple times. 'Get up...get up...' I manage to get back up and summon my twin swords. "Not yet...I'm still...fighting..." "Refuse to give up? Good thing there is one thing not all people would hold." I lead a small smile, over that compliment. "Alright, time for round two!" I continue to charge at Korah and return to combat. **

**At the village, Ken and the others were battling the beast again. The upside for them is that the beast is finally at its' limit, but at the same time they're at their limit as well. The battle continues and Mina jumps out of range from the beast's attacks. "Damn...this is a real pain." Ken and his groups moves in and try to attack together, then the beast grabs the floor and lift up part of the ground to break up. Somehow the beast recognize their movements and set ups to land a counter hit. They regroup and try to come up with something and fast. "Mina, please tell me you have a plan." "Right now, I got nothing. At least the monster is getting tired of this as well." She looks at the beast all wore out, barely standing and slowly bleeding out from Ken's last attack. "Let's try again, I'll get it's attention and see if he can break that ice. In the meantime I'll buy you guys some time to think of something, anything that will beat it." "Mina wait!" Mina runs out of the group to attack the beast. She ready up her attacks, the beast throws his punch and Mina jumps out of the way. she then taunts it to get it angry. "Over here!" It tries hitting her again, but Mina simply dodge it as she's taunting it. "Missed me! Not here! Too slow! Nah-Nah-Nah!" It finally went to the beast's breaking point and start rampaging it's attacks. It's not even trying to hit her, the punches are going in random places. Mina jumps backs leading it to the ice. When her back hit the ice, she looks back then to the beast. It got her cornered, it charges it's shot. Mina didn't have enough time to dodge. "Crap!" **

**Then out of nowhere, a person appeared and uppercut the beast up into the air. "Cross up, times four!" Mina looks to that person she couldn't believe who came to help. The person jump up to cheer. "Alright! I got him!" Mina stuttered as she's calling the person's name. "M-Mao!?" "Hey!" She waves at her happily, feeling a bit too confident about herself. "What are you doing! I almost had it!" "Huh? What are you talking about? You're clearly in trouble, why I can't just crash in and help you out. It's the least I can do for my bestie." She cross her arms and looks away. Mina try to explain to her. "No you don't understand. I was trying to use the beast's power to break that ice! And then you have to ruin it all!" Mao looks back and see the ice, all cold up close. "Why do you need the beast's power, where you have those gauntlets to break it yourself." Mina place her palm on her face to explain further. "I tried and it didn't work, not only that we could've have use the beast's strength to break the ice to free the emerald...AND Ivan!" **

**Then Mao got her full attention. "Ivan is trapped!?" Her feelings gotten to confident into worry. She quickly rushes to the ice and search around it. She sees the emerald and me into some sort of slumber in ice. She begin to freak out for ruining Mina's plan. "AHH! What have done!? Why I couldn't stay back a little longer and let the beast break you and the ice so I can see Ivan again!?" Mina got her intentions. "You want me to die just to break that ice!?" She got close up to Mao yelling to her face. "You're hallucinating! I want Ivan to be free!" "I know what you said! Tch, if your going to help, then go ahead and try free him yourself, maybe Ivan can give you an approval." Mina lift her brow to signal her what she meant by approval. Mao's eyes begins to burns with passion to free me. As well got herself a power up encouragement. "Rrraaaargh! Hang on Ivan I'm coming for you!" She stares at the ice and stands back from the distant. She charges her attack and her gauntlets begin to change form as well showing her orange aura flowing around her. **

**Ken and the others were watching her charging her attack, even her aura is lighting the place, as she's a walking torch with the divine flames in her. She's looks up and charge the ice in full speed. Her aura form her right gauntlet and is going to break the ice and probably me as well. "This will free you, this attack will break any prison you are in! Sacred Cross; Passionate Blow!" Her punch land point blank to the ice and her aura explodes shining bright as the sun. Ken and his group grab hold of something to prevent them from flying into the air, even the air is blowing like a hurricane. "Hang on!" Ken grab on of his crew's hand to save him from flying. The only person who isn't flying to the air and that is Mina, she's just standing close to Mao and staring at her with an expression telling her that she is not impressed. When the aura dies down Mao is still in the stance when she punch the ice. After a long three seconds, her body begins to shiver and she fell back rolling, holding her right arm. "Ow! ow! ow! ow!" Mina let a sigh knew this would happen. "I told you so. Figure that you would go all out, and yet it's not enough to break it." Mao quickly gets up and hitting Mina softly as she's crying over her failure. "You don't know it *sniff* I can break it! I know I can!" Mina plat her back to cheer her up. "There, there. You'll get another shot, but right now I might as well get your help." "Huh?" Mina smiles and explain what she needs help with. **

**Back at the Chaos Realm, Korah and I are still in battle, we keep clashing our blades of each of our attacks, the only difference between us, is that my element weapons keeps breaking for every clash on his sword. Before we clash again, we both sense something, something warm and Korah lost focus. I took the chance to swing my sword again. He block it, but then I shockwave him out of range. I finally got the hit. More importantly, I don't know what I sensed moment ago. I look around and don't see anything except the arena and Korah. "What was that a moment ago?" Korah gets back up and notice it too. "It seem there is someone with a powerful aura calling you back. Other than that, it seem that my element weapon is weaken once I sensed it. It seem there is someone who cares for you." "Huh? Someone who cares for me?" I look down of what he said is true. I can't feel the one I used to remember long ago. Maybe even forgotten it. "Sorry, I think you misunderstand what you just sensed." **

**Korah scratch his hair a bit and tries to explain to me. "I guess you're a fool as well, let me bring you the details." He shows me his sword and it doesn't look cold and clear, almost as a regualr ice slowly melting. "This sword is weakend, the aura is stopping me from victory, and that shockwave you pulled. I used my own to over power it, but it seems that the aura increased your strength to pulled off stunt like that." I look at my hand and let out a few sparks. This feeling I'm having it's different from last time. Not only that, I feel warm all of the sudden. I couldn't feel the cold in this realm. He's right, something or someone turned the tables around. I look and hope someone can see what's happening. 'He's right. Who ever you are...thanks for the help.' I summon my sword once again and the lightning is bringing more sparks, now this will be a even match. Korah sees me confident and decides to change the table back. "It seems that the aura interference, must've given you hope, at least you can fight alittle longer." I smile to him that he's right. "But...the odds are stills the same. My sword may be melting, but that was my trace weapon, a weaker type to save your energy. I will you show how the guardians of the realms true powers." "Huh?" My expression change into worry, I thought he would be tricking me, but I'm sensing something powerful within him. Korah releases his sword and it becomes the snow. He then focuses his energy to summon something powerful. "Now watch carefully, I'm about to show you to what a guardian can do...when he uses his Element Prime weapon." "Element Prime weapon?" The snow is starting to form together, but the different between his previous, he's creating a blizzard. I cover myself to keep my eyes open. Then I see an aura in Korah and it's something I never felt before. It shines bright and then dies down the storm. I look and I begin to shake in fear. **

**Korahs sword has appear, it's a blue-green great sword it's not made out of ice at all, it's just like an actual sword. The design looks Greek type, seeing all the textures around the sword as if a smithing god created it to slay demons from hell using the power of ice. What makes my spine shivers is that I sense something powerful in that sword. "Wh-what is that?" Korah points the sword to me. "This is my element prime, Obsidian Winter Moon." I lost my confident that he was holding back this whole time with his weakest weapon he's been use against me, now he switches to his strongest. His stance has also change, his style to this sword is somewhat custom than any other person who uses the great sword with traditional stances. This one is his own. I get into a defensive stance to get ready to block whatever comes at me. "Let's see if you can last this long!" Without hesitation, I charge in to get the first hit, I use my enhancement to increase my speed. Korah did a sweep to trip me, but I jump up into the air and shockwave the air to push myself back to the ground to attack from above. I land on the ground and Korah already dodge my attack. I stand up and ready myself to fight again. "Trust me, if I can survive my last attempts, then I can survive this!" I charge in to clash to Korah once again. **


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N Holy crap this may be my most work out of me, I feel so tired after this. Anyway I'll be taking my rest and I hope you enjoy the 40th chapter of the story!**

Chapter 40: Unexpected Awakening

We continue the fight for our deals, my freedom or his kill. Our swords clashes one another, what surprise me is that the aura I sensed back is really helping me to stand a chance against Korah. What's more is that my weapons is no longer breaks every time I clash his weapons The one thing is that every time we clash, Korah's great sword spreads snow as if sharpening a blade brings sparks to make the weapon more lethal and new. Instead it's snow, maybe colder than that. The only difference between our weapons is that the closer I am to the sword the more I feel like there is someone else who is helping him to win this fight. I back step away and summon my scythe and swing at him. I caught him by surprise since he only sees me using swords. He manage to duck and jump away from my range. I lead out a smile getting him on his toes for now on. I really gotten cocky when I feel like i'm winning.

"Surprise? You might've think my swords are the only thing I can summon." Korah regain his stance and begin to speaks. "It seems I wasn't disappointed after all, you been hiding other attacks from me this whole time. Well then, it looks like I won't regret using my prime weapon on you in this battle. Now...let's continue!" He flip his sword where the blade is now aiming to the ground, he penetrates the floor and the sword is glowing bright. Then the floor is creating a ice wave and it's heading towards me. I shock wave up into the air and I see the wave cover the whole arena into a spiky field. Before i notice i'm about to fall back, I realize that once i'm coming back down, i'm going to be a frozen shish kabob on one those ice. Then a sudden flash back hit me remembering the tournament where Amy uses her hammer to attack bullet and almost destroyed the arena along with me and Edson when we're in battle. That flash back gave an idea, I focus my energy to summon not one, but two great hammers. I spindash increasing the speed to the hammers once it's going to impact. I swing the hammers down to the ice and blow them away. Shards of ice flying everywhere, cleaning the arena up. I slowly stand up looking like a main character did an entrance in a middle of the battle.

When the mist clears up, there is Korah standing tall, wearing his frozen armor to protect from the shards. "An impressive attack, clearing up the advantage I made. You keep getting things more and more interesting in this fight. I think it's time to for me to bring something new up to this battle. His armor shatter and return to his normal state. His left then summons a dagger, I wasn't sure what's he's going to do. I took a look at the dagger, it has some sharp edges and the blade looks unusually curved. It doesn't even look clean either, the dagger is all scratch up. I think the aura is still messing up his powers on normal element weapons. I guess his prime weapon is the only thing that is keeping this battle going. It gave me an idea that if I can just take out his prime weapon, I could end this battle and get back to Mina and the others in no time. Korah let out his breath and a small mist came out of his breath. He then lower himself in a odd stance, almost like a normal wolf preparing to attack its prey.

"Now then, I will you show my stance; Wolf of the Cold Moon." I gulp for worrying this won't be an easy read to his attacks. I shoot some of the bolts to create small snow spraying his vision. His eyes caught some of it and took the chance to charge and attack him. He shockwave the floor creating a large mist covering the area. He stop my attack and I look around to see if there is at least a faint shadow so I can take the risk to attack him. I can't find anywhere, I'm already begin to breathe quickly over my worries. I gotten desperate and summon my scythe, quickly charge my lightning slash and increase the size of the blade. I swing it and cause a massive wind blowing away the mist. The area is now clear from the mist, but then I look around and he's no where to be seen. My breathing keeps getting heavier, then I look above and I already see him in the air, gliding down with the massive blade to slice me into two. Out of instinct I shockwave myself away from his distance. Time slow down for me seeing the tip of the blade pass between my eyes, almost slice my nose and rip part of my shirt. Then time return it's normal speed. I thought I was in the clear, but then already Korah is right in front of me going to try again. I dodge to the left and get behind him, I thought this is my chance to finish him, but he use his dagger to drift himself to get back to me. I found out why he summon his dagger. Those scratches it has, those are his drift to return to his opponent. I shoot lightning bolts at him, but his speed is on another level. He easily dodge them and the blade finally tears my flesh. I felt it on my right side of the torso. What's surprising is that I though I would be spitting out blood, but I haven't. I look at the wound and it's beginning to freeze itself. Korah return to get his second hit, then the third, the fourth and the fifth.

All of my wounds from his attacks are freezing preventing me to move nor bleed. I fell to my knees and lost my strength to move. Korah stands in front of me and sees me all weak, preparing the last attack. "Damn it...can't...move..." "That is the power of the Winter Moon, this weapon does not require blood to kill, the Moon desires purification, a clean cold kill to its enemies. I must say, I'm impressed that you survive this long, but...you are not the one who will take the fated path. This is the end for you...Ivan The Hedgehog." He switch his sword to the opposite side where the blade is facing to the ground he call out one last attack. "Frozen Chamber." He place the blade to the ground right in front of me. He didn't finish me off, the blade is freezing the ground and begin to freeze me. Korah walks away slowly in the opposite direction, about to disappear into the mist. The ice is freeing my torso next. I look up and see him walking away as I'm feeling cold and hearing the sound of ice growing. I already experience the felt of death before, but it feels the same as my first...afraid...cold...numbness...blurry...I try to get out of there, but I couldn't. Before the ice freezes my face off and turn me into a frozen coffin, I begin to think over my failures. How i'm not strong enough to help people, I was always so stubborn to think I could do the impossible with my powers I recently got ever since I got here. I also look back of how I made some great friends, as well enemies. Tails...Talia...Mina...Mao...Ken...Isaac...their crew...Oh...I almost forgotten about Amy, the girl who saved me...I still haven't owe her anything yet, but...now she's capture to who knows where...look at me...some friend I am. I look down and see the necklace I'm wearing that I was planning to give that back to Amy, once I find her, guess that won't happen. I close my eyes and accept my defeat...and my death. But then I taken those back and think what would my friends say to me if I given up. They wouldn't forgive me after I'm dead. I wanted to get up, but I lost my will to fight. The ice finish the coffin for me and now i'm in my cold resting place. The sword then disappear once the freezing is complete.

Deep in the darkness there is a small blue light within the abyss. A small blue soul glowing, then it lead a single beat. The ice shatter and Korah quickly turns to see what's happening. His eyes begins to glow to see through the mist, he sense a powerful soul within the mist. He summons his Winter Moon and prepare himself. The wind is covering his visions. Something is making the wind going haywire. From the distant two small lights appears from the distance, there is also a shadow just standing there. Korah call out to that person and think it was me. "This can be...how come you were able to break free from my Frozen Chamber? Not only that...what power. Your can't be Ivan, who are you...?" The shadow didn't respond to him. Instead it summons a one hand sword and did a stance where it leave the sword behind and the unarmed hand into the front. Korah decides to attack it, but first he needs to take out the wind. He shockwave the floor using his snow to move the wind, it cleared the way, but quickly the stormy wind returns. Then he felt a presence behind and quickly tries to attack, but the blade is already at his throat. They stood there for three seconds and the shadow backs away, not taking the kill. Korah had the expression he hasn't felt in ages, a powerful opponent has finally arrive for the challenge. What's more, is that he took the chance to look at the blade, it's clearly a traced lightning weapon, but in a flawless attempt, it look just like a sword. He also manage to look at his opponent, blue eyes, blue aura and could be a lightning element. Korah ask him a question. "You had the blade on my neck, why didn't you finish it?" The shadow stayed silent. Korah may have two things in mind that he refuse to do it. Either his new opponent doubt him, or wants a fair fight. The shadow is waiting patiently for Korah to begin his attack. Korah looks up and the shadow return to its stance to continue.

Before the fights continue, Korah ask one more question. "Judging from the sword you have, it may look similar, but this one trace perfectly, it may even stand a chance against my Winter Moon attacks. And the soul i'm sensing, I thought you were playing mind games, but...it's you isn't it, Ivan?" The shadow didn't respond, instead lift its left hand and spark out some electricity. "Seems this is you, but...your soul is different, the wavelength, the power, it's different from your previous. And...you're unconscious, perhaps it's your instinct is taking control of this fight. This may be good, i can now truly see your capability to this test. And that power is familiar to sense. I might have finally have a challenge after all." He summon his dagger and perform his Wolf of the Cold Moon stance. They both wait the moment to begin, the wind gusting and the snow is flowing, then one snowflake gotten the way of a small lightning spark and collide to each other, bring a loud shatter after the lightning collides the snow. They charge in to begin the battle.

Back at the village, about ten minutes earlier. Mina was telling Mao how they plan on freeing me and get the emerald. "Listen Mao, I know you want to break it yourself, but that didn't work and look what happen, not a scratch." Mao looks down and feel really upset of her attempt. Mina pat her back, and explain on how they will pull it off. "Don't worry, I got a plan to break it, but I need your help. Ken and his crew are out of commission, not only from the beast, but I think your last attack blew them away. So now it's up to us to save Ivan. You with me?" Mao wipes her eyes away and bring back her confidence back. "Yeah!" "Great! Now here's what we need to do; We need to get it angry to use every power it has to break the ice." Mao grab her shirt and start shaking her. "Are you crazy you'll kill him if that thing uses all its' strength! I refuse! I refuse to do this so call plan!" "Do you have a better plan? Cause I don't think you do. At this rate that beast will be here and may remember that you knock the fuck out of it." "I...well..." "Yeah I thought so...but thanks to you, looks like you'll be playing the role of getting it's attention." "Huh...?" She has that expression of not wanting to be close to angry monster. Then the beast make its way back up and see Mina and Mao. It points at Mao, remembered the uppercut he got. It roars and begins to charge at her. Mao screams and makes a run for it. "Mao wait!" "I can't do this! Help me!" "Ugh!"Mina rushes in and attack the beast from behind, landing a powerful punch to get it's attention. It swings its punch at Mina, but she dodge its attack and land on the ice. The ice still doesn't break. Mina knows its' not angry enough. She backstep away from the beast and try to piss it off. Using a childish play of annoying it, she pick ups some snow and form a snowball. She then throws it at its' eyes. The beast begins to growl furiously, then another snowball hits it from behind. Mao joined in to piss off the beast. "Hey ugly, i'm the one your after!" "No over here!" They continuously throw snowballs at it, and the body begins to increase it's temperature and follows Mina to attack viciously. She dodge its attack left from right slowly leading to the ice. On the last punch Mina jumps over the beast and the punch lands on the ice again, but it still wouldn't break.

They both try again and keep on throwing the snowball at it. The beast temperature is increasing, even the snow ball is melting when it makes contact. Mina and Mao got behind to the ice. They both throw at the same time and they land on both of its eyes. They cross the last line to it, the beast temperature went through to the roof its body is steaming. It roars at them and it echos through the village. It charges furiously to Mina and Mao. They a had little time to dodge since its' rage increase it's speed. They both jump in opposite direction and the beast lands point blank to the ice. The punch had an aura included, the beast keeps on attacking the ice until it breaks. The beast was so enraged its vision blinded it. Their plan worked.

Back to the Chaos realm where the Korah and the shadow continue the fight. Both are them are clashing swords and leaves the storm more furious. The shadow swings the sword and Korah sees his chance, so he parry the sword with his dagger leaving him open, but then his foot leave a shockwave causing him to flip back and then summon a scythe to counter while he's spinning in mid-air. Korah manage to block it, but that was his plan, the scythe took away the sword and now he's vulnerable. He charges in to get the win, but Korah quickly uses his frozen armor and block the sword. He also grabs the sword and shockwave the shadow to let go of it. Both of them are now unarmed, now it's a hand-to-hand combat. Korah keeps his armor on and punches the ground to make the shadow lose balance. The shadow shockwaves up into the air and use it again to charge down to Korah. They both collide their punches, they were push back from collision. The shadow then pops his knuckles and summons lightning gauntlets to even the odds. They both charge once again and are about to collide their punches again, but the shadow disappear. Quickly from the side he kick Korah and he flew from the distance and his frozen armor is begging to shatter. He wasn't finish yet, quickly went below and shockwave him up into the air and quickly catch up to follow up with a shockwave kick. Korah's armor was demolished and flies to the ground impacting the arena.

The shadow lands to the ground and waits for Korah to get back up. In a few seconds there is nothing going on, then it's right ear twitches and see ice waves coming after him from the right. He quickly jumps to the air and Korah is already behind, he lands on his back and surf through the frozen wave breaking multiple ice. Then the shadow uses himself as a shockwave bomb and got Korah off his back. Korah quickly grabs his sword and slash the air causing the wind to become an frozen energy attack. The shadow quickly grabs his sword and uses lightning slash to counter Korah's. The impact explodes and they charge into the smoke to do one more attack. Both of their swords begin to glow brightly and they slash though. The sound of ice and lightning collide and the sound of the wind remains. They both waited for their injuries to arrives. Korah then spat out of blood and fell to his knees. The shadow receives his, and a line of ice is created on his torso and fell on his knees as well. They both have equally damage each other on the point of their limit. Korah looks at his injuries and it looked pretty bad, he freezes his wounds to stop the bleeding. He looks behind and sees the shadow on the same situation. Then Korah sense something, it wasn't the same aura like last time, but more of an filled with rage. He begins to feel that if they keep this up, this battle will be soon interrupted by something outside of the realm. They both slowly get up and face each other in the distance. Korah tells the shadow if he felt it as well. "You must have felt too did you?" The shadow looks up and can sense the aura as well. "Then you know if we keep this up, we won't have a winner..." He drops his weapons and open his arms as a sign of mercy. The shadow lower itself. "For now...I submit, I'm not sure if we can keep this battle going. I'm a bit worn out. So now, this your victory." The shadow stood there, about a few seconds. Then it collapse to he's knees as if he was shot by multiple of arrows and finally lost his strength to stand. The wind has finally calm itself and the view of the arena is clear again. The person Korah was fighting was right all along. There is me on my knees unconscious. He walks toward me and place his hand on the left side of my chest. His hand begins to glow and call out an attack. "Soul Wave." an energy pulse my chest and my vision begins to flash before my eyes and lead out a deep breath. I look around quickly that I must've doze off and try to be defensive, but the battle was already over.

"Wh-what happened?" I lower my guard and look at Korah to find out what just happened. "I'm not sure what you have pulled, but I'm sure it wasn't your plan." I got confuse to what he's talking about. I ask him to start off when I zoned out. "Okay try again, and start at the beginning." Korah refused, cause it'll take too long. "Doesn't matter, what's important is that I have to send you back to your world. There is something trying to use my powers, and this one isn't a friendly guest." "Wha..." I then sense a faint power, I recognize the power. I look back and feel worry that the beast is still alive. "It's still alive!?" "So you were in battle with this beast? I see...so the prophet is true after all. Perhaps I should visit the girl and apologize for doubting her." "What was that?" "It's nothing, I now understand you are capable to this journey. As such I will lend you my strength to defeat the monster, but I need you to trust me." I look down for a bit and was all confused, I didn't get an answer to what happened and I don't have time to find it, now that the beast is back up, meaning that my friends are in trouble. I had no choice but to trust him. "Okay I'll trust you." "Good, before we begin, I want you to learn something, if you happen to find another Emerald, don't hesitate to enter their realms. Someone foretold this prophet, that a boy with the power of lightning will be taking to the fated path. To begin this journey, he must collect all seven of the Chaos Emerald and complete their test to prepare him the his beginning." I was stun to hear what he's saying that I'm like some kind of destined character becoming some kind of hero. I stayed quiet and listen what he has to say. "Also if you pass their test, we will lend you our strength to prepare for the next, and each task will be more treacherous than the last." I lead out a gulp that I barely survived his. "For us to lend you strength, we must perform a soul resonance to pass our strength and let it become one of your own." He place his palm of his hand on my chest again and before he begins, he ask me to do a favor. "Ivan, before I bid farewell, I like for you to do me a favor." "Sure, what's the favor?" "If you have the chance to obtain the Green Emerald, tell the guardian that; Korah, of the frozen realm, apologize of doubting." It's a simple favor I can do no problem at all. I nod and accept his request. "You got it, I'll tell this person it's from you." Korah smiles and felt something heavy has been lifted. "Thank you, Ivan. Stay frosty." "Wait was that an ice pu-" "Soul Resonance!" I felt a shockwave deep into my soul and my vision is beginning to feel like I'm being pulled back.

Back at the village where it is present when the beast is blindly attacking the ice. Mina and Mao looks at the ice and its still not breaking. They have no other ideas and the beast smells Mao scent, it looks at her and slowly walks to her. Mao is frighten to run, she slowly walks backwards and she slips. Mina rushes in to attack from behind, but the beast quickly turns and hit to the ground enough force to create a wall to hold her off. Mao call out her name to help. "Mina! Help!" "Mao!" The beast is right in front of her and is about to finish her with attack. Mao closes her eyes, then a sound of shatterd glass came and the shards of ice flying by, the beast's attack was stopped. Mao opens her eyes and sees a person in front of her. Her eyes begins to widen and her tears is starting to come out. She was going to say something but she could speak a word. She sees me out of the ice and stopped the beast attack with one hand. My hand is coated in ice to act as an extra strength to pull off. "Now that's not nice, hurting a lady while i'm on ice, you should take a breather!" I shockwave it and flies off to the distance. I turn and see Mao on the floor shocked to see me. I kneel and grab her hand. I place my other on top of hers and give her the Emerald I got back. I ask her to do me a favor. "Mind if you hold on to this?" Mao nod at me saying yes. I got back up and make my way to the beast. "Don't worry. This won't take long." The beast got itself back up and sees me walking towards it. I stop where we're at least nine feet of each other. "Sorry I took so long in there. And sorry again, because I'm going to have to make this quick, I got alot of important things to take care of." I crack my knuckles to get ready to finish him off. The beast roars in rage while i'm scratching my right ear. It charges me and was going to attack, but quickly i'm already at the beast and landed the first blow, following with an uppercut. It flies up into the air and did a bicycle kick, then I use a hand gesture to summon the ice pillar for the beast landing. I then shockwave myself to follow up with a dive kick enchanted my leg on ice.

Mina runs up to Mao after she quickly got around the wall, to sees if she's okay. "Mao! Are you okay!?" She looks at her hand and she's carrying the Chaos Emerald. "You go the Chaos Emerald!? Then...where's Ivan?" Mao silently points straight ahead. Mina looks up and see the battle between me and the beast. Mina is going to help me, but Mao grab her hand. "What are you doing!? We have to help him!" Mao grips tighten Mina's hand and finally begin to speak. "It's okay Mina...He told me that this won't take long." Mina looks at her that she believe what I said, she sat down and waited out. "Don't make me regret it Mao..." Mao looks at her and slightly smiles. "Don't worry, you won't regret it...not even a bit." I slowly walk towards it and the beast keeps getting madder. It charges me again to strike. He land point blank to my face, but I summon my frozen armor so I can punish his attack. I heard a reminder of Korah's voice. while i'm following up with combos. 'You're still inexperience to the battle, not knowing the risk of each attacks will consequence your openings.' I fully understand his methods, he was teaching the first step whenever i'm in battle, I have to play the waiting game to get the most damage to my opponent. The beast break off my attack and I quickly backstep from it.

The beast is legs is trembling, it's close of defeat. I slowly walk towards it and focus two more attacks. My right hand begins to glow a blue aura around it. The beast looks at me all calm, almost like I'm not giving it my all to finish it. It grips its' teeth until its' gum begins to bleed. It lead out a vicious roar summoning its red aura and its red eye begin to glow. It charges at high speed and was at its' reach. Time slowed down as the beast's fist is drawing close to me, I lean to my left and it passes my right side. I didn't run to finish off, I just keep walking, then I place my hand on the beast left side of its torso, where the heart is and call out my first attack. "Soul Wave." The blue aura passes to it and beast froze, unable to move. For a few seconds, it fell down to its knees, lost the strength to stand. It looks up to my eyes and sees the difference between first time we fought and now. It soft growls as a lion worn off of a battle. I took a step back and lead out a deep breath. I focus the rest of my energy to try and summon a frozen traced weapon. The snow begins to gather and slowly forms the Obsidian Moon Sword, sadly it's not exactly as Korah's. It doesn't glow, it looks like the same, almost a replica of it. "Figures...I'm still not strong enough to get this weapon right, oh well it'll do for this one." I point the blade to the ground where the beast is facing the direct the sword is. I stab the ground and call out one last attack "Frozen Chamber." it begins to freeze, closing up to the beast. I stood there as the wind softly blowing and the remaining snow falling. I give it my regards. "You must have killed a lot of people, haven't ya? And you might've enjoyed it as well. I hope this punishment will give you a lesson, that doing bad deeds, you better expect karma will bite your ass off for it. May your resting place will bring some judgement to you in the afterlife. Until then..." I walk pass it when the ice freezes it's face, completing the Frozen Prison. I finish the sentence when the ice is complete. "...stay frosty." The beast red eye begins to fade into white as if it's eye was its life energy.

I lead out my hand to see if it's still snowing, there is only one snowflake lands on my hand and its the last for the night. I let out a sigh and fall back to sit down. "That...was awesome!" I fist pump the air and lay back finally relaxing. I hear a voice calling from the distance and sit up to look around, I look back and see Ken and his team running towards us. "Hey guys!" "Oh Ken. What's up man?" Ken got a bit concern of why i'm so calm all of the sudden. "What do you mean what's up? We got a murderous beast running loose and your just sitting there relaxing!?" I point behind him and tell the answer. "You mean that beast over there?" Ken turns and sees an ice pillar. He took a quick three seconds of his time looking at the ice, back to me and back to the ice. "Wait-what-how!? HOW DID YOU GOT OUT OF THERE!?" I shrugged and let out a pun. Just to piss him off a bit. "Let just say that the ice had enough time...to 'cool' me down." I leave my smirk on my face and Ken was pissed. He grab my shirt and pull me back and fourth, yelling my face. "THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR PUNS! And if you're out, then where's the Chaos Emerald!?" "Oh Mao has it." "Huh?" He looks up and sees Mina and Mao walking to him and explain what happened, since I can't take this whole thing seriously. I guess I might have stay in the realm so far I may have caught a habit of ice puns, and really bad ones too.

I chuckle a bit and then I hear a beeping noise. I follow the sound and the I found something what the beast dropped it's that device hanging on to the beast waist. Then a voice is being cast. "Well done...I'm impressed that you beaten it..." I recognize the voice, it's that same guy who order the beast to retreat. I lead out of gulp and begin to speak. "Who are you? Why did you create that monster, you just let that thing out there and killed people!?" The group sees me talking and gather to see what's happening. "Ivan who are you- wait is that..." I nod to Mina that it is. The voice answer my question but I didn't like at all. "It's only a test to see how the subject is acting, nothing else." "By letting it taking life of others!?" "What of it? It only scratch the mobians populations with a few lives taken from it." I grip my teeth out of anger hearing of him saying that as if were pawns over populating the planet. "You bastard...you have the nerve to say that after what I did to it...? You're lucky I'm here where you are so I can make you take it back!" "The subject is only an experiment, you on the other hand have peaked my interest. At first I was bored seeing you and your friends trying to defeat the subject. But now...after seeing the whole fight, you have just thing I need for my project and I like for you to cooperate." "Not a chance in hell!" "Well...that's too bad, at least we have someone else who fits the bills." I hear a door from the background and hear a girl voices yelling. "Argh! Let go of me!" My eyes widen that I recognize the voice all too well. "Amy!? Is that you!?" Mina had a shock impression hearing me call out her name. "What are you doing to her!?" "Oh so you know here...? Bring the girl." I don't hear anything for the moment and hear that bastard voice again, he ask the girl a question. "Do you recognize this boy's voice?" I call her out to see if she respond. "Amy is that you!?" "Ivan don't listen to what he has to say! Don't worry about me I can-" Her voice was cutted off and I try to call her again. "Amy! Can you hear!" The bastard is voice is on the mic now. "Satisfied yet?" "What are going to do to her!?" "Don't worry, I have something for that she will gladly cooperate for the cause." "You're going to experiment her!?" "You don't like me to experiment her? Well...perhaps we can make a trade?" I grip my fist and it let out some lightning. Ken grab my shoulder to calm me down. "Ivan, calm down." I let out a sigh and willing to listen his deal. "This better be good." "Don't worry it's a simple trade, I'll trade her, if you trade yourself in for my project." Amy yells at the background telling me not to do it. "Don't Ivan! Don't listen to a word he said-" I hear another voice to silent her. As well a thud sound when he finished his sentence. "Quiet!" He cross the fucking line, I shoot a large bolt shattering the ice chamber along his beast. "You know what...fuck your deal. Like hell that's going to happen! If you wondering what's the noise, that was your pet once an ice, now into ice cubes!" He chuckles enjoying my anger expression. "Aggressive...I like it. Perhaps I'll give you something else, something you can't say no. From where you're standing, head straight east for 23 miles and you will find me and the girl hiding in an un-marked island. You've peaked my interested of your powers and I like to see it for myself. What do you say? I'll even let you play the role of a prince who's going to safe the princess." The group didn't want me to do it, because they know it's a trap. I know it too as well, but if trade myself for Amy's safety, she'll just do the same thing that I would do to her, busting out.

Mina is trying to tell me not to do it. "Ivan don't listen to a thing he said, it's a trap and you know it! He'll kill you once you step foot in his lair!" I stay silent for a moment and everything is silent and I think for what is best...Amy saved my life if it wasnt her. If it wasn't me who's going to save her, then god knows what will happen to her. I slowly lift the mic to my mouth to make sure this bastard will burn EVERY...WORD...I SAID...TO HIS BRAIN. "You got yourself a deal, I'll be more than happy to trash your place and get Amy out, you can prepare whatever you like get your guards ready for me or leave the gate open- hell roll out the red carpet if you like. But let's get one thing straight. If I see Amy hurt or even killed...you better pray to God, that I won't be knocking on your door and give you a painless death that you won't forget. I hear a light chuckle from him and respond me. "Good...I'll accept your condition and leave the girl unscathed. I'll leave it up to you to decide how will you approach to my island as if we never speak of it. I'll see you soon in five days." The light on the transmitter turned off. My hand begin to freeze the transmitter and I shatter it to pieces. They were all concern of me. I turn to Mina and she felt something wrong with me for a second. As if she felt a dark presence in me is showing for a split second. "Mina...which way is east?" "Wait your going now? But you just got out of you ice chamber and fought the beast! Now your going to his lair now? At your condition, you'll never make it!" I grip my fist and hate to admit, but she is right, I'm worn out of all of it, the fight, the anger, and the worries. Part of me want to go over there and save Amy, even half of the bones I have are broken, but the other part is that I would waste my effort and end up dead at the entrance. I fell on my knees and I was going to cry that it's all my fault that I led up to this. Then a flashback of a reminder of Korah telling me about the fated path. 'Each tests will be more treacherous than the last.' I begin to think that this is similar to the path.

Ken and the others leaves and make their way to the villagers telling them that the battle is over. "Come on, we got to report that mission is complete." They nod and follow him leaving me, Mina and Mao. Mao sees me feeling sad and carefully walks to me. Mina was going to stop her that I need sometime alone, but she couldn't reach her in time. I then hear Mao's voice, "Ivan...?" I look back and see her standing, holding the Chaos Emerald, as well lightly waging her tail a bit afraid after seeing me angry for the first time. What else I didn't notice is that she's not wearing a dress she once wore while I was training with Mina. Her clothing is an orange-black color scheme, focusing on speed, wearing shorts and lightweight boots. And her weapons are the gauntlets, same as Mina's, but from a closer look these don't have wires, they look like criss-cross brass knuckles. I respond to her. "Yeah Mao, what's up?" "Umm..." she begins to fluster a bit, she's having trouble to speak to me. At first she going to say something about me knowing Amy. Instead she thank me of saving her and the village. "Umm...I want to thank you for saving me, I never been this scared of my life. And umm..." I tilt my head not knowing what else she's going to say, then out of the blue she hugs me. "Ah-!" Her arms wraps around my neck, it was soft and I felt a warm feeling, a familiar one too. Two seconds gone and she jumps back waving her hands telling me it was accident. "AHH! I'm sorry, that was uncall for!" I think back and it's the same warm feeling while I'm in the middle of battle. She think I might be pissed off over her surprise hug. "I-I'll just g-go." She turns around and make her way back to her grandma's house, but I call her name and stop her tracks. "Mao." I slowly get up and walk slowly towards her. She's getting even more fluster and worry of what will happen next. I grab her hand where she's holding the Emerald. I ask her a question. "Was it you...?" "W-what...?" "While i'm stuck in the ice chamber, was it you...that helped me?" Her face is slowly getting redder, then she answers my question. "Y-yes...I did...but I didn't free you...I give it my best to break it...but I was too weak...I-" Out in the blue I hug her back, for helping me. My arms wraps around her neck and Mao was still as stone and her tail is sticking up. "Thanks Mao...even if you didn't free me, you still help me to break free. Thanks a lot." "I...I-I-...Ah~...!" She leans back and steam is coming out of her. Her face has gotten so red her feet is melting the snow. "Mao? Are you okay?" Mina comes up and grab Mao from behind. "I think I can take it for here. You look beat." She's right it's been a long day and a hard fight, it took all of us to beat that monster. I stretch my arms and make my way to the Heather's house. "Hey let Mao know that i'll be resting in her bed again, hope she doesn't mind." "Sure no problem." Mina looks at Mao all steaming and speechless. She chuckle to what happened. "Ah Mao...always reaching for the stars huh? You'll find your own soon enough, I know it."

Somewhere in the unknown, there is garden of roses, a garden where mostly rich people would have. There are two people outside during the moon is up. A girl who is seeing through the event with some kind of magic with her eyes seeing a reflection of us walking back to Heather's house. She blinks and the eyes return to normal. There an old man, wearing very properly in his tux, serving her with her light mid-night dinner with hot tea, made with fresh natural ingredients in the garden, not those instant mix. The man speaks to her. "What is it my lady?" She replies to him in a calm manner as if she was already a mature royal queen. "It has begun. The fated path is thy. Thou the crimson moon rises."I see...so the time has come, of what your father have spoken of?" "Yes. I shall complete thy promise for the sake of all. I won't force you accompany me on thy quest. It's alright if I must complete it on my own." The man slightly bows to her and reply calmly. "Don't worry my lady. But an old humble wolf I am, I granted your father's final wish to care for you until my days have number. As your servant and guardian, I will always be by your side my lady." She shows no emotion what so ever, but her tone gives a small happiness. She picks up her cup of tea and take sip of it. "Thank you Florent. This tea is delightful as always." He bows to her and accept her compliment. "I thank you madam." The girl looks up to the crimson moon and begin speak. "The wheel of Fate has begun to turn. Where you take the path is up to you...Ivan the Hedgehog."

**A/N 40 Chapters...never thought I would keep going, but you guys keeps supporting me to make more. With that, Thank you so much for making this series a thing. And it's going to keep evolving for you to enjoy this story! **


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N Sorry it took almost an entire summer. I had so much activities with my friends and families, I forgotten the story. As an apology, I combined four chapters into one! I hope this will make up for all the waiting of the next one. Enjoy the chapter and enjoy the rest of the summer!**

**Chapter 41: Cold Today, Warm Tomorrow**

**After an exhausted battles we had, we earned our well deserved rest for our victories. It was morning around 9:40 A.M, everything is finally peaceful, people are happy to be outside doing activities that they long waited to do. Families having picnics, friends hanging around, and couples dating. It's all thanks to us. **

**Mina is taking a nice stroll to the park, seeing everyone happy. Ken and his crew are getting either their weapons repair or finding a replacement in the black smith shop. Mao is cooking breakfast with her grandmother to serve us with delicious noodles. Sure it's not the best breakfast, but hey it's good food to eat at anytime. Now me, well...in Mao's room, the door is slightly leading out a cold mist. After a few seconds, a powerful sneeze was let out and the door has been push back by the force and letting out some ice. **

**"ACHOO!" Mao and Heather heard my sneeze and they chuckle a bit, that they never hear a sneeze this loud before. I hated my sneeze, whenever I'm in public and if I sneeze, it's always strong and loud enough to cause people attentions. "My, that was quite a sneeze." "I can't believe that even his sneeze is strong too. Are the noodles are ready yet? I think he may be hungry." "Almost done, just a little longer." Then another sneeze occurred. They both laugh together. **

**In Mao's room there I am wrap around the blankets, now nearly frozen, I'm even wearing the jacket that I wore during the battle. I feel like my body is in hypothermia, I try moving around quickly to warm my body for a bit, but it's not working too well.**

**Then I hear loud cracking of ice coming from the door. I get up and see who's coming in. It's Mao, wearing a heavy coat, capable to the cold I'm spreading around her room. "Oh, Mao." "Hi Ivan, hope you're hungry, I brought you breakfast." I look at the bowl and it's noodles fresh out of the stoves. I droll a bit then my face freezes it. She hands me the bowl and chop sticks. I can't feel the heat of the bowl, so without hesitation I begin to jug the whole noodles, hopefully it would warm me up. I swallow it whole and give her the bowl. "Seconds please!" She slowly takes the bowl and feel a bit unease. "O-okay." Before she leaves I stop her and forgot to say something important. "Mao." "Y-yes?" "Thanks for the food, can't wait for the second." I lead out a smile and she begins to blush underneath that scarf she's wearing. "N-n-no problem, I'll go get more! Be right back!" I laugh for a bit not knowing what's going on with her head right now. **

**I let out sigh and wrap around the blanket, keeping myself warm for a bit, until my stomach gets cold again. I begin to wonder that the new power I have, does it have some kind of side effect? Plus I wasn't expecting when Korah mention if I defeat each guardians, they will lend me strength- and by that they mean't giving me new powers, but...what are they preparing me for anyway? I look at my hands and see what power I have right now. My hand is glowing a light blue mist, meaning that right now i'm in my new ice element. I then try to switch it out, then the mist disappear and sparks are coming out of my hands, now I'm in my primary element. I chuckle a little that I learned a new trick, I think I may be more capable for powerful opponents since I beat the beast, well it was weaken when I got out. **

**Still, we did one hell of a battle to it, and the amazing part is that none of us died in battle, only well...I turn to the window and see destroyed homes and shops. I know we were forgiven the last time, but I think we lucked out for this one. The villagers were once again glad that we ended their nightmare from that beast going on a killing spree. But...the beast was a small problem. The real one is that bastard I talked to, who got Amy and is held up in an island only 23 miles east coast. Not only that, I have five days to get there, or the deal is off. I would've been at least a quarter way from there, but that cold is holding me back. I shiver now that my stomach is coming back to its freezing temperature. "Damn..." **

**Back at the kitchen, Mao scoop a large spoon of hot noodles, fresh out of the pot. She's humming happily with something in her thoughts. "Hmm Hmm Hmm~" Then her grandmother comes in. **

**"I see my granddaughter must have be dreaming again." "Oh- grandma! Don't sneak on me like that!" "Sorry dear, but you mustn't let your mind wonder while you're cooking for your customer. It could bring a bad review to us." She sigh that she heard of it so many times, and still forgets about it. "I know grandma, a lot has happened last night." "I know dear, I'm glad that everyone made it out safely. And Mao." "Yes?" "I know you care for the boy, but you mustn't act so reckless and aid him in battle where danger lurks ahead. You'll give your granny a heart attack if you scare me like again. Running away into danger." She sighs again that it was reckless, but she knows it was the right thing to do."I'm sorry grandma. I had to, its just that I had this feeling that I can't stop feeling, telling me what to do without thinking." Her grandmother smiles that she understands her completely. "Ah yes Mao. I once had that feeling from the day I was young, the way I aided your grandfather." Mao had a surprise look and looks at her. "Really? You had that feeling too?" "Yes, except that you run off into danger and stole my equipment to fight that monster." Mao felt embarrass that she done that. "Oh...heh heh, sorry about that. But in the end everyone is okay. And Ivan...he thanked me for saving him." "Oh I know that part dear." Mao had an embarrassed look and increase her voice volume. "Y-you did!? Since when!?" "Oh Mina told me once I returned to my shop, and there you are, unconscious and steaming like a train on the couch." she giggles then turns into chuckles. Mao's face is turning red and didn't know that Mina put up to this. "Why did Mina told you that!? It's embarrassing!" "Oh sorry dear, it's just that you were unconscious and I was worry what has happened to you." **

**She sigh letting her embarrassment out of there, and grab another bowl of hot noodles for me, now that the previous one has gotten cold. "Okay, I'm going to serve Ivan his second meal." She makes her way down to the hallway as it begins to get colder, every steps she takes. Once she's at the door her breath is now visible. She wrap her scarf around her, and her hand is on the knob. She took a breath and twist it, opening the door. I heard the door opening up as I'm practicing my new powers. I slowly try to form a weapon, normally I would naturally make it in a instant, but I'm being pre-caution to my new element. Who knows what will happen if I rush this. It could blow this room up with more ice and turn it into some frozen cave in the arctic. **

**"Hi Ivan, I have your second meal."**

**"Oh thanks, you can place it on my lap." Mao fluster seeing me all happy and relax, not to mention I'm in her bed. She question me if that is a good to place a steaming hot noodles on my lap.**

**"A-are you sure, the bowl is really hot, it could burn you a bit." she hands me the bowl, and I barely feel the warmth of the bowl. I place it on my lap and feel a reliving feeling of slight heat. **

**"Ahh...that's nice. Now for my stomach." I moist my lips as I snap the chopsticks into two. I begin to chow down the noodles, even though it might be on a boiling point, but thanks to my side effect, I can enjoy the meal hot fresh, without waiting for it to cool down. I leave a smile while i'm slurping the noodles, knowing it's delicious. It's hard to describe since i'm no food expert. But the feeling of the smoothness slithery through your taste buds and smoothly go down to your stomach without worrying of choking. As well the nice warming feeling down to your stomach. All in all, it's satisfying.**

**After I swallow the last bit of the noodles, I burp and letting out steam as if my mouth was a steam train. "Whoo...that...was good, man I can't eat another bite. Thanks for the food Mao, your foods always making people happy." I chuckle and Mao's face beginning to blush, and quickly turns away. "N-n-no problem, Ivan, I-I mean you, saved us from that monster and-." I stop here there that I didn't save everyone. "Mao your wrong." "Huh?" "I didn't save everyone. We save these people, we fought for our lives and the life to the villagers. Mina, Ken's group, myself and especially you. We stand our ground to get rid of the beast together. I know the odds were against us, but we made it out alive! Not only that, we had unexpected help." I look to my hand and continue to talk. "I was amazed that we survived and beat the beast who is way over our league, even when we team up." I grip my hand into a fist knowing the battle was hard, as well remembering events we got through. The time Mina came out of no where and punch the beast, sending it flying, Ken and I are up in the air trying to get the emerald before the beast catch us, and the time I fought the beast with my new powers with ease. **

**"We pull it through...together, that's why it is us who save this village from it, not me." Mao has the expression as she was inspired to my so call speech. I tilt my head not knowing why is she looking at me like that. I wave at her trying to contact her. "Mao...Mao...Earth to Mao!" "Huh? Oh! Did I zoned out!? I'm so sorry!" "It's fine, I guess the speech of mine was boring anyway, but I had to bring a point this." "N-no, you're wrong. I was just...well, wrong about it. You were right. We did save them." She giggles a bit of how wrong she is. I stretch for a bit feeling refresh, but I need to rest up a little longer, that night was crazy. "Well, I'm gonna get back resting." "Good idea, I'll leave you to that." Mao walks herself out of the room, before she twist the knob, I call her out again. "Mao." "Yes, Ivan?" "I forgot to say something important. Thanks for saving me back there, I couldn't done it without you." Mao head is starting to blow steam and her face melting in red. I got concern that she might've caught a cold from my power. "Mao, are you okay?" she's been spooked a bit and tries to twist the knob, but she's losing control and begin to talk fast. "N-n-no problem t-t-that's great-good to hear it-I'll be in the kitchen making more meals for the costumers- anyway gotta go-bye!" She slams the door and some snowflakes lightly falls in her room. I lost her from what she's trying to say to me, it was too fast to read. "Wha...I think she caught my cold..."**

**On the other side of the door, Mao lays her back on the wall, breathing heavily, as if she's in a tight room with little air to breathe. She holds her chest feeling her heart pumping deeply in her chest. She thinks back a moment ago to what I said. "I couldn't do it with you. Heh heh.' Leaving a smile to her. She smiles happily and place her left hand on her burning cheeks while the right is holding her chest. 'Ivan...that was soo nice of you...' She image us smiling together back then, where she's been feeding ramen noodles to prepare for the battle against the beast, and having a nice chat together, getting to know each other. She embrace this feeling to her heart. she couldn't contain this feeling any longer. 'Ohh, what should I do, should I ask? Ohh, I can't! This feeling...it's too much!' She then hears footsteps coming in her way. She quickly straightens herself to make herself look normal, with no emotions to attract attention. She looks to her right and Mina is walking with Ken. **

**"Oh, Mina!? What are you doing here!?" **

**"Easy. We're just here to see how is Ivan doing. Your grandma, told us that he's awake and well, so I thought it would be a good time to see him." Ken agree with her, but he was also a bit upset. "Yeah! And I still want to know what happened after you blew my crew away!" Mao gotten a bit aggressive to him. "Well, if you didn't get in the way, then Mina and I wouldn't be fighting that monster alone!" Ken and Mao glare each other as long life rivals, even their eyes seems to be leaving sparks. Mina got between them to stop this whole nonsense. "Alright alright! We have enough chit chat for you two. Ken, you want to know what happen in the battle last night when you and your crew are out, even though I already told you exactly what happened." **

**"Yeah, but I want to hear it from Ivan, since I think he's the one who beat the beast with his 'New Powers' Saying so sarcastically. "You know I'm telling the truth, he did learn something new, but I also want to hear more from what he had to said, more like what happen in there when he was frozen." Mao becomes curious about my new powers as well, and she's interested to learn me even more. "Hold on! I want to come too!" Mina gotten confused, that she just got out of her room. "Wait, didn't you just got out? You mean you didn't ask him anything about last night?" "W-well, I just came to leave food for him to eat, while he's recovering from his side effect. That's all he said to me that he some kind of side effect of his powers." "Then I guess we're going to continue. Ken." "Finally, some answers!" They put on their coats and Mao opens the door.**

**I hear a door knob moving making cracking sounds of ice crumbling, as I laying on Mao's bed, trying to get some rest. I sit up and look who's coming in. "Hi again Ivan!" Mao was the first in, then Mina and Ken. "Guys! What's up?" Mina chuckles a bit that I'm all energized and not freezing to death at the moment. "Well, when Heather said you were well, I wasn't expecting that well." I scratch my head which is kind of fill with snow. "Yeah...it's Mao's cooking who's keeping me warm at the moment. It won't be long until I'm back to my freezing self. So what brings ya here?" Mina was going to say something until Ken got in her way and points at me. "To start off; What the hell happened!? How you got out of the ice, and not only that you have a new power!? I want answers cause I missed the whole thing!" I gotten a bit worried that he maybe upset, but I wasn't expecting he would be pissed. **

**"O-oh, you mean this?" I show my hands spreading a small cold air looking like snow is flowing around my hand. "Yeah, and anything new? All I see is just a small chilly air coming out of your hand. Show something I don't know." "Ok." I summon a small straight sword out of ice, the sword itself looks dull. It wasn't clean like the last time I summoned a weapon. Or was it out of no where. The blade have some ice shavings, looks fragile and might last with couple of hit until it breaks. Ken almost had a surprised look and calms himself off. "Yep, that's what I'm looking for, so now you have Ice powers. Well what about your lightning, do you still have it or you lost it?" I switch my element into lighting and it's beginning to spark. "Yeah I still have my lightning. Glad I know I can switch my powers with no problem. And it's only today." I chuckle that quickly learn something in minutes, but I think switching powers is a basic type of training. Might not need to take this long to learn it.**

**Ken got his first answer and now he's going to ask his second. "Okay, well now that's done, on to the next. What happened when you were trap in that ice when you grab the emerald? I look down remembering what happened, somehow before that happened, I couldn't remember what happened, but now...it's clear as day. "Well...I guess there's no point to hiding this. At least I can trust you guys to keep this from other people from hearing this. Okay...I'll tell you, if you promise me...to keep this a secret." The room was almost silence, they look at me knowing that this is serious. This secret must be kept away from the wrong people to who what will they do if they know it. A few seconds went by, Mao raise her right hand, swearing to keep it a secret. "I promise I won't tell anybody. Even if it's from my Grandma." "Mao..." Ken looks surprised that Mao is in on it. Then Mina join in as well. "You got it Ivan, this one will be kept safe." Ken doesn't look like the secret type of guy, but since he's the only left to decided he raise his hand as well. "Alright kid, I promise, I won't tell another soul. Even to my crew." Mina and Mao were surprised that he'll even hide it from his closest allies. They look at me ready to tell what I'm about to say. I sigh for relieve that they promise me. At least the trusting part is done, I'll feel safe telling them. "Thanks...it all started when I got the emerald..."**

**-Fourteen minutes after explaining-**

**They were shocked to what I told them, Mina especially. She venture Sonic along with the fighters, even witness the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Never she heard about this type of power, she only knows that collecting all seven will grant the wielder unlimited power, but this is new to her. Ken was mind blown that I possessed something unrivaled to him. Mao...well she was more inspired that she met someone who keep surprising her. "You're kidding right!? You mean to tell us that when you grab the emerald you suddenly transport into the Chaos itself and lived!?" I nodded yes to Mina that it's all true. Not only that, there is already someone in the realm, a protector to its powers. I even told them about Korah and the battle we had. I even told them I may be destined to be here, but I still doubt it should be a fluke. Me...a 16 year dude with little experience and a dull future to my life ahead. Now a fated character who must do trials to become some kind of hero or god or whatever they're trying to turn me into. I have my own agenda, to go home...I bet my family is already freaking out about my whereabouts. I don't have time for this, but...part of me wants some adventure in my life for once, instead resulting a boring life result i'll get. Who knows if i'll be able to be born again and try something new. Like alot of people say, 'You only live once.'**

**Ken grips his fist after hearing it, he thought it was a joke, but from the look of my face, it's not at all. Things are going too fast for me to see what responsibility I've been putting up with. I never felt this amount pressure that school is child's play on stress. Ken was going to tell me that it's ridiculous, but after seeing me what i'm going for. He let loose of his grip and ask me. "So now what? Are you planning to get the emeralds to unlock more powers and see what happens next?" I swallow my saliva, feeling nervous answering it. Almost like a video game of choosing a mission while abandoning another, effecting the ending. **

**I answerd him "Yeah...it seems like it, but for now...I need some rest, then I'll get Amy out of there." Mina walks a little closer to me that things can't go smoothly as always. "Alone? The com said that they've been watching you at the last fight. They might be planning a way to stop from saving Amy." **

**I hold grip on the frosted blanket, knowing she's right, I'll be a dead man if I head straight on through, but what else can I do. I'm not a genius to find a way to get pass the fortress, get Amy, and get out of there. I hate it so much to accept it...I always hate reality that in the world is always dark and we have to face it and move on. From what Mina said, she's right...we need a plan. I let loose of the blanket and look up to Mina and ask her a favor. "Hey Mina, do you still have the emerald with you?" "Huh? Yeah it's with me. Why?" "I thought maybe this could help me to control my new powers." Ken quickly steps in to stop what i'm about to do. "Wait! Are you're seriously going to go into the Chaos again!? Are you nuts!? Or your brain of yours have gone brain freezing!?" I chuckled that he used a pun. He gotten a bit annoyed. "What are you laughing about!?" " Nothing. It's a gut feeling, maybe if I get into the realm, I could ask for training from Korah. It might be my best chance to get rid of this ice and plan to attack when I get back, it might take me at least a couple of hours top from here." "How the hell would you know about timing when to get back here. Who knows if you'll ever come back!" **

**Mina gives the emerald to me. Ken then yells at her. "Are you crazy!? You really believe what we he said!?" Mina looks at Ken, all serious, but believe it's possible. "If what Ivan said is true, I'll take that chance. Amy is a good friend of mine and we both have our goals here. If this is the best way to get Ivan out of this state, then he should go through it." Ken looks at Mao to see if she's with him, but there is no need for it, she already made her choice from the start. He sigh and make his way out of the door. "Fine, but do me a favor and try not to end up a frozen corpse, especially in Mao's room. She won't forgive you for this." "Wait what!?" Mao turns to Ken and start hitting him. "Don't say that you jerkwad! Saying that to him that he's going to freeze to death!" "Ow ow Okay I get it, but look! We say to him last time and he barely got out of there alive!" **

**"Hmph, for a wolf, you have a poor eye vision." "What was that?" They both stared down and pushing their heads back and forth. Mina broke them up and lead them to the door. "Alright alright, break it up! Let's not waste anymore time and let him turn himself into an ice Popsicle and see what happens next. Before they leave I stop them to get something out of my chest. "Guys wait!" They stop and ask me "Something the matter?" "Well...I wanted to something off of my chest. I'm sorry about last night...I lost myself back there. I'm not the type of guy who deal those these things a lot." Ken smiles a bit and forgive me. "It's fine, I never saw you in that state. Kinda got me shaken a little." "It's alright with me, I get frustrated by that as well, it's natural to someone who cares is in danger can always bring you that moment. You got to be strong and face it if you want to save someone." "Yeah what Mina said, I know you can pull it through." Mao smiles at me, it brought me some encouragement to this. "Thanks guys. Glad you understand." I rub my eyes since something is itching. Ken notice it. "Oh are you crying?" "N-no, I got something in my eye" "Yeah, we call that tears." "Oh shut up!" We all laugh together as if we been friends for a long time. I felt a warm feeling that, something that is so familiar. **

**They left the room except Mao, she was going to ask me one more thing before she head out. I tilt my head a bit to see what's up with her. "Something the matter?" "It's just...well..." She looks at me and sees the pendent i'm wearing. Noted that it's Amy's. She change her mind and said to me happily. "Come back safely." I smile back at her and take that as a promise. "You got it! I'll see ya in a few hours." Mao closes the door and it went silent. I'm now alone in this cold room, nothing but flakes and ice. I cover myself a bit now that the second meal is wearing off. I whisper to myself as I'm holding the emerald tightly as it glows. "Heh...thanks for the meal Mao...Soul Resonance" My soul begins to glows and sync with the emerald. I open my eyes and I feel the harsh cool wind blowing. The feeling of stepping on deep snow. **

**I look up and I'm already at the gate, this save the trouble finding it. I place my hand on the right side of the gate and test out my new power. "Frozen Wave!" The impact responded to the gate and it begins to open slowly. I suddenly begin to feel colder, I look at my hands and its has flakes after I used that attack. I begin to wonder that every time I try something new, something bad could happen as well.**

**I walk slowly and see the arena, to where I fought Korah. It freezes itself back to it's normal state. It's all flat now, just when I first arrive here. Then I hear a familiar voice from the distance. "What a surprise. You return already? Not only that, you even open the gate to get in without my help. Well done, I was expecting to see you in some kind of dangerous state with your new powers I've lend you. I was even planning on training you to how to control it. So what brings you here?" I chuckle a little that I feel like I've underestimated that much, but that's his opinion, I wouldn't judge...mostly. "Actually...I do need your help." I show him my right hand, looking a little frozen. "Oh." "Even though it was yesterday, I manage to handle switching elements, but controlling the power, it's been freezing me ever since." Korah jumps across the arena to take a closer look of my hand. He looks rather impressed. I couldn't tell why he should be- I mean my hand is freezing all from one attack I pulled. "Well now, this is surprising..." "Why is that?" "Normally when you obtained an element from the Chaos, you're body will most likely will not survive the process of adapting to control such power. But from what I'm seeing that your soul is capable to obtaining powers with little cost. You told me that you've been freezing overnight, correct?" "Yeah...I even froze my friend's room, now it's a freezer." "Hmph, well, you should be proud of that." "Huh?" "If it were me, I would rather have that instead my body turning into ice itself." I suddenly went pale of what he just said, turn into ice. I ask him to be a bit specific, even though I'm regretting to say it. "T-turn ice...by how so...?" "Inside out." My ears flops down and image myself seeing my skin turning into ice, then falling on a ground and break like an egg. **

**"Ahh!" "Calm down, though you impressed me that you've already had a start, we'll just need to focus on your control." "Uhh...yeah...so where should we start?" "I know where to begin, follow me." "Oh great another mystery traveling." Saying so sarcastically. I follow him up to the mountain not knowing where this will go.**

**-10 Minutes later-**

**I hold grip on the mountain as I'm climbing up the mountain. I was not happy to where this is going and my hands are killing me. "THIS IS BULLSHIT!" the wind keeps getting stronger as we climb up to the mountain. I never intended to go rock climbing right now, but I have to act that this is part of Korah's training, a brutal warm up. I summon my lightning claws to get a better grip, but Korah then drops a snowball on me. "Ow, what the hell!?" "Use your ice element to get though this, otherwise your body won't adapt." I hated what he told me, using my new powers to freeze to death in this already frozen realm. I summon my frozen gauntlets to get a better grip to the rocks. We're only half way top and I can't see Korah, now we're in the clouds. "Damn it where is he?" I punch the mountain to keep myself from falling to death, cause this is the last thing it'll happen to me. For awhile have passed I'm beginning to feel numb on my arms, I can already tell that my punches are getting weaker. I have to make up something quickly before I end up falling. I summon a frozen grappling hook and shockwave it up into the air. I hope I manage to grab something. I pull down and it got something, I grab hold of it and count to three to jump back. On three I jump back and quickly use shockwave to boost up out of the clouds. When I see the grapple I let go and shockwave towards to land. I roll down hill into the snow and Korah is sitting on a boulder all calm while I went through a god damn snow storm and I'm right at the center. He follow me and stop me from rolling by summon an ice wall in front of me. I bash my face first to the wall and roll around in pain, holding my fore head. "OWW!" **

**"Impressive that you made it to the top, good work!" Before I begin yelling at him for using an ice wall to stop me rolling, I then see a lake that is not frozen at all. A clean, cold lake on a mountain. This is too confusing for me that a unfrozen lake is on a mountain. "Okay, what did you brought me here for? A frozen bath?" "You could say that." "That was a joke." "Mine isn't, you want to focus your ice element? Then you must be able to control your temperature when you're in a harsh environment." It concluded me that I have to put myself into a situation where I have to adapt myself to control my powers. "So what? I'm jumping in that lake?" "That's the reason why I brought you here." "Uhh..." I look at the lake and it looks so clean, but with this environment, it'll be like below zero. I took off my shoes and socks, and already I feel chills as my bare feet is in the snow. "Brr! 'Already I'm freezing? This won't be easy...'" I slowly use my tip of the toe to get a quick tap on the water and god it felt taking a bath in a freezer containing frozen raw meats. I took a deep breath and quickly enter the water. To think this cold feeling instantly paralyzes me for a moment. "AH AH AH!" I wrap myself to keep myself warm as possible, not only that, I'm shaking in an unstable state. I feel i'm about to catch hypothermia. **

**Then Korah gives me an advice in my training. "Your body is rejecting the cold, you must accept the cold to wield its power." I turn to my right and Korah is in the lake as well. He's so calm and relax in the water he's not even shaking. It's almost like the frozen lake is his hot tub. "W-what the... H-how c-c-can you h-h-handle the c-c-cold...?" **

**"Simple, I accept the cold and I'm one with it. This is nothing to me." "Tch...s-such a sh-showoff..." I try to concentrate my control to the cold, but it's useless. Korah gives me another advice. "You seem to be troubling something in your mind, you must clear it and focus on one step. And one step at a time." He's right, I have been thinking a lot about finishing my training, but rushing won't do any good. I slowly let my grip loose of my arms and calm myself. I close my eyes hoping it'll help me more. 'Concentrate...accept...the cold...accept...the...cold...' Korah sees me concentrating, his eyes begins to glow and sees my soul. It's starting to react to the cold, slowly accepting it. He's impressed that I'm quickly adapting to my abilities. I open my eyes, I feel a little warmer all of the sudden. Now it feels like i'm in a room temperate swimming pool. It still feels chilling, but not freezing. "Huh?" I move my arms a little and I can move freely in the lake. I was chuckling that I'm getting used to this. Korah I smile a bit as well. "Impressive. You manage to accept it, but not completely. For now this one is complete for now. Now on to the next. "Wait there's more!?" I lean back and thought this is just two things, using my ice element and handling my temperature. Guess I didn't think this through. "Alright what's next?" **

**Korah gets out of the lake and walks towards the tree. I turn around and he wasn't wearing his usual clothing, he was wearing his swim suit. I was easily beaten, since I'm wearing my clothes, except my socks. I got out of the lake and dry up my feet using the snow. Korah then answers my question. "We make it over there." He's the direction and it'll lead us into the mountain. "Great...more climbing I guess."**

**Back at the village, Mina and the others were in Mao's shop having thier lunch after they been helping the villagers rebuilding a couple of buildings, thanks to us. With all the flying and crashing into peoples homes and shops while facing off that beast. Luckily people are hard workers, and wouldn't mind a couple buildings destroyed. I guess they forgave us for saving them. **

**They're enjoying Mao's special orders of ramen noodles, mixed with steaming chopped chickens and veggies. "Ah! That's the stuff! I didn't expect we did this must damage to the village. Uh...sorry about the mess." Mina bows to Heather hoping for an apology. She smiles and lift Mina's chin up. "There's no need for that. We have already forgive you from the first encounter. We don't mind for buildings to be destroy. We can repair the damage, but the life of our love one's...we can't...I thank you all for risking to protect our love ones. If only I were to thank Ivan also." "Don't worry, I'm sure Ivan will understand. Plus he's going be gone for a bit." "Oh, has Ivan already left?" "N-no, not that leave, I mean that he's in a frozen state that It would take a little longer to get better." "Oh...I see." She went back to the kitchen and begin to cook more for other customers who will coming over after work.**

**Ken was looking at the TV at the corner where it's installed close at the ceiling. The news podcasts recent incidents about the tournament couple days back. It also reported that most of the Emeralds were scatter across the world, how many injuries during the attack and some missing. What's surprising is that Amy was not in the missing list. They must've not search it through. Mina got something she's been itching to ask Mao. She leans forwards to see Mao. "Say Mao, I wanted to ask something." "Hm?" "Since when did you end having to be attach to Ivan?" "Huh!?" Mao's face turn red almost instantly. Ken raises his eye brow and leave a smirk on his face. "Yeah, Mao. How did it all happened? You barely hold your ground when Ivan is around, even on a one on one chat." Mao is getting redder and redder when Ken is using her emotions as an advantage. "Sh-shut up Ken! It's just well..." Mina got off the chair and sit next to Mao so she can pat her on the back, to give her a little encouragement to tell them. "It's just a simple question, how did it happened." "Wh-why ask me this!?" "Well I couldn't think any other topics to begin with. Especially the promise, that one is off limit." "She got a point there Mao, I'm also curious to how someone like you ending up liking that guy." She could barely speak back to Ken with a complicated question. "W-well...fine, but only because I want to get my mind off of what happened from last night." Mina smirks and ask the question that gets her steaming. "You mean the hug?" "Q-quit it! Do you want to know or you only want to play with my emotions!?" "Heh heh, fire away Mao." Mao took a deep breath to cool off just a bit. "Alright...it all started during my shift..."**

**-Few days back-**

**"It was rush hour around night. I believe it was the first match. I was serving food to the customers while they're trying to find which battle would be more entertaining." **

**Mao carries two bowls of the special order of ramen noodles made to be hot fresh. They been changing the battles, so far they didn't see anything interesting until they found the battle where team number 9 and 11 are battling out. One of the customer recognizes one of the contested. "Hey that's Edson, one of the Seven Elites!" "Seriously!? He's in the competition? Is there another elite with him?" "No he's partner with that cat girl." "Wait, I remember that gauntlet before. And that rusted badge. Could she be one of the mercenary team who disappeared two years ago?" "Seems like it. Either way, these two look unstoppable." "Huh?" Mao looks up and sees Edson and Bullet fighting their opponent. The smokes covers the screen and it changes it angles to get a better view. Out of the smokes there's Edson out of the smoke and the next there's me charging at him. "So that's Edson's opponent." "This kid got unlucky, he'll lose in no time." Mao was so into the match she's watching and the customer from the distance call her out. **

**"Excuse me waitress?" She snap out of it and make her way to the next customer and server his meal. "You seem distracted today Mao." "Yeah sorry, I wasn't expecting someone popular as Edson or that lady would be in this year's tournament." "Hmph seems like it. Hope you'll get your break soon, this may be an interesting one." Mao hands him the chopstick and quickly bows to apologize for the distraction. "Enjoy and your meal and sorry for waiting." "No it's fine." Mao makes her way back to Heather to get more foods to serve. "Any more that needs to be serve?" "No, it appears they're all served and enjoying the event." Mao sighs for relief that the rush hour is over. "Phew...that's a relief." "It's almost closing time, perhaps you deserve to end your shift today and enjoy with the customers watching the events." "Really! Thanks Grandma!" She quickly went to the changing room and change her casual clothes. She wears a plain orange shirt and a pair of brown short shorts. Even though it's night time, summer isn't lighting up the heat.**

**She makes her way to the table and finds a seat, but there aren't any of it. She wouldn't mind to stand since this may bring some excitement to her. "What did I missed?" "Nothing much, the other teams switch out to fight Edson and Bullet." "No, that's not it. This kid called Ivan place a bet on Bullet." "Oh? What's the bet did they make?" No one knows Bullet's real name, so she agree to him to what's really her name." "But what will Ivan bet on?" "He said that he'll tell her where's he really from? I'm not so sure what he mean't either. Is he's some kind of alien or an abomination. Or he's just playing games?" **

**One man interrupts and tell them that I'm telling the truth. Kind of a stupid move there, letting the world know that I might not be a Mobian. "No...that boy is telling the truth, his eyes are not telling a lie. He said to Edson he was in Metropolis, living a simple life and willing to add some excitement in his life. This boy is hiding something and he's even risking to tell if he loses." Mao looks up and sees me smiling to make this battle more intense. The customers ask each others who will win this match. Almost all of them said Edson and Bullet. **

**Then Mao speaks out to all of them and give them a surprised moment. "Um...I think Ivan and his partner can win this." It went awkward for a couple of seconds and everybody laughs thinking Amy and I can pull this off. "Mao, you got to be kidding me? Them!? They're dealing with one the seven elites, or more like the strongest of all! And he's teamed up with a powerful mercenary who were know through out the lands. They don't stand chance!" **

**Mao gotten a bit angry that she's wrong, but she still holds on that choice. "Well... will see what happens." "Tch, we both know what will happened." They continue to watch closely to the match as it goes under way.**

**-12 minutes later-**

**The restaurant were in complete silent. No word has been spoken. All the customers have their jaws drop of the unexpected victory. There was me and Amy cheering our victory. Mao was so stunned that she was right to whom should win. Even so, she felt so happy. "No...no way...they lost to these kids..." "It was a fair fight, they didn't pull anything to cheat the match." "It seems this generation's of young-lings can easily reach their prime state and become powerful fighters. Impressive." "Yes! They did it!" "Wow, I wasn't expecting you would be interested into that." "Oh-uh...heh...yeah I guess so" She looks away feeling embarrassed about it. She looks back at the TV and sees me smiling as I'm walking to the next match. She fluster just a bit. Then suddenly the TV turns off and it was Heather holding the remote. **

**"Alright, you know the rules; TV is off when closing time." "Argh come on Heather!" "Come on, we got to see the rest of it!" "My place has enough space for us, let's go there." "I'll grab some drinks real quick, what should I get!" Everybody said at the exact moment. "Beer!" "A box it is!" They all split up to get ready for the night. Mao looks at Heather and smiles for a bit. "Go ahead and watch the rest of it, I'll come join you when I'm finished." Mao smiles and make her way to her room as she thank her. "Thanks Grandma!" "Oh Mao...you act like your mother..." She looks at her old photos of her families when she was younger.**

**"So at the night, I've been watching the whole tournament until the end. I'm always on the edge of my bed, couldn't see what will happen next." "My favorite matches was obviously the semi-finals and the grand finals. They been giving me chills of excitement, I even end up holding my pillow tightly." **

**"At the final match, I never see a battle like this before. The excitement and the suspense. What I never knew is that Ivan's powers were something. Half way of the battle between him and Shadow, his hair went all white and his lightning went red. It was scary to look at his eyes." Mina interrupts her questioning that power. "Speaking of that power, why hasn't Ivan use it on the beast, we would've beaten like it was nothing on our first encounter? Ken was also surprised himself. "Wait he has something like that!?" "Yeah, it just doesn't make sense." "Um, well...I think he has a good reason for it." "Like what?" Mao went silent for a couple of seconds, she can't think of anything to why I haven't use it at all. "Well...umm..." "Nothing huh? Guess we'll ask him ourselves when he's out of the ice." "Yeah...anyway where was I?" "The result of the battle." **

**"Oh right! After the battle, I was so amazed I even jump on the bed like a kid. Both were badly hurt, but put on an amazing match. After he wave his fan and smiles at the camera I suddenly felt something stinging." "Oh...What else did you feel?" Mina slowly smirks at her while Mao's face is slowly glowing. "The warm sensation, and my hands were a bit shaky." "You love him.~" "Sh-shut up! You don't know that!" "Trust me I do. But I'm surprised you actually like that guy. I just met him and he doesn't see much. You might want to reconsider your choice as well the feelings. He also looks like the dense type. He won't see you clearly and only sees you as a friend." **

**Ken agrees with her. "Yeah she's right about it. Might want to find someone else." "W-why would you guys think of that? I'm sure he'll...he'll..." She image me smiling at her, seeing this must mean something to her. Sadly she can't tell if my smile is showing affections that she wanted, or is it just a plain smile from me. "I...I'll go ask him myself before he goes off saving Amy." Mina pat her on the back to cheer her up. "Don't worry about it, beside, there are other guys who could be your type." "Yeah...thanks Mina..." She continues to slurp her noodles, thinking it would help. Mina looks outside a bit and see everyone working to rebuild their homes. They don't look upset, but instead they're happy, as if peace is finally restore. **

**She smiles then sees something flying from above the sky. She tries to get a better view point and sees a fox spinning two tails rapidly to keep flying. Mina begins to smile happily and runs towards that person. She waves and call out a name. "Tails!" "Huh?" He looks down and sees her. "Mina!" He descends and runs to her and gives her a hug. They laugh together as a reunion. "Tails, I haven't seen you for so long!" "It's good to you too Mina! I was about to find you, but here you are at the village. What are you doing here?" "Oh I'm just having lunch in the restaurant with my friends." Ken stands up and walks towards to Tails. "So you're one of the freedom fighters heroes who fought along side with Sonic?" "That's me alright, the brains to the team." 'That's...awesome! I never guess that I would meet one of you guys in person!" "First Ivan and now you!" "Wait! Ivan's here!?" "You know him Tails?" "Mina, he's someone important I have to find also, where is he!?" "Uh...well..." her eyes looks away from Tails and to the restaurant where the left side of the house is slowly freezing up. "Mina...?" "Yeah...this...this is a long story." **

**-In the Chaos Realm-**

**Back at the training we make our way to the hill. Korah stopped and he turns. "Why did we stop? We're not climbing?" "Your next test is to improve your defenses upon impacts. You've seen my skills I've use to defend from your slash?" I had a quick flashback that he's wearing a frozen armor to protect himself. **

**"Yeah it was that armor wasn't it?" "Yes, you must learn to obtain your own Frozen Skin to endure heavy impacts, thus making the battle last longer. Offence is important, but defense is the most crucial. Without it, the battle will end quicker than you think." "Ok, so what? you're going to attack me while I endure it with that skill?" **

**"It won't be me who will be attacking you, you'll be dealing the same damage even if you're not using it. I'm only going to train your durability to handle incoming attacks. The stronger the armor, the better to endure even the strongest attacks from your enemies." Now I got serious about it, if manage to pull this off, I won't have to worry dodging so much to get hit. "Alright, I'm ready!" "I hope you are." He turn into snow and is now on top of an evergreen tree. He lift his right hand and aims high at the mountain. He shot fire a large ice ball. I gotten worry to why he shoot it. Then I hear rumbling sounds and it's getting louder quickly. Korah looks at me and says these to me. "Good luck." He vanish out of cold air. And above the mountain, Korah just unleash an avalanche. I almost lose my color that's he's using that to train my defense. **

**I snapped out of it and quickly concentrate. "Frozen Skin!" My body begins to form an armor to myself and I brace for impact. The force was nothing like it, I barely endured it for three seconds and my armor shatters and was carried by the snow. Few minutes have passed and the snow stopped moving. Korah looks around, trying to find me. His eyes begin to glows and found my soul buried alive in the snow. He jumps down and make his way, but stopped after a few steps forward. My soul begins to glow a little brighter and the snow explodes like a volcano. My hand had reach the top and forms frozen claws to grip through the snow. I climb back up and my frozen armor is barely holding on. **

**My torso area is completely vulnerable, my shoulders are cracked and it may shatter after one more hit. As well my legs. So far in results my armor is useless from the start. Just wasted energy. **

**"Damn it! I know it was stronger, it was able to withstands the beast's attacks. So why did it shatter by a pile of snow?" I was frustrated and confused, to understand this. Korah walks up to me and looks at me. I look back at him and I look away for a bit. I took a look at my hand and release a little energy. Then I see the amulet. I have two reasons to why I'm doing this. One is to get stronger by achieving something unknown to me. It could involve me getting home when this is over. And Amy saved my life from the start and I want to return the favor by saving her. But to do that, I have to get stronger. I'll do what ever I can to get stronger and save the people I care about.**

**I stand up and look at Korah. "I need more time to train my controlling. Let's get back to square one." He was surprised that I know what was wrong. He still sees me a lost child, but can see I'm starting to improve. Only in baby steps, but it's a start. "I see, let's get to control your temperature again." We make our way back to the lake and I took my shirt off to speed up the progress. It felt god awful cold, but I went on with it. It's the same, but a colder situation. I give it some time to get use to it. "Grrrggh..." Korah then speak out to me. "Remember what I told you." **

**I remember, 'Accept the cold' I close my eyes and try to focus. My arms slowly letting loose of the grip. I let out my breath and walk into the lake where the depth is deeper and much colder. Korah looks at me, seeing me all calm. He sees my soul once again, and the aura is appearing. is showing signs of acceptance. "I see...he's accepting." I made it to the middle of the lake and temperature is on a sub-zero area. I can barely feel my everything. It feels like my body is dying out. I can't accept it to let my body die out. I keep on focusing, trying to keep my body alive. Korah sees me struggling. He search my soul one more time and the aura is slowing going away. He knows that if it goes out, I'm going to drown and freeze to death. He was about to summon snow to pull me out, but stops and sees what my soul is doing. He sees me holding on, wanting to pull this through. **

**"No...I can't freeze...not like this. I have to get stronger...I have to...I will...I will...accept this cold!" My soul begins to shines and the aura is flowing around it. Korah is stunned to what he's seeing. At first he sees my souls slowly fading from the cold, but then a cold aura appears and wraps around my soul and bursts out to my body. I suddenly feel...warm all of the sudden. I open my eyes and I'm in the middle of the lake. Then I look at my hands. They're not shaking at all from the cold. And my right hand is no longer freezing. I begin chuckling that I'm no longer cold, that it now feels like i'm in a pool within a room temperature. I start playing the cold like a 5 year old and dive in to swim around. "Ha ha ha!" I look up and I see Korah making an ice plate to stand in the lake. "I'm amazed that you succeed this task. **

**Not only that you accept the cold, but you use an advance move set to achieve it in record time." "Huh, move set? You mean like some sort of special technique I used?" "Yes, that move...was Calming Nerve. It's a recovering ability to regain control of yourself from frenzy, as well a minor healing ability." "Whoa..." I shockwave out of the lake and shake like a dog to get some water off of me. Korah follows me back and the ice behind quickly turns back into water. "Ivan." "Hm?" "I want you to summon a weapon, any type." "Uh...okay..." I summon a frozen sword and I see something different about it. It doesn't have any flakes, it's more clearer now. Almost clear as Korahs weapons. "I see, your powers is in more control, with the acceptance of the cold. Your powers have increased as well. But I want to test this theory. He summons his own sword and went into a battle stance. "I want you to defend from my attacks." "Right." **

**I ready myself to block any attacks he pulls. Quickly he swings his sword, but my blade clashes to his. What's new is that my sword didn't break, not even a crack. "I see..." He release his sword and it returns into snow. "Your powers have reach a new level. We can continue your training, or you are ready for the upcoming trails that awaits you." Without hesitation, I ask that we should finish this training. I know, I gotten stronger, but I know there's more to what I can learn from him if I stay a little longer. "No, I know you have more to teach me. If I want to get stronger, then I need to learn more." "I see... then you may be the one who can achieve this fated goal. I underestimated the girl." "Girl?" "Yes, one of the other Element Guardians. She predicted this fate and shared with the others. It was vague, but I'm starting to understand it." "It seems like it. I mean, we won't unless I try." **

**Korah looks at me and sees that I'm right, I have to find out myself. "Let's continue the training." Since you want to learn more, our lesson will end at the top of the mountain." "Right!" I follow him and we continue the training. **

**My training continue to hone my skills to control my powers, with different methods as we climb the mountain. It's almost like levels of tutorials of learning combos and it will get more difficult to land. We continue to climb up the mountain as the climax is getting more harsh that oxygen is low the higher we climb. I walk through the harsh storm while Korah is walking through we ease. I was losing strength, but my adrenaline is starting up. Thanks to it, I caught up with him. Then he begins to run, I follow him up and he's jumping rock to rock and I'm losing sight of him fast. I shock wave up to catch him up and I see trying to stop me. "Frozen Slash!" I see the frozen energy heading straight at me. I quickly summon my frozen great sword to break off the energy. **

**Then he fires away of frozen snowball barrages. The heavy snow isn't helping me to see well. I shockwave away the barrage and see him. I switch out of the great sword and summon a straight sword and clash to him. We both jump on platforms every time we clash our frozen blades. On our fourth jump, he parried and kick me off. I may have fallen, but I summon a frozen grappling hook to grab on the ledge. I scurried my way back up and caught him by surprised. We continue attacking at each other, as we jump each platforms. **

**He then disappear in the snow and I try to search for him. Then I hear a rumbling sound. He send out the avalanche again. I see it on my sight and I charge right at it. I felt something in me, something burning inside me. The rush, the tension, the wild throbbing of my heart. I never had this feeling for a long time, the feeling of wanting to accomplish a goal with all the effort I have. The feeling of your determination running wild. **

**I summon my frozen skin and combine it with my lightning to increase my speed through the harsh snow storm. "Frozen Skin! 'I will get stronger...to achieve this goal I was given in this world. I will use my powers to protect the people in danger and a Fate to complete...with that, I have a responsibility that I must take priority. I will...I will...' I yell my last sentence on top of my lungs. "I WILL ACHIEVE IT!" I tackle through the avalanche, as I'm also become the strength of my own 'avalanche'. **

**I jump out and reach the last platform to the light. The light blinds my vision for a few seconds and the vision returns normal. I finally made it. I'm at the top of the world. The view is beautiful, there are others mountains and I'm at the largest one. I felt so achieve and the wind, it doesn't feel cold anymore. It feel like a breeze. I lean back just a little and feel relax of the cold wind. **

**Korah jump out and was happy to see me up top first. "You've complete the training, but making all the way to the top with obstacles I have putted you. And yet, you surpass it. Well done. There is one last thing before I can make sure you are ready. Now we're at the top, do feel by any chance...cold?" I slowly turn around and said to him calmly. "Cold...? This is just a breeze." He smiles and pat my right shoulder. "Glad to hear that, couldn't make it better for myself. Now, you are ready. You've completed my trail. But this is just the beginning." "Yeah, there's six more to go. If I made it through this, I'll surpass the rest of them." " That's surprising coming from you. Seems like you accepted your responsibility as well." "I guess so, I never was the type of guy to take care of complicated things. I guess something awoken me to get this feeling. Thanks Korah, for everything to go through this." I give him a hand shake as respect from him. "As am I, I underestimated of you for being the Fated One, now I see it with my own eyes. Go. Make the Fated Profit true." I nodded at him. "I will teach you one last thing, before you're set off. I will teach you how to return to your body in the living realm." "Yeah, that would be a must, I seriously don't want you guys to shock wave my soul every time I want to get out. It's a rough feeling, almost like getting shock by a defibrillator." "First you must focus your soul energy to the living realm and follow the trace back." "It shouldn't be too difficult for you." "Got it."**

**I close my eyes and focus. What he said was to focus my soul to trace it back to my realm and get back to body. I was struggling to find it. Then Korah gives me an Advice. "Stay calm, you won't find your trace with that emotion." "Calm..." My soul begins to react and the chilling aura surrounds me, calming me down. "Calming Nerve..." I then sense it, the trace leading back to the realm. "I see it!" "Use your soul to reach it." My soul reacts to it, part of it has touch the trace and I feel it, my body in Mao's room. My soul burns bright as it touch it. "Excellent. You have learn your way back to the realm. I bid you farewell. It was...good to have a friend for company." **

**"Yeah, and thanks for helping me, not just for getting me stronger, but giving me the courage to push forward on this quest. One more thing, when I find the green Emerald, I'll let her know that it was from you." "Thanks. And good luck." I nodded and give him good bye. "So long Korah." I disappear and follow the trace back to the realm.**

**-At Heather's restaurant, Eight Hours Later-**

**They all stop talking and hear noises coming from Mao's room. "Is that..." "Come on!" They quickly make their way to Mao's room and Mina try to open to door, but it's frozen solid. "Damn! It won't budge!" "Mina wait!" Mao points at the nob. It's defrosting and turns into snow. As well the door is quickly changing back to normal. "Could it be..." "I don't know. This is unexpected." Mina touches the nob and it felt warm. "Hey it's warm." Ken didn't believe her so he touch the knob. "Let me see! Huh!? It's warm that fast?" **

**He turns the knob and opens the door. What they're seeing is un-imaginable. The ice is defrosting and turning into snow and gathers around me. As in they're some magical movie for kids to experience. The amazing part is that Mao's room isn't cold at all anymore. Once the snow is gather together, it spins around me and begins to return to me. When the last snowflakes returns to my right hand, I open my eyes and lead out a smile. "I'm back! Did ya miss me?" "Ivan!" Mao suddenly hugs me over joyed that I returned. "Ah!" "I was so worry that you wouldn't come back!" I felt bad for her worrying. I pat her back to cheer her up. "Sorry about, but hey! I'm not cold anymore!" "You mean now you can control your powers?" I let out some snow and return it to my hands. "See?" **

**I hear a familar voice coming in the room. "I never would've thought you obtain a new power. I think it would come in handy." "Tails!" I come up to him and we high five. "What are you doing here?" "Well I was finding Mina, and thought she could help me with something, but I wasn't expecting that you be with her as well." "Sorry Tails, that 'Help' has to wait because-" Tails stop me finishing the question. "Amy is in trouble. I know, that's the 'Help' I'm talking about. Mina told me that you save this village from a monster who was under the work with the person who have Amy." "Yeah, but it wasn't me who save this village. We all did. I was frozen with the Emerald while they're fighting the beast. I only came back on the last minute to finish the job. And yeah, I went back to control my new powers. I was in a pretty bad state." **

**"There's no need to explain. Mina told me everything. Now that we're done. It's time to get Amy back." "Now we're talking." We make our way to the kitchen and Tails already set up a plan to rescue Amy. Tails even have a blueprint to where we get in and out of it. **

**"Whoa, you already have a blue print? That's were hitting? It's a freaking fortress!" "You may think of it, but there is always a weak to spot of it. You see here? There's vents near the shores, you can sneak in and infiltrate the base." I see the vents, where he set a marker on it. Saying 'Sneak in.' The base covers almost the island. I'm glad Tails made the plan. Otherwise I be a either lost or dead in the water. "Okay so where will I go?" "Well, you have the most difficult part. It's a one man mission, so I'm trusting you to sneak and get Amy out. I thought of a surprise attack, but the fort can handle an army. Oh that reminds me. Here, I think you want this back." He hands me a large looking watch, but this one has a screen. "What is this?" "It's your cell phone." "WHAT!?" I freak out that he re-adjust my phone, that was a $400 dollar phone I earned from my parents. And now it's...a watch! "Calm down, I model it to be better, faster." I turn on my phone and go on the net. I was amazed that it instantly went on the net. It doesn't even needs to load. I even went on to YouTube and I can watch my favorite vids. Even though I'm in Mobius, I can still stream it. My anger changed into happiness. "Holy crap...Tails...your the best friend a guy can ask for." "Don't thank me yet, I made it more than a upgrade to wireless network speeds. **

**Your phone is also a comm where we can chat whenever were in missions. Hear you press this button and it pops out a small mic. "Whoa, what else?" "Press this button here your phone will pop out and it will return it's usual looking phone. It tilted a bit for me to pull it out of the watch and the design it looks the same, now it's faster and better. I almost led a tear out of my eyes. **

**"Thanks man...your the best friend I have~!" I hug him tightly, even though he didn't tell me that he's going to change my phone without permission, but I still forgive him. "It's no problem, now lets get serious here." I wipe my eyes out and nodded at him. "Okay, so I make my way to that vent right? So what will I do to get to Amy?" "You make your way to the hallway, but there will be guards in post in that area. I'm not sure sneaking is your best tactic, but I need you to pass by undetected." "It's fine, I like being sneaky. Sure I'm may rush things, but I can be patient about these some other things. You got it, I'll sneak pass them. Then what?" "Over there you'll make your way up the stairs. But if you have time, head straight towards that small lab, near the chambers about a few kilometers." "Why is that?" "Mina told me that you've gain a new power when you first hold the Emerald right?" "Yeah?" "While I was scouting the base, my radar had a reading that went on a high level of power going off. If I'm right, then you might stumble across a Chaos Emerald." "Wait Seriously!?" "Maybe, if there is an Emerald, I want you to retrieve it." **

**I gotten excited that I'll be getting a new power already. First Ice,and now a new Element? I wonder what will be my next Element? "You got it, I'll look into it." "Oh yeah, just in case if you get lost once you're in, I have your phone built a map to help you coordinate on this mission. Also Ivan, there is something strange in that base, It wasn't mapped out nor it exists. I want you to search some data I sent on your phone to find clues of there plans. With that, we could maybe find out why there's so many prisoners station here. I'm getting a bad feeling about it." **

**"Yeah Tails I'll take a look of it. I hope I'll find something. Plus I hope I'll find the Emerald, it would help me a lot if I get it." "You're right, you need all the help you can get. Now the tricky part is that there's too many guards to past by on this point here near the gate. The only way to pass them is the pipe line, but there fans that will shred you to pieces. Not only that, you won't last long in the water since it's only a quarter miles long. You'll either died from the fans, or drowning." "Uh Tails, no need to predict my death. Just let me worry when I get there. So what's next if I manage to get pass them?" There will a be a door that needs access to open the door. Were out of options so you'll be on your own finding the code." "Great, maybe I'll find a warden who have the codes to open up. What's next?" "You'll make it to that massive room. I couldn't scan it well since there is something disrupting my scanner, something big. You have to prepare yourself for something like this. What I found it weird is that my scanner is off the chart, and it's not even an Emerald." **

**"Wait so there is something more powerful than an Emerald?" "It can't be, it must be using the Emerald to power something up. There isn't a power source that can surpass a Chaos Emerald. But whatever is in there, I need you to be careful. Just get in, find Amy and get her out of there." "Noted. Okay let's do this!" Mina stops me for it. "Whoa hold on you just got out of the ice. Now you're going to the infiltrate a base with a high chance to get caught or even killed! Tails, why can't we join him?" "I'm trying to lower the chance of potential casualties. If you go with him, there is a chance to get caught and the mission would be a bust. I'm sorry Mina, attacking the base will be our plan B. If Ivan is caught, then we'll attack the base and get them out." Mina looks away for a bit and knows this will end up bad if she and the others comes along with me. **

**"Fine, make sure you catch up with me attacking. And Ivan don't get caught. I saved you once, but I can save you again if I'm not there." "You haven't change a bit." Tails chuckles a bit. "Okay, when will I go Tails?" "Tonight is our best shot to get Amy back." "Right!" "For now, get some rest and get ready for tonight. They'll never know what hit them." I nodded and took a seat. I tap the small bell and ask Heather an order of ramen noodles with a side of eggrolls and two fortune cookies. I guess it's my favorite food to eat when I'm around here. **

**-Three hours later-**

**I was at the waterfall where Mina trained me to increase my speed. I took a deep breath and ready myself to run. For a few seconds I summon my lighting to my legs to increase my running speed. Once my legs step on the water, I haven't fall right in. I keep on running, heading towards to the waterfall. I run right in and keep on running to the top. The force is getting much stronger to push me back, but I increase my speed and dash through it. I see the light and I shock wave right out of the water and fly up high in the sky. I know see why Mina like to do this so often. In the air, you're as if in a dream, slightly falling with small water falling with you. And the view sees clearly that there is a big world waiting for it to have a story of a character's journey. I now understand it. I fall back and I switch into my ice element and begin spinning to spread the snow into a circular platform in the middle. It also slows me down falling lightly to land on the ice. **

**When I landed, the ice didn't crack. I look at my hands and I now believe I have full control of my new powers. I'm now ready. I whisper to myself "Hang on Amy, I'm on my way." Then I hear a voice behind me. "Wow...you made it through the waterfall." "Mao. What's up?" "Oh uh, it's nothing. I just wanted to check on you, before you head out." Mao looks a away for a bit. I gotten a bit worry, she's been acting weird ever since we defeated the beast. "Hey Mao." "Y-yes?" "Is something bothering you?" "Oh...um...what could you mean?" "You've been acting strange for awhile. If something is bothering you, I want to help you. Is there something wrong?" Mao stayed silent for a moment. **

**She looks up and her face is barely red, holding her emotions back. "I...I have these questions that have been going crazy on me, and I wanted your answers for them." "Questions? Sure, I'll answer them if it helps. Ask away." "Um...this person...Amy. Is she...someone special to you?" "Special...?" It's almost silent for awhile, I hold Amy's amulet and answer question. **

**"Yeah...she's an important person I have to save. I have a favor to return to. She saved my life once and now I can return it. Not only that, I have to get this back to her. It meant the whole world to her. I don't know if she can handle it without it. So as a friend, I'll get her out of there and bring back her treasure. That's how special she is to me. Someone I want to see them smiling for something to hold so dear them knowing that there is something beautiful in this world. And I wanted to make it happen." **

**Mao smiles that she felt relieve of my answer, as if a something heavy is unshackled. "Wow...I never knew she's that important to you." "Yeah...it does mean a lot huh? Is there another question you wanted to ask?" Mao's face turns redder that the next one might be a personal one. "Uh...well..." She then had a flash back to what Ken and Mina said to her. 'I don't think he's the one for you.' 'Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll find a guy with your type' She's having trouble to speak. Her face keeps getting redder and redder. Then she finally got her voice back. "I...I want you to be honest with this question. Okay? Ivan...what do you...what...do you...t-think..." She can't finish her sentence since flash backs after flash backs pushing her away of finishing her sentence. Then her face is completely red and bright as a Christmas tree. **

**She then yells the last part of the question. "WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME!?" She gasps and covers her mouth. I was so surprise to hear that question from her. Everything is silent, even the waterfall crashing down into the lake is not making a sound. I lower my head a bit, then slowly walk forward as the frozen platform is turning into snow and forms a pathway to Mao. Mao looks at me and sees me walking up to her. She begins to shed tears that she have regretted to ask that question. 'Oh no...what have I done...I've ruined it...he's going to hate me for it...no...I can't...I can't bare it...why...why did I ask...? I should've waited a little more...' I got close to her and softly grab hold of her right out. I softly said her name. "Mao..." She looks up to me and sees me looking grim. She close her eyes and embrace what I have to say to break her. But instead she felt something warm wrap around her. I hug her softly, to give her my honesty. "You mean a lot to me... You feed me food that enjoyed so much, that I won't eat another bite... You gave me courage to keep fighting to what I believe in... You even save my life back at the battle with the beast. I recognize your warmth, that helped me to win this. Your someone I could rely on whenever there are hard times ahead of us. Your someone I can get to call you...a friend." Mao eyes have widen. She's having mixed emotions, but she can't tell what to embrace. Either happy to hear it from me or sad to hear it. It hurts, but not to a point to break a heart. **

**She holds me tightly as tears are falling to the lake. I was still moving on to how I honestly think of her. "Even your smile, it makes me wanted to smile too. And for someone I can come up to whenever I feel upset. You always find a way to cheer me up. For that is how I think of you Mao." I hear a sound of a water drops and I see her crying. "M-Mao? Oh crap was that too much!?" "No...*Sniff*...That was perfect...I never feel this way before. Nobody can say it like you did. I'm glad I ask this question before you head out to save Amy." I felt really bad making her cry. I hug again to cheer her up. "Sorry about that...I'm not really good of holding back to what I say. It just comes out of my mouth without knowing." "No...you didn't over do it." She lets go of me and wipes her tears out of her eyes "Well, the moon is starting to come out." "Yeah, and it's a full moon too. Who would've thought." "Hey Ivan." "Yeah?" **

**She leans towards to me and give me something on my left cheek. Its soft and warm. A small kiss to the cheek. I suddenly blushed just as bright as her. "M-Mao...?" She smiles happily as her eyes shines from her tears, as well the moon's light "It's a traditional trust in my village. I'm counting on you to bring back Amy save and sound." **

**I place my hand on my cheek and it's so warm. I smile and make that as a promise. "Yeah...that's a promise I'll intend to keep." my phone then rings and I answer. It's Tails on the line. What's amazing is that it's a holographic image of him. "Whoa, Tails?" "I see the phone is working well. It's time." "Alright I'm on my way." I hang up and make my way to Tails to start the mission. "I'll see you soon Mao!" I wave her goodbye and dash my way back to the village. She waves at me. When I'm out of her sight she looks at the water and see her reflected self. "Well...at least that was worth a shot." As I'm running my way back. I been thinking for bit, of what Mao said to me; A traditional trust. I chuckle and talk to myself. "Heh, your traditions are weird Mao." **

**At the restaurant, where I finished my meal. The two fortune cookies eaten and the slip of papers have written and foretold. 'An honest confession is right up to shore.' And the other foretold. 'The stream will guide the ice as it follows through the storms.' **


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N I'M FINALLY BACK! I'm soo sorry that I made you guys waited so long! I barely has time to work on the chapters with all the homeworks during the weekdays and my work on the weekends. But when I last check my views, we've reached over 10,000! 10,000!? I don't know what to say...You guys made me happy that this story turned out to be a series! With that I want to thank you all so much for taking the time to read the story of my journey to Mobius. I honestly don't know what to say. With that a said I'll give you your long waited chapter...or should I said two chapters! Enjoy! The next chapter will come out tomorrow.**

**P.S. I'm also will be announcing the first Q&amp;A for all of you in the story's OVA. (Yes, I will shout out to you guys who ask me a question, but not involving the stories upcoming chapters, which will spoil the series.) Simply email me and I'll answered for you. Without further a due, enjoy the two chapters you have long waited!**

Chapter 42: Operation: Rescue The Rose

I made my way back at the village, where Tails would give me a ride to the base. "Hey Tails, you ready?" "Yep, just say the word and I'll get you there in 10 minutes." "Whoa ten minutes!? How is that thing going get us there!?" The plane may look like an original plane you see everyday. Those type of planes that has motor blades in front of it, to keep it flying. I doubt that this one can reach our destination in only ten minutes. "You'll see. My Tornado MK3, we'll get us there in no time. Hop on! We got a friend to save!" "Right!" I get in to the passenger seat and put the seat belt on. Hey safety first. Then Mina walks up and feel a bit concern. "You sure you can handle it? You barely had enough time rest up. Plus you still got bandages around your torso from the beast." "It's fine Mina, it's just a stealth mission. Just get in, get Amy and get out. No problem at all, I won't have to fight anybody. Well kinda." "That's not what I meant. I need you to make sure you don't get reckless when you find that man. You weren't you when you spoke to him."

I look down a little to think. She may be right that I might do something stupid in a critical moment. "Don't worry, that won't happen. I'll deal with him after I save Amy." I close the hatch and prepare to launch. Tails activates the plane and we make our way to the remote island. As we fly, I got a good view seeing the village, and now I'm on a rescue mission. What doesn't make sense is that we're not really flying fast enough to the island. I lean forward a little and ask Tails if this is really the plane that can get there fast. "Hey Tails, isn't it suppose to be...you know...faster?" "I know. We're just getting into a higher altitude, cause I don't want to do more damage to the village. From what happened, you guys must've took a beating." "Oh...yeah you're right about that." I look back and see that it's a good idea. Might as well wait a little bit.

By the time we can't see anything else, but the dark clouds. I ask him again. "Hey Tails, is it time? We won't be able to reach Amy at this rate." "I know your worry about her, and so am I. That is why I bring the Tornado with me, or else we won't make it. Before we go any further, you may want to back-up a little." "Okay?" My back is lean on to the cushion and I see Tails pressing buttons, about to do something. Then my seat gets pull back and it spook me a bit. "Wh-whoa!" I look at the wings and it extended further as it tilts it into an acute angle to me. The blades have stop and the engines have appear behind. I notice that Tail's plane just transform into a fighter jet. "Dude!" I got a little jumpy seeing it transform. "Hang on Ivan, time to get wild!" Tails push the leverage to increase the acceleration and the engine glows a bright green aura as it releases. "Whoo!"

I lost my breath as we're suddenly flying faster. We're definitely going to make it there in time. I look behind and the green aura I'm seeing looks amazing, leaving a small trail, then vanishes as a northern lights by morning. I don't how he manage to create this kind of thing. "Tails, I never know you could build something like this! How is it made?" "Actually, it was one of my successful project I did when I was little. Sonic found a broken down plane and we fix it back to its current state, to go after Eggman and his DeathEgg." "Whoa...that's awesome! No wonder you created crazy things like this. Like the virtual training simulator, or the cloning machine..." I had a little flash and remember what happened. I regret remembering it. "I wouldn't consider the cloning machine a success. It had...some set backs." "Yeah, right." As we pass through the clouds, there it is the remote island. I look at it and it's just what I said; A fortress.

"There it is Ivan. Now I have to get you all set up." On the left side of me, appeared the necessary gears I need to sneak in. He hand me gloves equipped with magnets to climb on steel walls. The next is a small breather for me to swim into the tube, but I need to find a way to stop the blades or else I'll be shredded apart. "Okay, thanks Tails." "Now get ready, cause I'm dropping you to your starting location." "Wait wha- AHHHH!" He open the hatch to eject me from the jet. He pulled a dick move for not warning that he's going to drop me. I was expecting that he would safely drop me to the coordinates to start the operation.

I look at the ground and I decide to try out my improved ice element. "Frozen Skin!" My body has been covered by ice as an armor for my drop. I crash land near the hill to the shore. It caused a loud shockwave and destroy a bit of the surface, but not too much to let anybody hear my drop from here. I look at my armor and not a scratch of it. I was proud of myself that I gotten stronger. Then I hear a voice coming from my phone. "Ivan...Ivan can you hear me?" I pull out my phone and pop out a earpiece and place it to my ear. "Tails?" "How are you feeling? You just took a drop, but you didn't use your lightning to stop yourself from falling." "Yeah, I was testing my other element." "By crash falling!?" "No, don't worry, I used it as an armor. No need to worry, I'm fine. Okay right now I'm at the hill, and see the fortress. What's next? Swim over there? Cause I doubt that the breather you gave me will give me enough air to swim all the way over there." "No the breather will be used later, it's your phone that will give you an edge." "Huh?" "Your phone is meant for you, I made multiple modifications to not only to the appearance, but also meant for other uses that will come in handy." "Such as?" "Your phone won't burn out by the amount of electric you bring out, cause I install an upgraded system that can handle lighting pulses at least an average of a million volts. It's also waterproof, not even the deep water will damage it." "Nice! So what would my phone come in handy to this situation?" "Like I say about the system I installed. Not only it can handle the electrical stream, but can be signal as well by the amount of shock you put." "Okay you got me curious, how do I do it?"

¨Your upgraded phone/gadget is able to analyse the amount of shock you put into it. Even if you use your full strength of lightning, it wouldn't be able to even damage the core.¨ ¨Oh my god that awesome!¨ ¨So now all you have to do, is to simply let out some electricity to signal the watch to activate the invisibility protocol.¨ ¨Okay, just to make sure, I only need just enough of electric to turn invisible?¨ ¨Yep.¨ ¨Okay here´s goes nothing!¨ I let out a little spark of electricity to my watch. Suddenly the watch is starting to respond and see some energy flowing to my arm slowly. As I look at my hand, it's starting to disappear almost completely. I can barely see it, almost like I suddenly turned into a ghost. I lost concentration when I was amuse to the result. "Whoa that was trippy!" "See? I knew it would work. You just have to keep that electricity flowing to the watch to stay invisible." "Oh! So like one of those eco-energy machines where you have to keep cranking the level to keep the power up?" "That's sounds about right. So I wouldn't use it too much, you need all the energy you need to save Amy." I turn to the fortress and see a way in. The vent he mention, but I'll get spotted in the spotlights near the shore. I see a way in, but I only have one shot at this. I'll use my speed boost to run on water and make my way to where the wave currents are strong. I could use it as a boost to shockwave all the way through the spotlight. The tricky part is that I have to activate the invisibility protocol at just the right time to vanish before I fly to the spotlights.

I took a deep breath to get ready to go through this idea. Might not be the best, but it's a plan. "Hey Ivan, why are standing here? Amy isn't much of a patient type. You should get going." "I know that. I'm just getting ready to do something what I always do best in my life." "Acting reckless?" "That's the plan." "Like the time you used too much power to create one large attack and end up getting a third degree burn to your hands?" "Okay that one is different and you know that!" "If it's not reckless, than what is it?" "Umm...no other options...?" I made it to the shore and release lightning to my legs to boost up my speed. I switch my element into ice and freeze some of the water as a pathway halfway way to where the waves are at. In other words, I'm somehow making a ramp, and the waves are at the end where I jump. I wait a little longer and watch closely to the waves, seeing it rising up and lowering itself down. When the waves are about to rise up, now it's my chance. I dash towards the frozen path I made, but by the time I take each step, the ice is falling apart. I speed up so I won't fall into the ocean. When I made to the end of it, I now have enough speed to run on water. Then the wave beneath me quickly rise up and I took a leap, adding a shockwave to speed up my flight. At the moment I release a small amount of electric to my watch. I'm already close to the spotlight, my time is shorter than I expected, but then my watch respond and fades me just a nick of time before my hand even touch the light.

In the fortress, a guard was checking the monitor and hear a loud thunder and quickly checks what was it. He check and only sees a large wave falling back into the ocean. He relax and went back to his chair eating chips and reading his magazine.

I made it to the shore and my back is against the wall, where the spotlights aren't focus on. I look to my left and see the vent. I slowly turn it clockwise open, then slowly creep in and close it back like I was never there to begin with. I lean back and let out a breath. "Too close..." I hear a beeping noise and answer to my earpiece. "Ivan." "Yeah? What's up Tails?" "That was reckless, but effective." "Yeah, I know, this could've end south, but now that I'm here, what's next?" "Now that your inside, you should be able to scan the place directly." "Wait, but I thought you had the blueprint to where I have to go!" "Your right it is the place, but I need to make sure. I only scan the blueprints from the outside. The inside is a different story, I only need you to look around and the watch will automatically update the map, making it easier to get where you need to go." "Wow this feel like a video game all of the sudden. Doing multiple objections and all that stuff." "Well it's not, you only have one life in this 'game' mess this up and it's 'game over'." "Okay Tails I get it, no need to correct me. I'll call you when something is up." I hang up and search around the place.

I make my way through the pathway, but ended up into a three way path. I look at the map Tails gave me and it shows me directions to where I might end up. So I'm practically blind for now, but at least I have some hints. It shows that the left would take me to some kind of hallway, a rather long one. I'm not sure what they're hiding. The front shows that I would end up into the lower level. It could be useful to stay clear of the guards, maybe even ease drop on them to tell where Amy might be lock up. On the right, it's not clearly showing where I might be ending up. A dead end? A hallway? Or even the door where it needs the code to get inside. I just got into the place and I can't risk myself getting caught. So my only options were to go left or straight ahead.

I took a moment to think this through and I have forgotten my new moves from Korah's training. Sensing people's souls. I close my eyes and reopen them and eyes begin to glow light blue. I sense the left path and I see many souls, just standing in one place. There not even moving. Some are sitting either a chair or something to sit on, and some are laying on something. I know that the path is crawling with those guys. I won't be able to make it through the path without being seen. So this one is out of option. "No, too risky..."

I look at the front and sense multiple of souls as well, only now they're moving around. Almost at a pattern to search and move on to the next. And from the form they are, they seem to be guards armed to guard this path. They could be holding a two hand weapon. From the look of it I say they maybe holding assault rifles probably. One wrong move and I'm gone. I could attack them, but they would notice and trip off the alarm to the whole base for backup and this whole thing is a bust. This one is out of the table as well. I'm starting to feel helpless in this whole mission impossible task. I look at the right just in case and there seem to be no souls wandering around. This is clear path and from the look of it, this one also leads to the lower level. But then I sense something familiar, I then see a clear blue aura flowing maybe at least a few kilometers from here. "Wait is that..." If I'm right remembering the feeling of it, beside the chills. I think I've located the next Chaos Emerald. I smiled gracefully that I have my ace in the hole for this operation. I'll get Amy out of there in no time. I turn back and call Tails for the good news.

"What is it Ivan? Did you find anything?" "I did, and you were right. There is a Chaos Emerald in this place. It's at the lower level."

"That's Great! I need you to get it and if we're lucky, there could be a bonus for information about this place. If you find a computer, I need you to plug in the adapter into it so I can hack through the firewall and see what they have in store." "Got it, I'll make my way there right now." "Good luck!" We hang up and I face the left path. I take a deep breath and I'm about to enter a dark path. "Heh...I'm going to need that..."

I use the soul searching ability and it really came in handy, as if I've gain night vision, only it brings waves to tell your surroundings. I keep on this path until I begin to hear footsteps not far from where I'm standing. I let out some cold snow to get ready to freeze someone mouth to prevent them from calling help. Then the voice moves into my right and I follow it. I lean to the wall and see another pathway to the right. I take a peek and there isn't anyone, but a light on top, it look like an exit to the path. I slowly creep my way and I can hear a voice. Two guards were in the middle of a conversation.

"So do you think the boss, will complete this experiment?" "Not with that delay going on. I can't believe the boss made a deal to this brat. He was close to give us power to take over the Mobius Kingdom and the damn military." "Heh, that's a real pain, some kid trying to save his girlfriend from our 'harmful' experiment." My face turned red thinking I have a thing with her 'SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!' My head is starting to smoke, but I use my Calming Nerve to cool myself down. I look up and listen to what they have to say.

"Just give a quick thought. Do you know why would the boss allow the brat to come here?" "No I don't follow?" "I do. I've been a member for a while and seems to know what gets the boss's attention. He sees the brat something special. Maybe another subject who could get us closer to our dreams of unlimited powers. Maybe even more power than the seven Chaos Emerald combined. The whole world will run from us, from the boss's wrath. We'll be unstoppable! And I think our objective is to capture the runt and give it to him. He might even promote us as Admins!" "I see what you're telling me. Make sense, okay, but I hope this better not bite us in the end." "Don't worry, the boss might be cooking up something that will get the runt out of hiding." One of the guard looks at the clock and notice what the schedule is on now. "Well, that being said it's time to flush out of some of the ocean's water. We've been getting heavy rain ever since the boss obtain the first Emerald.

I notice by flushing out, I'm right in the middle. I didn't waste anytime and hurried to the path and find my way out. I then hear rumbling, losing my balance. The water is coming right at me and I use my speed boost to get out of there and fast. "Oh shit!" I have enough speed to outrun the water, but by the time I made my way back to the three path, I'm surrounded. "Oh FUUU-" the force of the water is dragging me, but I wouldn't let the water to stop me. 'Frozen Skin!' I cover myself in the frozen armor to stop myself being drag back to the outside. I slowly walk my way back to the path is leading me to the lower lever, but then I hear a large crumbling sound. I look down and the floor is falling apart due to the weight of my armor and the water pressure. I fell right in and I release the armor as I'm dragged deeper into the base.

I open my eyes a bit and I see a light from the floor. This my out, I quickly shoot an ice bolt to freeze part of the floor. The pressure was just enough to break and open up a new exit. The water then drags me and I pop out of the water. I flew up at least two feet in the air and quickly land a hard steel floor.

¨*Gasp* *Coughing*¨ I finally got air and coughing out some carbon dioxide that was choking me to death. Tails then come up to get a read on me. ¨Ivan...Ivan! Are you okay? Your heart monitor is off the chart is everything alright?" I try to get up and answer back to him. ¨Yeah Tails... I'm fine, just some- AHH!¨ I quickly jump back from the spook. ¨Ivan!? What is it!?¨ What I´m looking was bit of a shock. A deprive corpse, sitting there...all lifeless. But looking at it, this one seems odd to me. I crawl closer to it and the corpse is wearing some kind of battle suit. Behind it have multiple blades, now all rusted and cracked. There is even fungi on its' mask. I scrape off some of it on its forehead. The structure have a sharp point in the front. It looked intimidating, probably trying to give a scare to the enemies. Then I see a writing tattoo to the one´s back neck. ¨Four...¨ Tails tries to call me back. ¨Ivan are you there?¨ ¨Y-yeah, I´m fine. Just gotten spook, that´s all. I found this corpse and it's all weird to me. I´m not so sure what it or...what is was...¨ ¨Hmm...Ivan can you scan it for me with your watch. Maybe I can look it over and see what it is.¨ ¨Okay, how do I do that?" ¨It´simple, the button on the photo menu.¨ I went on the photo app and it shows options. I found it on the settings ´Scan´. ¨Okay I´m scanning now.¨ It glows a light blue with multiple squares as a detector. The scans have been sent to Tails and he´s checking the results.

¨Oh...what happened to it?¨ ¨I don´t know. Must of been a painful death to me. It might´ve died fighting what it's important to it.¨ Then I hear a gasp coming from Tails. ¨Ivan...that corpse you mentioned...that´s not an it. It´s a female...and she´s no fighter...instead she´s a subject. She didn´t make it through. Her death was cause some kind of power source that it´s sinister to inject to a living being. The power she possessed was too much for the body to handle. There is even patterns in here DNA is something I've never seen. Almost like science took a new turn, starting a new evolution. I don´t know what are planning, but I know this can´t be good. Ivan, see what you can find this room for me. Maybe this place hold some kind of info that help us what are they trying to accomplish.¨ ¨Yeah, I´ll look into it.¨ I look at the corpse and give her my pity. ¨I don´t know what they do to you but I promise you, we´ll make those bastard pay. I hope you can find peace after all this...¨

I look around to see if there anything I can find. Then behind the corpse, it´s a file cabinet. This could be holding files to what happened to this place. I feel bad doing this, but I slowly move the corpse away from the file. I lay her down and cross her arms to her lifeless chest as to any decease person in a funeral, before closing the coffin. I found a fireproof blanket large enough to cover her. ¨May you find peace in a new world. I´m sorry...¨ ¨There no need to apologize. We have work to do...¨ ¨...Yeah, I found a file cabinet and it may be holding something special to us.¨ I lift the file cabinet and it´s pretty heavy to lift it by myself. I summon ice into my hand and chop the lock to open it up. By the time I open, the files are mostly damage, but can still be read. I check through and find a lead. There is title to it that may involve to the girl´s experiment. ¨Prime Four...¨ I pull it out and it has a journal to a scientist who is experimenting her. ¨Tails I got something. It looked like a journal to some freak bastard to who experimenting the girl, it´s hard to read , but I think you might get most of it. I´m scanning it now.¨ I scan the pages and sent to Tails to see if he got any leads.

I waited for a moment to see what Tails have find and he sent me a file. ¨Got it! I couldn't fix the rest, they were too damage in the process. Maybe the place was blown up at that time.¨ ¨They don´t want anybody like us to find what they really don´t want us to learn from them.¨ I open it up and the writing looks clear enough to read, only few were burned off, mostly the dates. The journal was written four years ago. I was surprised that they've work on this for so long and haven´t been caught by anyone, not even the Government got a glimpse of it. I began reading it and it showing how they start the experiments.

_March 11...*Burnt* We have confirm this female will be our fourth attempt of this experiment. We call her Prime Four. She's making quite a promising results, the energy we give her is accepting her soul as its' new host. With luck we may have found our answer. We tested the energy source we have discover and alter it with our own technology. We even made sure that the girl's DNA can accept a small dose of the energy without bursting into multiple corrupted cells, thus killing her in the process. We will further the experiment to test her new ability into a new evolution to the Mobian race._

"Bastards..." "I'm just as shocked as you Ivan. I can't believe they would do something like this. This isn't evolutions, it's an abomination." "Yeah, and there were more victims than her. She's only the fourth...meaning that the last three weren't lucky as well. Damn it...how many times have they done it?" I continue reading the reports and it's just getting worse.

_April 17 *Burnt* It's been a couple of weeks and we've only scratch the surface, but Prime Four has lasted longer than the three previous Primes. Though the side effects have kicked in. Normally she feels pain by the time the dose enter her streams, but now she struggles to detach the tubes connected to her, stopping the pain. Even her personally is slightly changing, she only resists when the doses enter the streams rather than entering the chamber to begin the experiment. We will attempt to ease the pain with a couple of doses of painkillers to prevent her struggling out. The tubes are connected to three main areas for the doses to enter. The Heart, Brain, and Spine. With it, the main areas will evolve, growing into more than just necessary organs, they will be a power source to Prime Four. Expanding Intelligence, Stamina, Strength and with luck, it may even expands her life span. We're coming close...our new evolution will be grand. We will become a more dominant race. If the world is not ready for it, they have only two options; Evolve...or Die..._

I grip my fist tightly of saying to this. Forcing someone to evolve...it's just sickening. Evolution comes naturally, it has to stay that way. Growing too fast will end too quickly. Then Tails sends me a new info. "Ivan, I've clear up photos to the experiments. You're not going to like seeing it..." I hate seeing things that get me under pressure, but I have to know what the hell is happening. When I look at the photos, it's almost too much to look at it and tell what is happening. There is one that the girl was in a tank, in extreme pain, wanting to get the tube out her. She was even hitting the glass calling help, but those scientists...there just standing there. Writing what the computer is showing and how is she reacting. They don't give a damn about her, they only care of the results from her. I look at the blanket covering her, I feel really sorry for her, as well to the other three who didn't make it and ended into a painful death. I read more of it to know how it all turned down to it.

_July 27 *Burnt* Prime Four has completely changed, the doses we have given her gave her a new evolution. It was almost bearing to resist the satisfaction we have accomplished. After the years of three casualties of the previous subjects. The fourth have achieved Evolution. Even the powers it gained was magnificent, a power that rivals with the Seven Chaos Emeralds. Perhaps with the next project, we may even evolve far beyond with the combine power of our newly Evolved Prime Energy and the power of the Chaos Emerald, we will achieve Perfection. The word itself is so intriguing to say it. Even though the power she gain is a major success, but the side effects was involved. The signs have shown that her DNA has completely change in her system and was altered into a new and clean patterns, but the cost was too high. As in replacing your current memory and into a new and empty space one. She has lost all memories to her past, including her own name. It even forgets emotions, it's now an emotionless creature. She was a well made subject, but success is bit far than we expected. We will still it to gain knowledge of it's evolved power. We put it into a testing room to see if it knows anything interesting._

The more I read it, the more pissed I've become. That bastard call it an 'It' they change her because of it! Now look at her, she didn't deserve any of it! If I ever find the bastard who started this damn project, I will give an equal pain that he's given to the four people he gave. I read more of this damn journal.

_October *Burnt* The subject lost control and rampage across the lab. It was a complete disaster, the power took over it and attack anything it moves. We've lost over 70% of scientists in the attack. Only six have survived. Myself included, even though death was upon us, I smiled gracefully for it. The power that Prime Four presented, was more than I can imagine it. We had tested its' abilities before, but nothing compares to this recent incident. This was by far the best results I've have. It's a shame we have to put Prime Four down, but her attempt didn't came in vain. It put us closer than before of achieving this project. We will find the fifth subject and continue the project. I have send the data to the remaining scientists who are willing to push forward of this project. For now we should stay out of sight for now to prevent any scene. We may as well burn down the lab, including the corpse._

The journal ended there. They try to burned it down, but so far the lab is still standing. They did burned most of the place, but what didn't burned was the corpse, it didn't even looked burned at all. Almost like that dose of that Prime Energy must've strengthens her skin to be flame resistant, or was something covering her from burning. Whatever the case, she's no longer alive. The thought came to me and I begin to worry. Maybe the guy from the mic I talked to back at the village was talking about experiment. If they find those things that injected to Prime Four...Oh god...then Amy is in deep shit. I quickly calls Tails to give me an update to find the fastest route to the Emerald and fast.

"Tails, do you have any pathways that will lead me to the Emerald? If that psycho have those thing, Amy is in trouble."

"Uh let me see..." My watch begins to show me a holographic map, it finally had the full the map, correctly mapped. I'm now at the east side of the fortress, and the Emerald is not far from where I'm at. I just need to take west and I should be able to get my hands on it. "There you are, You should be able to exit the area with that vent on top. With it, you should just take a couple of turns and end up to the power system. They might be using the Chaos Emerald as their main power source to keep this place running. If you can take it out, you might be able to knock the lights for a few minutes before the backup power comes up." "Good, I might even buy myself some time to delay their experiment. I'll take whatever I can get to save Amy." I look up and see the vent I'm heading. I quickly jump up and enter the vent. I then began to freeze my body to smooth myself to be slippery. Once that's done I shockwave myself to get going. I look at the watch as a GPS to guide me where to go. I took left, straight, right, straight and then left. I made it there with only three minutes. It would've been easier if I take this route in the first place, but I can't argue.

I found the exit and I see two guards standing guard. I can take'em, just need to be quick about it. I summon my electric and get ready to put some volts into their head. Once my timing is right, I quickly kick the vent and force them to the ground. Then I quickly drag them into the corner where the boxes are at and hid them. I summon the lightning chain to drag the vent away from sight so the guards won't be suspicious. "Okay, this will do. Now I hope they don't notice..." I lean to view the hallway and it's all clear. I made my way to the door and slowly open the door. By the time I close the door, someone is already at the Emerald. The person looks back and say to me in a feminine voice. "My, doesn't your mother teaches to knock before you enters a lady's room?" I quickly readied myself, aiming at her with bolts ready to be fire. Hey appearance is a white bat, wearing some kind of slick suit, and strangely a large pink heart for her breast. And yet it's showing some of it, kinda distracting if you ask me. "Who are you?" "And you even going to shoot a girl like me? My, your mother didn't teach you anything about respect." She's clearly testing my patient.

"Just who are you!?" Her eyes looks down and sees my watch. She looks back to my eyes, and gives me flirtish smile. "Why don't ask the cutie himself." "Huh?" I don't follow what she's saying to me. "I know you can hear me Tails. Come on out, don't be shy." A few seconds gone by and Tails responds. "Rouge..." "Huh!? You know her!?" "Yeah, she's one of the Mobian Fighters. She's a spy to the team, she knows information when she sees one. Just like when she sees rare minerals. Especially the Emerald." "Oh Tails, don't flatter me, you'll make me blush if you keep up." What did I just walk into? Tails respond her back. "Rouge, did you over heard the plans I made back at the village?" "Well, I may have hear just a tinsey bit. I'm only here for the glorious Emerald here." "So your not going to help me find Amy?" "Amy? Oh you mean the hammer girl? Hm...let's see...I'm sure I may have seen her a moment ago, but I thought I was seeing things." I gotten closer to her to plead her help. "Look, if you know anything to where Amy is being taken, I need to know." She looks at me in the eyes and gives a slight smile. "My...your confident of getting close to your prize." I suddenly blushed a bit and back up. I didn't know what was up with her, but it felt like I have to avoid what she's going to say that will get me off guard, but now I need help from her. If Tails said that she know information when she sees one, then I have to ask her to help me. "Just help me find her. I can't do this by myself, this place is too big to cover. With the both of us working together we can find her faster." Tails respond me a warning. "Ivan, I know we may not have enough time to search the base, but getting Rouge to help you will cost you something expensive. She might not work with you for free, she needs a reward that is worth her time."

Great, she's that type... Rouge then ask me a question. "Okay, let's say I may be willing to work for you a bit. I want to hear the job you and Tails are going through." "I was going to sneak my way into this base and rescue Amy, but what Tails learned about this place is something we need to put a stop to this. This place has some kind of testing facility for create a living weapon- or weapons. I've already discovered one of the subjects as well the data we uncovered. The only thing left is to get the Emerald and get Amy out of here. So if you're asking what's my agenda now, is that I have to get the Emerald that your holding." "My that's a heavy offer you put. But what will it take for you to get my hands off of it?" Tails mentioned that the cost would be expensive. I'm glad I took this along with me or else I will lose my chance to get a new power. I pull out the light blue Emerald and show it to her. "How about I trade you?" "Oh...so you have one of your own?" "I'll trade you this emerald if you hand me the blue Emerald. But, that will be the first part of the deal." "And what will be the second?" "When I'm done doing something important with it, I'll give you back the Emerald to help me find Amy. Take it as a Win-Win situation." "My, my...for a innocent boy like you, you know how to make a girl smile while driving a hard bargain. I like that. Okay, you have a deal." In my mind I was ah-struck that this worked. We traded our Emerald and the first part of the deal is done. "Okay, you may want to leave this room for a bit." "Oh, why is that?" "Because this important part needs an enough room to process. I rather not let you get hurt during this deal." "Ah, so that this was about, you will trap yourself along with that Emerald, and something will happened in this room, just like the time at the village when you were fighting that monster. I understand perfectly. I guess I'll take my leave for a bit, but I will be watching what will happen next. I'm curious to how you do it."

"H-how do you know...?" "Oh...it's nothing much, just a girl who sees information when I see one to whom I'm interested. Have fun lightning boy." I feel a little light, after all of that. Her voice is what's getting me crawling on my spine. I don't know who she is, but I think I'm better off not knowing. Tails responded to me. "Ivan, I'm surprised you made that offer. I wasn't expecting for you to give her two Emeralds to help you." "Well I have to think of something to get her attention right? So how can she refuse if the rewards involves two Emeralds. There's seven in this world right? What are the chances if you been given a deal of two Emeralds? Who knows, you might not get the same deal again." "Yeah, I suppose so. Okay, now that you have the blue Emerald, it's time to see what will happened next." "Yeah, I'll talk to you when I get back from the Chaos Realm."

Before I enter the Realm, I begin to remember what happened the last time I held an Emerald or gotten close to it. I was freezing to death, but now I'm not feeling anything. I think my body can handle what the Emerald is dishing out after the first time. I took a deep breath and focus my soul to connect the Emerald. Once it was connect and I call out the ability. _"Soul Resonance..."_ My soul have follow the trace to the Chaos Realm. Now I'm on my way to a new Realm and face off the next Guardian.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N Here's the next chapter, sorry I was late, I've been busy with all the homework. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 43: The Cursed Rain Woman

I made it to the Chaos Realm, and once I open my eyes. I'm somewhat at a roof of a mansion in the middle of the ocean, the sky is clouded and it's raining. I don't see a gate to the battlefield or even a Guardian that haven't sensed my presence. "That's weird...this realm is raining? Well, there was a snow storm in Korah's realms, but why am I surprised about it? And I don't think I see a guardian here either...where could he or she be?" I cross my arm to think it through to how the weather works in a realm. Then I begin to hear footsteps stepping on puddles. My left ear twitches and I look back to see who's behind me. I a figure in the fog, holding an umbrella, a woman appears and she's wearing a blue trench coat for slightly cold weathers. It had a darker blue to where the edge of the clothes are, as well the buttons to her left side of the coat. When I see her in view, she's also wearing a fur hat in a dark blue color as the night's sky. For what she is, she's really into blue. Her hair is as blue as an ocean. Even her hair style is wavy as a calm river. While she's walking towards me, she's somewhat whispering to herself.

"To the cold sky, creates thunder, and soon becomes rain. Pouring the life's energy to the planet's soil to grow-oh so healthy. To drop a small amount of life, to grow a new life from the soil. And will repeat for the next cycle." From I'm hearing is almost like she's some kind of poet. I kinda like poems, even made ones of my own during reading class back on earth. I even draw out figures to make the poem a little more impacting. It wasn't much of a hobby, just schoolwork.

She finally sees me and greets me after all of that. "Hello. My name is Luciana and I'm the rain woman of the realm." "So you're the Element Guardian too huh? Then bring it on." "I must admit, I'm impressed that you come to the realm with ease, meaning you must have already defeated one of the Elements. However, you must not underestimate me, for I am one of the strongest of the seven elements." She glares down on me, and she isn't kidding, if she's just as relax as she is now. Then she means business. I glare her back that I'm ready to take her on. "If you are strong, then I like that. I want a challenge, but let's get one thing straight, I won't hold back just because you're a chick. I'll defeat you, right here and now." Both of us were having a stand off, our eyes are locked into each others. From our eyes, we're telling the truth. She could be the strongest I'm facing right now, but I survived battles that I would have lost or even ended up dead, but now I'm confident that I can stand a chance against the odds against me.

Few seconds have past as the rain is slightly getting heavier. I lean a little, ready to charge in. Luciana's cheeks suddenly change color almost in an instant. She then quickly turns back and say something I wasn't expecting to hear from a guardian. "Well then, I give up. You win. Goodbye!" I was shocked to hear and gotten a bit mad about it, all this moment I had and now she ruined it. I call her back to fight me, I don't want this victory if she's stronger than me.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? COME BACK AND FIGHT ME!" As Luciana walks away further she holds her chest feeling heavy all of the sudden. "There must be something wrong with me. Why is my heart is beating so fast...?" I jog to her and ask to fight me at least a little or at she can just give me the powers and I'll be on my way. "Can you at least fight me for like five minutes? If not, can you give me your powers? That's all I'm here for!" Luciana stopped as her heart is beating heavier as the bass dropping the base. "I have the strength of the Guardians, I can't let myself be taken over." She lift her right hand facing to me and I suddenly appear inside a ball of water, being drown from the inside. "Aqua Prison!" "Gah!" As I'm being choke to death, my shirt lifts up a bit and just enough for Luciana to see my bandages wrapped around my torso. She begins to freak out that I was already injured and doesn't know what to do next. "Oh no what did I do!? I had no idea that he was injured – what should I do!? I guess I should probably release him..." Before she lift her right hands again, she's see me glowing light blue. The ball from the inside is starting to freeze and I break free from the ball. "Raargh!" Luciana's time begins to slow down as the ice turns into snow as it fly past her. She was amazed to see me breaking free from her Aqua Prison. "He's obtained the Ice Element!? He froze my water and broke free!" She takes a good look to my eyes, seeing the determination I've contain and will use it to defeat her, but she sees my eyes a bit differently.

"I've never seen the power of Ice before. It's beautiful... I'm water and he's Ice, could this what my master have warned me? Have I found what I have been looking for all these years. I can't believe I finally found my true path into happiness..." Time have gone back to a normal pace. I fell back to the ground and hold on to my ribs, I wasn't expecting to get cheap shotted out of her. If I hadn't obtain the Ice Element, I would've been dead. "Tch, you almost got me with that cheap shot you pulled. You're playing dirty in this fight aren't you?" In Luciana mind she became fluster of my comment. 'Ahh~'

I get back and was going to use my lightning, to tipped the table around. If I learn well enough on RPG games, is that lightning triumphs water. I try to let out some sparks, but nothing happened. "Huh?" I try again and nothing happened. "The hell...?" Luciana gotten a bit concern of what I'm doing. "Is something wrong my dar- I mean...uh..." "Yeah hold on! 'What's happening...is it the rain that's preventing me to use my lightning element? Damn it, that would've been my Ace against her. I guess I have to stick to Ice and hope for the best. At least I can call it a training exercise.'' Suddenly I begin to feel something tighten me up. I look at my shirt and it's starting to shrink. I won't be able to fight her if my shirt begins to choke me to death. One is enough for me, I don't need another one. I quickly grab and begins to pull out of me. It's struggling to take it off if it's wet and sticks to you. "Come-on!" "Um...are you..." By the time it's close I feel the breeze of the weather, meaning I'm getting close. "There we...go!" I pop right out of the shirt and Luciana's eyes turned into heart eyes. Her head begins to steam up and gotten all excited. "Y-Y-You're taking your clothes off!? I-I don't know if I'm ready- we just met! Can't we take things slowly!?" I throw the shirt to the ground and summon a frozen spear.

"I really don't want hurt a girl, so you may want to give me your powers or else I will have to hurt you." I throw the spear up into the air and I charge up my frozen wave. At the right time, when the tip is aiming at her, I release the wave and it flies like a sniper bullet. "Frozen Wave!" Luciana didn't even move at all and take the spear. It pierced right at her and I freaked out that she just stood there. But I take a better look and that she's not bleeding, it's just water flowing around and repairing herself. "My body is fully made out of water. Surprised...?" "Oh...crap...'This...is bad.'" She looks down and sees her reflective self. "Yes, I see why you warned me before his arrival. He's on the opposite side, but I feel that we can get to know each other...I have no choice but to attack. It's seem this is farewell my future love!" "Wait wha-" She quickly summons her attack "Aqua Slash!" A large amount of water collected from the rain became an attack and I quickly get out of the way. By the time it hits the wall, it's been cut through like a plasma cutter. The water easily sliced through a brick wall.

"My attacks are more than powerful enough to slice pure steel. Underestimate my powers, and you will be in a world of pain." I quickly form my frozen sword and charge up attack. "Frozen Slash!" It didn't do anything, it only just cut her in half and then the water fixes her back up. "Can you see the results? Your physical attacks won't be able make any damage to me. You're just wasting your energy to an enemy you can't hurt at all." "Tch...now what?"

Her eyes begins to glow blue and sees my soul. She notice my emotions being desperate to the battle as well trying to obtain new powers. She's seen my goals. "I see... You must've come this far to arrive into my realm, but not for the prophet. You came here to seek aid from me. Or...to obtain my powers. To what you seek, is to save someone life, a girl to be more perspective; a girls named Amy Rose, if I'm correct. If you're in this desperate state, then she may be doom to be saved. But, let this be a lesson to learn to accept defeat and become stronger for the next upcoming desperate event." I gotten a little irritated that she told me to give up. I've come this far to get to the Emerald, her powers will be my best shot of getting Amy out of there. "Oh come on! Don't give that crap!" "Huh?" "If you can read what my soul is telling you, then you already know that we're at the point of no return! Either if this is fate or unexpected, I have to defeat you and get Amy out of there. Beside, Amy saved my life once! I owe her, so I'll do whatever it takes to save her!" Luciana felt a heartbeat and drops her umbrella. Her thoughts is coming at her at once, as a stampede for answers. Even her emotions are going haywire to her heart. 'He will save her whatever it takes! Whatever it takes! Amy's my rival! Amy's my rival! Amy's my rival! HE LOVES HER!' She hold out her chest as if she's having some sort of heart attack. "AAAHHH!" "Huh?" "Oh the pain! How can reality be so cruel! It feel like it's been shater to pieces! It hurts! Oh-it hurts!" I gotten a bit worried that if she's sick, maybe I can help a way to feel better. "What's wrong are feeling sick or something?" She looks at the puddle and have release an aura that she's ready to kill someone she hates. She whisper to herself a bit and let out a rage. "She's not worthy of his love...AMY ROSE CAN NOT BE ALLOW TO LIVE!"

"Huh?" I let my guard down and she quickly fires her water blast at me. I took a clear hit and what's different is that the water is at a boiling point. I fell to the ground rolling around the cold puddles to cool down my torso. "AAAHHH HH-HHOOOWWW! That burns! What's your deal!? And what does it have to do with Amy!?" Her aura begins to steam up and fires another one. I quickly get up and was going to counter it with my slash, but the water was too fast. Instead I use Frozen Wave to dodge her attacks. "So fast...I don't think my ice element won't be fast enough to counter." "Like I told you before, I'm one of the strongest with the other three elements! You'll never defeat me in this condition!" The rain gathers the drops and form a water serpent to slither its way and attack me from above. I look up and quickly summons a shield to block it. "Frozen Shield!" It forms just in time before the serpent takes a bit of me. What's not right is that the serpent's temperature is at a boiling point, quicky melting the ice. "Damn it, the water is too hot! My ice won't stand this much heat." You were too weak to face me after defeating the first guardian, you will regret the day you face me!" I try to keep the shield cold as possible but the temperature and the pressure is wearing me down. I keep freezing the shield to keep it stable from melting, but with the mixture of cold ice and boiling water colliding together is causing to spread steam around me until I'm no longer visible. Luciana gotten concern about my action. "What are you plotting?"

My knees are nearly bent and I'm having trouble trying to get back up, but I'm in a bad spot. I try to come up a way out it, but then I hear cracking noises from where I'm standing. "Huh?" I look down and I'm standing on a glass ceiling. The glass breaks and I fell into the mansion. "Ah-" Luciana seize her attack, and the steam cleared out. She walks to the broken window and sees my 'plan' going through. "He uses his ice and mix with my water serpent to cause a smokescreen to escape. He's not just a good looking, he actually have intelligence in this battle." Her face begins to blush and understands what her feelings have been telling her. "I'm really am in love..."

Few seconds have gone by and I ran to the hallway, getting away from Luciana. She's right, my Ice element needs more training. I can barely stand the boiling heat of her attacks. Even though it's water, it shouldn't be on a boiling point, she would've been in a calm state as Korah's Ice element. I find it weird that this guardian has a mansion in her realm, and I never seen one from Korah. Maybe I might've missed it with all the snow blocking the view. "Damn, I can't fight her like this! I have to find a way to beat her in different direction!" I run pass a room, then I quickly stop and walk back. The room is full of sowed dolls, all identical to the ones she is wearing at her right shoulder. A blue mermaid, with a mixture color of blue, light on her skin and dark to her fins and in between for her hair, like an ocean at the sunlight. "Is this...her room?" Looking at it, it almost feels like your in a aquarium hotel, with an ocean theme color around. Even the window shows the ocean. "Why is there so many mermaid dolls? What's so special about them?" I hold one and it's a size of my palm. It look well made, but why would she make so many of them? I then hear a rumbling sound and I quickly get out the room and check what's happening. Then the water is starting to flood and I'm having dejavu all over again. "Oh come on!" I run to the opposite side and already the water from the front is coming at me. "Not agai-" The water I'm in is like I'm in a boiling pot and I'm patting myself that everything is burning. *Globing* "Hot! It's burning my skin!" I pop out of the window I fell in before, and I'm now open to Luciana's upcoming attack.

"It's all over! Water Serpent!" I gotten a little angry that she keeps on drowning me with her boiling water. My ice element begins to react. "As if!" I place my hands to the head of the serpent. I let out every energy I can and the head begins to freeze. "He freezes my serpent!" "Try this up for size! Chilling Rush!" My hands begins to glow brightly and the serpent quickly freezes as I'm falling towards her. The ice even trapped her that the serpent's body is around her body. "No! It can't be!" "Rrraarrrgh!" I land my attacks in her and rain have stop. Luciana is completely frozen with the water serpent, but I feel something off. The battle was...somehow too easy.

In Luciana vision she sees me reaching for her, she feels something odd to herself. She's no longer angry, but feels a different emotion. 'I know I would be angry that he froze one of my attacks, but...Oh~' She sees my reaction that holding that I can't allow myself to grab, but... ¨AAAAHHH! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I DIDN'T MEAN IT!¨ Apparently I grab her left boob and I didn't notice at all. I was too focus on defeating her and her damn boiling water. But this is too much right now, even in my view Luciana's face is glowing reddish. ´I´ve never this embarrassed before...will I stay like this forever?´ I quickly release her and the ice have been shatter into pieces, freeing her. ¨Sorry!¨she fell her knee and looks up to me. My face is just as red as hers. We were all fighting to the death, but the sense of it just vanished in an instant over this.

Luciana's thoughts have been wondering through to her mind. ´Even though we´re enemies, he released me...he´s such a nice guy~!´ I try to make it all up and try a do over. ¨Hey let´s just start over okay!¨ She slowly gets up and refuse my offer, instead she said something completely different that got me confuse.

¨Let´s not...honestly I don´t the reason to keep fighting you at this moment.¨ ¨Huh? Is this like some weird ´I´m giving up´ thing?¨ ¨Well...instead of fighting...if need be...I could be there to protect you.¨ ¨Protect me...? From what?¨ The rain is starting to return pouring and Luciana is losing her voice to speak, because she´s having trouble to confess something important. Every second the rain keeps getting louder, and the drops are increasing size into a heavy rain. ¨W-well...anything that could hurt you...¨ The rain keeps getting louder and raining more, I can barely hear what she is trying to say next. ¨...because I think...that...you´re...so...¨ ¨Is it just me, or the rain is getting worst?¨ ¨OH THIS IS SOO FRUSTRATING!¨ I look up to the sky and it´s all dark and gloomy. ¨Man, it won´t light up, I wasn't expecting the realm would be all rainy and gloomy. It must've suck that you're stuck here. Huh? Hey are you alright?¨

Her eyes is widen as if something I said triggered her. She then screams in rage and I´ve been push back. ¨RRRAAAARRRGGHH!¨ I balance myself back and she´s back to her angry self, but now she look even angrier. Her body is steaming entirely. ¨You...dare to judge to how I live...how the realm is to me...you come to this realm uninvited...and now making fun of my HOME!?¨ Her aura is release and she is summoning something to her right hand. The water forms a whip, but the whip suddenly forms into electric eels adding to both water and lightning element. I´m in trouble now...

"Crap..." I summon my frozen sword getting ready to block her attacks. She swings her whip and the eels surrounds me. I keep an eye on each of them, but they keep circling around. A split second, one of them got me in the ankle, then the eel has more than enough strength to lift me up and drag me back to the ground. "Gah!" I summon Frozen Armor to defend off her attacks and wait for any opening. "It's pointless!" She fires a hydro beam at me, and I quickly block it, but her rage is quickly melting my armor and feeling the boiling water burning my skin. "Damn it...it's hotter than before...I can keep this up!" I try to push through the water stream, but I'm losing my balance. "I should've listened to her! That you would used me, just like the rest of them! Playing a cursed rain women's heart!? I no longer need it...and I no longer NEEDED YOU!" "AAAAHHHH!" My armor has been destroyed and I drag along to the stream.

Before I'm nearly drown, I had a sudden vision to her energy. Small images to her past, voices that are hurtful...and her thoughts now... 'I've always been this way...cursed to be with the rain...' I've seen an old image of her younger self living an orphanage, reading a story of a cursed woman who was never appreciated as a person even the enviorment shows its emotions to her, they treated her as a burden. Until someone who helped her out of nowhere and her cursed have been broken. From what her expression is shown to the image, she enjoys reading it many times. The charatcers involved a female mermaid who is always hated by the ocean and people, she thought no would care a woman who always put in someone else in danger and sees her dangerous in the ocean, but an unknown sailor finds her in the storm and help her escape the storm. Soon when they made it to land, the ocean's storm follows them and were at the shore and cornered. The sailor protected her and suddenly the ocean's current stops and ended the storm. Soon after the sun is beginning to show from the clouds. The mermaid sees the sailor on top of her, acting like a shield and wondered why he risked himself to save her. The sailor didn't know why he did it, but he didn't care, because he was worried that she could be killed from the storm. He wasn't worried about witnessing a mermaid he's top on. He see her a person to him and may like to know about her in a better circumstance. His words ease her pain and sees that he even accepts her as person to him. Ending up falling in love.

There are images showing that she sowed those mermaid dolls, to make her happy, as she's like her. She believed that someday there will be someone who will accept her as a person instead a curse, but those didn't lasted long. The next image shows that kids at the playground were stomping her work into the mud. Telling her that they're not real. 'You really believe that mermaids exists!? Ha ha ha! No wonder nobody likes you! You always stay inside your room doing these granny chores! Not only that, you always keep the rain with you, like it won't go away!' Nobody help her at all, instead they group up and sing 'Rain, Rain, go away' at her. To make her feel bad and sees her as a rain.

The next image shows that she' back at her room sowing more of the dolls, but she isn't getting any better. *Sobbing* The images shows that in her teenage years, when she is out of the orphanage the storm follows her around, pouring rain into every town she stop by. She was even rumor that she's been cursed. 'Hey have you heard that someone in this town has been cursed?' 'What made you said that?' 'They say a woman who is cursed to the rain that whenever she goes, the rain follows.' 'Really?' 'Yeah and they even put a bounty on the person, because the rain hasn't stop in two weeks. If this keeps up, we'll be in a flood soon.' She overheard it and exits the pub.

The next image shows that people have torches and pick forks as they are finding her. She is on the run from the villagers. 'Find her!' 'There she is! The Rain Woman!' A farmer pulls out a shotgun and fires at her as she jumps into the river stream and turns herself into water. She quickly jump out and run straight into the forest. Soon after she lost them, but then bump into someone. A small girl holding an umbrella. She slowly walks up to here and call her name. 'Luciana...presume.' 'How do you know my name? Answer me!' She aims at her and fires her water shot, but she suddenly vanishes. 'You seek guidance...do you not? I can be an assistant... I would like for you to trust me, if we are going to continue this arrangement.' She holds the blue Chaos Emerald and show it to her. 'Why...Why are you helping me...?' 'You have what I need the most, fulfilling the prophet. For now, I'm going to be your teacher. I will guide you to your gifted powers and change what you are meant to be.' Luciana reaches the Emerald as she trust her life on it. 'To change me into who...?' '…A Guardian...'

I open my eyes and see the eels wrap around, choking me to death. The part I see, is that the eels is trying to shock me to death while I'm drowning, to speed up the kill. Luckily I'm resistant to electric, so I grab two of the eels and absorb their electricity. I then hear Luciana's voice. "Now you see, I've been on the run for my entire life, but not to her! She welcome me with open arms! I am one of the Element Guardians, and I'm proud of it! If my life stops here, then I don't care if I live here an eternity or die to protect the realm from scums like you! Then so be it! I don't care if I'll always be alone anymore!" I broke free of her stream using my shockwave. I was also mad the way she talks about her way of life, there is more to it than that. "How can you be happy about it!? Even though your past is dark, you still have to push forward! Find what you're looking for!" As Luciana fires her next stream, I quickly charge and release a frozen energy slash. Freezing her attack then shatter it."He shatter it!? Why YOU!" Her anger begins to form and large water figure, she's jumps high into the air and dash her way down. "AQUA PRIME: MEGALONDON!" She forms into a massive water shark to not only destroy me, but as well the mansion holding the water. I charge up my attack and aims right at the mouth and thunder strikes me as if I'm a magnet. "Frozen Frost Canon!" The beam hits the shark and the electricity runs through the stream and disables her, losing her focus of her attack. The shark freezes and shatters into pieces, small as snow. Even the rain itself froze and turning into hail. Luciana is now defenseless and was shocked that I froze her rain. "He even froze the rain...He amazing!" My aura begins to flow with the hail I have gather to form two swords and my lightning element has return and enhance the blades with lighting. I shockwave up into the air to finish her off. "Frozen...LIGHTNING-SLASH!" She quickly forms herself into water to phase through the ice, but the lighting enhancement damages her, disabling her water form and took the hit. The attack freezes her as she free falls her way down to the ocean.

The ice breaks after a three second fall, even though she's free, she can't recover. She's out of power, therefore defeated. Her final thoughts come through as she's slowly falling, and her mermaid doll attach to her, has come off and falls with her. 'I've lost... I let my emotions get the best of me... Now...I will fall to the ocean and shatter...just like a rain drop...perhaps...it's for the best.' She close her eyes and awaits her upcoming death. 'Farewell...Luciana...' Then she felt something warm in her hands. And no longer feels the gravity pulling her down. She opens her eyes and sees me glinging on edge as I'm holding her hand. "Hold on okay! I promise I won't let you fall!" She feels confused, after all that fight, she sees me saving her, she doesn't understands my motives at all.

I pull her out of the edge of the roof and lay her down near the tilted roof. She couldn't move after that last attack, but can still talk. She then questions me. "Why did you save me...?" "I have my reasons, you should gets some rest." I sit down next to her to see if she's starting to cool down. "Here, I think this is yours." I place her mermaid doll on her chest, to see what I'm giving. Her eyes begins to water a little seeing that I may not be what she think I am. I ask her if she's starting to calm down. "You good? Starting to cool down?" Before Luciana let out her tears, something bright is shining her eyes. She opens a little to see what it is. The clouds are starting to clear and the sun is visible. She looks amaze seeing it. "So bright..." "Hey look, the sun's coming out. Man, it never gets old when the storm ends it always shines over to us. Heh it's a nice feeling, don't you think?" "That's the sun...? I never...seen anything like it before." "Seriously?" "I've only seen pictures of it to the story I've read when I was little." I smile and look at the sun. "Heh...well there you go, it's nice isn't it?" She smiles happily seeing the sun warming her, it's wonderful feeling. "It is...such a beautiful view..."

I then did something stupid, I needed her powers to help Amy, but she can't move at the moment. So I thought I could help her to resonate my soul. I grab her right hand and place it upon my heart and ask her. "So...are you going to do it?" "WHAA~" Her face instantly steam smokes and suddenly faints. I freak out that she's out cold, if she's in this state I won't be able to get out with my new powers. "H-hey! What's the matter!? You okay!? Talk to me Luciana! Luciana!? Answer me!"

From a meter away from us, a block of curve ice is laying on the tilted roof, then a raindrop is sliding down the roof and made a right curve. Looking like a half heart trail next to the curved ice block.

**A/N Hope you enjoy it! I really hate to say it, but I'm not sure when I'll be posting the next chapter, but I will be more than happy to answer your questions in the Q&amp;A OVA to the story. And yes I will give you shout outs to people who sent me questions that will make it to the story. Anyway, I better get back to my studies, see ya soon!**


End file.
